Harry Potter e o Imperio das Trevas
by dominius Slytherin
Summary: Acabou.O lord das Trevas caiu.Harry Potter venceu,mas o preço foi alto."Olhou ao redor e viu que nenhum daqueles que lutaram contra Voldemort ficara em pé"A dor da perda,consumia seu ser."O moreno se encontrava em um lugar onde só havia escuridão".Mas ele recebera uma segunda chance."Você poderá fazer com que o que aconteceu hoje não se repita."e ele a aceita."
1. prologue

Harry Potter e o Imperio das Trevas

Acabou.O lord das Trevas Potter venceu,mas o preço foi alto."Olhou ao redor e viu que nenhum daqueles que lutaram contra Voldemort ficara em pé"A dor da perda,consumia seu ser."O moreno se encontrava em um lugar onde só havia escuridão".Mas ele recebera uma segunda chance."Você poderá fazer com que o que aconteceu hoje não se repita."e ele a aceita."Eu aceito e não deixarei que Voldemort mate aqueles que amo novamente."Um novo mundo,diferente e igual ao seu onde muito do que ele conhecia não existee a ajuda e companhia daquela que sempre sonhou ver lhe é concedida."Durma... eu irei cuidar de você meu filho. - diz a mulher ruiva com lágrimas nos olhos e um sorriso nos lábios."Ele novamente enfrentará a guerra e seus aliados descobertos,Antigas amizades refeitas E no final somente um poderá viver..."Acabou Tom Riddle... você perdeu."Pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro estiver vivo.

fanfic não é de autoria minha mas encontrei na internet achei boa a historia resolvi colocar aqui para salvar a historia de se perder.


	2. Chapter 1

_**1. O Começo de uma nova Vida**_

Acabou.

Tudo estava terminado.

Mas por que ele não conseguia ficar feliz? Por que a vitória tinha um gosto tão amargo?

Essas perguntas giravam em torno dele, Harry Potter o menino-que-sobreviveu... estava com seus dezessete anos e sem nenhuma razão para viver.

Olhando ao redor, só conseguia enxergar escuridão, não havia nada... apenas... escuridão.

Harry pensava em tudo o que havia acontecido em sua vida. A morte dos pais quando ainda bebê, o seu crescimento na casa dos Dursley's, a carta de ingresso em Hogwarts, os naos que passara lá, as aventuras e descobertas que teve nesses anos e agora a batalha final.

Ele lembrava-se de como ficara ao ouvir sobre a profecia ao nascer daquele dia... há dois anos atrás, o mesmo dia em que perdera seu padrinho.

Lembrava-se de como passara seu sexto ano afastado dos amigos, pois nas férias após o seu quinto ano, havia decidido que precisava se fortalecer para poder ter alguma chance contra Voldemort e foi o que fez. Harry passou um ano desaparecido do mudo bruxo, havia buscado conhecimento sobre todos os ramos da magia pelo mundo inteiro, havia tido vários mestres que ensinaram tudo o que um humano poderia saber e além.

Ele se redescobriu naquele ano, descobriu e desenvolveu cada grama do poder que possuía, descobriu mais sobre si mesmo do que pudesse imaginar ser possível e se tornou alguém poderoso, sim ele era poderoso e muito. Harry Potter alcançou o patamar mais alto de poder que os humanos achavam possível e foi além.

Não era mais um simples humano, outro fato que descobriu, humanos eram fracos e nenhum deles seria capaz de sobreviver a uma maldição da morte quando ainda bebê mas ele sobreviveu.

Harry se lembrou de como foram as reações de seus amigos quando retornou do seu treinamento, lembrou-se da surpresa deles ao verem que aquele garoto magricela e nanico havia se tornado um homem de um metro e noventa de altura, com um corpo de músculos definidos, ombros largos e várias cicatrizes, lembrou-se do tapa que levou de Hermione e do seu abraço logo depois, enquanto sentia as lagrimas da amiga molharem sua camisa, lembrou-se de como Rony o olhou feliz e magoado e lembrou-se de como todos ficaram ao saber que ele havia passado aquele ano inteiro em um treinamento duro.

A felicidade que surgiu n'A Toca aquela noite era palpável, todos ficavam felizes pela volta do moreno que se recuperava do abraço que havia recebido de Molly Weasley.

Mas a alegria durou pouco.

Voldemort estava mais ativo do que nunca depois de ser descoberto e, seus comensais da morte, espalhavam o medo e o terror pelo mundo bruxo, a guerra era declarada e o Ministério sofria para manter a magia oculta dos trouxas. Harry relembrou em sua mente como foi quase enfeitiçado pela Sra. Weasley para que não saísse atrás dos comensais e do próprio Voldemort, contudo ele não iria ficar parado e, mesmo sobre protestos de muitos, ele começou a agir; caçava comensais como um cão e quando os encontrava, matava sem deixar rastros... foi assim que viveu durante os dois meses seguintes.

Os membros da Ordem da Fênix sabiam que ele estava por trás das mortes dos comensais e surpresos tentaram fazer com que ele parasse de agir daquela forma mas nem mesmo os apelos de Dumbledore surtiram efeito.

O Lord das Trevas não ficou nem um pouco contente por saber que seus servos estavam sendo caçados e mortos pelo Potter. Sim ele sabia quem estava por trás daquelas baixas do seu lado da guerra, Harry fazia questão de mandar um pedaço de cada comensal que matava para Voldemort com um bilhete lhe dizendo quem havia feito aquilo.

Quando a Ordem soube que fazia isso, ficou chocada, mas Harry não dava a mínima. Estava fazendo o que achava certo e não iria ser detido por simples características humanas como humanidade e bondade.

Então chegou o dia.

Voldemort estava furioso e decidiu antecipar seus planos de invasão a Hogwarts, o que houve no dia seguinte à chegada dos alunos. Era domingo e passava das oito da noite quando tudo começou. A invasão foi tão violenta que até os alunos do primeiro ano sentiram como as defesas do castelo haviam sido destruídas, logo centenas de comensais, lycan's, vampiros dementadores e gigantes invadiram o local.

A batalha que se iniciou nos jardins da escola ficaria marcada na história desse mundo. Os servos de Voldemort avançavam prontos para atacar sem piedades, Dumbledore foi rápido e antes mesmo deles invadirem a escola, já havia alertado a Ordem e o Ministério... logo centenas de aurores e membros da Ordem, junto com alunos, que foram corajosos o suficiente, estavam em uma batalha sangrenta.

Harry, Rony e Hermione não pensaram duas vezes e foram ajudar assim como todos os membros da antiga AD, apesar de serem novos estavam saindo-se bem sobre os inimigos que enfrentavam. Rony e Hermione duelavam com determinação, um ao lado do outro, se cobrindo e ajudando mutuamente enquanto viam Harry avançar facilmente sobre as fileiras dos partidários de Voldemort, parecia que ele estava enfrentando meras crianças pela facilidade com que matava os inimigos ora com feitiços, maldições ou com movimentos rápidos de espada.

O moreno alcançou Voldemort pouco depois de matar dezenas de seus aliados, não houve palavras ditas entre eles pois assim que se encararam jorros de luz se cruzavam à distância. Logo depois corriam um em direção ao outro, cruzando as espadas que portavam, o duelo era assustador para todos ao redor que foram se afastando e, lemtamente fazendo um círculo onde os dois protagonistas da guerra se enfrentavam.

Harry e Voldemort não viam nada, estavam totalmente focados no duelo que havia começado há dezesseis anos atrás. Segundos, minutos, horas se passaram e nenhum dos dois dava sinais de que iria cair, nem mesmo o cansaço que sentiam seria capaz de fazê-los parar... só parariam quando um caísse e foi o que aconteceu.

Depois de mais de cinco horas de um duelo monstruoso, o Lord das Trevas caiu, Harry vencera. Ele então percebeu que não havia mais nenhum servo de Voldemort vivo, todos haviam sido derrotados a felicidade o tomou.

Mas nem todo o final é feliz.

Sentiu o peso dessas palavras em sua alma ao olhar ao redor com mais atenção e ver que também não havia nenhum daqueles que lutavam contra Voldemort em pé. Harry viu, com crescente desespero, os corpos de amigos e conhecidos estirados no chão, manchando a grama verde dos jardins da escola com o vermelho do sangue derramado.

Rony, seu grande amigo, se encontrava ao chão... com os olhos estáticos e vários ferimentos graves por todo o corpo já sem vida.

Hermione jazia ao seu lado sem machucados aparente, mas não havia vida em seus olhos, os Weasley's, Neville, Luna... todos mortos.

Caindo de joelhos no chão, percebe que nunca houve uma vitória tão suja de sangue inocente quanto aquela. E urro de dor e sofrimento é ouvido por todos os lados enquanto caia em uma mar de escuridão...

Essa era a última memória que o garoto de olhos verdes tinha antes de se encontrar naquele local estranho. Não sabia onde estava... sabia que era escuro. Estava em um lugar onde só havia escuridão.

Harry Potter, aquele-que-havia-vencido-aquele-que-não-devia-ser- nomeado se encontrava sentado, no que parecia ser o chão daquele local abraçando as próprias pernas e com o queixo apoiado nos joelhos. A perda daqueles que amava e a solidão o consumiam... enquanto uma única lágrima de sangue escorria pela sua face.

O moreno sente braços o envolverem e mesmo sabendo que poderia ser alguém querendo lhe fazer mal... não tinha forças nem vontade de reagir. Mas os abraços o seguraram mais fortemente lhe passando conforto e calor.

Intrigado o moreno vira o rosto para o lado, deparando-se com uma linda mulher de cabelos negros e olhos verdes que o olhava de forma tristonha.

- Não chores meu amor. - diz a mulher com a voz baixa e triste enquanto o abraçava mais firmemente.

- Eles morreram mãe... todos... - diz com a voz entrecortada pela dor que sentia para aquela que descobriu ser sua outra mãe.

Lilith não aguentava ver seu filho sofrer daquela forma, ela seria capaz de qualquer coisa para vê-lo sorrir novamente daquela forma pura e inocente que a encantava... mesmo quando apenas acompanhava sua vida das sombras.

Harry se aconchega mais nos braços de Lilith em busca de alguma sustentação, ele ainda se lembrava de como soubera da sua existência, de como ficou confuso e feliz ao saber que ele tivera a sorte de ter duas mães.

Lilith havia sido aquela que lhe mostrava o caminho a se seguir, quem o havia treinado e ensinado sobre sua verdadeira natureza naquele mundo onde os humanos controlavam tudo e que seres como ele, tinham que se esconder para não serem caçados. Agora ela o consolava pela perda das pessoas mais importantes da sua vida.

- Eu não quero continuar sem eles mãe... eu não vou conseguir... se eu pudesse eu faria qualquer coisa para poder mudar o dia de hoje... - confessa enquanto mais lágrimas de sangue caiam de seus olhos, manchando sua pele pálida.

Lilith escuta o relato dele com uma dor enorme na alma por não te-lo ajudado mas, ela poderia se redimir disto e o faria.

- Eu posso ajudá-lo filho. - diz se afastando um pouco enquanto o moreno se virava para encará-la de frente com olhos suplicantes. - Eu não pude ajudá-lo em sua batalha mas posso lhe dar uma segunda chace. Você poderá fazer com que o acontecido de hoje não se repetisse.

- Como?

- Posso conceder-lhe uma nova chance, mandando-o para um lugar onde não há menino-que-sobreviveu, um mundo onde a esperança está morrendo a cada dia e Voldemort avança em direção a dominação total do mundo.

- Eu aceito. Não deixarei que Voldemort mate aqueles que amo novamente. - diz Harry decidido.

- Não será fácil e nem simples... Voldemort nunca caiu e está mais poderoso do que nunca. Você deve saber também que neste novo mundo, que irá passar a ser sua morada não será igual a este, algumas pessoas que você conheceu vivas estarão mortas e... pessoas que você só conheceu suas histórias... estarão vivas. - diz ela de forma enigmática, mas mesmo assim o moreno não tinha dúvidas se aceitaria ou não.

- Eu vou. - diz confiantemente, o que faz um sorriso surgir nos lábios de Lilith, ela sempre admirou a coragem e confiança de seu filho.

- Mas não se preocupe... você receberá ajuda de alguém.

- Quem? - pergunta curiosamente.

- Na hora certa você saberá. - diz sorrindo fazendo uma expressão de contrariedade surgir no rosto do moreno.

- Sabe... você sempre me irrita com essas respostas enigmáticas. - diz arrancando uma gargalhada da mulher. - Como vou saber em quem confiar se você não me disser a identidade do humano que me ajudará?

- Você saberá assim que olhar para ela... mas vamos deixar isto de lado por hora. - diz assim que percebeu que seria interrompida novamente. - Eu tenho um presente de despedida para você... na verdade será uma amiga e guardiã.

- Como assim... despedida? - pergunta com os olhos arregalados, mas o medo logo é dissipado do seu corpo ao sentir o abraço apertado que recebe.

- Não se preocupe meu filho... eu nunca o abandonaria... a despedida é da vida que você levava neste mundo. - diz enquanto acariciava os cabelos rebeldes do garoto.

- Como assim amiga e guardiã? - pergunta mais calmo.

- Melani. - chama Lilith com a voz suave.

Harry observa ao redor encontrando a mesma escuridão que havia antes mas, quando ia pergunta quem era essa, ele vê uma sombra mais escura que o resto da escuridão que o cercava... movendose em sua direção, a sombra começou a esticar para cima revelando ser uma pantera com três metros de altura, tão negra que se destacava naquela escuridão, com olhos verdes penetrantes iguais aos seus, patas de garras prateadas envoltas em chamas negras, uma cauda longa, dentes prateados e maiores do que o moreno gostaria.

- Harry, essa é Melani... Melani esse é Harry.

- Olá Harry. - diz a pantera para o jovem à sua frente - O que foi? O gato comeu sua língua?

- Hum... oi... - diz se recuperando do choque após ver um rosnado baixo muito parecido com uma risada sair da boca da pantera. Lilith observava divertida a interação do garoto com a pantera.

- Melani é uma grande companheira Harry e tenho certeza de que vocês se darão muito bem. - diz olhando para os dois que se estudavam curiosamente.

- Mas como ela vai me acompanhar sem ser notada? Acho que ela chamaria a atenção se saísse andando por aí... – comenta dmirando sua nova companheira.

- Como você viu... eu posso me camuflar muito bem Harry e ainda tenho muitos truques. – responde o feino enchendo o peito de orgulho.

- Você é muito metida isso sim. - fala rindo ao ver ela lhe mostrar os dentes nada feliz. - Tenho que concordar que você deve se esconder muito bem mas...mesmo assim... como você vai ficar ao meu lado sem ser vista?

- Assim. - responde a pantera enquanto diminuía de tamanho até se transformar em uma gata negra de olhos verdes.

- Uau! Agora você me surpreendeu! - diz esticando os braços para pegar a gata que pulava em sua direção e começava a fazer um cafuné nela.

- Bom... agora vocês precisam ir. - diz Lilith olhando com carinho para o moreno.

Harry e Melani se voltam para ela vendo-a fazer alguns gestos com as mãos e a seguir, uma luz forte os envolve.

- Boa sorte filho. - diz abraçando-o carinhosamente e beijando sua testa. - Cuide bem dele Melani.

- Cuidarei mãe! – Reponde a gata olhando diretamente nos olhos do garoto à sua frente.

- Ei! Quer dizer que somos irmãos?

- Ora! De onde acha que vieram as semelhanças entre nós? - perguntou a gata sarcasticamente e revirando os olhos.

- Sem comentários. - diz o moreno emburrado.

Lilith apenas ria dos dois e, quando dá um passo para trás, a luz em volta deles brilha em vermelho-sangue e ambos desaparecem.

Era madrugada quando, em uma casa nos arredores de Londres, uma ruiva de intensos olhos verdes acordava sobressaltada. Ofegando ela passa as costas da mão direita na testa para retirar o suor que ali se encontrava.

"_Mais uma vez esse sonho..."_, pensa a mulher com lágrimas nos olhos. Fazia quase um mês que ela tinha esse sonho com seu menino. Quase um mês que acordava de madrugada com lágrimas nos olhos por isso. _"Dezessete anos agora... ele já seria um homem..."_

Pensar sobre esse assunto sempre doía muito... não havia conseguido proteger seu bebê. Ela nunca se perdoou por isso, se julgava uma péssima mãe e mesmo com todo o apoio que recebeu do marido e dos amigos ela não conseguia se perdoar.

- Não se culpe tanto.

Ela escuta uma voz e se levanta da cama em um pulo, com a varinha em punho apontando para uma sombra de profundos olhos verdes como os seus.

- Quem é você? - pergunta com a voz firme.

- Me chamo Lilith. - diz a estranha saindo das sombras e se revelando como uma linda mulher de cabelos negros e pele pálida, além dos olhos verdes.

- O que quer aqui? Como entrou na minha casa? - pergunta a ruiva ainda apontando a varinha para a estranha, intrigada pelo fato do marido não ter acordado pelo barulho da conversa.

- Ele não vai acordar porque eu não quero!Não se preocupe... não desejo fazer nenhum mal a vocês... muito pelo contrário.

- O que quer dizer? - diz surpresa por ela saber que a tal da Lilith havia lido sua mente.

- Como disse, você não deveria se culpar tanto pela morte de seu filho. Você terá a chance de viver ao lado dele se me acompanhar... preciso esclarecer algumas coisas sobre ele.

- Pare! Cale a boca! - grita a ruiva enquanto chorava. - Você não sabe de nada e não fale sobre meu filho!

- Nosso filho Lílian Evans Potter! - diz seriamente para depois mudar a expressão para uma mais suave. - Sei que pode ser difícil de acreditar, mas eu posso lhe mostrar tudo o que sei dele... mas não aqui. Ele vai precisar muito de você Lily, não lhe negue essa ajuda.

Lílian estava chocada e confusa, uma mulher estranha invade sua casa dizendo para ela não se culpar pela morte do seu bebê, que também era mãe dele e que ainda ele estava vivo. Lily nunca negaria ajuda ao seu filho então... a decisão já estava tomada.

- Para onde? - pergunta num fio de voz no que a morena sorri.

- Por aqui. - diz indo em direção a um portal que acabara de aparecer.

A ruiva a segue, lançando um olhar para o marido que dormia profundamente e depois atravessa o portal aparecendo na sala de uma casa de aparência antiga mas bem conservada. Lilith se dirige até uma poltrona e aponta outra, na qual ela se senta.

- Então? - pergunta a ruiva ansiosa.

- O que vou lhe contar não será fácil de entender e nem de se aceitar, mas são os fatos. - começa a dizer mostrando a seriedade do que seria dito a seguir. - Primeiro apenas me ouça e depois tirarei suas dúvidas.

- Certo.

- Você pode não saber, mas existem diversas realidades paralelas a esta e é aí que começa o nosso assunto. Você vive em uma realidade em que perdeu seu filho Harry quando este ainda era um bebê... mas eu acompanhei uma outra realidade... uma na qual foi Harry que perdeu os pais quando bebê.

- O que? - pergunta a ruiva com os olhos arregalados, era inacreditável o que estava ouvindo.

- Se acalme e me ouça, contarei a história do mundo que acompanhei.

"Tudo começou com a profecia... assim como aqui, mas na outra realidade, sua família passou cerca de um ano escondido em Godric's Hollow por um feitiço Fidelis. Vocês foram traídos pelo mesmo rato que os traiu aqui. Voldemort foi até lá e matou você e seu marido mas não conseguiu matar o pequeno Harry pois você deu a vida por ele protegendo-o da maldição da morte, que voltou para o lord das trevas, assim teve fim a primeira guerra bruxa. Não se iluda...Voldemort não havia morrido, apenas ficou fraco demais para continuar.

Harry foi aclamado como o menino-que-sobreviveu mas Dumbledore o enviou para ser criado por seus tios, sua irmã Petúnia e o marido Valter. Lá ele foi tratado como um escravo e sofrendo as mais variadas formas de maus tratos..."

Enquanto Lilith falava, Lílian via em sua mente tudo o que aconteceu, desde o ataque a Godric's Hollow, os maus tratos sofridos por ele na casa dos tios e os anos em Hogwarts. A ruiva se emocionou muito ao ver como seu menininho era igual ao pai, mas não pode evitar as lágrimas a cada surra que via o filho levar dos tios, cada humilhação que sofria e a cada apelo que aquela criança magricela e baixinha fazia todas as noites para que acontecesse um milagre e os pais estivessem vivos e o buscasse de lá.

"Então houve a batalha em Hogwarts, Voldemort estava furioso com Harry e queria matá-lo de qualquer forma, muitos lutaram nessa batalha... Harry lutou como o grande guerreiro que é e venceu... mas o preço foi mais alto do que ele suportaria pagar..."

As cenas da batalha, os gritos, as maldições cruzando o céu escuro, tudo era visto pela ruiva que assistia a seu filho, que mão tinha feito dezessete anos, enfrentando dezenas de adversário até alcançar o Lord das Trevas.

A ruiva viu o sofrimento estampado no rosto de seu filho ao olhar ao redor e só ver os corpos das pessoas que amava, aquela cena quebrou seu coração e seu choro já era desesperado e os soluços frequentes.

- Eu também fiquei com o coração partido ao ver meu filho sofrer daquela forma.

- Seu filho?

- Nosso. Eu já lhe expliquei sobre isto Lily. - a ruiva concorda com a cabeça ainda um pouco surpresa pelo que havia descoberto sobre o filho.

- Mas ele não é... você sabe...

- Mal? Sim, ele é alguém que não se deve ter como inimigo. - responde calmamente para o desespero da ruiva. - Mas continua com o coração tão puro e amoroso como o que tinha ainda pequeno. - esclarece sorrindo para a ruiva que lhe devolve o gesto. - Esta qualidade dele sempre me cativou e cativou muitos outros depois de mim.

- Mas ainda não entendi a parte da ajuda. - diz a ruiva querendo ter suas suspeitas confirmadas.

- Como viu, ele seria capaz de qualquer coisa para poder reverter o que aconteceu naquela noite e foi o que fiz... eu não podia deixar nosso bebê sofrendo então lhe contei sobre a existência das realidades e o trouxe para este mundo... mas não posso cuidar dele o tempo todo infelizmente... por isso você deve fazer isto, pelo nosso filho. - diz Lilith com a voz mostrando o quanto era difícil para ela não poder ficar sempre ao lado do moreno.

Lily estava explodindo de felicidade, Harry seu bebê estava vivo, não aqui mas viria para este mundo.

- Eu cuidarei dele, farei tudo o que é possível por nosso bebê. - diz ainda muito emocionada.

- Mas você não pode contar sobre ele para ninguém! Nem mesmo sua família deve saber sobre ele... pelo menos por enquanto.

- Mas... o James... ele merece saber. - diz surpresa e confusa.

- Lily é para a segurança dele, ele não pode simplesmente aparecer do nada dizendo que estava vivo ou que veio de outra realidade. Ele também precisará se manter anônimo para agir mais facilmente.

- Entendo sobre a segurança dele, mas ele vai mesmo ter que se arriscar nessa guerra? - pergunta a ruiva chorosa.

- Só ele pode dar um fim nela.

- Ok... - diz conformada, Lilith sorri compreensivamente para ela.

- Não precisa se preocupar tanto pois ele é um grande guerreiro e sabe o que faz. - diz com orgulho. - Mas agora ele precisa da sua ajuda e eu preciso ir...

- Irei cuidar muito bem dele. - diz a ruiva vendo a dificuldade da outra em dizer que teria que partir.

- Obrigada... - Lilith agradece enquanto some nas sombras.

Lílian se viu sozinha naquela casa desconhecida e não sabia o que fazer. A ruiva já estava pensando em como poderia achar onde seu filho estaria quando sente uma perturbação mágica no segundo andar.

Ela rapidamente se dirige para lá vendo que naquele andar havia poucas portas, mas não prestou muita atenção a esse fato, pois as portas duplas do outro lado corredor a atraía, ela sabia que era ali que seu menino se encontrava e se dirigiu para lá com passos rápidos e ansiosos.

Abrindo a porta, a ruiva se depara com um grande quarto... havia à direita uma grande lareira, na parede da esquerda, duas portas que ela julgou ser um banheiro e um closet, na parede oposta havia duas portas de vidros que deveriam dar passagem à sacada e entre as duas portas havia uma cama de casal grande.

Com o coração na garganta a ruiva se dirige até a cama para ver deitado nela um lindo garoto de no máximo dezessete anos, cabelos pretos e rebeldes um pouco abaixo da linha dos olhos, corpo com músculos definidos, ombros largos, a pele era muito clara. Lílian passou vários minutos admirando seu filho com os olhos úmidos e um sorriso enorme e emocionado na face.

- Meu bebê... - sussurra emocionada, mas logo consegue controlar suas emoções pois era visível a situação debilitada do garoto.

Vários cortes, hematomas e escoriações... sem contar o fato de que ela havia visto a quantidade absurda de feitiços que haviam acertado ele. Lílian sabia que mesmo com o fato do corpo dele se recuperar de ferimentos fosse igual ou superior a de um vampiro ele ainda precisava de cuidados.

Após retirar as roupas do filho, deixando-o apenas com uma boxe preta, começa a tratar de seus ferimentos com os cuidados que apenas uma mãe possui e, para seu desespero havia muitos mais ferimentos do havia imaginado, o que a levava apensar em como ele havia sobrevivido. Duas horas depois, o jovem estava apenas com algumas cicatrizes a mais em seu corpo, enquanto Lily estava sentada ao seu lado na cama acariciando seus cabelos.

Harry sentia alguém acariciando seus cabelos... não conseguia reconhecer aquele toque pois nunca o havia sentido, intrigado abre os olhos devagar para encarar uma linda ruiva de olhos verdes sentada ao seu lado e lhe sorrindo.

- Mãe...? - sussurra fracamente o moreno confuso e tenta se levantar mas é impedido por duas pequenas e macias mãos que o empurraram de volta a cama.

- Calma meu amor... cuidado você ainda está muito fraco, precisa descansar... - sussurra a ruiva carinhosamente o empurrando de volta para a cama. Harry olhava para sua outra mãe surpreso e feliz.

- Onde estou mãe? - pergunta ao se lembra do ocorrido na batalha.

- Está em um outro mundo meu amor... Lilith lhe mandou aqui e me trouxe para cuidar de você...

- Então não estou sonhando? - diz com um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

A ruiva apenas nega com a cabeça com um sorriso do mesmo tamanho.

- Durma... eu vou cuidar de você meu filho... - diz a ruiva com lágrimas nos olhos e um sorriso nos lábios.

Harry se acomodou melhor nos travesseiros fechando os olhos com um sorriso nos lábios para logo em seguida cair em um sono profundo e calmo enquanto sentia sua mãe acariciando seus cabelos e sussurrando uma canção de ninar.

Lilian passou o resto da noite ao seu lado velando por deu sono. Quando o dia ameaçava nascer, ela percebe que precisava voltar para sua casa para não levantar suspeitas. Mas como ela avisaria Harry sobre isto?

- Eu falo para ele. - diz uma voz baixa e doce. Lily se volta para a direção da voz e encontra uma gata de pelos negros e olhos verdes deitada confortavelmente em uma das poltronas de frente para a cama.

- Quem é você?- pergunta a ruiva surpresa pela gata que, além de falar teinha lido seus pensamentos, aquilo parecia ter virado rotina agora.

- Me chamo Melani e sou a guardiã dele. - diz a gata saltando da poltrona e subindo na cama logo a seguir.

- Guardiã? - pergunta surpresa.

- Sim, Lilith é muito super protetora em relação ao Harry e por isso ela me incumbiu de guardiã e amiga dele.

- Entendi... então você avisa a ele que tive que sair mas que volto dentro de pouco tempo?

- Claro e antes que me pergunte... estamos em Paris e você pode aparatar da sala de estar.

- Paris?

- Sim, Harry agora mora nesta casa que foi cedida de boa vontade por um dos irmãos dele.

- Irmãos? - a ruiva estava cada vez mais confusa.

- Outro dos filhos de Lilith.

Responde Melani para a ruiva que concorda e se levanta para depois dar um beijo carinhoso no rosto do moreno e sair do quarto deixando-o aos cuidados da gata, segue até a sala em que havia conversado com Lilith, desaparatando em seguida para a sala de sua casa.

Lily se dirige para seu quarto, sorrindo e pensando sobre a loucura toda que havia acontecido... era uma loucura que lhe trouxera seu bebê. Depois de fazer sua higiene pessoal e tomar um relaxante banho, ela coloca com um vestido de verão branco e sandálias baixas... lembra-se de que o marido estava enfeitiçado e ao olhar para ele, se pergunta como faria para despertá-lo, então observa que ele acordava normalmente com todos os dias, sorrindo a ruiva deixa o quarto para preparar o café logo pois havia outro moreno que acordaria dentro de algumas horas morrendo de fome.

Enquanto preparava o café-da-manhã pensava em tudo o que havia descoberto algumas horas atrás, era simplesmente inacreditável pensar que tudo era real e que realmente passou horas ao lado do seu filho. Sorrindo e cantarolando Lily termina de preparar o café no instante em que a cozinha é invadida por outras duas pessoas.

- Bom dia amor. - diz James Potter um homem de trinta e poucos anos cabelos pretos e desalinhados, olhos castanhos mel, alto e forte enquanto abraçava a ruiva por trás e lhe dava um beijo.

- Bom dia. - responde a sorridente após o beijo. James se dirige para a mesa onde se senta olhando para a esposa intrigado.

- Você parece feliz hoje Lily. - diz suavemente disfarçando a curiosidade pela felicidade que a esposa demonstrava, era fato que nas últimas semanas ela havia ficado muito triste com pesadelos sobre o primeiro filho, Harry.

- Apenas tive uma boa noite de sono. - responde a ruiva de forma calma e superficial.

Antes que James pudesse retrucar, passos são ouvidos... seguidos de um bocejo e logo uma garota de mais ou menos quatorze anos, um metro e sessenta de altura, calçando um all star preto e rosa, calça jeans e blusinha preta, de olhos verdes como os da mãe e cabelos negros e desorganizados pouco abaixo dos ombros, com as pontas em uma cor azul elétrico... entra na cozinha com cara de sono.

- Bom dia mãe, pai. - diz a garota se sentando ao lado do pai que a olhava divertido.

- Bom dia filha. - diz o maroto bagunçando os cabelos da garota que solta um grunhido de protesto.

- Bom dia amor. - Lily dizia enquanto colocava a mesa e depositava um beijo na testa da filha. Isabela Potter se serviu de uma grande xícara de café preto, tomando um grande gole. - Você não devia ficar até tarde no computador querida.

- Mas mãe eu estava conversado com a Felícia sobre um assunto muito importante!

- E que assunto seria este? - pergunta a ruiva erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- O show das Esquisitonas. - diz com um sorriso inocente fazendo James gargalhar e Lily revirar os olhos.

- Não ria James Potter pois você é o culpado por isto.

- Eu? Foi você que quis que nossa filha soubesse dessas coisas trouxas. - se defende o maroto piscando discretamente para a morena que sorri.

- Eu vou precisar sair depois do café, preciso fazer umas compras para a casa e vou passar a manhã fora então se comportem. - diz a ruiva de forma séria para disfarçar o nervosismo.

- Tudo bem amor, você sabe que sempre me comporto e cuidarei da Isa. - diz James com cara de santo que a garota citada também possuía.

Lily sabia que não poderia confiar em uma palavra do marido mas mesmo assim concordou, precisava ver como Harry estava. Eles tomaram o café conversando amenidades e logo a ruiva desaparata na casa de seu outro filho.

Harry acordou pouco depois do sol nascer sentindo seu corpo quase que completamente recuperado, abrindo os olhos percebe que se encontrava na mesma cama do sonho que teve com sua mãe.

- Não foi sonho. - diz Melani que estava deitada ao seu lado o olhando.

- Dá para parar de entrar na minha mente? - diz o moreno contrariado até perceber o que ela disse. - O que você disse?

- Que não foi um sonho, sua mãe esteve realmente aqui... Aliás ela saiu há pouco tempo pois tem que manter as aparências.

- Então é verdade? - pergunta sorrindo.

- Sim, sua mãe está viva e sabe que você está aqui, ela disse que logo voltaria. - fala feliz por ver o moreno sorrindo de alegria... até ver o brilho dos olhos dele ir se apagando aos poucos.

- Mas... tenho muito a fazer se quiser que ela fique segura... preciso continuar treinando e me fortalecer para enfrentar o que tenho pela frente. - diz sério e firme levantando da cama e seguindo para a porta que ele sabia ser um banheiro, mesmo não sabendo o porquê de conhecer aquela casa como se fosse sua.

- Você sabe porque sua mãe lhe mostrou.- diz a gata o acompanhando.

- Eu já pedi pra não entrar na minha mente Mel, isso é muito incômodo. - diz olhando para a gata.

- Ora, se não me quer na sua mente feche-a então.

- Você tem certeza que quer me acompanhar ao banheiro? Quer mesmo me ver nu?

- Credo! Vou ficar por aqui mesmo. - diz a gata para a diversão do moreno que entra no banheiro rindo.

Harry toma seu banho, faz sua higiene pessoal e sai enrolado numa toalha para entrar em seguida na porta ao lado, saindo de lá vestindo uma roupa leve de treino que consistia em uma bermuda de cotton preta e uma leve camiseta de mangas curtas e branca.

- Você vem?- pergunta o moreno para a gata que estava em cima da cama que já se encontrava arrumada.

- Estou atrás de você.

Os dois saem do quarto e se dirigem para o térreo e depois pegam um corredor para os fundos da casa, até saírem e se encontrarem em um grande jardim com a grama verde e impecavelmente cortada, árvores atrás formando o que parecia ser um bosque e um pequeno lago à frente.

- O que você quis dizer com: "você sabe porque sua mãe lhe mostrou"? - pergunta não entendendo como conhecia aquela casa.

- Lilith lhe mostrou tudo sobre esta casa para que você não tivesse dificuldade em se locomover por ela. - Harry apenas concorda com a cabeça para em seguida começar a se aquecer.

Lílian aparatou na mesma sala que havia conversado com Lilith e já se encaminhava para o quarto quando sente que o filho não estava lá, mas sim nos fundos da casa, para todos isso poderia parecer loucura, mas Lily sempre fora muito intuitiva com relação as pessoas que amava.

A ruiva se dirige para os fundos da casa por um corredor e sendo guiada pela sua intuição, chega a um jardim onde um garoto se exercitava.

- O que pensa que está fazendo Harry James Potter? - pergunta para o moreno que fazia uma série de flexões de braço.

Harry se encontrava concentrado no que faria agora, ele se encontrava sozinho pois Melani tinha saído para caçar quando ouve a voz de sua mãe ruiva o chamando.

- Preciso manter a forma mãe. - diz ele com um sorriso nos lábios, sem parar as flexões.

- Mas você acabou de sair de uma batalha em que foi ferido gravemente! - a ruiva não sabia se ficava feliz ou frustrada pelo fato do filho ser tão parecido com o pai neste quesito.

Harry termina suas flexões e levanta se dirigindo para onde sua mãe estava batendo o pé e com as mãos na cintura.

- Estou bem mãe, sério mas... será que poderíamos conversar um pouco? - diz hesitante.

- Claro que sim meu amor... mas antes você vai tomar um banho e se alimentar! - diz sorrindo docemente, sem dar chances para o moreno replicar.

- Tudo bem.

Eles se dirigem para dentro da casa e enquanto o moreno sobe para tomar banho e trocar de roupa, Lily após ser orientada, se dirige para a cozinha para preparar um café-da-manhã reforçado.

Meia hora depois Harry entra na cozinha ainda com os cabelos molhados caindo sobre os olhos e vestindo uma calça jeans escura com uma camisa verde musgo, com as mangas enroladas até os cotovelos e sapatos pretos.

Logo que entrou na cozinha, teve as narinas atacadas pelo cheiro delicioso do café-da-manhã feito por sua mãe, enquanto Lily olhava-o dos pés a cabeça vendo que ele estava bem e que daria trabalho com as garotas.

Os dois se encaram, o moreno via nos olhos da mãe carinho, amor e calor... enquanto a ruiva via a felicidade que o moreno sentia mesmo naquele momento, mas ainda assim havia tristeza, dor e sofrimento no fundo daqueles olhos o que ela faria de tudo para apagar.

- Sente-se querido e coma, você precisa se alimentar para se recuperar mais rápido. - diz ela após dar-lhe um apertado abraço e um beijo na de bom dia na bochecha apontando para a mesa onde havia uma refeição para quatro pessoas o que o faz sorrir mais.

- Não sabia que teríamos convidados.

- Não entendi filho... - diz a ruiva confusa.

- Bem... essa mesa seria indicada para quatro pessoas e não duas. - comenta divertido fazendo-a rir junto de si.

- Ok, mas não tente me enrolar quero ver você comer bem.

Os dois se sentam e enquanto ele tomava seu café-da-manhã, sua mãe o acompanhava com um copo de suco de abóbora e o observava com olhos atentos. Quando o jovem se deu por satisfeito, eles voltaram a se encarar de forma mais séria pois sabiam que a hora da conversa havia chegado.

- Hum... você deve saber de tudo o que aconteceu comigo certo mãe? - pergunta o quebrando o silencio que havia se instalado entre os dois.

- Sim, Lilith me contou tudo desde a traição do rabicho até o momento que você veio parar aqui. - diz a ruiva com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Então... bem... eu gostaria de saber o que aconteceu aqui... - fala evitar que sua mãe chorasse. Lily respirou fundo, sabia que essa seria a primeira pergunta que o filho.

- Eu não consegui te proteger... - começa a ruiva fazendo uma força enorme para não chorar. - Rabicho, ele te levou... quando você ainda estava no hospital... eu não consegui te proteger e então... então... - a essa hora o ruiva já tinha dificuldade em falar por conta do choro e soluços, vendo isso Harry levou sua cadeira para o lado dela e a abraçou bem forte.

- Tudo bem mãe, não precisa continuar... - diz batendo internamente por ter tocado naquele assunto.

- Não... eu quero terminar... - Lily respira fundo um pouco mais calma. - No dia seguinte foi encontrado no Átrio do Ministério seu corpo morto com a Marca Negra tatuada no seu peito... - termina a ruiva enquanto o moreno a abraça mais fortemente vendo como ela ficou abalada com a lembrança.

- Me desculpe por fazê-la lembrar disso. - sussurra , Lily o olha nos olhos e lhe dá um pequeno sorriso.

- Não se desculpe amor... você está aqui, vivo isto é o que importa. Eu tenho que te contar mais algumas coisas.

- O que?

- Seu pai, ele e Sírius são aurores enquanto Remo é professor de DCAT em Hogwarts e você tem uma irmã. - fala a ruiva vendo a surpresa surgir nos olhos do filho.

- Irmã...? - ele estava em estado de choque o que estava deixando Lily preocupada até que ele abre um grande sorriso. - Verdade? Uma irmã? Como ela é? Qual o nome dela? Quantos anos têm? O que...

- Hei! Calma filho! - diz a ruiva divertida com a avalanche de perguntas. - Ela se chama Isabela Potter, tem quatorze anos, é da minha altura com cabelos pretos e bagunçados um pouco abaixo dos ombros com as pontas pintadas de azul elétrico, de olhos verdes e personalidade igual a do pai. - fala revirando os olhos para logo depois olhar de maneira avaliativa para o moreno. - Espero que você não seja assim.

- Não, sempre gostei de ficar no meu canto sem chamar atenção... mas não posso negar que herdei o talento para problemas dele. - disse sorrindo maroto no que Lily sorri conformada.

- Bom... já é mais do que eu esperava.

A conversa entre mãe e filho correu de forma descontraída durante toda a manhã, eles tinham muito o que descobrir um sobre o outro. Por volta do meio dia Lily percebe que já estava na hora de ir.

- Eu preciso ir antes que eles desconfiem.

- Tudo bem mãe, eu vou voltar ao treinamento já que ainda não estou em condições de sair por ai. - diz se levantando junto com a mãe e a acompanhando até a sala.

- Você não deveria ficar fazendo esforço por enquanto. - repreende a ruiva. - Não se esforce muito e juízo meu filho. - completa beijando a bochecha do moreno antes de abraçá-lo fortemente.

- Certo mãe, pode deixar. - diz sorrindo enquanto via a ruiva se afastar e desaparatar.

Então volta ao jardim dos fundos para mais treinos pesados, e assim poder se manter em forma e evoluir enquanto pensava em sua família e em tudo o que teria que fazer para que ela continuasse como sua mãe lhe disse: unida e feliz!


	3. Chapter 2

**CAP. 2**

Lílian aparece em frente a sua casa com algumas sacolas na mão, que vieram da compra que fez após deixar a casa do filho mais velho. O sorriso que mantinha no rosto era a marca dela após saber que teria a sua segunda chance de cuidar de seu bebê, mas logo ela o disfarça para não chamar mais atenção do que chamou no café-da-manhã.

- Você demorou amor. - fala James assim que ela entra em casa e logo retira as sacolas que ela carregava, levando-as para a cozinha.

- Pegue fila em todas as lojas que entrei, uma maior que a outra. - disfarça a ruiva enquanto guardava as compras no armário. - Onde está a Isabela? - desvia do assunto.

- Aqui! - diz a morena entrando na cozinha pulando e com um enorme sorriso que Lílian avaliou como perigosos.

- O que você andou aprontando para estar com este sorriso? - pergunta a ruiva a olhando de forma desconfiada a expressão de falsa mágoa da garota.

- Assim você me magoa mamãe, eu só estou feliz por ter minha família reunida e feliz.

- Fale de uma vez o que aconteceu enquanto eu estava fora.

- Bem... enquanto a Sra. estava fora, a Felícia conseguiu os ingressos para o show das Esquisitonas e já mandou o meu... eu posso ir não posso? Por favooooor. - pede ela com cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança em plena chuva.

- Deixe ela ir Lily, a segurança será reforçada eu fiquei sabendo. - intercede James junto à esposa.

- Quando? Onde? Com quem? A que horas volta? - despeja a ruiva com feições sérias.

- Daqui a duas semanas, será nos arredores de Liverpool, com a Felícia, a Ângela e o Gabriel... o irmão mais velho da Felícia, e quando volto... bem... eu volto cedo! - termina sorrindo inocentemente para a mãe que estava com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

- Cedo... que horas?

- Por volta das quatro ou cinco... da manhã... - termina quase sussurrando.

- Passar a noite em um show? Nem pensar mocinha!

- Mas mãe, eu usei toda a minha mesada para compra o ingresso!

- Sinto muito, mas você não vai!

- Lil's deixe ela ir, é apenas um show... nada demais vai acontecer. - fala James para a esposa tentando convencê-la.

- James Potter, nem tente. - diz a ruiva olhando para o marido.

- Mas amor, você não acha que está agindo de forma muito rígida? É só um show, deixe-a ir.

- Tudo bem... você pode ir Isa mas quero você aqui no mais tardar às cinco! Inteira e sóbria! - diz olhando fundo nos olhos da filha que estava com um sorriso maior que o rosto enquanto agarrava o pescoço da mãe em um forte abraço.

- Sim, sim, sim pode deixar mamãe linda do meu coração. - diz ela logo se soltando e correndo para o quarto.

- Você ainda vai me fazer perder a autoridade sobre nossa filha James. - diz a ruiva para o marido o olhando seriamente.

- Que isso amor e a Isa é muito madura e responsável como a mãe. - diz o maroto com um sorriso abraçando a esposa.

- Sei... - diz a ruiva já rendida.

Harry passa cerca de três horas treinando duro nos fundos da casa, exercícios físicos mais treino de diversos estilos de lutas e ainda magia com e sem varinha e manuseio de espada percebendo que estava um pouco lento e que precisava melhorar e muito. Passava das quatro da tarde quando ele volta para o interior da casa para procurar algo para comer.

- Deseja algo meu senhor? - pergunta um elfo domestico saindo sabe se lá de onde.

- Eu estou procurando algo para comer. Quem é você? - pergunta o moreno confuso e surpreso.

- Eu sou Kira meu senhor, sente-se que já trago sua refeição senhor. - diz a elfo correndo pela cozinha e preparando uma refeição para o moreno que assistia a tudo intrigado.

- Ela sempre esteve aqui. - diz Melani entrando na cozinha e vendo a cara intrigada do moreno. Harry olha para ela de forma questionadora.- Só não apareceu antes porque não era preciso e para dar privacidade a você e Lílian.

- Entendi... então ela é o elfo da casa?

- Sim meu senhor, Kira é quem cuida da casa e do senhor, quando precisar de algo chame Kira... e Kira consegue para o senhor. - diz a elfa sorridente enquanto colocava a mesa e fazia uma reverência ao moreno.

- Obrigado Kira. - agradece o moreno pela refeição e vendo como o sorriso da elfa se alargou com o agradecimento.

- Se precisar chame Kira, com licença. - diz fazendo outra reverência e desaparecendo em um estralo.

- Então... como foi a caça? - pergunta o moreno enquanto comia.

- Foi boa, tem muitos animais no bosque dentro da propriedade. - diz Melani em forma de gata enquanto se sentava na ponta da mesa oposta a do moreno. - Descobri que tem também diversos animais perigosos lá e até algumas criaturas mágicas como unicórnios.

- Sério?

- Sim, mas eles não gostaram muito da minha presença. - comenta ela divertida no que o moreno ri.

- Posso entender o porque deles não gostarem da sua presença, não deve ser muito agradável ter um predador como você por perto.

- Isto é puro preconceito. - diz ela falsamente ofendida enquanto o moreno gargalha. - Lá é um bom lugar para um passeio sabe.

- Estou vendo que gostou daqui.

- Sim é calmo e ainda tem muitos lugares em que os humanos não conseguiram estragar. Mudando de assunto, Lily veio aqui enquanto estava fora?

- Sim ela chegou pouco depois de você ter saído e ficou aqui até meio-dia, conversamos bastante e descobri o que aconteceu com o Harry daqui, com meus pais, Sirius, Remo e ainda descobri que tenho uma irmã de quatorze anos! - fala o moreno se empolgando quando mencionou a família.

- Isto é uma ótima notícia. - diz a gata com os lábios repuxados no que o moreno considerou um sorriso. - Você sabe como ela é?

- Ela tem o mesmo cabelo preto e bagunçados, como os do nosso pai e meu, mas as pontas são pintadas de azul elétrico um pouco abaixo dos ombros e os olhos verdes como os da nossa mãe. - fala o moreno empolgado.

O almoço continuou desta forma, com o moreno falando sobre o que havia descoberto da família e amigos deste mundo. Harry falava de forma empolgada enquanto Melani ouvia tudo atentamente e fazendo comentários de vez em quando surgia algum fato curioso sobre a vida deles.

Depois de conversar tudo com Melani, subiu para começar o treinamento mental em seu quarto. Harry passou cerca de duas horas treinando e disciplinando sua mente, oclumência e legilimência eram armas poderosas, mas não as únicas que uma mente disciplinada poderia ter.

Quando era por volta das sete horas da noite ele se dirige para uma das portas que havia no corredor em que ficava seu quarto e, entrando nela, encontra uma arena de duelos mágicos e outra de duelo com armas simplesmente perfeitas, o moreno sabia que aquela sala havia sido aumentada por magia para caber as duas arenas e, depois de analisar as duas, se dirige até a arena de duelos com armas, sacando a sua espada começa a realizar movimentos e sequência complicadas com ela.

Depois de mais duas horas treinando com a espada, foi a vez de treinar magia, ele começou a executar diversos feitiços sem varinha em alvos magicamente programados para percorrerem a sala em grande velocidade e chegando a desaparecer e aparecer em outro ponto da mesma, apesar dos alvos serem do tamanho de pomos de ouro, não teve grande dificuldade para acertá-los diversas vezes até com os olhos vendados... era assim ele treinava além da magia e visão, seus outros sentidos e ainda sua afinidade com a magia em si.

Dez horas da noite foi à hora em que Harry deu os treinos daquele dia por encerados e seguiu em direção ao seu quarto para um banho relaxante, ele estava feliz em ver que já estava praticamente recuperado dos ferimentos que tinha e que seu nível mágico continuava a aumentar gradativamente em cada treinamento que fazia. Mas agora era hora de começar a trabalhar.

- Pensando em sair? - pergunta Melani entrando no quarto e vendo o moreno vestindo uma calça social preta assim como os sapatos sociais e uma camisa de manga comprida azul-marinho por baixo do sobretudo preto com capuz.

- Sim preciso saber como está a guerra aqui neste mundo onde Voldemort nunca caiu. - fala o moreno terminando de ajeitar suas vestes.

- Ok... vou com você. - diz a gata pulando nos braços do moreno que, em um movimento de reflexo a segura. Antes que ele pudesse discordar ela prossegue: - Guardiã lembra?

-Vamos então. - diz o moreno desaparecendo sem fazer barulho em uma rajada de vento.

No prédio do Profeta Diário, na seção de arquivos de antigos exemplares, uma rajada de vento frio passou e logo em seguida um ser encapuzado aparece nas sombras da sala, Harry, que ainda carregava Melani no colo, foi seguindo as fileiras de arquivos do jornal até encontrar o que estava procurando: os exemplares do tempo em que foi morto naquele mundo. Passou metade da noite ali lendo e relendo as edições antigas do jornal copiando o que achava ser útil sobre a guerra e seus acontecimentos.

Quando já passava das quatro da manhã voltam para a casa com expressões sérias e calculistas enquanto ruminavam tudo o que haviam descoberto naquela noite. Harry não podia acreditar que Voldemort em dezessete anos havia conseguido o controle sobre dezenas de países espalhados pelo mundo todo, mas era realidade. Continentes inteiros estavam sob o poder do Lord das Trevas como África, Oceania e as Américas estavam dominados pelo Lord enquanto a Ásia... lutava bravamente para resistir.

A Europa era um caso a parte, havia países sob o controle do Lord como Alemanha, Polônia, Ucrânia, Romênia, Bulgária, Albânia e Áustria e outros não... como a própria Inglaterra e o restante do Reino Unido, França, Espanha, Suíça, Portugal, Andorra, Bélgica, Holanda, Dinamarca, Noruega, Suécia, Finlândia, Itália e Grécia que haviam se juntado para formar uma força de resistência com o domínio do Lord com seus ministérios unidos... tanto os bruxos quanto os trouxas, pois ficou impossível de se esconder o mundo mágico durante os anos de guerra, os governantes preferiram proteger a população ao invés de manter a magia oculta dos trouxas.

Havia ainda os países independentes que não quiseram se unir a aliança contra as trevas e ainda tinha poder militar e mágico suficiente para suportar as investidas do Lord das Trevas, estes eram: Estônia, Letônia, Lituânia, Hungria, Croácia e Rússia.

Aqui era muito preocupante pois mais da metade do mundo estava sob o poder de Voldemort e ainda ficou claro nos ataques noticiados que ele e seus comensais eram muito mais poderosos do que os que ele enfrentou no outro mundo.

Mas nem tudo estava dividido , como viu em um jornal de treze anos atrás, em 18 de Maio de 1984 foi assinado o Acordo de Neutralidade das Escolas de Magia por todo o mundo, tornando-as intocáveis por todos os lados que haviam na guerra, seja Voldemort e seus servos, seja Dumbledore e os países da aliança ou os países independentes.

- A coisa está feia aqui. - diz Melani que continuava no colo do moreno que não havia percebido o momento em que se sentou em uma das poltronas do quarto com ela no colo.

- Sim, realmente, eu não esperava que estivesse tão ruim assim... Voldemort avançou rapidamente nesses dezessete anos e Dumbledore e a Ordem não parecem ter conseguido acompanhá-lo. - fala o moreno de forma pensativa.

- O que pretende fazer? - pergunta a gata o encarando.

- Viajar pelo mundo. - responde com um sorriso maroto no rosto enquanto os olhos tinham um brilho bem conhecido por Melani, um brilho de antecipação a uma batalha.

- Por onde começaremos? - pergunta ela também excitada.

- Alemanha e Bulgária ... foi por lá que ele começou seu império e deve ser lá que residem os comensais que sabem dos planos dele. Amanhã nós partiremos Mel, mas agora eu vou dormir, estou exausto. - diz o moreno se levantando e se dirigindo para a cama enquanto a gata se dirigia para os pés da mesma para seu descanso. - Boa noite Mel.

- Boa noite. - diz ela se enroscando nas cobertas.

O dia passou de forma calma na casa dos Potter, Isabela passou o tempo todo pulando e cantando as músicas das Esquisitonas, enquanto Lílian pensava se havia feito o certo em deixá-la ir.

- Ora amor, já te disse que nada de mal vai acontecer. - James torna a falar para a ruiva enquanto a via preparar o jantar.

- Eu sei James, eu sei. - fala a ruiva antes de ouvir batidas na porta.

- Eu atendo! - grita Isabela correndo escada abaixo até a porta.

-J á disse para não correr na escada Isabela. - briga Lily com a filha que sorri piscando um olho para ela. - Essa menina. - fala a ruiva vendo o marido gargalhar.

- Tio Remo, padrinhos, Angela. - foi o grito que se ouviu pela casa enquanto Lílian e James iam para a sala e encontrarem Isabela junto de outras quatro pessoas.

Sirius Black continuava com aparência de quando mais novo, com os cabelos negros até os ombros, um metro e noventa de altura, olhos azuis brilhando em diversão e um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Ao lado dele estava sua esposa Marlene Black, com um metro e setenta de altura, cabelos castanhos e cacheados até a metade das costas, olhos azuis no rosto de traços suaves. Entre os dois estava Ângela Black, filha deles... a cópia da mãe em seus um metro e sessenta de altura mas com os cabelos negros do pai até pouco abaixo do ombro com luzes roxas. Do outro lado dela estava Remo Lupin com seus cabelos cor de palha cortados e penteados, um sorriso simples no rosto pálido por conta da lua cheia que havia passado.

- Como você está querida? - perguntava Marlene enquanto abraçava Isabela.

- Estou ótima madrinha. -diz ela com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Deixe-me adivinhar... hum... o Pontas convenceu a ruiva a te deixar ir no show das esquisitonas, acertei? - pergunta Sirius gargalhando ao ver a expressão no rosto de Lílian e as risadas de James. - Acho que acertei. - diz enquanto abraçava o James e depois Lílian sendo seguido pelos outros três.

- Muito engraçado Black. - comenta a ruiva.

- Ângela, vamos para o meu quarto, temos que nos programar para o show. - diz Isabela empolgada.

- Vamos nessa e que os gatinhos nos aguardem. - fala Ângela empolgada perdendo a chance de ver o pai com os olhos arregalados e com um expressão de surpresa.

- O que foi Black? Algo errado? - pergunta Lílian sorrindo debochada para o maroto que encarava a filha com descrença.

- Ângela Black...

- Ops... tchau! - diz ela ao ver o rosto do pai e correndo escada acima junto de Isabela.

- Volte aqui mocinha! - grita o maroto ouvindo as risadas delas no andar de cima e vendo as expressões divertidas e as gargalhadas de James, Remo, Lílian e Marlene. - Até você Marlene? E você não ri não Pontas porque... se eu ouvi bem, ela disse "nos aguardem", ou seja plural. - neste momento James para de rir e fica levemente pálido para o divertimento dos outros três que apenas assistiam.

- Você tinha razão, Lílian... - diz ele.

- O que amor? - pergunta ela tentando conter a risada.

- É muito perigoso deixar elas irem nesse show. - diz ele seriamente vendo os outros gargalharem.

- Não seja chato James, elas estão na idade de paquerar e namorar. - diz Marlene divertida.

- Paquerar? Namorar? Elas são crianças! - diz os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Ok... já chega disto, elas não são crianças e vão ao show. - diz Lílian séria.

- Perderam meus caros amigos. Onde foram parar aqueles marotos que faziam o que queriam?- diz Remo falsamente triste.

- Botaram coleira Aluado. - diz Sirius decidindo esquecer-se do show.

- Espero realmente que isto não seja tão desagradável Sirius Black! - diz Marlene com os olhos estreitos para o maroto que sorri charmosamente.

- Claro que não querida, casar com você foi a melhor coisa que eu fiz... depois de vestir o ranhoso com um vestido tomara-que-caia rosa chiclete e pintar os cabelos dele de loiros em pleno salão principal. - diz ele para logo depois gargalhar junto dos outros. (N/A: quem gostaria de ter visto essa cena levanta a mão! **\o/ **huahuahua)

- Eu ainda me lembro de como Minerva quase engasgou com o suco de abóbora. - comenta James.

- Realmente Almofadinhas... aquela foi espetacular. - diz Remo limpando as lágrimas de tanto rir dos olhos.

- Foi engraçada mas, a que devemos esta visita? - pergunta a ruiva.

- Nossa! Se é assim... vamos embora gente.

- Para de ser dramático Sirius, eu apenas não esperava.

- Simples ruiva, estávamos todos lá em casa quando a Ângela pediu para virmos aqui... ela precisava conversar com a Isabela sobre o show.

- E como pai babão que ele é... não conseguiu dizer não a ela. - termina Remo sorrindo marotamente.

- Ei! Eu não sou um pai babão! Chatos... - termina quando vê todos olhando de forma debochada.

- Ainda bem que sabe amor. - diz Marlene enquanto apertava a bochecha de um Sirius de cara amarada. - Mudando de assunto... você parece estar bem melhor Lil's.

- Tem razão Lene, nada como uma boa noite de sono sem sonhos para melhorar uma pessoa. - diz a ruiva de forma evasiva... tudo o que ela não queria era chamar atenção para si.

- Noite de sono? Sei... isto está com cara de Pontasterapia... - diz Sirius maliciosamente.

- Não adianta Sirius, nem suas piadinhas sem graça vão tirar meu bom humor.

- Nossa, que noite de sono em? - dessa vez foi Marlene.

- Vamos mudar de assunto? Alguma novidade? - fala Lily.

- Nenhuma que seja boa. - diz Sirius sem o ar maroto.

- Como assim Almofadinhas? - pergunta James.

- Voldemort atacou novamente, soube por meus informantes que ele atacou as defesas da Grécia e não sei por quanto tempo ela ainda conseguirá resistir. - fala o maroto e todos ficam pensativos sobre o assunto... ninguém ficou tão inquieta quanto Lílian, ela sabia que logo o filho que havia acabado de recuperar entraria na guerra.

- O que realmente aconteceu? - pergunta James trazendo a ruiva de volta de seus pensamentos.

- Ele atacou pelas fronteiras da Albânia e da Bulgária ao mesmo tempo, só conseguimos resistir porque rapidamente foi enviado um grupo extenso de guerreiros da fênix para os locais e as proteções quebradas foram rapidamente refeitas... mesmo assim tivemos várias baixas do nosso lado. - resume Sirius.

- Por que não fomos avisados? - pergunta Lílian.

- Não deu tempo, eu mesmo só soube depois do ataque ter sido frustrado pelos guerreiros da fênix. Antes que me esqueça, Dumbledore marcou uma reunião para hoje às dez da noite.

- Este foi o outro motivo que nos trouxe aqui, precisávamos avisar vocês. - termina Remo.

- E as meninas? - pergunta a ruiva.

- Elas podem ficar com Dana elas já são crescidas o suficiente para não precisarem dos pais em cima delas. Dana. - diz Marlene.

- Chamou senhora? - diz a elfa aparecendo na sala dos Potter e fazendo uma grande reverência a cada um dos bruxos presentes.

- Você poderia ficar aqui cuidando da Ângela e da Isabela enquanto nós estamos fora? - pergunta Marlene.

- Claro senhora, será um prazer para Dana tomar conta das jovens senhoritas. - diz a elfa feliz e fazendo mais uma reverência.

- Isabela, Ângela desçam aqui por um momento. - chama James do começo da escada e logo as duas desciam as escadas e Isabela pula nas costas do pai quase o derrubando. - Ora sua pestinha! - diz o maroto sorrindo enquanto recebe um beijo estralado na bochecha.

- Nos chamou paizinho?- pergunta ela.

- Sim... filha... você poderia deixar para montar no seu pai depois? Nós vamos precisar sair mais tarde e vocês ficarão aqui junto com a Dana... - fala Lílian e vendo os sorrisos marotos que as duas trocaram - E eu irei saber se vocês aprontarem alguma!

- Como a Sra. pode pensar uma coisa dessas de nós mãe? - diz Isabel fingindo tristeza.

- Assim magoa tia Lily... - diz Ângela fungando e com lágrimas nos olhos. Lílian ergue as sobrancelhas.

- Esse teatro não funciona comigo filha e quanto a você Ângela... só o seu pai é mole para cair neste seu choro forçado. - diz a ruiva e Sirius que ria junto com os outros parou na hora.

- O que você disse ruiva esquentada? - pergunta ele com os olhos estreitos.

- Que você é mole. - diz Lílian bem devagar para ele enquanto os outros riam mais ainda.

- Perdeu a moral papai. - diz Ângela balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Quando ele teve filha? - pergunta Marlene.

- Vocês também não, vocês deveriam me defender! - diz ele ofendido.

- Ora querido, não há como lutar contra o óbvio. - diz Marlene docemente enquanto Sirius a olha raivosamente.

Lílian, James, Remo, Isabela e Ângela gargalhavam agora enquanto ouvia o maroto resmungar algo como: "não se pode confiar mais nem família".

- Ah papai, você é mole mas mesmo assim eu te amo viu. - diz Ângela abraçando o maroto que ainda tentava ficar bravo, mas foi rendido pelo sorriso da filha.

- O que eu disse? Ele é mole mesmo. - diz a ruiva e Sirius ignora o comentário assim como as risadas.

Logo o jantar é servido e enquanto comem conversam sobre diversos temas, entre quadribol até política bruxa e trouxa. Isabela e Ângela logo deixam a mesa para terminarem de acertar as coisas para o show junto da Felícia, por meio do MSN, as facilidades da tecnologia trouxa.

As horas passam, quando percebem já estava quase na hora da reunião na sede da Aliança da Fênix e eles já estavam prontos para partirem.

- Meninas. - chama Lílian e logo as duas descem as escadas. - Nós já estamos indo para a reunião então se comportem e nada de bagunça.

- Pode deixar mãe.

- É tia Lily, não se preocupe. - diz Ângela com o mesmo sorriso inocente que Isabela tinha nos lábios.

Lílian revira os olhos pensando no que havia feito a Merlin para ter uma filha tão parecida com o pai e uma sobrinha igual a Sirius.

- Dana. - chama Marlene.

- Chamou senhora? - pergunta a elfa aparecendo e fazendo uma reverência para cada um deles.

- Sim, nós já estamos de partida cuide delas e não as deixe destruir a casa. - fala a castanha enquanto olhava seriamente para a filha em um silencioso aviso.

-Claro senhora, Dana ficará e cuidará das jovens Srtas. - diz a elfa fazendo outra reverência.

- Comportem-se meninas, não faça nada que eu e o Almofadinhas não faríamos. - diz James de forma marota recebendo em seguida um beliscão da ruiva. - Ai!

- É melhor irmos ou nos atrasaremos. - diz Remo antes que começasse outra discussão entre o casal Potter.

- Tem razão Aluado. Tchau meninas. - diz Sirius dando um beijo na bochecha de cada uma e indo até a lareira e pegando o pó de flú. - Escritório do Dumbledore, Sede da Aliança da Fênix. - diz jogando o pó de flú nas chamas e sumindo a seguir.

- Comporte-se filha. - diz Marlene seguindo o exemplo do maroto e após beijar as duas some nas chamas esverdeadas da lareira. Remo foi logo depois seguido de James.

- Meninas nada de aprontar ou destruir a casa, eu quero ter um teto quando a reunião acabar. Comportem-se. - diz Lílian seriamente olhando para as duas.

- Pode deixar mãe, nós vamos ficar lá em cima conversando sobre assuntos de meninas. - diz Isabela enquanto abraçava e beijava o rosto da mãe.

- É tia Lily, não vamos destruir a casa... pelo menos não hoje. Brincadeirinha! - diz Ângela com um sorriso gigante nos lábios enquanto tomava o lugar de Isabela e abraçava e beijava a ruiva que balançava a cabeça negativamente enquanto sorria.

- Juízo as duas. - diz a ruiva antes de desaparecer nas chamas esverdeadas da lareira.

Quando as duas garotas se viram sozinha na casa olharam uma para a outra com sorrisos marotos no rosto e gritam:

- A casa é nossa!

-Dana não está gostando nada disto, não mesmo. - diz a elfa olhando para as duas temerosa, servia os Black desde antes do nascimento de Ângela e conhecia aquelas duas bem demais para saber que aqueles sorrisos não significavam boa coisa.

Lílian surgiu na lareira de uma sala ampla toda em tons claros e com uma grande mesa retangular no centro onde se encontravam Dumbledore, guerreiros da fênix e os líderes dos países aliados, tanto os governantes bruxos e trouxas estavam lá sentados esperando o começo da reunião, ela se encaminha para seu lugar ao lado de James enquanto aguardava Dumbledore começar a reunião.

- Bem senhores esta reunião de emergência foi convocada por conta dos recentes acontecimentos. - começa Dumbledore enquanto todos escutavam atentamente. - Nesta madrugada a Grécia foi atacada por Voldemort. Ele atacou pelas fronteiras da Albânia e da Bulgária... contudo, conseguimos deter as investidas dos aliados das trevas. - o burburinho começou após o diretor de Hogwarts.

- Como que isto aconteceu Dumbledore? - pergunta o governante trouxa da França que, assim como os outros, havia tomado a poção das línguas, o que havia feito com que eles conseguissem falar e entender inglês.

- Voldemort havia conseguido infiltrar espiões nas áreas de fronteira da Grécia e assim conseguido uma falha no sistema de segurança, mas por sorte nossa os alarmes não foram todos desativados e conseguimos enviar um extenso grupo de guerreiros da fênix para os locais atacados e conter as investidas dos aliados das trevas. - responde o diretor.

- Houve muitas perdas do nosso lado? - pergunta o governante da Suíça.

- Cerca de cento e sessenta baixas do nosso lado no geral entre civis e guerreiros da fênix. - desta vez quem responde foi Alastor Moody, um dos comandantes das tropas dos aliados, mais burburinhos são ouvidos pela sala.

- O que pretende fazer Dumbledore? - desta vez quem pergunta é o governante bruxo da Holanda.

- Eu, juntamente com os dois governantes da Grécia, tanto bruxa como trouxa, realizamos diversas medidas de segurança extra nas fronteiras e ao redor de todo o país grego para que não haja novos ataques como este.

- Mas você não disse que houve facilitação da entrada deles? O que nos garante que não haverá novos traidores entre nós? - pergunta o líder trouxa francês.

- Este é um fato delicado e não há como prever, mas as medidas de segurança implantas no país foram pensadas exatamente em relação a isto, elas impedirão qualquer um que não seja da aliança de entrar em nos nossos territórios... não importando o fato de serem ou não ajudados por alguém de dentro da própria aliança. - explica o diretor calmamente, o alívio era visto no rosto de todos, menos no de uma certa ruiva que se mexe inquieta na cadeira.

Lílian havia ficado muito preocupada com o que aconteceria ao seu filho pois era claro que ele não fazia parte da aliança e mesmo assim estava dentro dos territórios dela.

- Estas proteções estão operando apenas na Grécia? - pergunta o líder da Itália.

- Não ela está sendo aplicada em todos os países da aliança, mas como exige um esforço mágico muito grande, ela está progredindo lentamente. - responde Dumbledore.

- Quão lentamente? - pergunta Lílian querendo conseguir o máximo de informações possíveis para poder estar ciente do que o filho terá de enfrentar.

- Depois de ter coberto todo o território grego ela avançou durante todo o dia e creio eu que toda a Itália, Espanha e Portugal assim como quase toda a França está sob a proteção e amanhã a tarde, no mais tardar ,ela terá avançado por todos os outros países da aliança menos a própria Inglaterra, pois é dela que a proteção foi lançada e antes dela ser envolvida completamente deverá estar presente nos outros países e operando em sua totalidade sem erros... o que deve levar alguns dias.

Responde o diretor enquanto todos concordam com a cabeça analisando a possibilidade das forças das trevas atacarem neste espaço de tempo, mas preocupados principalmente com a Inglaterra pois ela era a central da aliança e ficaria com uma proteção defasada por mais alguns dias.

- Mas não é muito arriscado a Inglaterra ficar desprotegida desta forma? - Remo verbaliza a dúvida de todos os presentes.

- Sim, será um pouco arriscado, mas devemos pensar em todos os países que estão sob a proteção da aliança e não nos focar apenas em um. A Inglaterra é o centro do comando da aliança mas precisamos pensar primeiro nos cidadãos de todos os países. - responde o diretor de forma cansada.

- Há algo mais que o preocupa Dumbledore? - pergunta James.

- É fato que, por conta do acordo de neutralidade das escolas de magia do mundo todo elas se tornam intocáveis, mas creio que não irá demorar muito para Voldemort atacá-las... por isto designei vários membros dos guerreiros da fênix para residirem nas escolas da aliança e isto me faz lembrar de fazer um pedido a vocês: James, Lílian e Sirius. Vocês aceitam lecionar em Hogwarts para que assim ela esteja mais protegida contra um possível ataque?

- Pode contar comigo Dumbledore. - diz Sirius sorrindo.

- Conosco também. - diz James após uma rápida troca de olhares com Lílian.

- Ótimo uma boa notícia e obrigado por isto. - fala o diretor sorrindo para seus três amigos e antigos alunos. - Vamos passar para o próximo tópico desta reunião...

A reunião seguiu com o diretor de Hogwarts repassando informações importantes sobre os passos da aliança e as mais novas descobertas dos espiões, que incluiu uma breve discussão entre Sirius, James e Snape que nunca se deram bem e iriam morrer se odiando.

Lílian ouvia a tudo atenta e sempre dava sua opinião quando era pedida pois mesmo tendo suas feições e aparência suave e delicada, era uma das mais poderosas guerreiras da aliança, responsável pela prisão de Bartolomeu Crouch Junior, mesmo que ele tenha conseguido fugir de Azkaban quando o lord a destruiu.

Duas horas depois a reunião estava chegando ao seu fim e todos sentiam-se esgotados mentalmente por tudo o que ouviram, discutiram e planejaram a respeito da segurança dos países aliados e das escolas de magia destes.

- Bom... creio que tenhamos discutido sobre tudo o que estava em pauta e agora é chagada a hora de nosso merecido descanso, tenham uma boa noite. - diz o diretor com o sorriso cansado a todos que devolvem a despedida e vão se dispersando, menos os três marotos, Lílian e Marlene.

- Creio que você estão querendo saber o que pretendem ensinar, certo?

- Sim. - responde Lílian.

- Bom Lílian não é segredo sua aptidão para poções, então você ensinará esta matéria.

- Mas e o Snape? - pergunta a ruiva.

- Severo passará a lecionar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas enquanto Remo, James e Sirius ficaram encarregados de ensinar duelos com armas e duelos mágicos. - diz o diretor antes que Remo o interrompa: - Vocês três darão a matéria juntos porque serão dadas a todos os alunos do quarto ano para cima e juntos, sem divisão de turmas.

- Então nós vamos dar aulas para todos os alunos do quarto ano para cima no mesmo dia e ainda juntos? - pergunta James surpreso enquanto Remo analisava os prós e os contras e Sirius fazia mil e um planos em sua mente marota e o sorriso que tinha nos lábios era a prova de que nenhum seria aprovado pelo diretor.

- Sim. Estas aulas serão organizadas para serem na sexta e irá durar o dia inteiro o que nos leva a uma programação mais completa e compacta das outras matérias no decorrer dos quatro outros dias de aulas. - completa o diretor.

- Não ficará muito puxado para os alunos Dumbledore? Os alunos do quinto e do sétimo ano estarão sobrecarregados por contos exames de final de ano. - diz a ruiva.

- Será um pouco puxado sim, mas é necessário para que eles possam ser capazes de se defender. Marlene... creio que ainda não lhe falei sobre o que tinha em mente com você.

- Comigo? - pergunta a castanha surpresa, pois havia ficado apenas para esperar o esposo e os amigos.

- Sim gostaria que também viesse trabalhar em Hogwarts, Madame Ponfrey poderá precisar de sua ajuda na enfermaria a julgar pelo sorriso de seu marido. - comenta o diretor divertido.

- Ficarei muito feliz em voltar a Hogwarts Dumbledore e pode deixar que não deixarei o meu querido esposo fazer nada contra os alunos. - diz Marlene lançando um olhar de aviso para Sirius que tinha uma expressão inocente no rosto.

- Bom então nos vemos dentro de poucos dias para programarmos as aulas... passem bem. - se despede o diretor saindo da sala enquanto James, Lílian, Sirius, Marlene e Remo voltam para a casa dos Potter pela lareira.

Quando eles já estavam na sala da casa dos Potter eles notam algo preocupante: havia silêncio demais em uma casa na qual Isabela Potter e Ângela Black estavam e isto só poderia significar que elas estavam aprontando alguma coisa.

Quando eles já começavam a ficar temerosos sobre o que aquelas duas poderiam ter feito, ouvem som de risadas seguidas de comentários que eles não conseguiram entender do que se tratavam mas que gerou novas risadas. Os cinco se encaminham silenciosamente para o primeiro andar que era a fonte das risadas.

_- Olha só essa...uau... - _ouvem a voz de Ângela.

- _Merlin me abana... vou ter um taque cardíaco. - _dessa vez era Isabela e logo depois mais risadas são ouvidas.

Vendo a porta do quarto de Isabela aberta os três homens vêem algum que os choca e marca para o resto de suas vidas enquanto as duas mulheres seguravam a risada com muito esforço.

- O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? - grita James e Sirius ao mesmo tempo enquanto as duas garotas congelam e ainda deitadas na cama de barriga para baixou voltam seus olhos para a porta nervosamente.

- Ops... não é nada disto que estão pensando. - diz as duas ao mesmo tempo para os três homens parados na porta com expressões nada amigáveis enquanto Lílian e Marlene gargalhavam.

- Então era essa a revista que você comprou escondida do seu pai Isa? - pergunta Lílian com lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir olhando as duas meninas que ainda tinha a revista trouxa com o ensaio fotográfico do Cristiano Ronaldo, um jogador de um esporte trouxa chamado futebol, nela aparecia o craque apenas de sunga, o que não era o caso da página que elas estavam.

- O que? Você sabia desta pouca vergonha Lílian? - pergunta James mais chocado ainda enquanto Sirius e Remo a olhavam de forma acusadora.

- Claro que sabia James, fui eu quem te distrai para ela poder comprar a revista sem você ver. Agora é melhor você guardar ela filha antes que seu pai e seus tios a queime. - diz a ruiva para a filha que agora estava sentada na cama ao lado de Ângela e a revista tinha misteriosamente desaparecido da visão de todos, o que faz a ruiva rir mais ainda junto de Marlene.

- Onde está a revista mocinha? - pergunta James com os olhos estreitos.

- Que revista papaizinho lindo? - pergunta Isabela com a maior cara de pau do mundo.

- Isabela Potter me dê àquela revista agora! - torna a dizer o maroto para a garota que o olhava inocentemente juntamente de Ângela.

- Ângela você sabe onde está a revista que o meu pai está falando? - pergunta com inocência para outra.

- Não Isabela. - responde com uma expressão pensativa no rosto. - Uma hora ela estava aqui e quando nossos pais gritaram ela sumiu... deve ter sido enfeitiçada! - termina com os olhos arregalados em falsa surpresa assim com Isabela.

Marlene e Lílian já estavam encostadas na parede para se apoiarem e não caírem por conta do riso descontrolado.

- Sem piadinhas! Cadê a revista? - pergunta Sirius.

- Ora Black, como se você não tivesse feito coisa muito pior na idade delas. - fala Marlene debochadamente.

- Você também não era nenhum santo James. - diz Lílian olhando para o marido.

- Mas é diferente! Nós somos... - começa James antes de ser interrompido pela ruiva.

- Vocês são o que? Homens? Por ser homens vocês podem e ela por serem garotas não? Isso não passa de machismo! - explode a ruiva.

- Exatamente, porque vocês são homens acham que podem fazer isto e as mulheres não? Vocês são dois machistas. - grita Marlene.

- Mas...

- Elas.. - tenta argumentar os dois ao mesmo tempo enquanto se encolhiam diante do olhar nada amistoso das esposas.

Remo que não era bobo preferiu ficar quietinho no canto dele e as duas garotas davam graças a Merlin por seus pais terem sido acalmados por suas mães.

- Mas nada! Vocês não vão proibir elas de verem revistas porque acham impróprias, estão ouvindo? - diz a ruiva com a face da cor dos cabelos.

- Mas tinha um homem nu naquela revista! - protesta Sirius indignado e James concorda fervorosamente com a cabeça.

- O que importa? Vocês acham que esquecemos de que, quando vocês tinha a mesma idade delas, espiavam as garotas de Hogwarts no banheiro? - grita Lílian o que faz as duas garotas arregalarem os olhos.

- Você fazia isso pai? - pergunta Isabela indignada.

- Não acredito que você fazia isto pai. - diz Ângela também indignada.

- Ora, não mudem de assunto! - fala James claramente desconfortável com o olhar da filha assim como Sirius.

- Vocês dois vão parar de importunar as duas ou teremos que falar de todos os seus podres? - pergunta Marlene ao ver o desconforto dos dois perante o olhar das filhas.

- Ok... -resmungam os dois contrariados virando as costas e deixando o quarto junto do Remo. Marlene e Lílian olham para as duas e piscam enquanto sorriem para elas que devolvem o sorriso.

- Valeu mãe. - sussurram as duas para as mães que apenas acenam com a cabeça antes de deixarem o quarto.


	4. Chapter 3

**3. Alemanha Conquistada**

Harry acorda poucas horas depois de ter chegado de suas pesquisas noturnas e descobre que eram pouco mais de nove da manhã, praguejando contra a perda da hora de acordar, se levanta percebendo que Melani não se encontrava no quarto o que queria dizer que ela já havia acordado. O moreno faz sua higiene pessoal rapidamente e desce até a cozinha atrás de algo para comer.

- Bom dia mestre, deseja tomar seu café-da-manhã? - pergunta Kira assim que o moreno entra na cozinha.

- Sim, por favor. - responde o moreno se sentando em uma das cadeiras e vendo a elfa correndo pela cozinha para preparar seu café.

- Bom dia dorminhoco. - diz Melani enquanto entrava na cozinha e pulava para a ponta da mesa oposta a do moreno.

- Bom dia... por que não me acordou antes?

- Você ainda precisava descansar mais um pouco depois da batalha final, foi por isto que não te chamei. Seu corpo parece que está me agradecendo, pois você está com uma aparência bem melhor. - diz ela o avaliando enquanto ele tomava o café feito por Kira.

- Ok... obrigado por isto.

- Disponha. - diz ela sorrindo do jeito dela. - Mas o que você pretende fazer hoje?

- Hoje? Hoje começará nossa viagem e ainda tenho que me matricular em Hogwarts. - diz o moreno seriamente.

- Se matricular para que? - pergunta a gata com curiosidade.

- Mel querida, o lugar onde existem as melhores informações sobre esta guerra é o lugar onde Alvo Dumbledore está. - diz o moreno como se explicasse algo simples para uma criança pequena. Melani põe a língua para fora em zombaria.

- Não sou idiota ok? Não precisa falar assim comigo. - diz ela emburrada enquanto o moreno gargalhava.

- Tudo bem, mas desta vez você realmente deixou algo relativamente óbvio passar. - diz o moreno comendo um pão francês com geléia.

- Chato. Pretende se apresentar como?

- Hum... ainda estou pensando na minha aparência mas o nome já tenho em mente. O que acha de Deric Mason?

- Um bom nome e sobre a aparência sugiro que não mude muito.

- Por quê? - pergunta o moreno intrigado.

- Gosto de você assim. - diz ela simplesmente para o moreno que ergue as sobrancelhas de forma incrédula e divertida.

Harry termina de tomar seu café e segue para o quarto onde havia uma escrivaninha e se põe a escrever uma carta para o diretor de Hogwarts pedindo sua transferência mas houve um pequeno problema... ele não havia estudado em nenhuma escola deste mundo, na verdade ele nem existia neste mundo.

Ele encontra a desculpa perfeita: ensino familiar. O moreno escreve que passou seus seis anos anteriores estudando em casa com um tutor, mas que agora decidiu fazer o último ano em uma escola para poder prestar os exames.

Ao terminar, lê e relê a carta diversas vezes para ter certeza de que não havia falhas, sabia que Dumbledore não era enganado facilmente e quando se deu por satisfeito, pensa em como poderia fazer esta carta parar nas mãos do diretor quando um luz se acende na mente do moreno seguida de um sorriso.

- Isis! - chama o moreno na varanda do quarto com a voz forte e, das sombras do bosque da propriedade, um vulto negro se ergue em alta velocidade e segue até a casa pousando em seu braço estendido.

Harry admirava o belo falcão, de cerca de cinquenta centímetros de tamanho, com as asas de envergadura de dois metros de uma ponta a outra, as penas eram totalmente negras, olhos azuis brilhantes com pupilas em fendas, bico e garras prateadas. A ave solta um pio forte e imponente enquanto abria as asas.

- Como vai garota? - pergunta fazendo uma breve carícia na cabeça da ave que lhe bica os dedos carinhosamente. - Preciso que você entregue uma carta para mim, certo? Aqui está ela. - diz levantando a carta até a altura da pata estendida e logo Isis segura a carta firmemente entre suas garras e depois de outro pio, levanta voo e some rapidamente no céu daquela manhã.

Harry observou até ela desaparecer de vista pensando em como o diretor reagiria e nem prestou atenção ao redor, se estivesse prestando atenção teria percebido que não estava sozinho.

- Ela já estava muito agitada enquanto estava longe de você afinal eu a dei quando ainda era um filhote. - diz um voz suave as suas costas e moreno se vira já sorrindo pois aquela voz era facilmente reconhecível para ele. - Como você está filho?

- Eu estou bem mãe, apenas preocupado com o que descobri deste mundo. - responde para Lilith que se encontrava sentada elegantemente em um poltrona com um sorriso nos lábios enquanto o encarava.

Harry se encaminha até ela e depois de um beijo na bochecha e um abraço se senta em frente a ela.

- As coisas não estão nada boas neste mundo mesmo. - diz ela séria para o jovem que concorda. - Ontem enquanto você estava se recuperando da batalha do outro mundo Voldemort atacava a Grécia.

- O que? - pergunta o moreno surpreso. - Como foi isto?

- Foi durante a madrugada, Voldemort atacou pelas fronteiras com a Albânia e Bulgária mas o ataque foi contido pelos guerreiros da fênix, aqueles que estão sob as ordens do Dumbledore e da aliança da fênix, inclusive Dumbledore lançou novas proteções que já estão operando em diversos países da aliança o que inclui a França... tome cuidado com isto.

- Pode deixar mãe. - diz tentando organizar a bagunça que estava sua cabeça depois de descobrir sobre o recente ataque do Lord da Trevas. Ele precisava começar a agir e rápido, a cada minuto a guerra se encaminhava para seu final e este final não seria muito diferente daquele que teve no outro mundo... pelo contrário seria pior.

- O que você pretende fazer? - pergunta Lilith.

- Por hora vou viajar por diversos países tanto da aliança quanto independentes e aqueles que estão sob o controle de Voldemort, vou atrás de todo o conhecimento desta guerra que conseguir e sobre os planos de Voldemort.

- Seja silencioso, astuto e letal se descoberto. - aconselha Lilith.

- Serei. - responde ele depois disso passaram a discutir os planos a curto prazo e sua ida a Hogwarts.

Pouco mais de duas horas Lilith partiu e o moreno começou a recuperar o tempo perdido com os exercícios diários e os outros treinos enquanto discutia os detalhes da viagem com Melani.

Harry almoçou por volta das duas horas da tarde e sem perder tempo e sob os protestos de Melani de que se exercitar depois de uma refeição não fazia bem, volta a seu treinamento começando pelo mental que não exigia esforço físico e depois os outros acalmando assim a gata.

Era por volta das oito horas da noite quando estava saindo do banho pronto e descansado do treinamento puxado que tinha feito, quando ele ouve um canto familiar e vê Isis entrando pelas portas de vidro que davam na varanda e pousar em seu ombro.

- Você foi rápida garota. - diz o moreno feliz enquanto ouvia emitir outra nota forte e estufar o peito, a velocidade que ela levou da frança até a Inglaterra poderia ser surpreendente para qualquer um que não soubesse que Isis era a ave mais rápida que já existira e a única ainda viva, esta espécie de falcão havia sido caçada e quase extinta a séculos atrás.

- Realmente rápida. - diz Melani entrando no quarto e vendo-o acariciar as penas da ave com um sorriso.

- Isis você está muito cansada ou consegue entregar outra carta para mim? - pergunta o moreno incerto sobre mandá-la até a Inglaterra, com certeza não era uma boa ideia mesmo sabendo da resistência e força que esta espécie tinha, ele não queria correr o risco dela se esgotar mas, o grasnar nervoso e ofendido que Isis emitiu fez o moreno ficar em dúvida.

- É outra longa viagem até a Inglaterra garota, não quero que se esforce demais. - fala carinhosamente mas o olhar ofendido da ave o fez mudar de idéia. - Ok você venceu, satisfeita? - Isis abriu as asas e emitiu uma nota feliz e vitoriosa .

-As fêmeas realmente comandam os machos. - diz Melani zombando, enquanto Harry a ignora dirigindo-se novamente para a escrivaninha e escrevendo outra carta.

- Entregue para Lílian Potter, apenas para ela e quando ela estiver sozinha. Não seja vista por ninguém além dela. - dizia o moreno encarando a ave de forma séria e entregando a carta. Isis solta uma nota de entendimento e dispara pelo céu noturno.

- Então...? - pergunta Melani olhando para o moreno que ainda observava por onde o falcão havia desaparecido.

- É hora de partir. - diz o moreno vestindo o sobretudo preto e veste o capuz por cima da camisa e calça sociais pretas e sapatos pretos.

Harry se vira para a gata que já se encontrava ao seu lado e estende os braços nos quais ela pula para logo em seguida os dois desaparecerem em uma rajada de vento tão frio que poderia congelar.

Dumbledore se encontrava na sua sala em Hogwarts pensando nos fatos ocorridos recentemente como o ataque a Grécia, as novas medidas de segurança adotadas pela aliança, seus novos professores e enfermeira e o mais preocupante: o fato da Inglaterra ficar desprotegida em um período de dias até ter as proteções operando regularmente em toda a aliança.

Os riscos de ataque eram consideráveis e o diretor nunca subestimaria Voldemort, a Inglaterra estava exposta e se isto chegasse aos ouvidos do Lord das Trevas amanhã mesmo ele a estaria invadindo. O diretor é retirado de seus pensamentos quando vê um lindo falcão de penas pretas entrar em sua sala pela janela e deixar uma carta cair em sua mesa antes de desaparecer pela janela.

Dumbledore estava intrigado, nunca havia ouvido falar de uma espécie de falcão como aquele mas decidindo deixar para pensar naquele fato em outro momento, pega a carta cuidadosamente e a analisa com os olhos antes de lançar diversos feitiços que detectariam qualquer magia ofensiva, mas não havia nada nela, nem mesmo de magia defensiva... era apenas uma carta comum mais intrigado ainda, abre a carta e se põe a lê-la.

A carta em si não tinha nada de suspeito, mesmo assim não se deixou enganar, havia algo por trás da súbita aparição de um garoto que nunca ouvira falar... ele não poderia ter simplesmente aparecido do nada. Dumbledore estava intrigado e curioso com relação a este garoto e a melhor forma de descobrir informações sobre ele seria tê-lo sob suas vistas, com isto em mente o diretor realiza a matrícula dele com os dados que ele havia enviado juntamente com a carta.

Dumbledore estava ansioso para conhecer este estranho e sua curiosidade só aumentava ao se lembrar do falcão que havia trago a carta, aquela não era uma ave comum, ele sabia disto e agora só lhe restava esperar para ter suas dúvidas esclarecidas.

Lílian estava preparando o jantar enquanto pensava na reunião da noite anterior, a guerra estava recomeçando e a prova de que o período de calmaria tinha chego ao fim era o ataque a Grécia. A ruiva estava perdida em pensamentos sobre o que aconteceria dali para frente... o Lord das Trevas não ficaria calado por muito tempo e com a Inglaterra desprotegida era ainda mais perigoso para eles... mas com ela e James em Hogwarts Isabela estaria segura.

Havia ainda Harry, a ruiva não podia deixar de se preocupar com o filho, sabia que ele não ficaria parado em um lugar seguro vendo a guerra acontecer, pelo contrário... sabia que ele se jogaria de cabeça na guerra e isto a assustava, o medo de perdê-lo novamente a consumia mesmo sabendo do treinamento sobrehumano que ele havia recebido de Lilith.

A força e poder dele era notáveis para qualquer um que tivesse o mínimo de conhecimento mágico e ela sabia que aquele nível não era nem um pouco comum, mas seu coração de mãe não a deixava relaxar. Enquanto terminava de preparar o jantar se perguntava mentalmente quanto tempo mais o filho ficaria em casa, mesmo já sabendo a resposta: pouco.

- Filha chame seu pai que o jantar está pronto. - diz ela para Isabela que estava colocando a mesa.

- Tudo bem mãe. - diz a jovem saindo da cozinha deixando a ruiva sozinha com seus pensamentos.

Isabela volta pouco depois seguida de James e se sentam a mesa enquanto Lílian terminava de por as travessas na mesa.

- O problema com o sótão está resolvido amor. - fala James se referindo ao problema de infestação de roedores enquanto se servia. Isabela faz uma careta de nojo lembrando-se do rato gigante que havia visto no local mas Lílian nada diz. - Lílian?

- Sim? - pergunta a ruiva saindo dos seus pensamentos, James a olha com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não... nada, estava apenas pensando sobre a reunião de ontem. - explica ela omitindo alguns fatos para o marido que concorda com a cabeça também pensativo.

Isabela olhava de um para o outro esperando uma explicação que não viria.

- O que aconteceu na reunião de ontem?

- Nada que a senhorita deva saber mocinha. - diz James bagunçando o cabelo da garota que olha com fúria para ele, James gargalha da expressão da filha.

O jantar correu de forma calma com os três conversando sobre amenidades. Isabela falava sobre o que ela, Ângela e Felícia havia decido sobre o show:como, onde ficariam, quando iriam, quando voltariam, entre outras coisas. Depois jantar enquanto Isabela tomava banho, Lílian lavava a louça e James a secava, os dois voltam a conversar.

- Você acha que a Isa vai gostar da surpresa de nos ver lá? - pergunta Lílian.

- Aposto que ela vai ter um ataque. - diz o maroto rindo junto com a ruiva.

- Não seria melhor contarmos que aceitamos lecionar em Hogwarts?

- Ai acaba a graça. Imagine só a cara dela e da Ângela quando virem os pais na mesa dos professores, será uma cena interessante. - diz agora gargalhando.

- Será mesmo engraçado. - concorda a ruiva sorrindo. - Já tem em mente o que vai passar para os alunos? - pergunta ela curiosa.

- Algumas coisas sim outras não, Almofadinhas, Aluado e eu ainda não decidimos todos os detalhes e você conhece o Almofadinhas para saber que, o que ele tem em mente não agradará em nada o Aluado... então os dois estão discutindo bastante sobre os pontos de vista em questão de ensino. - diz o maroto balançando a cabeça negativamente enquanto sustentava um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Quando que o Sirius vai crescer? - pergunta Lílian revirando os olhos.

- Quando? Nunca, acredito eu. - comenta o maroto divertido enquanto secava uma travessa e a guardava no armário junto das outras.

- Pelo menos eu tive a sorte de você ter amadurecido um pouco. - diz a ruiva suspirando teatralmente.

- Como? - pergunta o maroto com as sobrancelhas erguidas e uma expressão ofendida.

- Ora querido, você sabe que ainda é tão maduro quanto nossa filha. - debocha a ruiva com um sorriso zombeteiro.

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca Sra. Potter. - diz o maroto a olhando agora de uma forma que a ruiva avaliou como perigosa. - Agora que me ofendeu terá que pagar por isto.

Diz o maroto depois de guardar o último prato e, com um brilho maroto nos olhos, se aproxima de forma felina da ruiva que tinha um sorriso provocativo nos lábios. Lílian sente os braços fortes do marido a envolverem antes de sentir seus lábios em um beijo amoroso, forte e selvagem que a deixa sem fôlego.

- Me lembre de te provocar mais vezes. - diz ela quando eles se separam, mas quando busca os lábios do marido, ele se afasta. - O que?

- Você foi muito má comigo amor, agora vai ficar na vontade. - diz o maroto calmamente enquanto saia da cozinha deixando uma ruiva parada e estática.

- James Potter você me paga! - grita ela ouvindo a seguir uma gargalhada.

Enquanto a ruiva xingava o maroto, um falcão entra pela janela deixando a ruiva surpresa e com muito custo segurou o grito que ameaçou deixar sua garganta quando viu a ave deixar uma carta cair na mesa enquanto a olhava e depois desapareceu pela noite. Lílian pega a carta ainda surpresa e curiosa com o que poderia haver escrito nela e quem a mandara...logo ela pensa em Harry, pega a carta rapidamente e a abre.

_Mãe_

_Estou escrevendo para dizer que vou começar a agir agora. Quando estiver lendo esta carta já estarei viajando pelo mundo colhendo informações, tanto da aliança quanto dos países independentes e dos países que estão sob o controle de Voldemort._

_Eu soube do ataque a Grécia e sobre as novas medidas de segurança lançadas nos países da aliança, não se preocupe que eu sei como evitá-las. Quanto a minha viagem... eu ficarei bem, sei como me camufla, se me descobrirem azar deles, pois não irei deixá-los vivos para contar sobre mim._

_A viagem irá durar poucas semanas e depois pretendo ir para Hogwarts para ficar perto do diretor e das informações que ele possui. Melani irá comigo então estarei bem protegido._

_Espero que esteja bem._

_Até logo,_

_beijos_

_Harry J. Potter_

_PS: queime a carta assim que a ler._

Ali estava a prova de que Harry se jogaria de cabeça na guerra para o desespero de Lílian. A ruiva estava tremendo enquanto relia a carta rezando para que não estivesse escrito ali o que leu mas lá estavam as mesmas frases mostrando que não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer agora pois ele já havia partido.

Lílian estava com a respiração ofegante e pálida enquanto pensava em tudo o que poderia acontecer ao seu bebê durante essa viagem. O medo era visível em seus olhos e a tremedeira só aumentava enquanto ela queimava a carta e deixava uma silenciosa lágrima de desespero manchar seu rosto.

Mesmo sabendo que o filho logo entraria na guerra, esperava que fosse apenas mais para frente, somente agora percebe que havia se iludido e a notícia de que ele estava provavelmente em algum lugar onde ele seria considerado um inimigo a deixava desesperada a ponto de precisar sentar para não cair.

Respirando fundo para se controlar, fecha os olhos e expulsa as imagens do filho em perigo da cabeça e tenta se acalmar para não levantar suspeitas, James estava mais atento a ela desde que havia começado a ter sonhos com o dia em que seu bebê havia sido tirado de seus braços e sido morto.

- Controle-se Lílian. - diz a si mesma e depois de mais alguns minutos consegue se acalmar e se dirige para o quarto, um bom banho certamente a relaxaria completamente.

Harry e Melani aparecem nas sombras de um prédio nos arredores de Berlim, Alemanha e, olhando tudo, percebem como o lugar estava sombrio com o céu tingido por nuvens cinzentas carregadas de uma magia profana, olhando ao redor eles conseguem ver diversos trouxas e bruxos vivendo como mendigos tentando se proteger do frio anormal do lugar com cobertores velhos e sujos, se escondendo nas ruínas de alguns prédios que ainda continuavam em pé.

Aquela visão causou um ódio profundo nos dois, aqueles seres humanos vivendo em condições subumanas eram inadmissíveis. Harry olhava a tudo com uma fúria contida a muito custo, ele se pergunta como aquele mundo chegou a esse patamar.

- Não deixe a fúria te cegar. - diz Melani vendo como o moreno estava a ponto de explodir. - Seja racional.

- Fica difícil vendo tamanha atrocidade. - responde entre dentes.

- Sei que não é fácil... mas você precisa agir com a cabeça se quiser dar um fim aos causadores de todo este mal. - fala enquanto Harry fechava os olhos e respirava fundo para se acalmar o que leva alguns minutos.

- Tem razão, vamos continuar.

Caminhando pelas sombras enquanto observava tudo o que podia , a visão daquele lugar só piorava, homens, mulheres, crianças nas ruas, casas e prédios em ruínas enquanto se aproximavam de Berlim eles viam como começava a surgir várias mansões sombrias com certeza eram as casas dos comensais.

Harry e Melani andavam pela capital camuflados pelas sombras que havia e viam a quantidade de comensais desfilando como senhores e como trouxas e bruxos, que se recusaram a servir a Voldemort, eram feitos de escravos... mas agora ele não poderia ajudá-los, precisava conseguir as informações que viera buscar, precisava pensar que isto era o certo para evitar a vontade de matar todo e qualquer comensal que estivesse a sua frente por estarem fazendo aquilo.

O moreno e a gata, que agora se encontrava em seu ombro, seguem até a maior das mansões que mostrava claramente que ali vivia o comensal que mandava no país. Passaram pelo portão e atravessaram o grande jardim que antecedia a casa sem grandes problemas... tiveram apenas que driblar os feitiços protetores que envolviam a casa e a propriedade.

- Por ali. - diz o moreno após avaliar a casa e sentir uma forte magia negra no segundo andar. Melani pula para o chão e começa a caminhar calmamente ao seu lado escada a cima.

Seus passos eram silenciosos enquanto se dirigiam até o objetivo da noite mas, quando estavam no primeiro andar, tiveram que fazer uma parada, havia um grupo de cinco comensais saindo de uma sala a esquerda. Harry observava como eles pareciam estar felizes com algo que aconteceu ou aconteceria, observou mais atentamente o grupo de comensais e percebeu que eles falavam a respeito de mulheres trouxas que serviam de escravas sexuais.

Novamente a fúria se apodera do moreno e, percebendo que só havia eles ali e que se fosse rápido e silencioso não espantaria sua presa, decide dar fim naqueles desgraçados. Harry saca uma adaga de cabo verde musgo e lâmina negra que tinha aproximadamente trinta centímetros de tamanho e avança sobre os comensais.

Os comensais conversavam alegremente sobre a noite de prazer e luxúria que teriam enquanto se dirigiam para as escadas quando um deles cai com as mãos na garganta e os olhos arregalados, antes que um dos quatro comensais restante pudesse dar um passo em direção do companheiro, que estava com a garganta cortada, ouve às costas um engasgo e outro comensal estava com uma adaga atravessada no peito, a lâmina da adaga aparecia bem onde fica o coração, um vulto negro com olhos também negros, com um brilho selvagem estava as costas do comensal, encarando-os como um animal encara sua presa, um arrepio subiu a sua espinha enquanto sentia o olhar daquela besta sobre si.

Harry encarava os três comensais restantes com sede de sangue, viu como eles deram um passo para trás, Melani que apenas observava aparece atrás dos comensais em sua forma original rosnando baixo, mas alto o suficiente para os comensais ouvirem.

Os comensais viram à besta deixar o corpo do colega sem vida cair no chão enquanto davam um passo para trás quando ouvem um rosnado baixo e param.

Tremendo enquanto empunhavam as varinhas molemente eles se viram e se deparam com outra besta em forma de uma enorme pantera, tão negras quanto à noite mais escura, com olhos verdes esmeraldas, dentes e garras prateados, com patas envoltas por chamas negras, os dentes à mostra fazem os olhos dos comensais se arregalarem ainda mais e antes que eles pudessem pensar em gritar, as duas bestas atacaram ao mesmo tempo.

Harry vendo os comensais aterrorizados com Melani avança rapidamente no mesmo instante em que a pantera ataca. O moreno decapita o comensal da esquerda e enquanto Melani destroça o comensal do meio, ele avança rapidamente para o último comensal e lhe corta a garganta.

- Eca! - diz Melani quando já estava em forma de gata novamente, ela estava limpando o rosto nas vestes dos comensais mortas. - Que gosto horrível.

- Eles são podres Mel, por isto o gosto ruim. - diz o moreno com a voz neutra enquanto volta a se dirigir até as escadas junto da gata que ainda fazia caretas de nojo.

Harry podia sentir a alteração na magia da casa que aconteceu depois dele e Melani matarem aqueles comensais, parecia que eles haviam sido detectados, embora não soubesse como, pois não havia usado magia.

Quem quer que fosse o comandante da Alemanha, sabia que eles estavam ali e com isto em mente os dois se fundem com as sombras da parede e avançam rapidamente até o segundo andar, encontrando-o cheio de comensais da morte esperando com as varinhas em punho, havia cerca vinte deles.

Harry olha para Melani e lhe oferece um sorriso de cruel alegria e recebe outro de volta antes dos dois saírem das sombras e atacarem os comensais.

As ruas estavam cheias de mendigos e comensais que faziam a patrulha pelo centro de comando da Alemanha em Berlim. O silêncio só era quebrado pelos pedidos de piedade que eram feitos pelos trouxas que estavam sendo torturados pelos comensais apenas por eles não terem nada para fazer quando um grito alto é ouvido. Um grito de dor e sofrimento fazendo todos olharem na direção de onde supostamente ele teria saído, e percebem que ele veio da mansão do governante.

Os comensais que estavam na rua correram em direção à grande mansão enquanto se ouviam mais e mais gritos, luzes coloridas provenientes dos feitiços que estavam sendo lançados podiam ser vistas à distância, os sons de explosões também eram ouvidos pelas ruas, as paredes da mansão estavam rachando e tremores eram sentidos.

Os trouxas e bruxos que não aceitaram se unir aos comensais se aproximavam cautelosamente da origem de todo aquele barulho e torciam para que os comensais morressem. Eles se assustaram quando um corpo de um comensal da morte foi arremessado por uma janela e caiu molemente no meio da rua com os olhos arregalados em choque e terror.

Conforme os comensais, que não estavam na mansão se aproximavam, eles conseguiam sentir cada vez mais forte duas energias opressoras e demoníacas exalando de dentro da mansão... logo foi dado o alarme e dezenas de comensais estavam a postos na entrada da mansão enquanto um grupo de cinquenta avançava para dentro da mansão. Após o grupo entrar o silêncio que havia se instalado no interior da mansão também se fez fora dela.

Conforme o tempo passava mais e mais trouxas e bruxos se aglomeravam nas proximidades da mansão para saber o que estava acontecendo... apenas o silêncio era ouvido agora, nem um ruído. Nada. Os comensais que estavam prontos para invadir a mansão ao menor sinal de combate se surpreenderam quando aquelas duas energias demoníacas voltaram a aparecer ainda mais ameaçadoras e em seguida os gritos retornaram para serem substituídos pelo barulho das paredes da mansão sendo destruídas... corpos e pedaços de corpos dos comensais começaram a chover pela propriedade.

As dezenas de comensais furiosas e temerosas começaram a avançar quando dois vultos aparecem em frente a eles carregando um outro.

Um dos vultos, para o terror dos comensais era uma pantera negra de três metros de altura, seus pelos eram tão negros que se sobressaiam na noite, seus olhos verdes esmeraldas procuravam inimigos, os dentes e garras eram prateadas e suas patas tinham chamas negras as envolvendo.

O segundo vulto era claramente humano ou assim parecia, vestia um sobretudo preto por cima de roupas também pretas e um capuz que deixava impossível de se ver o rosto, apenas percebiam os olhos, os comensais preferiam não ver aqueles olhos negros com um brilho demoníaco e a clara sede por sangue; aos pés dos dois demônios como os comensais os viam estava o inconsciente Antônio Dolov, comensal do círculo interno do Lord das Trevas e governante da Alemanha.

Os comensais perceberam que mesmo eles aparentando se verdadeiros demônios, eram apenas dois, avançaram com fúria e uma coragem que não tinham. Maldições foram lançadas a esmo na direção dos dois que simplesmente desapareceram antes dos feitiços os atingirem, fazendo os comensais olharem de um lado para o outro a procura dos dois, mas não viram nada.

Um rosnado alto e aterrorizante é ouvido pelos comensais, embora não desse para distinguir de onde vinha, muito pelo contrário, parecia vir de todos os lugares o que fez os comensais tremerem sentindo um arrepio na espinha e o sopro da morte em seus pescoços.

Outro grito de dor, vindo da direita chamou a atenção dos comensais que se viraram a tempo de verem um comensal cair urrando de dor enquanto o braço direto estava dilacerado... antes que pudessem imaginar o que havia feito aquilo com o comensal, outro grito, desta vez vindo da esquerda e mais um comensal caído, o comensal em questão estava com o peito aberto mostrando os ossos enquanto berrava e se contorcia. O medo agora exalava de todos aqueles que olhavam ao redor temerosos com o que estava acontecendo.

Os trouxas e bruxos escravizados que estavam assistindo aquilo estavam petrificados, e rezando a Deus e Merlin para que aqueles dois demônios tivessem piedade deles e que matassem todos aqueles malditos comensais. Eles assistiram como os comensais começaram a se agrupar no centro do jardim da propriedade enquanto viam dois vultos rodeando-os em alta velocidade, até que um dos vultos avança em direção a formação dos comensais.

Enquanto se agrupavam os comensais começaram a ver dois vultos e quando um dos vultos saltou na direção deles, choveu feitiços mas, o vulto desapareceu em pleno ar e logo mais gritos foram ouvidos pelos comensais que viram o demônio, de forma humana, agachado sobre o corpo de dois comensais mortos, viram que suas mãos pingavam sangue e que suas unhas agora eram garras negras e que exalavam uma sede de sangue insana. O demônio ergue os olhos para eles que observam como dos olhos dele... desprendia um brilho sem vida e um desejo de morte imenso.

- Você não é humano... - sussurra um comensal que se viu preso naqueles olhos sem vida, percebendo que a morte lhe aguardava, e mesmo com o silêncio que estava no local, todos ouviram. - Você é um demônio...

O estranho se levanta lentamente mexendo as garras e o choque entre elas gerava fagulhas e um som metálico.

- Não... não um demônio... é o próprio regente do mundo dos mortos... - enquanto ele dizia isto o estranho caminhava lentamente em sua direção. - Hades...

A última palavra ecoou pelos ouvidos de todos os presentes, que olhavam para o estranho aterrorizados. Os comensais estavam tremendo e pareciam nem perceber a aproximação do estranho... o outro vulto continua a rodeá-los mas agora bem visível. Os trouxas e bruxos que assistiam sentiram um arrepio na espinha ao ouvirem aquele nome e rezaram para que o deus do submundo estivesse ali apenas para buscar os comensais.

"_Nome interessante... forte e futuramente temido... se encaixa bem em você Harry..."_ - diz Melani para sua mente enquanto caminhava calmamente ao redor da formação dos comensais apenas os observando.

"_Realmente a minha cara..."_, pensa debochadamente. _"Posso me acostumar a ele se causar tanto medo assim aos comensais."_, pensa analisando as expressões dos comensais da morte.

Tudo o que ele conseguia ver era medo, terror e um pedido silencioso de clemência.

Em uma mansão sombria no centro de Kiev, capital da Ucrânia se encontrava a central de operação do Lord das Trevas, desde que a Ásia havia começado a resistir a suas investidas. Lord Voldemort se encontrava em sua sala refletindo sobre a falha ao ataque a Grécia, falha que não aconteceria novamente quando é interrompido por batidas na porta.

- Entre. - fala com a voz fria e cortante e logo um de seus comensais entra na sala se curvando em frente ao trono negro em que o Lord estava sentado. - O que aconteceu para vir me interromper?

- My Lord recebemos uma mensagem de Berlim, a Alemanha está sobre ataque. - fala o comensal tremendo ligeiramente, sabia que aquela notícia não agradaria em nada ao Lord.

Dito e feito, foi só o Lord ouvir a notícia que a temperatura da sala caiu drasticamente e as sombras dela se agitaram enquanto o humor do Lord se tornava cada vez pior.

- O que você disse? - sussurras entre dentes para o comensal que tremia de medo. - Quando começou o ataque? Como que as defesas foram defasadas? Como o velhote invadiu um país sob meu controle? Responda! - grita a última palavra enquanto o comensal caia no chão gritando de dor só por receber um olhar do Lord.

- O-o ataque começou há pouco tempo... as d-defesas foram contornadas, não destruídas e... e n-não f-foi Dumbledore... - diz o comensal com dificuldade.

- Como não foi o velhote? Quem foi? - pergunta estreitando os olhos para o comensal.

- Não foi ele, as informações que recebemos dizem que um estranho encapuzado que parece mais um demônio, junto com uma pantera negra de três metros de altura invadiram a casa do Dolov, mataram todos os comensais que estavam lá dentro, capturaram o Dolov e estão enfrentando os comensais que estão no país.

- Quem são eles? E por que ainda não enviou reforços para lá? - pergunta sibilante o Lord fazendo o comensal tremer mais ainda.

- Não sabemos quem são my Lord... e não há como enviar reforços pois parece que os estranhos lançaram outras proteções no país, ele está inacessível.

- Inacessível? - pergunta o Lord a ponto de lançar um Avada naquele comensal inútil.

- S-sim.

- Além de não conseguir enviar reforços para lá... você não tem nenhuma informação sobre eles? - agora o comensal sabia que sua morte estava perto.

- Um dos comensais que os enfrentava, chamou o que aparenta ser humano de Hades, o deus do submundo... - começa o comensal antes de ser interrompido.

- Hades? Deus do submundo? - repete o Lord.

- Sim...

- Há mais alguma coisa que ainda não tenho me relatado?

- Não my Lord, eu creio que...

- Avada Kedavra! - a maldição da morte atinge o comensal em cheio e seu corpo sem vida desaba no chão. - Logan.

- Chamou my Lord. - diz um homem de uns trinta anos, cabelos brancos e lisos na altura dos ombros, corpo definido e olhos pretos e sem vida entra na sala e se curva.

- Sim, você deve saber que a Alemanha está sob ataque e eu não quero perdê-la, arrume uma forma de matar os infelizes que ousam me desafiar. - comanda o Lord das Trevas para o homem a sua frente.

- Agora mesmo my Lord. - diz o homem chamado Logan saindo em seguida da sala.

Harry havia percebido o instante em que um comensal enviara uma mensagem de socorro para algum lugar e, antes que Voldemort mandasse reforços, lançara diversas proteções sobre o país sem que os comensais percebessem, tornando a Alemanha inacessível a qualquer um que ele não desejasse ali.

Harry e Melani perceberam quando dezenas de criaturas das trevas haviam aparecido no local, umas atraídas pelo cheiro de sangue e outras pela energia que eles exalavam. Dezenas de lycan's, vampiros, dementadores e outras criaturas que o moreno não se lembrava o nome, mas que lembravam lobos... com quatro vezes o tamanho de um lobo comum, pelos prateados, olhos azuis bestiais, sete caldas balançando ao vento e dentes brancos perolados.

Lobos malditos... Este era o nome daquela raça de criaturas que havia desaparecido da terra há séculos atrás... mas pelo que estava vendo, eles apenas se refugiaram em lugares em que os bruxos não tinham conhecimento e estavam agora ali sendo atraídos pela magia que desprendia dele e de Melani.

Os comensais olharam para as criaturas que haviam acabado de chegar e sentiram alívio em ver dementadores, lycan's e vampiros, com certeza, elas os ajudariam a acabar com aqueles demônios mas, o alívio foi dando lugar a inquietação, agora outras bestas estavam olhando para os dois demônios curiosamente.

Os dementadores apesar de intrigados com aquelas duas criaturas avançaram, espalhando o frio e desespero por onde passavam.

"_Melani... eles são seus..."_

Todos observam como os dementadores avançavam em direção aos dois demônios mas, em seguida, a pantera avança rosnando ameaçadoramente, eles hesitam por alguns instante antes de avançarem para cima dela.

O primeiro dementador que chegou até a pantera foi feito em pedaços pelas suas garras e antes que os comensais pudessem ficar surpresos, mais cinco já haviam sido reduzido a retalhos.

Melani sentia carne podre daquelas criaturas desprezíveis sendo retalhada por suas garras enquanto ouvia a respiração deles saírem como gemidos de dor... isto não importava para ela, tudo o que importava era reduzi-los a trapos e foi o que fez.

Em menos de cinco minutos mais de cem dementadores haviam virado um monte de retalhos de pano e ela voltava a rodear os comensais que agora estavam completamente aterrorizados.

Melani era observada atentamente pelos lobos malditos enquanto caminhava ao redor dos comensais que ainda vivos. Era visível que os lobos a estavam analisando depois dela ter estraçalhado os dementadores, eles a encaravam surpresos e depois de alguns segundos, aquele que era o maior e parecia ser o líder uiva alto, logo todos os outros também uivaram em respeito a pantera negra.

Melani parou de andar ao redor dos comensais para olhar para os lobos malditos que uivavam e se dirigiam até onde ela estava, o líder que estava mais a frente a encara nos olhos antes de abaixar a cabeça em sinal de respeito e obediência. A surpresa ficou estampada no rosto dela que observava a tudo aturdida.

- Meu nome é Simon e a nossa lealdade está com você... podemos sentir quem lhe enviou a este mundo. - diz o líder dos lobos com uma voz grossa e forte, o que gerou exclamações de surpresa por parte dos humanos ali presentes.

Melani os olha de forma avaliativa.

- Não é a mim que vocês devem ser leais, assim como vocês estou aqui para acompanhar e ajudar o verdadeiro enviado. - diz ela e mais exclamações surpresa são ouvidas enquanto os lobos erguem as cabeças e a encaram e depois seguem o olhar dela até Harry.

- Que assim seja... enviado. - diz o líder dos lobos em outra reverência ao moreno desta vez. - O que deseja que façamos?

Os comensais agora estavam tentando, a todo o custo aparatar para longe dali mas, era impossível, os trouxas e bruxos olhavam para os comensais e depois para os demônios temendo que eles se voltassem contra todos.

Os vampiros e lycan's passaram a olhar para os dois estranhos mais interessados do que nunca, aquela magia que exalava dos dois era bruta, totalmente formada por trevas, não havia nada de bondade nela e isto os atraía.

Aquele tipo de magia que exalava dos dois, eles só haviam sentido uma única vez em toda a sua existência: no exato momento que foram transformados, quando a maldição tomou conta de seus corpos. Foi naquele instante que eles viram com clareza que eles eram, aquela essência bruta e negra, sentiram na maldição dos imortais, o poder que vinha diretamente de Lilith.

Com grande surpresa eles viram os olhos daquele estranho, que agora os encarava, ficarem do mesmo verde esmeralda que a pantera negra e, atrás dele a sombra de uma mulher com cabelos negros e olhos também verdes esmeralda. Ali estava a imagem de Lilith e agora que eles sabiam quem verdadeiramente eram aqueles dois, o próximo passo que dariam estava já decidido.

Harry viu a curiosidade dos vampiros e lycan's com relação a ele e a Melani, decide mostrar quem era de verdade, não estava em seus planos tomar a Alemanha ou outro país que estivesse nas mãos de Voldemort tão cedo... nem mesmo conseguir aliados apenas por ser quem é mas... já que poderia ter aliados poderosos quanto aqueles lobos malditos e ainda quem sabe, conseguir o apoio daqueles vampiros e lycan's ... ele não iria desperdiçar a chance.

Mostrando sua descendência, viu o choque quando o reconhecimento brilhou nos olhos deles por alguns segundos, antes de ser substituído por determinação.

Os comensais viram aliviados o momento em que os vampiros e lycan's começaram a avançar, embora estivessem avançando devagar demais na opinião deles, que não viam a hora de sair dali.

- O que vocês pretendem fazer agora? - pergunta Harry para os imortais à sua frente com a voz sem vida, todos sentem um arrepio gelado subir pela espinha.

- Sou Félix. Meu clã o servirá de agora em diante... - responde o líder dos vampiros curvando a cabeça e a erguendo em seguida.

Félix tinha cabelos loiros até os ombros, olhos vermelhos, um e oitenta de altura, vestia um conjunto de calça e camisa sociais pretas e sapatos pretos.

- Meu nome é Carlos... meu clã também o servirá... Hades. - completa o líder dos lycan's com o nome que ouviu os comensais o nomearem também curvando a cabeça em sinal de respeito.

Carlos tinha cabelos castanhos curtos, olhos pretos, dois metros de altura, corpo definido, a pele era bronzeada, tinha uma rala barba também castanha e vestia calça sociais na cor petróleo, com uma camisa de mangas compridas verde musgo com os três primeiros botões abertos e sapatos sociais pretos.

Harry olhou para trás deles e viu centenas de vampiros e lycan's, alguns próximos outros distantes mas nenhum com algo contra o que os líderes acabaram de jurar. O silêncio agora era causado pelo medo dos humanos que havia no local, tanto comensais da morte quanto trouxas e bruxos que não serviam a Voldemort sabiam que não havia salvação para eles.

- Vocês três. - diz o moreno se voltando para os comensais que dão um passo para trás e não se aproximam. - Félix, por favor.

- Angel, James. - diz o líder vampiro.

Logo depois de uma leve rajada de vento os três comensais que o moreno apontara estavam a sua frente, sendo segurados dois por James, um vampiro de mais ou menos um e oitenta de altura, olhos azuis, lábios finos, cabelos loiros pouco abaixo das orelhas, corpo definido e vestindo calça preta e camisa social azul marinho e sapatos sociais pretos; o terceiro comensal estava sendo segurado por Angel, uma vampira de cabelos pretos até a cintura com ondas definidas e brilhosos, olhos prateados com cílios longos no rosto de traços suaves como uma boneca de porcelana, a boca tinha os lábios cheios e vermelhos, a pele era naturalmente pálida, mais ou menos uma e setenta de altura e o corpo com curvas definidas e generosas destacadas pela calça preta extremamente justa e o espartilho preto, nos pés um escarpam preto de salto agulha.

- Sintam-se felizes em saber que sairão daqui vivos. - começa a dizer o moreno para os três comensais assim que consegue desviar o olhar da bela vampira de cabelos pretos.

Os três comensais tremiam descontroladamente sob o olhar de Hades.

- Vocês sairão daqui simplesmente para espalhar o que irá acontecer com aqueles que entrarem em meu caminho... vocês verão o que vai acontecer aos seus amiguinhos. - fala o moreno com a voz tão fria que poderia congelar o suor que escoria pela testa dos comensais.

- Meus caros amigos... vejam aqueles comensais. - começa a dizer o moreno com a voz refletindo uma cruel felicidade se virando para os vampiros, lycan's e lobos malditos que voltam seus olhos para os comensais que tremiam e alguns até choravam pedindo clemência.

- Divirtam-se. - termina o moreno no que os comensais empalidecem e arregalam mais ainda os olhos.

Sem precisar dizer mais nada, vampiros, lycan's e lobos avançam em direção ao grupo de cerca de duzentos comensais restante, enquanto os trouxas e bruxos viravam os rostos e tapavam a visão das crianças, os gritos encheram a noite juntamente com o som de corpos sendo estraçalhados, as mesmas pessoas que sofreram nas mãos dos comensais e aliados do Lord das Trevas agora sentiam pena do que estava acontecendo com eles.

Depois de pouco de dez minutos, o silêncio da morte caiu sobre toda a Berlim quando o último comensal teve seu pescoço quebrado por um vampiro. Harry e Melani assistiram a todo o que acontecia com sorrisos sombrios nos rostos, enquanto alguns humanos apertavam os olhos para não verem o que acontecia, outros concordavam com o destino daqueles que os torturaram e tinham destruídos seus lares.

Aos poucos, todos foram abrindo os olhos e vendo os corpos mutilados dos comensais espalhados pelo chão, enquanto os lobos tinham seus pelos prateados tingidos de vermelho de seu sangue... o mesmo sangue que os vampiros e lycan's havia bebido.

Houve um grande choque com a imagem forte que viam e quando o moreno voltou seus olhos para eles e caminha lentamente em sua direção, o medo de serem os próximos enchem seus olhos.

- Por favor, não nos mate. - disse uma garotinha de no máximo nove anos, com a pele clara, olhos azuis e de cabelos loiros e cacheados até a metade das costa, o cabelo era bonito mesmo com toda a camada de sujeira que havia nele, ela vestia alguns trapos velhos.

Harry voltou seu olhar para ela e a mulher que estava ao seu lado, que logo a segurava firmemente, enquanto lutava contra as lágrimas... ela, assim como todos, havia visto do que aquele demônio era capaz de fazer. Harry caminhou até ela e se abaixou a sua frente enquanto a mulher que deveria ser a mãe daquela menina ofegou de medo.

- Por que eu faria isto? - perguntou o moreno com a voz doce e baixa, depois de mentalizar um feitiço simples de línguas que o possibilitou falar um alemão fluente, causando surpresa em todos os humanos do local. A pequena menina o encara nos olhos com medo.

- Porque você matou aqueles homens maus e ainda... gostou de fazer aquilo. - diz ela baixinho e a mãe dela arregala os olhos com o que a filha havia dito, aquilo poderia enfurecer o demônio. Harry apenas ri divertido enquanto todos os humanos o olhavam com medo.

- Sim... eu me diverti matando aqueles... homens maus, como você diz. - fala de forma calma para a menina. - Mas como você mesma disse, eu matei os _"homens maus"_... que motivo eu tenho para matar pessoas inocentes como você?

- Então você não vai me matar?

- Não. Sabe o que me motivou e me fez me divertir matando eles? - pergunta para a menina, que apenas balança a cabeça negativamente. - O que eu vi assim que chegue aqui, Melani teve que me segurar para eu não sair caçando cada comensal que tivesse neste país.

- Quem é Melani? - pergunta a menina curiosa.

- Sou eu. - responde a pantera fazendo a menina arregalar os olhos ao ver que ela estava ao lado do moreno. - Não precisa ter medo de mim filhote, não vou machucar você.

- Não se preocupe, Melani é apenas uma gatinha que cresceu demais. - fala o moreno divertido conseguindo fazer um sorriso nascer nos lábios da pequena. - Você tem um lindo sorriso.

- Obrigada. - diz a menina timidamente.

Harry se levanta e olha para todos os humanos que o olhavam entre temerosos e curiosos.

- Ouçam todos. - diz alto o suficiente para que todos pudessem ouvir. - A Alemanha está, a partir deste momento sob meu comando, aqueles que quiserem ficar aqui eu oferecerei proteção e terão a liberdade que Voldemort lhes roubou e, aqueles que quiserem partir, sintam-se a vontade para deixar o país.

Todos o olham surpresos com o que acabaram de ouvir.

- Este território não está mais nas mãos do Lord das Trevas e aqueles que forem simpatizantes dele será tratado como os comensais foram tratados.

- Nós vamos ficar mamãe? - pergunta a garotinha loira para a mulher que a segurava e olhava para o moreno de boca aberta. Logo os burburinhos eram ouvidos por todos os cantos.

- Quem nos garante que você não vai agir igual aos comensais? - pergunta um homem negro e careca no meio dos outros. (N/B: Burro, burro, burro... merecia uma morte lenta e dolorosa... kakakaka... Sorry... não resisti! O.o)

Harry o encara por alguns segundos, que foram o bastante para o homem se arrepender de ter feito aquela pergunta.

- Garantia? A garantia que ofereço é o fato de eu odiar aqueles vermes e tudo o que possa me fazer igual a eles. Eu os odeio tanto ou mais que vocês, eles tiraram minha família assim como a de muitos de vocês. - responde o moreno de forma séria e sincera que foi o suficiente para que percebessem que ele falava a verdade.

- Mas a forma como você age... - começa alguém antes de se calar.

- A minha forma de agir, é forma que acredito ser a certa para se lidar com vermes como eles, qualquer humano que se acha no direito de torturar, matar e escravizar a outro semelhante... não merece o mínimo de piedade ou clemência. - responde o moreno fazendo todos concordarem com ele. mesmo que não em voz alta.

- Nós vamos ficar... né mamãe? - torna a perguntar a menina loira sorrindo. A mãe dela estava na dúvida, isto era claro, mas com os apelos da filha cedeu.

- Sim filha nós ficamos... - disse ela olhando para o moreno. Depois dela muitos outros aceitaram, embora ainda tivessem aqueles que deixariam o país.

- Ótimo. - disse o moreno olhando ao redor e vendo cerca de oitenta por cento daqueles que estavam ali havia decidido ficar.

- Agora que já sabemos quem fica... é hora de começar as mudanças, aqueles que são bruxos um passo a frente. - e assim foi feito.

Ele observou que havia vários bruxos ali e, com um aceno de mão, as varinhas que estavam confiscadas e guardadas em um cofre mágico na mansão do Dolov, apareceram cada qual no bolso de seus donos, que exclamaram surpresos ao sentirem.

- Aqueles que souberem feitiços de cura, cuidarão dos que necessitam de cuidados, aos outros... peço que ajudem na reconstrução das cidades... - fala o moreno até ser interrompido por um trovão.

Harry olha para o céu cheio de nuvens cinzentas e aponta a mão direita para ele, de onde sai um raio esbranquiçado que, ao fazer contato com as nuvens as dissolve mostrando o céu estrelado, que há anos não era visto naquele país.- Bem melhor.

- É lindo... - diz a menina loira encantada, nunca havia visto o céu antes.

- Um novo tempo chegou. - diz chamando a atenção de todos que o olha com atenção.

- Um tempo onde não haverá o domínio de Voldemort. Pelas trevas esta guerra começou e por ela será encerada. O Reino das Sombras nasceu hoje meus amigos, e se espalhará pelo mundo.

Todos se surpreenderam mais ainda com as palavras do moreno, mas se as trevas que ele se referia, dizendo que daria fim a guerra fosse a mesma que os libertara... todos ali estariam dispostas a ajudá-la a se espalhar pelos quatro cantos da Terra.


	5. Chapter 4

_**4. Repercursões**_

Enquanto a tomada da Alemanha acontecia... um homem de pele extremamente pálida encontrava-se andando a passos largos por um corredor mau iluminado de um castelo na Romênia, o homem tinha um andar silencioso e suave que não fazia o menor ruído nas paredes de pedra do castelo. Ao chegar a frente a duas grandes portas de madeira de lei e bate.

- Entre. - diz uma voz suave e calma de dentro do local o que logo é atendido pelo homem.

A sala era grande e tinha grandes janelas com cortinas grossas na cor vinho que, juntamente com a fraca iluminação, dava ao aposento uma aparência sombria, havia uma lareira na canto mais afastado da sala, um grande quadro de um cavaleiro montado em um cavalo com o elmo debaixo do braço.

- Salve... Príncipe da Noite. - diz o homem se ajoelhando diante de um homem igual ao cavaleiro do quadro... de pele também muito pálida, cabelos pretos até os ombros e lisos, rosto de traços finos e aristocráticos mas, o que denunciava quem ele realmente era: os olhos... olhos de um vermelho sangue e com um brilho de conhecimento que somente um ancião tinha. Encontrava-se sentado em um trono no meio da sala e olhava para aquele que havia entrado há pouco.

- O que houve Marcos? - pergunta o homem sentado no trono.

- Mestre... a Alemanha está sendo atacada. Recebemos a notícia de um de nossos informantes, mas ele não conseguiu retornar para dentro do país, pois ele foi envolto por proteções poderosas que impede qualquer um de entrar lá. Segundo ele, o ataque está sendo feito por um humano que mais parece um demônio e uma pantera de três metros de altura. -diz o homem ajoelhado com a voz respeitosa e direta.

- Harry e Melani... ele começou agir mais sedo do que esperava... - diz o homem sentado no trono com um tom pensativo.

- O que devo fazer mestre? - perguntou Marcos.

- Convoque alguns de meus homens e se preparem rápido, vamos partir assim que estiverem prontos. - diz de forma seria, mas mantendo o tom suave.

- Agora mesmo mestre. - diz curvando a cabeça antes de se levantar e sair rapidamente da sala deixando o outro pensativo.

Menos de cinco minutos depois, cerca de trintas homens, vestindo malhas de um metal cinza chumbo com um dragão desenhado no peito das malhas, um sobretudo preto, portando espadas em suas bainhas e expressões sérias, aguardavam no saguão de entrada daquele imenso castelo.

Quando o homem, que estava sentado no trono apareceu, todos curvaram suas cabeças em sinal de respeito, ele vestia uma roupa preta social mas, que de perto, podia-se perceber que era feita da mesma malha que as dos outros homens e ainda havia uma capa negra as suas costas. O homem para em frente aos guerreiros e os olha profundamente.

- É chegada a hora de entramos nesta guerra meus caros, a hora de limpar o mundo da escória que está difamando nossa raça e aniquilar todos aqueles que ousarem interferir em nosso caminho. - diz ele de forma firme e alta enquanto todos ouviam atentamente. - Que as trevas se ergam mais uma vez soberana neste mundo.

- Salve o Príncipe da Noite! - brandão todos eles com força e, com uma aceno de mão daquele que parecia ser o líder, eles desaparecem em uma nuvem negra.

Harry olhava para todos aqueles que decidiram ficar enquanto pensava nas medidas que teria de tomar a partir de agora, seu plano era agir nas sombras... mas não pode ser assim e ele estava feliz por ter tirado a Alemanha das mãos do Lord das Trevas.

- É melhor começarmos a limpeza... - diz ele de forma pensativa e, com um gesto da mão direita, os pedaços dos corpos mutilados dos comensais da mortes desapareceram, mas a limpeza não queria dizer apenas isso. - Simon.

- O que deseja Sr.? - diz o lobo aproximando-se do moreno sendo observados pelos outros.

- Peço que mande alguns de seus companheiros fazer uma limpeza dentro de nossas fronteiras, nenhum comensal pode ficar vivo dentro da Alemanha. - diz de forma séria.

- Sim mestre.

- Félix e Carlos, peça para que alguns dos seus guerreiros vá junto com os lobos e que prendam Dolov nas masmorras da mansão. - fala se voltando para o líder dos vampiros.

- Como desejar. - diz o vampiro.

O lycan, voltando para seus guerreiros, faz um sinal e logo uma dúzia deles o seguia com cerca de sete lobos, para exterminar o restante dos comensais da morte alemães, dois se adiantam até o comensal inconsciente e o levam para dentro da mansão a passos rápidos e silenciosos.

- Simon, Félix e Carlos precisamos conversar... gostaria que dois de vocês nos acompanhasse para que pudessem repassar o que ouvirem para os outros. - diz o moreno para os homens e mulheres que assistiam a conversa. - Aos outros... peço que os bruxos ajudem a formar acampamentos enquanto não reformamos as casas, amanhã poderemos começar a reerguer Berlim e o resto do país, por hora descansem.

Depois de alguns segundos de conversa baixa, dois senhores aparentando ter por volta de cinquenta anos, um bruxo e outro trouxa se adiantaram na direção do moreno que liderou, ao lado de Melani, os quatro outros acompanhantes para dentro da mansão semi destruída.

O moreno os guiou até uma sala de reuniões que ficava no térreo local,que não havia sido afetada pelos combates como boa parte da casa, eles se acomodaram ao redor de uma grande mesa, sendo que Simon se manteve sentado nas pernas traseiras e Melani, voltou a forma de gata para o espanto dos outros.

- Precisamos nos mover. Não iria começar os combates diretos tão cedo mas, não tive escolha e agora há muito o que ser feito. - diz o moreno ignorando as expressões surpresas deles. - Vocês dizem que a lealdade de vocês esta comigo... agora é a hora de cobrar isto.

- O que tem em mente mestre? - diz Félix em tom calmo.

- Diga-nos o que fazer e faremos enviado. - diz Carlos e Simon concorda com a cabeça.

- O que podemos fazer para ajudar? - diz um dos que foram escolhidos para representar as pessoas da cidade.

- Precisamos fortalecer nossas defesas para futuras investidas de Voldemort, o que não demorará a acontecer. Simon, Cassius e Félix podem cuidar disso certo?

- Com certeza mestre! - diz o vampiro de forma firme tendo como complemento de um aceno de Carlos e Simon.

- Além disso, precisamos reerguer o país e, a partir de amanhã começaremos, vocês. - diz o moreno olhando para os dois homens que apenas ouviam a conversa. - Peço que organizem a população amanhã para que possamos começar as reformas, os homens e mulheres, tanto bruxos como trouxas, trabalharão juntos nas obras, as prioridades são moradias, hospitais e escolas para as crianças receberem a devida educação sendo mágica ou não.

Os dois olharam surpresos para ele, pois o moreno a frente deles não lembrava em nada o demônio que havia matado brutalmente os comensais da morte a poucos minutos atrás.

- Entendemos. - diz um deles ainda surpreso.

- Creio que Félix e Carlos poderão disponibilizar alguns de seus homens para ajudar. - diz olhando novamente para o vampiro e para o lycan... vendo pelo canto dos olhos os dois homens estremecerem.

- Claro. - diz o vampiro também percebendo o estremecimento dos dois o que o divertiu.

- Félix e Carlos, vocês e seus homens poderiam alimentar-se de nossos inimigos certo? - pergunta o moreno.

- Como queira meste. - diz o vampiro.

- Não vejo problemas nisto, sem caçadas dentro de nossas fronteiras. - diz o lycan olhando para os dois homens que suspiram aliviados.

- Repassem isso para todos, sejam vampiros, lycan's ou humanos, não haverá caçadas dentro dos limites de nosso território. - diz o moreno.

- Quanto as nossas defesas mestre, como será feito? - pergunta Simon.

- Colocaremos sentinelas em pontos estratégicos e faremos rondas em períodos de tempos regulares...

O moreno para de falar ao sentir algo transpassar as defesas que implantou no país, Melani ao seu lado o olhou também percebendo a invasão assim como Carlos, Félix e Simon.

- Os ataques começaram mais sedo do que esperava. Precisamos nos mover agora!

Após isso, Harry se levantou rapidamente e se dirigiu para fora da mansão, assim como os outros, apesar de os dois representantes da população não estavam entendendo nada.

- Algo perpassou nossas defesas. - diz Melani já em forma de pantera olhando para o lado esquerdo da mansão onde se aproximava várias pessoas vestidas com trajes escuros e portando espadas.

- Diga para as pessoas se afastarem daqui agora. - comanda para os dois homens que se preparavam para correr até a população quando uma voz calma e suave soa pelo lugar.

- Não será necessário, meu irmão. - diz aquele que se encontrava a frente dos outros chamando as atenções para si.

Ele se aproximou a passos calmos, revelando um rosto pálido de traços aristocráticos com cabelos pretos até os ombros e lisos e olhos de cor vermelho sangue. Olhando ao redor diz:

- Viemos ajudá-lo, mas vejo que chegamos tarde... eu acreditava que você ainda estivesse de cama. - termina de dizer com uma sobrancelha erguida e um sorriso divertido no rosto.

Harry o olhou confuso e intrigado, não conhecia aquele vampiro que sabia tanto dele e ainda o havia chamava de irmão, o moreno percebeu a surpresa que passou pelo rosto de Félix quando viu quem era que estava ali.

- Salve o Príncipe da Noite. - diz Félix se curvando de forma respeitosa para o recém chegado.

Harry olhou de um para o outro com as sobrancelhas erguidas enquanto Melani olhava de forma curiosa para o vampiro, mas nada diz enquanto o moreno de olhos esmeralda analisava o vampiro e logo uma luz se fez em sua mente.

- Creio que, devo agradecer a você pela casa que me emprestou. - diz Harry de forma calma para o outro.

- Eu não a emprestei, ela é sua como uma singela prenda de boas-vindas meu caro. - responde o outro olhando a seguir para a pantera. – Olá, Melani.

- Olá e obrigada pela casa. - responde ela.

- Desculpe mas ainda não disse seu nome... - pergunta o moreno de forma curiosa.

- Que falta de tato a minha... chamo-me Louis Dracul.

- Dracul? - pergunta o jovem com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Sim, sou o último filho vivo do conde Vlads Dracul e legítimo herdeiro do trono vampiro. - diz o vampiro com uma naturalidade imensa como se, ser o último herdeiro do conde Dracul, fosse algo banal.

- Me surpreendeu. - diz o moreno realmente surpreso, assim como todos os outros que ouviram, inclusive alguns humanos que haviam se aproximado deles discretamente e logo voltaram correndo para espalhar que o herdeiro de Dracul estava ali. - Mas creio que não foi para uma simples visita de família que você veio aqui.

- Está certo meu caro, como disse vim ajudar. Nossa mãe havia me procurado há algum tempo atrás, me mostrando os fatos sobre você, não preciso dizer que estou aqui para lhe apoiar nesta guerra. É hora de nos unirmos, esta guerra envolve muitos povos e raças, e ainda há os traidores e amotinados que devem ser retalhados. - explica calmamente Louis

- Esta é realmente uma ótima notícia, como você mesmo disse, ainda estou me recuperando e a tomada da Alemanha não foi planejada... não pude me conter ao ver o que havia acontecido a este país. - fala o moreno com uma expressão serena, contudo, na última parte, ficou perceptivo tanto na voz, quanto no brilho dos olhos, a raiva que o estado decadente da Alemanha se encontrava.

- Entendo... estou certo ao afirmar que precisamos reerguer este país e reinstalar a ordem e justiça. - diz Louis olhando ao redor e vendo vários humanos olhando para ele de olhos arregalados de medo. - Não há razão para se preocupar, aqueles que estão sob a proteção de meu irmão, sob a minha proteção também estará. - diz de forma tranquila.

- Louis. Vou precisar mesmo de sua ajuda para defender nossas fronteiras, Voldemort não aceitará a tomada do país e tentará reavê-lo e nossas atuais proteções se provaram frágeis. - diz o moreno de forma séria.

- Marcos... - chama Louis e um vampiro que se encontrava diretamente a sua direita se adianta. - Mobilize algumas dezenas de nossos guerreiros para fazer a proteção do país, vocês encontrarão aqueles que no momento estão protegendo as fronteiras, passem para eles o que foi dito aqui, quero as fronteiras do país inteiramente guardadas ninguém entra e sai sem sabermos. - comanda ele se referindo a ele e Harry.

- Agora mesmo mestre. - diz Marcos e antes de se retirar juntamente com os outros vampiros que estavam às costas de Louis, todos fazem reverência com a cabeça para Louis e depois para Harry que ergue uma sobrancelha curioso antes de olhar para Louis.

- Marcos e meus homens seguem a ordem hierárquica como um código de honra... se acostume a isso pois muitos daqueles que não estão sob minhas ordens também irão se curvar a você. - diz o vampiro olhando para Simon e para os humanos de forma discreta o suficiente para apenas o moreno e Melani perceber.

- Ok... mas agora vamos voltar aos planos a curto prazo, nos acompanhe Louis há decisões que tomamos que você deve saber e eu gostaria de saber mais sobre a guerra. Ainda há o fato de que não ficarei muito tempo no país, preciso colher o maior número de informações possíveis de outros países tanto da Aliança da Fênix, sob o comando de Dumbledore, quanto do Reino das Trevas de Voldemort e dos países independentes mas... para isso, preciso ter a certeza de que a Alemanha tenha condições de resistir a um ataque de qualquer um dos lados. - diz o moreno o que deixou as pessoas que ouviram surpresas por sua partida tão cedo quanto aliviadas ao saber da preocupação com a situação que ficaria o país.

- Claro, mostre o caminho. - diz Louis seguindo-o, junto com Simon, Carlos e Félix.

- Nigel, Hugo... a reunião ainda não acabou. - diz o moreno para os dois homens que estavam representando a população da Alemanha.

Eles logo se adiantam como se tivessem recebido uma ordem, mesmo que Harry tenha apenas chamado-os, eles sentiam que deveriam seguir as ordens daquele que classificaram inicialmente como um demônio, ele seria o aquele que os guiaria para a liberdade a tanto perdida. Quando entraram na sala que estavam usando anteriormente para planejar os próximos passos, o jovem olha para Hugo que aguarda de forma desconfortável o que o moreno diria, pois aquele olhar parecia ver a alma dele.

- Hugo você sendo bruxo e jornalista. - diz o moreno para ele que se surpreende mais uma vez - Preciso que escreva um artigo sobre o que aconteceu hoje aqui ocultando nossa reunião e o apoio de que Louis está nos dando e outras coisas que possam ser reveladoras sobre mim ou o que estamos fazendo... compreende o que estou pedido?

- Você quer um artigo que de a entender que foi escrito por alguém de fora da Alemanha, falando sobre o que aconteceu aqui mas sem conter algo de realmente concreto sobre você ou sobre o que está havendo agora no país... certo? - pergunta ele com a expressão centrada, deixando o lado jornalista a mostra, o que fez um sorriso satisfeito brotar nos lábios do moreno.

- Exato... se refira a mim da maneira como tiveram a primeira impressão, entendeu? Quero que faça cópias e mande para todos os jornais que você conhece ao redor do globo... espalhe pelo mundo que um terceiro lado surgiu nesta guerra e que, o Império da Sombras está sob meu comando...

- Sob o comando de Hades... - diz Hugo com um sorriso de entendimento nos lábios assim como os outros se levantando. - Com licença... Sr. amanhã mesmo os jornais estarão com essa notícia e garanto que será em destaque. - diz levantando-se e olhando por um momento para o moreno, antes de curvar a cabeça de forma respeitosa e se retirar.

- Eu não disse? - pergunta Louis divertido com a expressão surpresa do moreno.

- Precisamos entrar em contato com os países independentes e tentar firmar alianças, o que pode ser difícil... mas não impossível. - diz ignorando o comentário do outro.

- A Romênia sempre esteve sob meu controle nesta guerra, então ela já faz parte do império, tenho muito conhecidos e aliados dentre vários países, tanto independentes como do reino das trevas e aliança da fênix. - fala Louis deixando de lado sua expressão brincalhona para assumir uma mais séria.

- Também conheço diversas pessoas influentes em diversos países, ainda hoje enviarei mensageiros para eles. - comenta Félix.

- Existem diversos clãs lycan's sob meu controle ao redor do globo, muitos dos seus líderes são influentes ou governantes de países que podem vir a se tornar aliados. - diz Carlos.

- Ótimo, precisamos ser rápidos agora que estamos erguendo o nosso lado na guerra, sejam rápidos e discretos, não queremos chamar a atenção dos dois lados mais do que a notícia do profeta de amanhã trará, Dumbledore e Voldemort só saberão sobre os outros países que se aliaram a nós quando não tiver mais volta. - explica para todos, que concordam silenciosamente.

O resto da noite se passou com os sete, Harry, Melani, Louis, Simon, Félix, Carlos e Nigel discutindo as medidas imediatas que tomariam quanto ao país, a população tanto bruxa como a trouxa, quanto a de criaturas mágicas sendo das trevas ou não. Uma reforma que levaria algum tempo até estar pronta, mas que seria o modelo de país para os que fossem para o lado do moreno.

O dia nasceu ensolarado naquela parte da Inglaterra, o sol dava um calor agradável para aquele final de verão, os pássaros cantavam nas árvores, um dia perfeito mas, para Lílian nada estava perfeito.

A ruiva não havia conseguido pregar os olhos desde que recebera a carta do filho dizendo que começaria sua jornada, apesar dela saber que ele não era um simples garoto, seu coração de mãe a impedia de criar outra imagem dele se não aquela em que ele era apenas um bebê em seus braços.

Enquanto preparava o café-da-manhã, rogava a Merlin e a todos aqueles que lembrava para que protegessem seu filho, seu rosto estava marcado pela noite mal dormida e sua expressão estava séria... mostrando a preocupação interior que sentia.

Pouco tempo depois James entra na cozinha, olhando preocupado para a esposa, havia percebido que algo estava acontecendo mas, decidira não perguntar nada por hora, pois logo atrás dele vinha uma Isabela com cara de sono e bocejando.

- Bom dia mãe. - diz a garota se sentando à mesa e apoiando o queixo nela.

- Bom dia querida, você devia parar de ficar até tarde naquele computador filha se não quer virar um zumbi. - diz Lílian de foram séria, mas com um sorriso no rosto pela forma como a filha parecia estar ainda dormindo como era quando pequena.

- Bom dia querido. - diz beijando James.

- Bom dia lírio. - diz ele disfarçando assim como ela.

James senta à mesa junto com Lílian e começam a tomar o café mas o maroto sempre lançava olhares avaliativos para a esposa, que disfarçava como podia sua preocupação. Quando ele ia perguntar algo, mesmo com a presença de Isabela, uma coruja marrom entra pela janela trazendo um exemplar do profeta diário e depois de receber as moedas de pagamento, levanta vôo.

James abria o jornal enquanto tomava um gole de suco mas ao ver a manchete se engasga e cospe o suco no chão.

- James o que foi?- pergunta a ruiva com medo do que poderia ter ali, como algum ataque que havia acontecido sem ninguém saber, mortes, desaparecimentos ou ainda algo com seu filho mais velho, mas ela não quis pensar nisto.

- Por Merlin! O que está acontecendo aqui? - pergunta o maroto sem ouvir a pergunta da ruiva, Isabela também estava curiosa e temerosa sobre o conteúdo daquilo que havia deixando seu pai daquele jeito.

- James! Fale logo o que houve! - pede a ruiva de forma nervosa.

- Olhe você mesma. - diz ele entregando o jornal a ela que lê em voz alta:

"_**Surge Novo Lado na Guerra**_

_Ontem à noite a Alemanha, que estava sob o controle Daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado foi atacada. Segundo o relato de nossas fontes, em um determinado momento a noite silenciosa em Berlim foi perturbada por uma série de explosões que ocorreram dentro da mansão de Antônio Dolov, comensal da morte e governante da Alemanha sob as ordens de Vocês-sabem-quem._

_Nossas fontes também relataram que comensais da morte começaram a ser arremessados pelas janelas e através das paredes da mansão. O ataque foi rápido tendo em poucos minutos, vários comensais mortos nos jardins da mansão, o próprio Dolov se encontrava inconsciente aos pés daquele que havia iniciado o ataque._

_Apesar das aparências apontarem para a invasão de um grupo ou esquadra,o não foi o que aconteceu caros leitores! O ataque foi realizado por "__**um único ser**__", de vestes pretas e com um sobretudo também preto que estava acompanhado de uma pantera negra de três metros de altura. Os dois sozinhos foram os autores do ataque ao país._

_Essa mesma pantera dizimou vários dementadores em questão de segundos, enquanto o ser vestido de preto apenas encarava os comensais ainda vivos mas isso não durou muito, pois ele foi o autor de dezenas de mortes qualificadas por nossas fontes como brutais._

_O estranho encapuzado, segundo o relato das nossas fontes, agia como um verdadeiro demônio, apesar de não ser possível ver seu rosto, por conta do capuz que usav,a seus olhos eram muito visíveis, olhos de um negro tão escuro quanto a noite e que desprendiam um brilho demoníaco, juntamente com uma sede de sangue e selvageria que fazia qualquer um desviar seus olhos dele._

_Quando um dos comensais o chamou de demônio, ele disse que não era nenhum demônio mas, o próprio Hades, deus do submundo na mitologia grega, o que serviu apenas para aterrorizar mais os comensais e a população que assistia a tudo._

_Quando a derrota era certa para os comensais, apareceram dezenas de vampiros, lycan's e uma grande alcatéia de lobos com quatro vezes o tamanho de um lobo comum, com pelos prateados, olhos azuis e sete caldas, essas criaturas estão descritas como Lobos Malditos, classificados como criaturas extremamente perigosas que desapareceram dos registros a séculos atrás. Contradizendo todas as esperanças dos comensais, os vampiros, lycan's e lobos malditos se aliaram ao ser de sobretudo, tratando-o como mestre._

_Foi ouvido por uma testemunha, que o líder dos vampiros assim como o líder do clã dos lycan's, colocaram seus clãs à disposição do ser de sobretudo, chamando-o de mestre e se curvando para ele._

_Os comensais não puderam fazer nada para se salvarem deles, foram atacados em peso e dizimados restando, apenas Dolov e outros três escolhidos a dedo por Hades para repassar o que aconteceu para Vocês-sabem-quem._

_Após o ataque terminar, a Alemanha recebeu diversas proteções adicionais que impedem qualquer um de entrar em seu território, que a partir da noite passada está nas mãos do estranho denominado Hades._

_Com o país livre do controle Daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, Hades proclamou que ali, na Alemanha surgia o "__**Império das Sombras**__" um novo lado nesta guerra que está sob o seu controle e com grande maioria da população alemã dando apoio a ele desde a sua tomada. As últimas informações que temos são que Hades deu início a uma grande reforma no país e que as fronteiras alemãs estão completamente impenetráveis._

_O líder da Aliança da Fênix, Alvo Dumbledore não foi encontrado para comentar os acontecimentos da noite passada, o que nos leva crer que ele ficou tão surpreso com o ataque quanto nós. Não se sabe quando ele irá comentar o ocorrido, mas segundo uma carta enviada por ele logo irá se pronunciar no Profeta Diário._

_Augustina Montana"_

Após terminar de ler o artigo Lílian colocou o jornal em cima da mesa de maneira automática enquanto mantinha os olhos arregalados de surpresa e entendimento, ela sabia quem era aquele demônio que se denominou como Hades mas, mesmo assim não conseguia acreditar que o seu bebê havia feito aquilo contando apenas com a ajuda de Melani.

- O que diabos está acontecendo? - pergunta James de forma chocada e perdida.

Isabela apenas olhava para os pais de olhos arregalados, esperando que um deles pudesse lhe responder o que estava acontecendo.

Antes que eles pudessem dizer mais alguma coisa, um pena vermelha aparece em cima da mesa após uma pequena explosão de chamas, aquele era um sinal para que fossem até a sede da Aliança, estava para acontecer uma reunião.

-Não sei James, mas é algo muito sério. - diz a ruiva ainda surpresa e com a face pálida. - Precisamos ir para a reunião. Isabela você fica. - diz ela assim que a garota se levantava da mesa.

- Droga mãe, eu também quero saber o que está acontecendo. - diz emburrada.

- Nem sonhe com isso Isabela, já me basta ter o seu ... seu pai e nossos amigos no meio da guerra. - diz a ruiva se corrigindo antes que falasse algo sobre seu filho mais velho.

-Vamos Lily, temos que nos apressar. - diz James com a expressão séria que só era vista em seu rosto quando estavam falando da guerra. - Juízo filha.

Após dizer isto os dois se retiram até a sala, onde usam a lareira para ir até a sede da Aliança. Ao chegar, percebem que quase todos os membros do conselho se encontravam lá inclusive Sirius, Remo e Marlene, eles se encaminham para seus lugares onde se sentam em silêncio apenas esperando o início da reunião.

- Bom dia a todos. - diz Dumbledore assim que os últimos membros do conselho chegam. - Convoquei essa reunião de emergência para podemos discutir sobre os acontecimentos da noite passada. Como todos já devem saber, a Alemanha não está mais sob o controle de Voldemort, o que é um boa notícia entretanto, ela agora está nas mãos de alguém que se intitula Hades, o deus dos mortos.

Enquanto Dumbledore falava, todos escutavam atentamente concordando vez ou outra com a cabeça. A grande maioria deles havia visto a reportagem do profeta diário e os que não haviam visto, ouviram de outros meios.

- Não temos nenhuma informação sobre este bruxo no momento, sabemos apenas que ele apareceu de repente e atacou a Alemanha,de dentro para fora. O ataque teve início dentro da mansão de Dolov, antes disso nenhum dos feitiços defensivos ou comensais perceberam a presença dele e daquela criatura que se assemelha a uma pantera negra. Todos nós sabemos que a Alemanha foi um dos primeiros países a cair nas mãos de Voldemort e que Dolov detinha uma grande quantidade de informações sobre os planos dele, quem quer que tenha atacado o país ontem a noite sabia disso, e agora detém informações que seriam muito úteis para nós e qualquer outro que queria a queda do reino das trevas. - esta declaração fez Lílian ficar mais pálida do que já se encontrava, ninguém percebeu além do próprio Dumbledore.

- O que vamos fazer Dumbledore? - pergunta Sirius de modo sério.

- Já enviei alguns de nossos guerreiros para tentar penetrar as defesas existentes no país mas não houve resultado positivo, a Alemanha está lacrada a invasões. Qualquer que seja o modo abordado, aquelas defesas impedem que entremos e que vejamos o que acontece lá dentro. - explica o diretor de modo frustrado.

- O que você quer dizer com isso Dumbledore? - pergunta Remo.

- Que qualquer um que se aproxime de onde ficam as fronteiras alemãs, vai se deparar com um feitiço protetor que recria o que há à sua frente.

- Um escudo espelhado. - diz McGonagall surpresa. - Mas um escudo desse porte, que cubra totalmente o país precisa de uma quantidade exorbitante de magia.

- Isto é o que me deixa mais intrigado Minerva. Os fatos apontam na direção de que a invasão foi feita por um único bruxo e um criatura desconhecida... mas as defesas utilizadas são muito poderosas e poucos são aqueles que conseguiriam erguer-las... ou não estamos sendo informados de toda a verdade, ou esse bruxo é mais poderoso do que foi dito. - termina Dumbledore com a voz pensativa olhando para eles com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Então a Alemanha não está mais nas mãos de Voldemort... mas também não está livre? - pergunta Alice Longbotton.

- Não exatamente Alice, ela está livre da tirania de Voldemort e do reino das trevas mas agora está no controle de Hades, o que não é possível saber por hora se é bom ou ruim. - diz Lílian tentando soar imparcial na defesa do filho. Todos os olhares da sala se voltaram para ela. - O que? Estou tentando ser justa.

- Lílian, você está tentando ver o lado positivo da tomada de um país por um bruxo que se auto intitula o deus do mortos e que criou um outro lado nesta guerra e o chamou de Império das Sombras? - pergunta Sirius com as duas sobrancelhas erguidas. Todos pareciam concordar com ele, o que deixou a ruiva nervosa mas ela conseguiu disfarçar.

- Estava sendo imparcial. - diz ela em sua defesa.

- Lílian pode estar certa... mas isto só saberemos com o tempo. - diz Dumbledore interrompendo a sequência de réplicas que viria. - Temos que ficar atentos ao que está acontecendo no mundo, tenho certeza de que Hades não irá parar após a conquista da Alemanha, fiquem de olhos abertos a qualquer movimentação suspeita. - diz o diretor olhando para todos. – Severo, o que Voldemort achou dos últimos acontecimentos?

- O lord das trevas ficou furioso ao descobrir o ataque que naquele momento estava em andamento, ele enviou vários aliados, mas como você disse o país está completamente lacrado. O que vocês ainda não sabem é que esse Hades deixou três comensais vivos para verem o que aconteceria com os outros comensais e depois os deixou repassar o que viram para o lord das trevas. - fala Severo Snape atraindo a atenção de todos.

- E o que eles disseram? - pergunta o diretor.

- Eles estavam completamente aterrorizados com o que viram, disseram que não havia nenhum bruxo atacando o país mas sim um demônio. Eles deixaram claro o que viram na face oculta do tal Hades, disseram que só viram olhos negros como a noite, com um brilho demoníaco e uma cruel satisfação em ver os comensais serem destroçados pelos lobos malditos, o prazer que o sofrimento dos comensais causava em Hades era sentido por eles e quando eles sentiram o olhar dele sobre eles, foi como ser tragado pelas trevas, juram ter visto formas indefinidas feitas completamente de sombras dentro dos olhos de Hades, demônios que os levariam para o inferno como disseram.

Termina o relato de forma imparcial, vendo de maneira divertida como muitos ali se remexiam de forma desconfortável em suas cadeiras.

Dumbledore estava pensativo após ouvir o relato do espião, tudo indicava que aquele que carregava o nome do deus dos mortos não era alguém confiável ou que estaria pensando no bem do país, o que preocupava o diretor.

Já Lílian estava no mínimo surpresa pelo que ouviu sobre seu filho, ela não tinha duvidas de que eram Harry e Melani que invadiram a Alemanha e o relato de Snape a deixou chocada com o que os comensais disseram sobre Harry, ela sabia que ele não era um garoto como os outros mas, as ações e o que foi visto nos olhos dele a deixou ao mesmo tempo orgulhosa dele ter libertado o país do lord das trevas e nervosa pelo modo como agiu.

- Creio que isto deixa de lado a opinião da Lílian sobre os possíveis bens que ele trará para a Alemanha. - diz Sirius de forma debochando. Todos olham para ele inclusive a ruiva que estreita os olhos. - Esse Hades deve ser detido o quanto antes, não podemos perder tempo, logo ele irá atrás de outros países e aumentará suas forças. - diz , no que grande parte da sala concorda para o desespero de Lílian.

- Não devemos nos precipitar Sirius. Vamos agir com calma, primeiro coletaremos todo o tipo de informação possível sobre ele antes de tomarmos qualquer decisão e, peço que se algum de vocês souberem de alguma coisa que possa esclarecer quem é esse Hades e o que ele tem em mente, que fale mas... se algum país da aliança for ameaçado por ele não teremos escolha se não contra-atacar. - diz Dumbledore para o alívio da ruiva que suspira baixinho. - Terminamos aqui.

Após essas palavras todos começaram a se levantar e se retirar da sala, seja pela porta ou pela lareira, as conversa giravam em torno de Hades e o que ele poderia querer ao entrar na guerra. Lílian, James, Sirius, Marlene e Remo se dirigiam até a lareira em silêncio.

- O que vocês acham? - pergunta Marlene para os outros rompendo o silêncio que havia entre eles.

- Eu não gosto nem um pouco dessa história. - diz Sirius.

- Concordo com o Sirius, não sabemos nada desse Hades e nem o que ele pode querer, mas boa coisa não deve ser. -diz Remo.

- Ainda não tenho certeza do que pensar sobre o Hades... mas não estou com uma visão muito positiva dele. - diz James com a testa franzida.

Lílian observava as reações dos amigos e do marido rezando para que eles mudem de opinião quando descobrirem quem é Hades.

- E você Lily, o que acha? - pergunta Marlene notando o silêncio da amiga.

- Eu concordo com James, não sabemos nada dele para termos alguma opinião. - diz a ruiva saindo de seus pensamentos.

- Você está muito positiva quanto ao Hades. - diz Sirius com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Estou sendo imparcial como disse antes Sirius, apenas isso. - diz a ruiva escondendo o nervosismo. O maroto ainda a olhava desconfiado, mas deixou de lado.

- Vamos embora pessoal, o melhor que fazemos agora é ficarmos atentos e prontos para qualquer imprevisto. - diz Remo e Lílian aceita de bom grado à opinião do maroto certinho e todos logo se despedem e vão para suas casas.

James e Lílian aparecem pela lareira e encontra Isabela sentada no sofá calada e parecendo esperar algo, o que é comprovado assim que eles chegam, ela pula do sofá.

- Então? O que aconteceu? - pergunta ela de forma agitada, não gostava de ficar de fora das coisas e sempre perguntava quando havia algo acontecendo, essa marca da personalidade da filha passou a assustar mais ainda Lílian, só de imaginar o que aconteceria quando ela e Harry se juntassem dava arrepios.

- Apenas as mesmas informações que você já sabe. - diz James para ela que fecha a cara.

- Por que nunca me contam o que está acontecendo?

- Porque você ainda é muito nova para isso filha. - responde Lílian de forma carinhosa sentando-se ao lado dela e dando um beijo na sua cabeça.

- Eu queria saber. - diz a garota emburrada, o causa uma risada em James o que faz o bico que Isabela fazia crescer.

- Um dia filha, quem sabe. - diz ele rezando a Merlin que não fosse necessário ela se envolver na guerra.

- Ok... - diz ela vencida antes de se levantar e subir as escadas.

- Acredita mesmo que ela desistiu? - perguntava Lílian olhando para as escadas.

- Não. - diz James com um suspiro cansado.

- Isso é culpa sua e dos seus genes marotos. - acusa a ruiva ante de se levantar e ir saindo da sala.

- Minha? - diz ele com uma expressão de falsa descrença acompanhando ela até a cozinha onde a ruiva passou a começar os preparativos para o almoço,Isabela havia arrumado a mesa do café e lavado a louça.

Dumbledore estava preocupado, já havia se passado quase um mês desde que Hades havia tomado a Alemanha e vários países independentes haviam se aliado ao Império das Sombras, aumentando assim suas dimensões e seu poder militar. Países como Romênia, Hungria e Croácia já haviam se aliado a Hades antes mesmo que a aliança soubesse e ainda havia os países que foram tomados de Voldemort: Bulgária e Áustria.

A situação se tornava cada vez mais complexa e ainda não haviam conseguido nenhuma informação concreta dobre Hades, o que se sabia era apenas daqueles que decidiram abandonar os países conquistados por ele, os relatos eram sempre os mesmos.

Voldemort também não estava nada feliz com a perda dos países o que se notava pelos relatos de Snape nas reuniões, o diretor de Hogwarts estava temeroso que o lord das trevas resolva atacar algum país da aliança,as defesas estavam em andamento, o que não deixava Dumbledore descansar em paz.

Os recursos e o poder militar que Hades havia acumulado estava deixando o diretor receoso e ainda mas intrigado, nenhum dos países conquistados fazia parte da aliança... fato apontado por Lílian Potter, sempre que o assunto estava em pauta, Dumbledore não era tolo e sabia que havia algo por trás de toda aquela defesa da ruiva mas... não conseguia penetrar as defesas mentais dela e ainda não era hora para um enfrentamento direto.

Para deixar o diretor mais intrigado havia a aparição de Deric Mason, um garoto que decidira aparecer e estudar em Hogwarts. As pesquisas feitas pelo diretor ou por investigadores resultaram em uma família antiga, porém quase esquecida, que mantinha as antigas tradições, mesmo depois de séculos de existência. Para qualquer um,isso não veria nada de errado.

Dumbledore por outro lado não se deixava enganar, nenhuma família antiga como esta, poderia cair no esquecimento... havia membros dela vivos e ainda tinha o fato dele descobrir que os pais do garoto tinham morrido há dois anos atrás em um acidente mágico, o que resultou no garoto ser criado pelo padrinho até atingir a maioridade.

Essas eram informações com fontes verídicas e não havia falhas visíveis nelas, mas mesmo assim, a aguçada percepção do diretor não o deixa enganar... por hora ele teria apenas que esperar o dia primeiro de setembro para enfim conhecer o tal garoto.

Harry se encontrava em Paris, revendo todos os passos que já havia dado naquele mundo, a união de países com o império foi em efeito cascata e uma missão de reconhecimento da Alemanha se tornou a origem de um terceiro lado na guerra. Um lado que estava as suas ordens e dependendo de suas decisões para continuar a existir e manter a paz que reina nele.

Esse mês se passara de forma rápida para o moreno, que mal teve tempo para parar alguns dias em cada país que visitava ou vistoriava as reformas nos países aliados. Harry também sentia falta das mães, pois nem tempo para isso teve, não via Lilith desde uma semana após a conquista do território alemão e Lílian desde antes da sua viagem.

A saudade já estava incomodando a cada dia, ele não via a hora em que poderia finalmente revê-las. Melani já havia percebido como ele se sentia e sempre se mantinha perto dele nos momentos em que a saudade se tornava forte demais para suportar sozinho e lhe dava o apoio que precisava, mas isso não era o bastante.

Havia ainda o fato dele estar morando em uma casa nos territórios da aliança da fênix, que não eram seus inimigos mas também não eram amigos, essa decisão foi tomada pelo moreno porque ele precisava estar perto da aliança e ainda ficar mais próximo da mãe. Ele precisava também preparar sua ida a Hogwarts e se preparar para rever Remo, Rony, Hermione e tantos outros amigos que havia perdido.

Sentado em uma poltrona na sala de estar e sozinho, Melani havia saído, não notou a chegada de alguém. Louis entrou na sala se deparando com o garoto desatento a tudo ao seu redor, o vampiro havia ficado muito amigo no último mês e não precisava usar legilimência para saber no que moreno pensava.

- O que te faz ficar aqui parado se sua vontade é de sair atrás dela? - perguntava o vampiro sentando-se ao seu lado, que só notou a sua presença naquele instante.

- Não posso ficar andando por ai, muito menos me aproximar da casa dos Potter sem ter uma dúzia dos guerreiros da fênix me seguindo, você sabe que mesmo disfarçado eu chamaria a atenção. - fala o moreno se referindo aos guerreiros da aliança.

- Acredito que tenha te superestimado, acreditei que você poderia passar despercebido por eles. - diz Louis com uma sobrancelha erguida. - Você não conseguiria passar despercebido ou... não conseguiria resistir a tentação de adentrar a casa dos Potter para ver seu pai e irmã?

- Bingo... - diz o moreno derrotado soltando um suspiro. - Prefiro não correr o risco. Há muito em jogo Louis.

- Faça o que achar certo mas não deixe de viver por conta dessa guerra. - diz o vampiro se levantando e saindo da sala deixando o moreno pensativo.

Lílian estava lendo um exemplar do profeta diário prestando total atenção aos detalhes da notícia que relatava como Hades havia adquirido mais aliados em diversas partes do mundo. A expressão de preocupação da ruiva junto com a saudade, que conseguia a muito custo esconder, se mostravam mais visível enquanto corria os olhos pelo jornal, não havia dúvidas que seu filho estava agindo da forma mais segura em relação a sua identidade mas mesmo assim, mesmo depois dela ouvir os relatos de todos os ataques bem sucedidos do moreno ela conseguia relaxar.

James e Isabela haviam percebido o estado sério que a ruiva mantinha e mesmo quando ela tentava disfarçar, ainda era visível para eles que algo a incomodava mas acreditaram ser a guerra e Hades o que não estava completamente errado.

Quando a ruiva terminou de ler o artigo que falava de Hades solta um suspiro cansado ao ver que já passava das dez da noite, colocando o jornal de lado ela se levanta do sofá que estava sentada e ouve um miado vindo das suas costas.

- Melani. - diz a ruiva surpresa ao reconhecer que era aquela gata de pelos negros e olhos esmeraldas, olhando para os lados para ver se James ou Isabela estavam ali a ruiva vai até a gata que se encontrava empoleirada na janela aberta. - Aconteceu alguma coisa? Como ele está?

- Calma Lílian. - diz a gata divertida com as perguntas que a ruiva jogou nela. - Ele está bem apenas com saudades mas não quer vir até aqui para não correr o risco de acabar entrando aqui e abraçando eles. - explica ela.

- Onde ele está? - pergunta ela.

- Em casa. - responde a gata e a ruiva entende que era em Paris e se dirige até a mesinha onde havia um bloquinho de papel deixando escrito nele a mensagem:

"_Fui dar uma volta,_

_volto logo._

_Lily"_

-Vamos? - pergunta para gata depois de ter enviado o bilhete para o quarto dela e do marido onde James tomava banho. Enquanto se dirigia até pá lado de fora da casa a ruiva sorria feliz por poder ver o filho depois de um mês, ela aparata para no saguão de entrada da mansão logo depois de Melani ter desaparecido nas sombras da casa.

Ao chegar na mansão Lílian se depara com um homem de cabelos negros e lisos na altura dos ombros e olhos vermelho sangue. A ruiva arregala os olhos e para ao ver um vampiro na casa de seu filho.

-Boa noite Sra. - diz Louis de forma cortês para ela enquanto curvava a cabeça e lhe estendia a mão. - Sou Louis, prazer em conhecê-la.

- Hum... prazer em conhecê-lo? - diz ela sem ter certeza, o que causou um riso divertido no vampiro.

- Não há razão para ficar receosa quanto a mim Sra. Potter. - diz ele para a ruiva que o olha em dúvida. - Me considero um grande amigo e aliado do Harry... além de sermos irmãos, como sei que deve saber. - diz ele para ela que acena confirmando com a cabeça antes de dar a mão para o vampiro que a leva aos lábios dando um beijo nas costas dela.

- É um grande amigo sim... mas não tanto para jogar charme para minha mãe nas minhas costas. - diz uma voz divertida vindo do outro lado da sala, os dois se voltam para a origem da voz encontrando Harry os olhando com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Claro. - diz Louis sorrindo divertido para o moreno. - Se me dão licença me retiro. - diz deixando os dois sozinhos.

- Oh, meu amor. - diz a ruiva não perdendo tempo e indo dar um abraço forte no moreno que retribui sorrindo. - Estava morrendo de saudades e preocupação... como você pode partir daquele jeito? Sem me dizer nada além de mandar aquela carta? E ainda atacar sozinho a Alemanha! - despeja a avalanche de perguntas sem se soltar do moreno que ri.

- Um dia eu teria que começar minha viagem, me desculpe pela carta, não havia mais tempo e não gosto de despedidas, não foi um ataque planejado, fui descoberto enquanto espionava o local e depois tudo aconteceu em efeito cascata. E eu também estava morrendo de saudades mamãe. - explica o moreno devagar enquanto se afastava um pouco para olhar nos olhos da ruiva que mantinha as sobrancelhas unidas em preocupação, o alívio já se fazia visível.

- Tudo bem filho, o que importa é que você está aqui e inteiro. - diz ela sorrindo emocionada por ouvi-lo chamando de mãe, enquanto olhava para ele dos pés a cabeça para ter certeza de que ele estava inteiro.

- Vamos para a sala. - diz a guiando até a sala de estar onde se sentam em um sofá.

- Filho, quem era aquele vampiro? Louis se não estou enganada. - pergunta ela logo após ter sentado.

- Louis é um grande amigo e poderoso aliado, foi ele quem me deu esta casa e é um de meus irmãos.

- Mas o nome dele não me é estranho. - diz ela intrigada, já havia ouvido aquele nome em algum lugar.

- O nome completo dele é Louis Dracul e ele é o último filho vivo do conde Vlads Dracul e herdeiro do trono dos vampiros. - responde de forma calma vendo como a ruiva a sua frente arregala os olhos ficando pálida.

- Louis Dracul? - pergunta de forma sussurrada tendo assimilar aquilo. - Mas ele manteve contato com Voldemort antes de você vir para cá.

- Na verdade Voldemort tentou trazê-lo para seu lado mas, como a Sra. Sabe, a Romênia continuou como território independente, o que mostra a sua clara recusa. Louis não se curvaria para um ser como Voldemort mãe, séculos de vida e um orgulho que já nasce com aqueles que foram abraçados pelas trevas não nos deixar rebaixar a uma criatura que cultiva artes tão imundas e profanas como ele.

Lílian ouviu a explicação do moreno atenta e refletiu sobre o que ele disse, fazia sentido e tinha lógica, não seria fácil alguém que tem séculos de existência, que detém tanto poder quando o herdeiro do trono vampiro se curvar para um reles bruxo, mesmo que esse bruxo já não seja mais humano e ainda é mais o poderoso dos bruxos das trevas que se tem notícias.

- Não se preocupe mãe, Louis é de confiança.

- Ok... mas ainda sim me preocupo, ainda mais agora que Voldemort está te caçando e a aliança está investigando você. Dumbledore está atrás de qualquer informação sobre você filho, ele não é tolo cedo ou tarde ele descobrirá algo e Voldemort vai querer matá-lo da pior maneira possível. - diz com uma expressão preocupada sentindo um tremor de medo passar pelo seu corpo.

- Eu vou ficar bem mãe. - diz tentando acalmá-la. - Vai demorar ainda para o Dumbledore descobrir algo sobre mim e Voldemort, não conseguirá por as mãos em mim. Lembre-se que tenho prática em escapadas de lords das trevas. - diz ele a última parte de forma convencida e bem humorada o que causa um pequeno riso na ruiva.

- Só espero não ter que precisar fazer isso. Mas agora eu preciso ir filho, deixei um recado a seu pai dizendo que ia dar apenas uma volta. - diz ela querendo ficar ao lado do moreno. - Você vai continuar aqui?

- Vou, aqui a minha casa não é mesmo? Eu ainda estou mais perto da Inglaterra e de você. - diz ele sorrindo enquanto se levantavam e se dirigiam até o saguão de entrada onde Lílian torna a abraçá-lo bem forte.

- Vou vir vê-lo logo meu filho, prometo. - diz ela abraçada a ele e depois se afasta para encará-lo. - Não faça nenhuma besteira e nem se arrisque muito, quero encontrar você inteiro quando voltar!

- Pode deixar e se cuide também, sei que a Inglaterra ainda está desprotegida. - diz ele calmo, mas com terminando com as sobrancelhas franzidas. - Tchau mãe.

- Até logo filho. - diz ela o beijando e desaparatando em seguida, enquanto o moreno seguia para o quarto para uma boa noite de sono.


	6. Chapter 5

_**5. Show e Ataque**_

- É HOJE! É HOJE! - gritava Isabela enquanto descia as escadas aos pulos.

- Calma garota, assim terá um ataque. - diz James divertido tomando seu café quando a garota invadiu a cozinha pulando, Lílian apenas revira os olhos sorrindo pela animação da filha.

- Bom dia filha. - diz a ruiva dando um beijo no rosto da garota que se sentou a mesa com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Bom dia pai, mãe. - diz ela se servindo de suco de abóbora.

- Muito ansiosa, não é? - pergunta Lílian com uma sobrancelha erguida em diversão.

- Não sabe o quanto mamãe.

- Estamos vendo filha. - diz James antes de rir.

- Já combinou tudo com Ângela, Felícia e o Gabriel? - pergunta Lílian.

- Sim, tudo combinado e confirmado mãe. - responde a garota sorrindo como se o natal tivesse chegado mais cedo.

- E vão de que? - pergunta a ruiva com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Noitbus, simples e rápidos.

- Não acha que ele estará cheio? - pergunta James.

- Com certeza vai, mas todos vão ir para o mesmo local... então não há problema. - responde empolgada.

- Ok, então tome logo seu café antes que esfrie. - diz Lílian se servindo.

O dia foi se passando de forma muito lenta na opinião de Isabela que não aguentava de ansiedade e divertia James e Lílian com sua impaciência. Depois de semanas o dia havia finalmente acabado, na opinião exagerada de Isabela, e a hora de começar a se preparar havia chegado. Depois de mais de duas horas se arrumando Isabela desceu as escadas pulando.

- Então? Como estou? - pergunta ela dando uma volta para mostrar o figurino.

Ela vestia uma blusinha roxa com um desenho de um et em verde florescente, uma bermuda jeans que chegava quatro dedos a cima do joelho e all star roxo e preto com meia soquete, os cabelos estavam soltos e caiam em cascatas em suas costas.

- Está linda filha. - diz Lílian sorrindo para ela.

- Está faltando pano nessas coisas que chama de roupa. - diz James olhando sério para a garota que revira os olhos junto com a mãe.

- Pai, eu escolhi essa justamente porque sabia que você não me deixaria sair com uma mais curta. - diz ela.

- Então você tem roupas mais curtas que essa Isabela Potter? - pergunta ele com os olhos arregalados.

- Não seja chato James, ela está linda. Você vai arrasar corações filha. - diz a ruiva piscando para a filha que entende que era hora de zoar com o pai.

- É o que espero mãe.

- O que? Mas nem pense nisso garota! - diz James chocado com o que ouvira olhando indignado para a esposa que havia caído na gargalhada junto com a filha. - Isto não tem graça! - diz emburrado.

- Tem sim James. - diz Lílian entre risos.

- Concordo com a mamãe, mas eu tenho que ir antes que me atrase. - diz Isabela indo até os pais e dando um beijo em cada um.

- Divirta-se com responsabilidade filha. - diz Lílian.

- E sem garotos! - continua James sendo ignorado pela esposa.

- Está levando dinheiro? Celular? - pergunta a ruiva.

- Claro mãe, tudo em ordem. - diz a garota se dirigindo até o lado de fora da casa. - Tchau mãe, tchau pai.

- Boa festa filha. - diz James e Lílian somente sorri vendo a filhar chamar o ônibus e embarcar.

Logo após o ônibus desaparecer Lílian sente um aperto no peito, o que não era nada agradável a ela, pois sabia que aquilo significava perigo para sua família o que a levou a crer que Harry estava metido em algo arriscado, a ruiva rezou mentalmente para que Harry estivesse bem e que não se ferisse.

- Vamos aproveitar que estamos sozinhos meu Lírio? - pergunta James com a voz provocante abraçando a ruiva por trás, mas ela se solta dele e se vira para encará-lo com uma expressão preocupada. - O que foi Lílian? - pergunta ele sabendo que algo estava acontecendo.

- Estou com um mau pressentimento hoje James, um aperto no peito. - diz a ruiva decidindo dizer meias verdades já que não conseguia mentir sobre tudo ao marido.

- Calma meu amor, não deve ser nada demais. - diz o maroto para tranquilizá-la e tentando diminuir um pouco de seu nervosismo pois ele sabia que a ruiva era muito intuitiva com quem gostava. - Vem vamos entrar e tente se acalmar.

Os dois entraram em casa com a mente cheia de suposições sobre o que poderia acontecer e na cabeça do maroto, a pergunta era com quem iria acontecer, já que se negava a pensar em sua princesa no meio de algo perigoso.

Na fortaleza do Lord das Trevas, na Ucrânia, estava sendo encerrada uma reunião com vários de seus aliados. Voldemort estava buscando cada informação existente sobre Hades e o Império que ele havia criado, mas não havia muita coisa para se descobrir além do que saía nos jornais.

- Agora que vocês já se mostraram novamente incompetentes em conseguir algo a respeito de Hades, eu quero saber como está os preparativos finais para o ataque de hoje a noite. - pergunta o lord com a voz fria olhando para seus aliados de forma gélida fazendo eles desviarem o olhar.

- My lord está tudo pronto, apenas aguardando suas ordens sua para que possamos partir. As brechas nos feitiços e encantamentos de segurança nos darão passe livre para entrar e sair. - diz Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Ótimo destruam o que virem pela frente, matem, torturem e causem terror naqueles malditos. Não falhem ou haverá consequências. - diz de forma séria para eles que assentem com a cabeça. - Vão. Deixem-me sozinho.

- Agora mesmo my lord. - diz Rodolfo Lestrange se levantando junto com os outros e saem da sala.

- Esse seu mundinho de paz vai cair insolente. - diz o lord das trevas com um sorriso frio nos lábios.

Isabela se encontrou com Ângela, Felícia e Gabriel no noitbus e seguiram conversando de forma animada até onde seria o show, o local já se encontrava lotado tanto de bruxos como de trouxas, pois desde que o mundo mágico havia sido descoberto pelos trouxas, As Esquisitonas haviam se tornado a nova febre dos adolescentes.

O show seria realizado em um estádio de futebol onde havia sido montado um grande palco, também fora ampliado por magia para caber mais pessoas. O jogo de luzes já estava ligado fazendo um show à parte e enquanto o grupo não subia no palco músicas tocavam promovidas por um DJ.

- Amigas... isso está ótimo! - exclama Isabela saltando no lugar para ver mais a frente o que acontecia também com Ângela e Felícia, já Gabriel ria delas enquanto olhava tudo empolgado.

- Esse show vai bombar. - diz Ângela com os olhos brilhando.

- Estamos fazendo o que parados aqui? Vamos logo! - diz Felícia que tinha os cabelos castanhos cortados em Chanel e lisos, olhos castanhos e pele clara e com um e cinquenta e cinco de altura era o chaveirinho do grupo.

- Vamos então. - diz Gabriel que tinha um e setenta de altura, cabelos curtos e castanhos, assim como os olhos e com a pele levemente bronzeada enquanto seguia Felícia que puxava Isabela e Ângela pelos braços como criança em parque de diversões.

Os quatro foram sendo envolvidos pela agitação e euforia enquanto dançavam as músicas tocadas pelo DJ, o show ainda não havia começado e a animação já estava correndo solta por todos os lados.

- Boa noite galera! - grita um bruxo do palco assim que a música baixou, a multidão gritou em resposta. - Eu poderia falar um monte de baboseira mas... não é por isso que vocês estão aqui então chegou a hora pessoal, eu chamo no palco... As Esquisitonas!

Depois disso houve uma gritaria descontrolada enquanto o grupo subia ao palco, todos aqueles que estavam no estádio começaram a pular ao ouvirem os primeiros acordes.

- Fala galera! É muito bom estarmos aqui e ver que tanta gente veio nos ver, realmente muito bom e agora... vamos de música! - diz a vocalista e logo os acordes de uma música agitada começou a ser ouvido pelo estádio levando a multidão de jovens ao delírio.

Isabela, Ângela, Felícia e Gabriel se encontravam no meio da multidão e pulavam, riam e se divertiam como todos ali, a musica alta e animada gerava adrenalina que os consumia. Logo as garotas enrolaram os cabelos e prenderam por sentirem que a temperatura do local estava aumentando muito, e isso não diminuía a alegria contagiante que sentiam.

- Eu disse que esse show ia bombar. - grita Ângela para que os outros três pudessem ouvir.

- Você tinha dúvidas sobre isso? - grita de volta Gabriel enquanto ria e Ângela mostra a língua para ele.

- Eu não sei vocês mas... eu vou atrás daquele gatinho ali. - Isabela se afastando para direita onde um garoto de uns dezessete anos estava a olhando com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Ui! Ela é perigosa. - diz Ângela divertida e os três caem na risada vendo Isabela e garoto conversando enquanto dançam.

- Será que ela pega? - pergunta Felícia olhando para os dois afastados.

- Por Merlin eu não preciso saber disso, ela é como uma segunda irmã. - diz Gabriel falsamente nervoso arrancando novas risadas das duas garotas.

Longe dali, mas perto o suficiente para se poder ouvir e ver o que acontecia no estádio dezenas de bruxos vestidos de preto aparataram nas sombras de edifícios aguardando em silêncio as ordens.

- O Lord das Trevas foi claro em suas ordens, matem, torturem, destruam e causem pânico naqueles insolentes. Não pode haver erros. Divirtam-se. - diz Bellatrix terminando discurso com um sorriso nos lábios e logo os comensais partiram em direção ao estádio.

Chegando perto do estádio os comensais entraram por diferentes entradas e viram a multidão de jovens tanto bruxos como trouxas o que lhes causaram náuseas. Havia aurores e seguranças trouxas no local, mas estes ainda não haviam percebido o que acontecia.

- Bombarda Máxima. - diz Bellatrix apontando a varinha para uma torre de caixas de som que explodem chamando a atenção daqueles que estavam ali. A comensal sorriu ao ver o medo começar a se espalhar por eles quando perceberam o que estava acontecendo. - Ataquem!

Após este comando da comensal, uma verdadeira chuva de feitiços começou a voar pelos ares fazendo gritos histéricos e amedrontados serem ouvidos. As pessoas começaram a gritar e correr para os lados tentando se proteger mas, nem todos tinha essa mesma sorte, os aurores e seguranças se colocaram para proteger as pessoas presentes e duelos começaram a acontecer junto com o som de tiros sendo disparados de armas trouxas.

Bellatrix duelava com dois aurores ao mesmo tempo enquanto sorria se divertindo com todo aquele caos que acontecia. A comensal não estava tendo problemas em enfrentar os dois aurores que, ao contrário dela ,depois de alguns minutos já estavam suando.

- Avada Kedavra. - grita ela acertando um dos aurores no peito, a força da maldição da morte foi grande o suficiente para abrir um buraco no peito do bruxo, o outro auror até tentou pagá-la desprevenida mas não teve sucesso.

- Protego. Crucius! - a comensal acerta a maldição em cheio no auror que cai no chão gritando e se contorcendo de dor o que causa risadas na bruxa.

Aqueles que assistiam ao show, corriam de forma descontrolada para as saídas, outros tentavam aparatar dali mesmo mas haviam posto feitiços anti-aparatação no lugar inteiro. Isabela, Ângela, Felícia e Gabriel não eram diferentes dos outros e depois de se encontrarem saíram correndo em disparada até a saída mais próxima.

- Vamos! Vamos! - suplicava Felícia ao ver como todos estavam tentando sair e assim bloqueavam a passagem.

- Não vai dar pra sair por ai. - diz Gabriel tentando achar outra rota de fuga no meio do caos que ali estava.

- Como assim não vai dar para sair? Temos que sair agora! - exclama Ângela aterrorizada.

- Não podemos perder o controle ou vamos morrer aqui. Temos que pensar em uma forma de sair rápido. - diz Isabela tentando se manter calma e afastando o desespero da mente. Ela olhava para os lados tentando achar algum lugar para se protegerem mas o que vê a faz prender a respiração, haviam cinco comensais vindo naquela direção e um deles a encarou nos olhos, que eram visíveis por baixo da mascara e sorriu falando algo para os outros que olharam também para ela e, começaram a se aproximar rapidamente enquanto riam. - Agora podemos entrar em pânico

- O que? - pergunta Gabriel e os três que estavam com ela olharam para onde ela estava olhando e ficaram brancos de medo ao perceber que os comensais vinham diretamente na direção deles com sorrisos assustadores por baixo das mascaras. -Merda! Corram!

Sem precisar dizer duas vezes ele, deu um empurrão nas meninas e começaram a correr na direção oposta, mas ao olhar para trás, vêem que os comensais também estavam correndo. O desespero começou a crescer ao ver que a frente deles começava a aparecer um muro muito alto para se pular e quando pararam, viraram e viram os comensais pararem de correr a poucos metros de distância rindo e olhando para eles como se fossem um brinquedo muito divertido.

- Agora fodeu de vez. - sussurra Isabela de olhos arregalados de medo.

Harry estava em sua casa, em Paris lendo relatórios sobre a reconstrução de países que faziam parte do império. O moreno se encontrava sentado em uma poltrona na sala de estar, Melani estava deitada em seu colo dormindo e enquanto ele segurava o relatório com uma mão com a outra ele acariciava a gata suavemente.

As notícias eram ótimas na opinião do moreno, a reconstrução estava seguindo em ritmo constante e logo os países estariam reestruturados novamente, o povo teve seus direitos devolvidos e todos ajudavam com o que podiam para melhorar o país em que vivem.

Passos apressados são ouvidos no corredor fazendo Melani acordar e levantar a cabeça ainda sonolenta e se virar para a porta vendo um dos aliados do moreno entrar rapidamente.

- Salve Hades. - diz com o joelho direito no chão.

- O que houve Allan? - pergunta o moreno com as sobrancelhas franzidas em curiosidade. O homem que tinha cabelos curtos e negros assim como os olhos o encarou.

- A Inglaterra está sob ataque. Liverpool, onde estava acontecendo um show d'As Esquisitonas, está sendo atacada bem no local do show. - diz de forma direta e com a voz firme esperando alguma ordem.

- O que? - pergunta Harry se levantando com os olhos arregalados pois se lembrava muito bem do dia em que sua mãe havia dito que Isabela iria junto com Ângela, filha do Sirius e mais dois amigos.

Melani olhava para o moreno esperando o que ele decidiria, o que não demorou a acontecer pois a expressão do moreno passou de surpresa para fúria e um rosnado que saiu da boca do moreno fez Allan, de quase dois metros de altura, tremer de medo. -Eu quero um grupo pronto para sair em menos de cinco minutos.

- Sim Sr. - diz Allan se levantando e deixando a sala a passos rápidos.

- Harry, elas vão ficar bem. - diz Melani sentindo a preocupação dele pela irmã e pela filha do padrinho.

- Se alguém encostar um dedo nelas... - sussurra o moreno com os olhos negros de fúria e com um brilho de selvageria brutal que faria o mais corajoso dos homens tremer de medo. - Vamos.

Diz saindo a passos rápidos da sala enquanto conjurava seu sobretudo sobre ele, Melani vai logo atrás balançando a cabeça negativamente com pena dos comensais azarados que se colocarem na frente do moreno.

Lílian e James estavam jantando naquele momento, a preocupação da ruiva era tamanha que a deixava inquieta e olhando para os lados a todo o momento, esperando para ver se Lilith não iria aparecer novamente dizendo que seu bebê estava em estado grave.

"_Não é ele..."_, a ruiva ouve a voz de Lilith em sua mente e aquela pequena frase a deixou intrigada. Não fazia muito sentido para a ruiva até que ela ligou os pontos.

A preocupação havia começado assim que Isabela sumira de suas vistas, não havia demorado mais do que alguns segundos para ela sentir o conhecido aperto de preocupação no peito, havia o fato de o show ser em um lugar aberto e de fácil entrada e o pior, a Inglaterra estava vulnerável, por conta dos feitiços de proteção que estavam ainda sendo colocados.

Essas conclusões a fizeram ficar branca de medo e com os olhos arregalados enquanto se levantava. Ela tinha percebido que a preocupação que estavam sentindo era mais intensa do que antes e agora ela sabia o porque disso: por mais que Harry se arriscasse em missões perigosas, ela sabia que o filho havia sido muito bem treinado e que haviam poucos que conseguiriam fazer ferimentos muito graves nele, já Isabela não, ela não havia sido treinada, não era uma guerreira ela era apenas uma adolescente normal.

O medo de que algo pudesse acontecer com sua filha havia aumentado mais ainda agora e ela sentiu uma falta de ar que a fez se engasgar. Ela sabia que a filha estava correndo risco e sabia que havia algo de errado acontecendo. James viu a esposa se levantar e ficar pálida, antes que pudesse perguntar algo um patrono em forma de fênix entrou pela janela e a voz de Dumbledore foi ouvida:

- Liverpool está sob ataque. Voldemort mandou comensais atacarem o estádio onde um show está acontecendo. Vão para lá rápido. - logo depois o patrono desapareceu.

James se levantou em um pulo, ele e Lílian se encaravam nos olhos vendo o medo que eles sentiam. Lílian sentia as lágrimas se formando em seus olhos, aquela não era a hora de chorar.

- Vamos James. - diz ela se dirigindo até a porta dos fundos correndo com James logo atrás, chegando lá não disseram nada apenas aparataram atrás da filha.

Os dois havia desaparatado para o lugar mais próximo do estádio que os feitiços anti-aparatação deixavam... ainda faltava quinhentos metros até o estádio, eles ouvem barulho de aparatações e logo Sirius, Marlene e Remo estavam correndo ao lado deles vendo as luzes e sentindo os tremores que as explosões causavam.

- O que aconteceu? Como eles entraram? - pergunta Marlene em desespero.

- Os feitiços protetores estão fracos e baixos por causa da nova proteção que está sendo lançada, de alguma forma Voldemort soube disto e resolveu aproveitar. - diz Remo que era o que mais sabia.

Depois dessa pequena conversa, não disseram mais nada apenas apertaram o passo quando já era possível ouvir os gritos de desespero e as risadas dos comensais. Assim que entraram no estádio viram que, aqueles que haviam vindo assistir ao show tinham, em grande parte, ficado encurralados dentro do estádio enquanto os comensais lançavam os mais diversos tipos de feitiços e maldições nele,s que tentavam de toda forma se protegerem e fugir dali.

- Malditos. - rosna Sirius enquanto ele e os outros olhavam ao redor atrás de Isabela, Ângela, Felícia e Gabriel que já era quase da família.

- Vamos logo, paramos esses malditos enquanto procuramos por eles. - diz James com medo e fúria partindo para cima de um comensal que cruzou o caminho dele e os outros concordaram já enfrentando comensais.

Vários aurores e guerreiros da fênix foram aparecendo por todas as entradas e mais comensais também, mas eles não estava sozinhos pois vampiros e lycan's também vieram e estava fazendo m verdadeiro banho de sangue. Os guerreiros da fênix estavam conseguindo lidar com os comensais mas estavam tendo problemas com os amaldiçoados, Dumbledore havia aparecido logo depois dos três marotos e já havia uma roda de corpos de comensais inconscientes ao redor dele e amaldiçoados mortos.

Lílian passava por cima dos comensais quase que literalmente, sua filha estava ali em algum lugar e ela precisava encontrá-la. A ruiva não se importava se os comensais iam sobreviver aos seus feitiços e os amaldiçoados que cruzavam seu caminho eram retalhados.

Os amaldiçoados estavam sendo uma cartada de Voldemort e estavam desequilibrando a balança para o lado do lord das trevas.

James e Sirius estavam cercados com cinco comensais os atacando furiosamente, mas eles não se deixavam intimidar e reagiam com um fúria ainda maior. Estando com as costas coladas os dois marotos tinham a visão dos cinco atacantes que os rodeavam e assim poderiam defender a si e as costas do parceiro. Os ataques eram violentos, os dois já haviam percebido que esses comensais eram novos e estavam se cansando, o que deu a oportunidade perfeita para eles.

Se desviando de uma maldição da morte, Sirius acertou um reducto em dois deles, lançando-os longe enquanto James bloqueou uma maldição da tortura que atingiria as costas de Sirius e acertou um feitiço estuporante em um terceiro comensal. Os dois restantes foram derrubados logo depois com feitiços lançados ao mesmo tempo pelos dois marotos.

Os dois respiraram fundo para recuperar o fôlego e já partiam para cima de alguns vampiros que estavam cercando um grupos de garotos, que deviam ter no máximo quinze anos.

Lílian, que estava enfrentando um lycan há alguns minutos, consegue derruba-lo após cortar sua cabeça com uma espada que havia conjurado, e era nessas horas que ela agradecia a Merlin por esgrima ser matéria escolar e na academia de aurores.

A ruiva olhou para os lados tentando ver algum sinal da filha e vê, a distância Isabela, Ângela, Felícia e Gabriel encurralados contra uma das paredes do estádio por cinco comensais e mais alguns lycan's e vampiros que espreitavam.

O medo se espalhou por seu corpo e ela se pôs a correr em disparada até onde eles estavam, ela não poderia falhar com um de seus filhos novamente. Lílian viu o momento em que o comensal que estava no meio deu sinal para que os amaldiçoados atacassem eles e seu desespero cresceu.

- Não! - grito ela quando viu um lycan todo preto saltar em direção a sua filha, ela não chegaria a tempo de impedir o golpe e viu quando Isabela olhou na sua direção com os olhos cheios de medo e lágrimas.

Isabela sentia que eles estavam totalmente ferrados quando os amaldiçoados e mais comensais surgiram, a esperança que nasceu, ao ver os aurores e guerreiros da fênix chegar havia desaparecido, e agora que via de três lycan's imensos e negros se aproximarem junto com quatro vampiros, as lágrimas começaram a correr pelos seus olhos pois sabia que não havia chances dela sair dali viva.

- O que faremos com eles? - pergunta um comensal sorrindo para os outros que também sorriam.

- O que acham de dar a filhinha dos Potter para um dos aliados do lord? - propõe um segundo comensal e os outros concordam.

- Isso mesmo... Jason ela é sua. - diz o comensal e um imenso lycan se aproxima dela e salta. Isabela sentiu o medo correr por suas veias e sentia seus amigos travados pelo medo, ela viu o lycan saltar e depois ouviu um grito:

- Não. - olhando para o lado vê sua mãe correndo desesperada na sua direção, ela sabia que não daria tempo, sua mãe estava à poucos metros mas era o suficiente para o lycan chegar primeiro assim como ela sabia que a mãe também sabia que não chegaria a tempo, pois viu as lágrimas manchando o rosto dela assim como manchava o seu e então aconteceu.

Harry chegou a saguão de entrada se deparando com mais de cinquenta guerreiros entre humanos, lycan's e vampiros, todos prontos para partirem com suas vestes negras reforçadas magicamente e com expressões serias no rosto.

- Salve Hades. - dizem todos eles se curvando em reverência para o moreno que olhando para eles apenas diz:

- Sem misericórdia e não haverá sobreviventes entre os enviados de Voldemort. - diz ele de forma seria e direta e todos curvam a cabeça. - Vamos.

Depois disso todos desapareceram da casa deixando-a em silêncio, Harry com Melani nos calcanhares, desaparecem por entre as sombras e uma rajada de vento gelado. O moreno apareceu na entrada do estádio, Melani já em sua forma de pantera estava ao seu lado e seus aliados logo depois atrás de si, logo eles invadiram o local encontrando um verdadeiro inferno.

Havia corpos espalhados por todos os lados, corpos de aurores, de guerreiros da fênix, de comensais, de lycan's, cinzas de vampiros e o pior, corpos de adolescente que nada tinha feito a essa guerra e foram mortos e mutilados. Harry ainda olhava para tudo quando sinalizou com a cabeça e seus aliados partiram com tudo para cima dos enviados do lord das trevas.

- Nenhum lacaio de Voldemort sai vivo hoje à noite. Vão. - comanda o moreno e logo seus aliados havia desaparecido no meio da confusão e atacavam os aliados do lord das trevas com fúria.

- Hora de brincar. - diz Melina com um brilho sádico nos olhos esmeraldas e saindo em disparada até um grupo de lycan's os derrubando antes que eles tivessem a chance de se defender.

Harry continuou olhando ao redor atrás de sua irmã, mas não via nada além de duelos e mais duelos, suspirando impaciente decide que o melhor seria dar um fim rápido aquele ataque para poder achá-la.

Um comensal da morte parou a frente apontando a varinha e, com um sorriso malicioso o que fez o moreno erguer uma sobrancelha esperando o que viria.

- Morra maldito adorador de trouxas... Avada Kedavra! - grita a maldição sorrindo vendo como ela atravessa a distância entre os dois com rapidez, antes que ela o atingisse o estranho com um capuz ergue uma mão e com um aceno displicente dela a maldição volta para o comensal com o dobro de velocidade o acertando antes que ele pudesse demonstrar surpresa.

- Idiota... - diz Harry andando calmamente pelo meio da confusão matando qualquer partidário de Voldemort que encontrava pela frente.

- Vocês são patéticos. - diz ele de frente para um grupo três comensais que o encarava de forma nervosa, haviam visto o que fez com aqueles que cruzaram seu caminho.

- Você vai morrer seu desgraçado... - diz um tomando coragem sabe-se lá de onde e ouvindo em seguida uma risada curta e fria que os fez arrepiar.

- Vou? Não sabia disso... - sussurra divertido vendo o medo neles enquanto os encarava nos olhos e em seguida ouve um deles engasgar: - Problema de garganta meu caro comensal? - pergunta zombando.

- V-você...? Demônio... - diz ele e os outros arregalam os olhos. - Hades... - sussurra ele,mesmo assim vários comensais e aliados das trevas juntamente com guerreiros da fênix ouviram e se viraram para ver o que acontecia.

- Parece que já ouviram falar de mim. - diz tombando a cabeça para o lado em sinal de curiosidade quase infantil pois aqueles olhos negros de infantil não tinham nada. Os comensais tremiam agora, não poderiam falhar com o lord das trevas.

- Você vai morrer em nome do lord das trevas. Avada Kedavra. - diz o comensal da direita e a maldição da morte mais uma vez vem rapidamente em direção do moreno que apenas espera ela estar a um palmo do rosto dele e faz um rápido movimento com a cabeça se desviando e deixando os comensais com os olhos arregalados.

- Terá que fazer melhor que isso... - diz ele sorrindo para os comensais que apenas vêem os olhos ficar mais negros e sombrios, o que gera um calafrio neles.

- Então eu faço. - Harry se vira para onde a voz vinha e observa Bellatrix Lestrange se aproximar com um sorriso cruel nos lábios, sendo seguida por seu marido Rodolfo e Barto Crouch Junior, os três sem máscaras mostrando seus rostos com orgulho. Harry ergue uma sobrancelha.

- É mesmo? Não pense que por ser uma dama não irei atacá-la. - zomba o moreno fazendo uma pomposa reverência a ela que ri.

- Assim você fere meus sentimentos. - devolve a comensal fazendo um bico que gera uma risada fria no moreno.

- Agora vamos aos assuntos sérios Bella. - diz o moreno.

- Como quiser Hades... Crucius! - grita ela apontando a varinha para ele tão rápido que muitos ali só viram o borrão do movimento do braço dela, mas Harry estava atento e se desvia com elegância. Fazendo a comensal erguer a sobrancelha surpresa. - Rápido tenho que admitir...

- Obrigado. - agradece ele antes de ter que se desviar de outro feitiço lançado dessa vez por Rodolfo. - Que falta de educação Rodolfo, não te disseram que é deselegante interromper a conversa dos outros? - pergunta zombando do comensal.

- Cale a boca desgraçado! Avada Kedavra! - grita Rodolfo com raiva do maldito encapuzado, mas o moreno repele a maldição com uma mão o que o surpreende.

- Fraca... realmente Bella, como pode se casar com um inútil que nem ao menos consegue produzir uma maldição da morte decente? - fala para a comensal balançando a cabeça negativamente, prestando atenção nos comensais.

- Ora seu... - diz Rodolfo em fúria, o moreno não prestou muita atenção nele pois viu algo que o intrigou nos olhos de Bellatrix.

Harry, surpreso com a emoção inesperada que aqueles olhos demonstrou por milésimos de segundos, decide averiguar e adentra a mente da comensal, as barreiras que encontrou na mente dela eram fortes o suficiente para aguentar uma invasão tão violenta quanto um golpe de gigante.

Isso não era problema para o moreno que sabia meios de se penetrar a mente de um ser sem precisar lutar com suas defesas... o que poucos sabiam era que, a mente era o lugar mais obscuro de um ser, não importando se este ser é bom ou mau, os bons pensavam coisas obscuras mas não contavam e nem se deixavam levar por elas mas isso não significava que estes pensamentos obscuros desaparecessem de sua mente.

Então alguém como Bellatrix Lestrange, que tinha uma mente toda voltada para as trevas, era como um caminho aberto para Harry que adentrou sua mente pelos cantos escuros e esquecidos, o que ele encontrou lá o fez quase ficar de queixo caído. Eram descobertas surpreendentes e até chocantes para o moreno que conseguiu filtrar o que realmente era importante no meio da mente conturbada e pouco lúcida da comensal.

- Você fala muito para quem não fez um única ataque a nós. - diz Barto Crouch Jr. fazendo o moreno sair do estado de surpresa em que se encontrava. Ele apenas observou Bella de modo mais avaliativo, enquanto pesava os prós e os contras da ideia que surgiu em sua mente. - Ficou mudo foi? - zomba o comensal.

- Apenas tenho coisas mais importantes para pensar do que as idiotices que fala. - diz sem tirar os olhos dos da comensal que já estava intrigada com aquilo.

- Hora seu desgraçado... Cru... - diz o comensal antes de ser acertado por um feitiço do moreno que nem ao menos moveu a mão direito. Crouch caiu a quatro metros de distância onde os outros duelos já haviam recomeçado.

- Como...? - pergunta Rodolfo antes do moreno aparecer a sua frente e acertar um forte soco no rosto do comensal que voa alguns metros e cai em cima dos três comensais que anteriormente enfrentavam o moreno.

- Por que segue a ele? - pergunta o moreno a poucos passos de Bellatrix que o olha intrigada.

- Como é? - pergunta após ter posto um sorriso de deboche no rosto.

- Por que segue a ele se não é isso que quer? Por que está ao lado dele se deseja estar em outro? - pergunta de forma séria vendo a comensal arregalar os olhos surpresa.

- Você não sabe de nada maldito, eu sigo ao lord porque é esse meu desejo! - diz ela dando um passo a frente mas o moreno não se mexe.

- Eu sei Bella... mas não entendo. - diz ele de forma intrigada. - Não entendo como você pode ficar ao lado daquele que a fez perder o que mais amou na vida, você se curva a alguém que está roubando a sua sanidade. Você sabe que esse seu casamento, que tanto repugna foi arranjado a pedido do lord das trevas. Como disse Bella, eu sei mas não entendo como você ainda está ao lado daquele que destruiu o futuro que sonhou e que lhe trata como um verme. Voldemort não merece ser seguido por alguém como você.

As palavras do moreno penetravam fundo na mente da comensal da morte. Era verdade tudo o que ele havia dito, ela somente perdeu quando decidiu seguir ao lord das trevas, primeiro perdeu aquele que mais amou, depois sua liberdade, dignidade e por último sua sanidade. Bella encarava o estranho a sua frente que sabia tanto dela como nenhum outro, com a expressão confusa pelo mar de dúvidas que estava em sua mente.

Harry via o conflito que a comensal enfrentava, já podia divisar um brilho fraco de sanidade querendo sobressair entre a insanidade causada pelos anos ao lado de Voldemort, havia também outro sentimento que ganhava cada vez mais espaço e força, sentimento que o fez sorrir satisfeito.

- Você quer vingança Bella, eu posso ver isso e também posso lhe dar... mas para isso você terá que renegar a tudo o que fez ao lado de Voldemort, todas as suas decisões e conceitos formados a partir das ideias dele e terá que me seguir até o fim. - diz o moreno vendo como Rodolfo e Barto Crouch Jr. voltavam paro o lado de Bella, já recuperados mas alheios ao que foi dito.

- Você sabe o que fazer Bella. - sussurra o moreno com a voz calma e baixa.

Bella encarava o estranho nos olhos de forma intensa e séria, ela sabia o que queria e sabia o que fazer para ter. Pensando nisso ela levou a mão, empunhando sua espada, enquanto Rodolfo e Crouch davam sorrisos maliciosos.

O movimento foi tão rápido que Rodolfo nem ao menos viu, apenas sentiu quando a lâmina da espada da comensal transpassou seu peito, ele e Crouch olharam de modo chocado para Bella.

- Vá para o inferno junto com seu maldito lord. - sussurra ela com a voz fria e satisfeita para o marido que morre em seguida antes mesmo dela puxar a espada de seu peito. Crouch olhava para cena chocado e incrédulo enquanto Bella se virava para ele.

- Deixe ele vivo Bella, você precisa de alguém para levar as boas novas a Voldemort. - diz o moreno para ela apontava a espada para o Crouch, ele por sua vez tremia. - Vá agora antes que não mais chances de sair daqui com vida. - diz o moreno vendo que o comensal começou a correr até o ponto de aparatação e sumiu com um estalo seco.

- O que eu faço? - pergunta ela com a voz calma olhando para o encapuzado que se aproximou dela a passou lentos, apesar deles estarem em um lugar aberto e cheio de outras pessoas, ninguém lhes dava atenção, o que era estranho mas compreensível pois haviam batalhas acontecendo em todos os lugares e um pequeno deslize custaria a vida.

Harry chegou a dois passos de distância da comensal a encarando nos olhos vendo o desejo por vingança brilhar nos olhos dela, a fúria de uma fera que foi mantida presa e que livre buscava pelo sangue de seus carcereiros. Um sorriso nasceu nos lábios do moreno ao ver que mais um grande aliado estava ao seu lado e ainda mais um que ele nunca imaginou que estaria, Bella é uma guerreira como poucas e seria com toda a certeza um desfalque grande nos aliados do lord das trevas.

- Me estenda seu braço esquerdo. - diz ela com a voz calma esticando a mão e Bella estendeu o braço sem hesitar. Harry arregaça a manga do sobretudo negro que ela usava expondo a marca negra. - Vamos nos livrar dessa imundície.

Dizendo isso, leva sua outra mão a altura da marca, a unha do seu dedo indicador torna-se negra e cresce em forma de garra o que faz a comensal olhar intrigada , ele apenas perfura a marca negra com sua unha fazendo ela se agitar antes de começar a ser sugada. Um fio negro e pegajoso saiu do braço da comensal sendo puxado pela unha e logo ele sai totalmente do braço dela levando consigo a marca negra.

Bella olhou surpresa para o braço antes marcado e agora livre de qualquer vestígio da marca negra que ainda pairava presa a unha do moreno que com um movimento a solta no ar vendo ela virar fumaça e desaparecer.

- Bem vinda ao Império das Trevas Bellatrix Black. - diz o moreno com um sorriso satisfeito e a voz suave.

- Juro lealdade eterna ao Império e a você Hades. - diz ela com um sorriso por finalmente se ver livre do seu finado marido e colocando o punho direito sobre o peito e curvando a cabeça em sinal de respeito.

A voz da comensal saiu firme e alta o que fez aqueles que estavam ao seu redor a olharem com olhos arregalados de choque, principalmente os comensais pois acabaram de perder sua comandante e porque o lord das trevas não ficaria nada feliz com isso.

- Ajude a acabar com esses infelizes e depois você deve partir até minha casa. - diz ele com a voz calma.

- Como desejar mestre. - diz ela curvando novamente a cabeça a levantando a seguir mas antes que ela ou Harry pudessem dizer algo, eles ouvem o grito de desespero de Lílian o que os faz virar imediatamente naquela direção e ver a ruiva correndo em disparada na direção de algo, quando seguiram com o olhar para onde a ruiva ia, viram algo que fez o ar deixar os pulmões do moreno antes de sua fúria explodir.

- Vá. - diz o moreno antes de partir em alta velocidade até onde sua irmã estava. Bellatrix olhou uma segunda vez para onde a filha dos Potter estava, antes de voltar seus olhos para os comensais que a observavam e sorrir de forma sádica para eles, que tremem de medo.

- Vamos brincar um pouco? Quero uma boa diversão para marcar minha despedida. - diz ela com a voz fingindo sofrimento por ter abandonado o lado do lord das trevas. Os comensais que já tremiam de medo deram passos para trás o que fez o sorriso da comensal aumentar antes dela partir com tudo para cima deles.

Isabela e mais duas garotas e um garoto estavam encurralados por cinco comensais e amaldiçoados e um lycan tinha dado um salto na direção dela, sem pensar duas vezes Harry se move tão rápido que seria impossível do olho humano seguir aparecendo em frente da garota.

O lycan hesitou por alguns milésimos de segundo, que foi o suficiente para o moreno erguer a mão direita e agarrá-lo pelo pescoço o mantendo suspenso no ar e fazendo-o engasgar, os comensais e os outros olharam surpresos.

Isabela já esperava pelo golpe quando um estranho, vestindo um sobretudo preto e com capuz, aparecera à sua frente e simplesmente segura o imenso lycan pelo pescoço como se não fosse nada, ao seu lado Ângela, Felícia e Gabriel soltam exclamações surpresas e aliviadas pela amiga ter sido salva.

Lílian corria de modo descontrolado em direção a filha, mas o lycan já estava praticamente em cima dela quando ela viu um estranho de sobretudo preto e com capuz aparecer em frente a Isabela e segurar o pescoço do lycan com extrema facilidade, ela olhou para onde deveria estar os olhos do estranho e viu olhos negros como a noite e um brilho selvagem neles mas, mesmo assim, ela reconheceu aqueles olhos, que ela sempre via em sua cor normal, o verde esmeralda.

O ar deixou seus pulmões com o alívio de saber que sua filha estava salva, mas mesmo assim não parou de correr até passar ao lado do estranho e se por a frente da filha, empurrando-a para trás dela junto com os outros. Lílian olhou para seu filho mais velho e pode sentir aquela energia negra e a fome brutal de sangue que exalava dele e quase teve pena do maldito lycan que ameaçou sua filha.

- Nunca disseram que não se deve atacar crianças? - pergunta Harry, a voz não era como Lílian estava acostumada a ouvir, não era carinhosa e alegre... a voz dele estava grave e raivosa, era um rosnado de uma besta que fez seus pelos se arrepiarem todos, assim como os dos garotos atrás de si, ouviu eles prenderem a respiração.

- Matem ele! - grita um comensal após se recuperar do susto.

Antes que algum comensal pudesse fazer algo Harry apertou o pescoço do lycan tão forte que o estralo dele quebrando foi ouvido por todos e o lycan que se debatia tentando se soltar, caiu mole aos seus pés.

Harry olhou o corpo do lycan por um segundo antes de erguer seus olhos para os outros enviados de Voldemort que estavam ali, ao se verem observados por aqueles olhos negros e bestiais foi impossível conter um estremecimento de medo.

- Querem brincar? Venham brincar comigo como seu amigo. - diz ele apontando para o corpo do lycan e demonstrando em sua voz o prazer sádico e cruel que ele sentiu ao matar o lycan.

Os outros dois lycan, tomados pela fúria de ver um de seus ser morto, saltaram sobre o moreno que apenas esperou eles estarem perto o suficiente para se desviar do primeiro ataque e acertar um forte soco no estômago do lycan que ganiu de dor, o moreno se curvou para trás escapando das garras do segundo lycan e acerta em seguida uma rasteira nele mas, antes do lycan tocar o chão o moreno se levanta e o chuta na peito o lançando a metros de distância e se vira para o primeiro, que se levantou e tentou mordê-lo, mas o moreno segurou a mandíbula dele com as duas mãos e, com um puxão brusco somado a muita força ele arranca o focinho, que cai gritando de dor antes do moreno apontar a mão para ele e lançar um feitiço explosivo que o fez em pedaços.

Harry sentiu que sua irmã e os amigos dela estavam chocados e com medo, e sua mãe estava surpresa mas, por hora não deu atenção a isso. Sentiu que o lycan que havia chutado para longe estava correndo em sua direção em grande velocidade, virando-se na direção dele, lançou o focinho do outro lycan que ainda segurava, atingindo-o no rosto e o derrubando no chão, o lycan tentou se levantar mas antes disso Harry apareceu ao seu lado e desceu o punho com força bem no coração dele, arrancando-o e esmagando-o.

- Próximo. - diz o moreno se virando para os vampiros e comensais que olhavam para ele aterrorizados.

O moreno voltou a andar a passos calmos até onde estava, entre os aliados de Voldemort e sua mãe esperando que um ou mais deles tomassem coragem para atacá-lo mas viu que os comensais deram um passo para trás ao vê-lo tão perto e os vampiros olhavam para ele de forma avaliativa. Suspirando ele diz:

- Já que nenhum de vocês vem... eu vou buscá-los.

Após dizer isso com um prazer sádico na voz, ele simplesmente desaparece no ar, os comensais olhavam para os lados aterrorizados procurando, enquanto os vampiros espreitavam com cuidado os arredores. Lílian e os garotos atrás dela soltaram exclamações de surpresa quando o moreno despareceu do nada mas, quando respiraram novamente, ouviram um grito vindo da direita e um comensal segurava o peito onde haviam marcas de cortes feitos por garras e em seguida um segundo comensal grita ao ser lançado ao chão, os comensais estavam tremendo de medo e não sabiam o que fazer.

O comensal que foi jogado ao chão, cuspiu sangue para desespero dos outros e antes que ele pudesse fazer algo, um brilho metálico foi visto antes da cabeça dele rolar para longe do corpo, Isabela, Felícia e Ângela gritam ao ver o comensal decapitado. Uma risada sombria foi ouvida pelos comensais como o sopro da morte em seus cangotes e os três comensais, que ainda estavam em pé sentiram, um vento frio que os fez arrepiar antes de verem a figura do encapuzado a sua frente erguendo as mãos e mostrando garras longas e pretas e as abaixar rapidamente, arrancando a cabeça de mais dois, fazendo o sangue espirrar e as garotas gritarem mais uma vez... último comensal tentou correr mas o moreno enfiou a mão direita em suas costas, fazendo-o gritar de dor e em seguida usou a outra mão para decapitá-lo também.

- Hum... parece que só restou vocês... - diz o moreno se voltando para os vampiros que não haviam se mexido para ajudar os comensais.

- Quem é você? - Pergunta um deles olhando para o moreno de forma curiosa assim como os outros.

- Seu carrasco. - diz ele e os vampiros olham para ele com desdém

- Não se superestime seu tolo, não somos como esses animais estúpidos ou como esses humanos medíocres. - diz um segundo vampiro de forma arrogante.

- Ah é mesmo? São mais arrogantes mesmo. - diz o moreno com calma.

A irritação dos vampiros os fez avançar para cima do moreno com tudo... Harry já esperava por isso e se desviou para a esquerda escapando de um soco e logo depois se abaixou, vendo a perna de um segundo vampiro passar por onde estava sua cabeça a um segundo atrás, o terceiro ataque veio de cima para baixo obrigando o moreno a pular para o lado.

- Você são rápidos... mas a velocidade de você não o suficiente. - comenta como se falasse do tempo o que irrita ainda mais os vampiros.

Lílian, Isabela, Ângela, Felícia e Gabriel assistiam de olhos arregalados o encapuzado se esquivar de golpes tão rápidos dos quatro vampiros como se estivesse brincando e a fala dele provou que era verdade. Lílian não podia negar que o filho sabia se cuidar e se mostrava um bom lutador ao matar lycan's e comensais com as mãos e ainda se manter sem um arranhão em um combate com quatro vampiros.

Já Isabela, Ângela, Felícia e Gabriel estavam chocados e temerosos que o demônio encapuzado fosse atacar eles depois, as expressões deles mostravam claramente isso o que Lílian notou ao olhar para eles.

- Calma meninos, ele não nos fará mal. - tenta acalmar eles e recebe de volta olhares incrédulos.

- Como pode ter certeza disso mãe? - Isabela sussurra a pergunta enquanto via o demônio desviar de uma sequência de golpes.

- Vocês ouviram o que ele disse: Não se deve atacar crianças. - diz a ruiva mas não ajudou muito, quando ia dizer algo eles ouvem um rugido de dor e se viram para ver.

Lílian prendeu a respiração ao ver o filho às costas de um vampiro, com uma mão atravessando o peito dele e saindo a frente com um coração murcho e negro nela, o moreno aperta o coração o transformando em pó assim como o vampiro. Os outros vampiros olharam com fúria para ele e o atacaram ao mesmo tempo.

Harry se desviou de um soco e, quando ia levar um chute, segurou a perna do vampiro com uma mão e a puxou para cima fazendo o vampiro ficar suspenso no ar e então acertou o terceiro vampiro com aquele que segurava, fazendo os dois caírem no chão, ao olhar para eles, o moreno não viu que tinha um se aproximando pelas costas e recebeu um soco na nuca e um chute que o lançou contra a parede do estádio e o enterrou nela. Lílian quase gritou e correu até o filho, mas antes que pudesse fazer isto Harry sai do buraco tirando o pó da roupa e encara os três vampiros.

- Agora... eu perdi a paciência. - diz ele antes de correr em direção a eles e preparar um soco, quando o vampiro do meio que ia receber o golpe, cruzou os braços em frente ao rosto, o moreno desapareceu e apareceu ao lado do que estava a direita acertando o soco no rosto dele com tamanha força que arrancou sua cabeça, os outros dois olharam surpresos para ele, pois não haviam visto o movimento ...não tiveram tempo para entender pois logo o moreno estava a frente deles com as mãos apontadas para o rosto deles. - Incendio.

Chamas saíram das mãos do moreno e acertaram em cheio os dois vampiros que gritaram antes de virar cinzas. Harry olhou para os montes de cinzas a sua frente com indiferença e um leve sopro de vento as espalhou e levou.

- Vocês estão bem? - pergunta ele com a voz neutra se virando para encará-los. Lílian sorri discretamente para ele enquanto Isabela, Felícia, Ângela e Gabriel se encolheram e olharam temerosos para ele.

- Sim, obrigada. - agradece Lílian no que o moreno acena com a cabeça olhando novamente para Isabela que se esconde atrás da mãe. Lílian percebe a curiosidade no olhar do filho, mas por hora eles não podem fazer nada.

- Eu não mordo Srta. - diz ele para Isabela.

- Mas faz outras coisas piores. - sussurra ela ouvindo seus amigos prenderem a respiração com medo, coisa que ela achou que também faria mas não fez.

Isabela olhava para aquele demônio mas não via mais aquele que a assustou, era estranho, ela não estava mais com medo dele. Enquanto olhava nos olhos negros dele ela sentia algo como confiança crescendo nela e isso a intrigava , ele havia acabado de matar pessoas e amaldiçoados como se fosse uma brincadeira divertida.

Ela não sabia explicar ... olhando nos olhos dele, ela se sentiu segura e protegida, como se nada pudesse fazer mau a ela. Olhando fundo naqueles olhos ela viu que não estava errada, ela viu o desejo dele de protegê-la com a sua vida se fosse preciso e isso a deixou muito surpresa.

- Faço sim e não nego mas... não com quem é inocente. - diz Harry com a voz calma e tranquila. Isabela não tirou os olhos dos dele enquanto ouvia o que ele falava até ouvir a voz dele em sua mente:_"Principalmente contra você Isabela."_

Olhando para ele com uma expressão surpresa, viu a sombra de um sorriso nos lábios dele que a deixou feliz e lhe fez ter mais confiança nele mesmo não sabendo quem ele era.

- Quem é você? - pergunta ela com a voz curiosa.

- Me chamo Hades, prazer em conhecê-la. - diz ela curvando a cabeça._"Nos veremos novamente em breve."_, ouve ela novamente em sua mente.

Antes que ela pudesse perguntar mais alguma coisa vários guerreiros da fênix e aurores cercaram o encapuzado, a primeira reação dela foi tentar protegê-lo mas sua mãe a segurou e quando olhou para ela a viu como se dissesse: ele sabe se virar, respostas depois.

- Parado ai! Vire-se com as mãos onde eu possa ver! - diz James olhando fixamente para o estranho encapuzado que estava falando com sua filha. Harry se vira e encara o pai com curiosidade, mas nada diz nem levanta as mãos. - Erga as mãos!

- Para que? - pergunta o moreno com calma.

- Não discuta! Você está cercado! Quem é você? - prossegue James.

- James, calma. - diz Dumbledore se aproximando calmamente do estranho e parando a poucos passos dele. O diretor o olhou nos olhos tentando penetrar em sua mente mas só encontrou escuridão nela o que o fez franzir a testa. - Creio que nos deva respostas.

- Não acho. - diz Harry com a voz calma vendo seus aliados se aproximarem a passos rápidos. _"Vão! Agora e levem a Bella até minha casa!"_, manda para a mente deles que concordam sem hesitar e desaparecem... menos Melani que surge ao seu lado fazendo todos se surpreenderem.

- Hades. - diz Dumbledore serenamente... com a mente a mil, pensando em milhares de forma de conseguir descobrir os segredos e planos dele e em trazê-lo para seu lado. Aqueles que ouviram o que o diretor de Hogwarts disse prenderam a respiração, mas não recuaram.

- Dumbledore. Não posso dizer que é um prazer, estou cercado com dúzias de varinhas apontadas para mim. - diz o moreno calmamente fazendo o diretor dar um leve sorriso.

- Mas não poderia esperar algo diferente, você e seus aliados, que aliás desapareceram, invadiram a aliança.

- Haviam pessoas precisando de ajuda Dumbledore e eu não a nego a inocentes. - fala o moreno causando surpresa naqueles que ouviram e fazendo Lilian sorrir orgulhosa do filho o que não passou despercebido por Isabela que começou a desconfiar que a mãe sabia mais do que dizia, Dumbledore ergue as sobrancelhas.

- Então não negará em nos ajudar nesta guerra. - diz o diretor fazendo Harry rir.

- Eu ajudei porque a situação estava fora de controle Dumbledore, posso não ser seu inimigo... mas também não sou seu aliado. Nós lutamos pelos mesmos ideais mas em caminhos paralelos. - responde o moreno para o diretor que concorda com a cabeça um pouco frustrado.

- No mínimo, não há necessidade de usar esse capuz, pelo menos por agora.

- Ninguém conhece meu rosto Dumbledore e continuará assim. - responde de forma séria e educada sentindo o diretor tentando invadir sua mente mais uma vez. - E, por favor, pare de tentar invadir minha mente, fui muito educado e relevante até agora... não serei novamente.

- Desculpe, mas não sei nada sobre você, que ao contrário sabe o suficiente sobre nós para conseguir invadir a aliança. - acusa o diretor suavemente.

- Parece que tive mais sorte com o recolhimento de informações, se me der licença temos que ir. - diz o moreno fazendo uma carícia na pata da Melani.

- Espere! Você ainda não disse por que estava encurralando minha esposa e aqueles garotos. - acusa James apontando a varinha para o rosto do moreno que o olha profundamente.

- Encurralando? Se não percebeu eu salvei a vida deles. - responde com calma e James arregala os olhos olhando para eles em seguida e vendo Lílian concordar com a cabeça. - Se me dão licença.

- Espere. - tenta Dumbledore, os dois haviam desaparecido em um sopro gelado de vento deixando o diretor mais intrigado ainda com relação a Hades.

- Dumbledore o que acha que aconteceu? - pergunta Snape com relação à Hades.

- O que ele nos contou faz sentido... tem algo por trás dessa ajuda, que não sei o que poderia ser. Mas agora precisamos arrumar isto, haverá uma reunião na sede agora. - diz ele com a voz alta para todos ouvirem.

- Dumbledore? Espero que entenda o que vou fazer, não irei na reunião, Isabela está muito abalada não a quero sozinha. - diz Lílian e Marlene apóia.

- Também não irei diretor. - diz ela.

- Entendo perfeitamente, Sirius e James poderão passar o que foi discutido para vocês. Remo, você poderia levar o Sr. e a Srta. Macather para casa?

- Claro. - diz o maroto seguindo com os dois para a zona de aparatação.

- Já vamos também, nos vemos depois Lily. - diz Marlene a amiga e dando um leve beijo no marido antes de sair de lá.

- Até mais. - Lílian diz. - Nos vemos em casa James.

- Até mais tarde... vocês estão bem mesmo? - pergunta ele olhando elas de cima a baixo.

- Sim... estamos, até mais tarde. - diz a ruiva e Isabela concorda com a cabeça ainda intrigada com tudo o que aconteceu.

As duas seguem em direção a área de aparatação e quando a garota não via mais o pai se vira para a mãe.

- Em casa filha, aqui não.

Isso a fez calar e ficar mais desconfiada ainda. Elas seguiram em silêncio até a área de aparatação e Lílian aparatou as duas até o jardim dos Potter onde permaneceram em silêncio enquanto andavam até a casa e entravam pelos fundos, a porta ainda estava aberta, na cozinha Lílian pegou dois copos de suco de abóbora, aquela noite estava muito quente e seguiu até a sala com Isabela bem atrás dela.

Sentaram-se, uma de frente para a outra e Lílian pensava em como driblar a filha , a expressão que ela tinha no rosto dizia que iria questioná-la até conseguir a verdade ou que ela contasse uma mentira muito boa. Olhando para a parede Lílian vê as sombras dela se juntarem atrás de Isabela e o rosto de Lilith lhe sorrir concordando com algo que a ruiva não sabia o que era.

"_Conte a ela... "_, Lílian ouve esse sussurro saindo da boca de Lilith e pensa que a filha também ouviu mas Isabela, ainda a olhava com a mesma expressão. A ruiva olhou novamente para o local onde o rosto de Lilith estava, agora só havia a parede. Então Lilith a deixou contar? Isso era arriscado para o filho, mas não achava outra saída pois se Isabela continuasse desconfiada certamente ela iria falar com James e ai sim as coisas complicariam.

- O que você quer saber? - pergunta a ruiva depois de suspirar.

- Como? Como a Sra. sabia que ele não faria nada com a gente? Como a Sra. ficou tão calma a ver ele ali? Por que eu me sinto segura perto dele? Por que ele disse que nos veríamos logo? Por que a Sra. não ajudou ele na hora que o papai apontou a varinha para ele e me olhou como se soubesse que ele poderia se cuidar sozinho? E por que o Sra. sorriu com orgulho quando ele disse que não negava ajuda a quem precisa? - Isabela pergunta tudo em um fôlego só para depois respirar fundo vendo a mãe sorrir.

- Vamos por partes, ok? - pergunta a ruiva e a garota concorda. - Primeiro você terá que me prometer não contar a ninguém o que vou falar agora. - fala séria.

- Mas por quê? O papai precisa saber também. - diz ela confusa.

- Isabela prometa. - fala novamente olhando fundo nos olhos da garota.

- Ok... eu prometo mas pra que isso?

- Ninguém... ok? Ninguém mesmo.

- Tá, ninguém mas por quê?

- Porque isso é para a segurança dele e nossa. - responde para a garota que entendia cada vez menos.

- Tá entendi... dá para explicar isso tudo agora? - fala a garota levantando as mãos de forma inquieta.

- O que você quer saber primeiro? Um pergunta de cada vez.

- Como que a Sra. conhece ele?

- Eu o conheço há pouco tempo, ele precisava de ajuda e eu era a única pessoa em quem ele confiaria.

- Mas como a Sra. ajudou ele?

- Lembra das vezes que eu ia ao mercado e ao Beco Diagonal e demorava pra voltar? Eu estava com ele. - diz a ruiva e a garota arregala os olhos.

- Você está traindo o papai! - exclama chocada.

- O que? - pergunta Lílian incrédula antes de cair na gargalhada.

- O que é engraçado? - pergunta emburrada.

- Essa afirmação absurda de eu estar traindo seu pai. - fala a ruiva controlando as risadas. - Eu assumo que estou dando mais atenção a ele que ao seu pai mas... o meu amor por ele não tem nada a ver com o amor de um homem com uma mulher filha, nunca trairia seu pai. - explica de forma séria.

- Então quem é ele? - pergunta ainda desconfiada.

- Ele... ele é o seu irmão. - fala depois de hesitar.

- Como? - pergunta a garota sem entender.

- Ele é o seu irmão, Harry. - fala olhando como a filha iria reagir.

- Mas ele está morto! - exclama chocada.

- Sim e não. É complicado de se explicar filha. - fala ruiva pensando em uma forma mais fácil de contar.

- Como assim está e não está moro? - pergunta Isabela com um nó na cabeça.

- Hum... olha filha vou lhe mostrar a memória de quando descobri que ele estava vivo, ficará mais fácil para você entender. - diz ela e a garota concorda com a cabeça vendo a mãe pegar a varinha e colocá-la na cabeça retirando um fio prateado e o agitando no ar.

Logo a sala começou a rodar e a garota se viu no quarto da mãe. Isabela presenciou toda a conversa de sua mãe com Lilith e depois o que aconteceu na casa do irmão, vendo como ele havia ficado depois do que aconteceu em seu mundo, de como sua mãe passou a noite tratando das feridas dele e de como ela voltou para casa depois.

- Então foi isso que aconteceu...? - pergunta Isabela depois de passar vários minutos em silêncio e com lágrimas emocionadas nos olhos assim como Lílian, ainda era difícil para ela falar do que aconteceu.

- Sim...

- Então é por isso que eu confiei tanto nele sem saber quem era... por isso que ele disse que nunca me machucaria e é por isso... por isso que eu vi nos olhos dele que ele... ele seria capaz de dar a vida por mim...? - pergunta Isabela olhando para mãe que assente com a cabeça.

- Harry, como você mesma viu hoje, é um guerreiro impiedoso, cruel e até brutal mas ainda tem um coração puro e amoroso. - diz a ruiva sorrindo de leve para a filha que devolve o gesto.

- Eu sei... eu me senti segura com ele, e quando ele falou na minha mente a voz dele estava diferente... carinhosa me fez sentir um calor no peito... como quando o papai e a Sra. me abraçam... - falava ela até se interromper. - Mas o papai não sabe? Ele precisa saber!

- Não filha, ainda não... você viu o que Lilith disse a mim na lembrança, não é seguro para ele aparecer as claras ainda... na verdade eu não ia te contar, até que ela me disse para fazer. Harry corre um perigo imenso filha e isso porque Voldemort nem sabe quem ele realmente é pois se soubesse o caçaria até o fim do mundo. - diz a ruiva com a voz cheia de preocupação.

- Mas... mas... ok, eu acho que entendi... mas eu quero vê-lo! - diz ela rendida antes de olhar para a mãe com os olhos brilhando e um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

- Ok, vou te levar lá no final de semana...

- Mãe! No final de semana? Ah não... por favor mamãe, a Sra. sabe como essas reuniões demoram, ainda mais depois de um ataque desses dentro da Inglaterra, papai só vai voltar amanhã de manhã... me leva vai? - pede pulando e com carinha de gatinho do sherek.

- Filha... - começa mas ao ver a carinha de choro dela cede. – Ok... sua chantagista... vamos.

- Oba! - comemora a garota pulando pela sala com toda a empolgação que tinha antes de sair para o show e seguindo Lílian para fora da casa e segurando a mão da mãe quando ela aparatou.

Harry se encontrava sentado em uma poltrona em seu quarto e revia em sua mente o ataque e como eram seu pai, sua irmã e os outros. Fazia semanas desde a última vez que vira eles por fotos, que sua mãe havia trazido ma,s vê-los ali perto dele sem poder dizer nada foi mais difícil do que imaginava.

- Você foi muito bem hoje. - diz Lilith aparecendo sentada a sua frente e tirando o moreno dos seus pensamentos.

- Obrigado mãe. - diz ele com um sorriso.

- Mas ainda agiu como uma criança que ganha um brinquedo novo. - diz ela divertida e ele ri.

- Ora! Eles eram realmente divertidos. - se defende com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Lilith gargalha junto com ele.

- Sim... realmente são, mas não foi só por isso que vim. Você terá visitas daqui a alguns minutos.

- Quem? - pergunta ele com a testa franzida.

- Você verá. - diz ela sorrindo para ele antes de se levantar, dar um beijo carinhoso na testa dele. - Agora preciso ir, até logo filho.

- Até logo mãe. - responde o moreno intrigado, mas não teve tempo de pensar no assunto pois sente dois bruxos aparatando na casa, um ele soube que era sua mãe Lílian mas o outro ele não reconhecia e isso o deixava temeroso com o que havia acontecido para sua mãe trazer outra pessoa ali.

Esperou que Lílian viesse até o quarto, sabia que ela o sentira ali e não demorou muito para ouvir passos no corredor e batidas na porta.

- Harry. - Lílian põe a cabeça para dentro do quarto e olha para o moreno que sorri para ela sem tirar os olhos da porta o que percebe.

- Entre mãe. - diz ele. - Seu convidado também pode entrar, - completa com os olhos avaliativos presos na porta onde se ouve um ofego surpreso.

Lílian entrou e deu passagem para a outra pessoa entrar enquanto o moreno esperava agora de pé. Logo uma garota mais baixa que ele, cabelos pretos e olhos verdes esmeraldas entra olhando ao redor procurando por algo que se prova ser ele, com a expressão surpresa.

Isabela entrou no quarto o percorrendo com os olhos atrás do irmão, vendo-o parado no canto direito do quarto, com uma expressão surpresa no rosto, a garota sentiu seus olhos se arregalarem.


	7. Chapter 6

_**6**_

Bellatrix Black estava no quarto o qual foi lhe dado desde que chegara àquela casa, lembrar que voltara a usar o sobrenome Black a fazia sentir-se novamente respeitável coisa que perdia a cada falha cometida pelo maldito com o qual foi obrigada a se casar.

Os anos que passou ao lado do inútil do marido só serviram para fazer sua fúria crescer junto com a vergonha que sentia de Rodolfo Lestrange, mas agora ela estava livre dele. Finalmente livre do peso que ele era. Não apenas isto, Bellatrix agora era livre do lord das trevas, daquele ser que estava tirando sua sanidade, que a humilhava e torturava.

Bella buscava em sua mente as razões que a levaram a seguir ao lord das trevas e descobriu que tudo o que acreditava não passava de ilusão criada pelo lord para controla-la. Não havia conseguido nada do que acreditou ganhar... pelo contrário apenas perdeu: primeiro a liberdade e depois o que restava dos sentimentos e sonhos de garota.

Sua vida como comensal era recheada de lutas e riscos pelos ideais de um maníaco. Havia vencido várias e não recebera nada pelas vitórias mas, pelas poucas que perdera... tivera que suportar torturas imensas pelas mão do lord.

Esse pensamento a fez olhar para seu braço esquerdo, onde antes havia a marca negra, mas agora estava livre dela, mais um presente que recebera daquele que a libertara.

Pensando nisto, se levanta e ruma para onde o quarto de seu novo mestre, pois tinha dúvidas que gostaria fossem respondidas e ainda havia o fato dela ter abandonado o lord das trevas e ele não ficaria nada satisfeito com isso.

Isabela olhava para o irmão sem conseguir dizer uma palavra, ela já ouviu que ele era muito parecido com o pai quando pequena, mas o que ela via a sua frente era a cópia de James Potter com os olhos de sua mãe.

Harry não estava muito melhor, pois não imaginava que sua mãe levaria sua irmã até a casa dele. O moreno olhava para a irmã com uma expressão surpresa que não era tão aparente quanto a da irmã, mas mesmo assim demonstrava o quão inesperado era aquele encontro.

Lílian olhava para os filhos com um pequeno sorriso, a ruiva havia dado um passo para o lado para dar mais privacidade, mas não deixava de encarar de um para o outro com expectativa.

- Hum... oi... eu sou... - começa Isabela depois de alguns minutos de silêncio e de forma hesitante pois o moreno havia voltado a sua fachada neutra.

- Isabela... prazer em conhecê-la. Me chamo Harry... mas você já deve saber disto. - diz o moreno sorrindo de forma descontraída quando percebeu como a garota estava nervosa. Isabela sorri para ele. - Acho que não há necessidade para tanta formalidade não é mesmo? - pergunta o moreno.

- Não mesmo. - diz a garota sorrindo mais ainda enquanto andava até ele e o abraçava bem firme, o que fez o moreno ficar surpreso, mas logo depois retribui o abraço. Lílian olhava para os seus dois bebês com um grande sorriso e com os olhos úmidos.

Harry não sabia direito o que sentia, era algo novo para ele, era diferente do que ele sentia pelos amigos... era mais forte e mais intenso. O moreno sentia uma necessidade imensa de proteger a garota que o abraçava, mesmo sendo a irmã dele, ele havia se surpreendido com a força dos sentimentos que estava descobrindo nele próprio. Harry a abraça mais forte tentando mantê-la segura em seus braços mesmo que isto parecesse loucura para muitos, para ele o que importava era mantê-la segura.

- Você tem um perfume de lírios... como a mamãe. - diz ele com a voz baixa sentindo o perfume que ele tanto gostava de sentir desde que veio para aquele mundo.

- Como assim? Meu perfume não é de lírios. - diz ela se afastando um pouco e o encarando confusa.

- Não estou me referindo a fragrâncias criadas mas sim daquela que já nasce com você e a sua é de lírios. - diz ele sorrindo para a irmã.

- Acho que entendi mas não sinto nenhum cheiro de lírios em mim. - diz ela cheirando o cabelo enquanto Harry ri e a puxa em direção as poltronas sendo seguido por Lílian.

- Desculpe mas seu olfato não é tão aguçado para sentir tal fragrância. - diz ele ainda com um sorriso no rosto enquanto se sentava em uma poltrona e via a mãe e a irmã sentar cada uma de um dos seus lados. Isabela o encarava confusa e Lílian apenas observava a interação dos filhos.

- Não entendi muito bem o que você quis dizer. - diz a morena.

- Meus sentidos são um pouco mais aguçados que o normal para os padrões humanos. - explica o moreno calmamente.

- Ok... isto é mais uma das coisas que você tem por causa da... sua outra mãe? - pergunta ela confusa sobre como deveria se referir a Lilith.

- Pode se dizer que sim. - responde ele olhando para a mãe de forma interrogativa.

- Eu contei tudo o que sabia para ela antes dela me convencer a trazê-la aqui. Lilith concordou que eu contasse... - Lílian responde a pergunta muda do moreno.

- Então era você no show? Você que matou aqueles seguidores de Voldemort? - pergunta a morena sem medo de dizer o nome do lord das trevas.

- Sim, eu não podia deixar aqueles bastardos te ferir. - responde o moreno sorrindo para a garota.

- Mas eles eram mais de cinco e era muito arriscado. - fala ela revendo os números de adversários do irmão.

- Eles eram fracos e isto deixou as coisas equilibradas. - responde ele com calma.

- Fracos? Eles eram imortais! - exclama ela preocupada com o que poderia ter acontecido e ficando extremamente parecida com mãe, o que fez o moreno rir divertido. - O que foi? Qual a graça?

- Você fica igual a mamãe quando está preocupada assim. - diz ele e Lílian ri enquanto a morena ficava emburrada.

- Não tem graça, eu estou falando sério! Você poderia ter se ferido gravemente ou até... - ela nem terminou de dizer pois foi interrompida.

- Isabela calma, eles nem conseguiram me arranhar... eles eram fracos sim e ainda me subestimaram por isto perderam. Eu sei me cuidar srta. Potter. - fala ele olhando de forma calma para a irmã. Isabela ainda não estava muito confiante nas palavras do irmão. - Olha Isa, eu treinei muito e não seria meia dúzia de amaldiçoados que iriam me vencer.

- Tá. - diz ela e quando já estava pronta para fazer mais uma pergunta ela vê uma gata preta pular no colo do irmão e a encarar como se estivesse surpresa.

- Olá Isabela, como está? - pergunta a gata fazendo a morena arregalar os olhos e abrir a boca de tamanha surpresa.

- Você fala? - foi a única coisa que a garota conseguiu falar.

- Sim falo. - responde a gata rindo. - Me chamo Melani prazer.

- Hum... prazer... - diz a morena ainda surpresa. - Como você consegue falar? - pergunta receosa de ofender a gata.

- Eu posso fazer bem mais do que falar mas você já sabe disto. - responde a gata e a garota fica mais confusa. - Não consegue se lembrar do pequeno gatinho que estava junto do Harry há pouco tempo atrás? - pergunta sorrindo de forma metida.

- Era você? - pergunta a garota com os olhos arregalados. - Mas como?

- Essa forma é apenas por ser mais fácil de acompanhar seu irmão, mas aquela é a minha verdadeira.

- Ok... muita informação para minha cabeça. - diz a garota como os olhos ainda arregalados.

Lílian estava pronta para fazer um comentário quando uma batida na porta é ouvida e logo entra no quarto alguém que nenhuma das duas esperava. Pelas portas do quarto do moreno acabava de entrar Bellatrix Lestrange.

Bella olhou para todos os que estavam ali naquele quarto e ficou chocada ao ver três Potter's... mas ao olhar pela segunda vez para o moreno de olhos verdes, ela reconhece aquela presença imponente e poderosa que havia feito abandonar o lord das trevas e mais surpresa do que estava antes, ela se dirige até ficar de frente para ele, se curva pois sabia que apesar dele ser muito parecido com James Potter ali estava aquele que a libertou e a quem ela jurou lealdade.

- Salve o mestre das sombras. - diz Bella enquanto apoiava o joelho direito no chão em sinal de respeito.

Lílian e Isabela olhavam para antiga comensal de olhos arregalados em descrença e as bocas abertas. Harry, por outro lado, deixa um leve sorriso satisfeito e ao mesmo tempo divertido escapar.

- Diga o que deseja Bella. - fala o moreno notando as dúvidas no olhar de sua nova aliada. Lílian e Isabela se voltam para ele com um olhar chocado mas o moreno apenas encarava aquela que por muito serviu ao lord das trevas.

- Tenho dúvidas meu mestre, dúvidas sobre como agir. O lord das trevas já deve ter conhecimento do que fiz. - pergunta de cabeça baixa e com a voz respeitosa.

- Por hora você ficará aqui, tenho planos para você Bella mas no momento eles não poderão ser colocados em prática. Muitos estarão atrás de você, Voldemort não aceitará que perdeu sua melhor comensal para mim. - responde o moreno de forma pensativa enquanto encarava o vazio.

As duas Potter's olhavam para o moreno como se não acreditassem no que estavam ouvindo. Bella ouvia a cada palavra com total atenção.

- Harry? - chama Lílian e o moreno se volta para a ruiva. - O que está acontecendo aqui? Por que Bellatrix Lestrange está aqui?

- Despois de uma conversa bem reveladora Bella refletiu sobre o que ganhou e o que perdeu por estar ao lado de Voldemort e bem... parece que ela percebeu que não havia ganho muito ao lado do lord das trevas. - responde o moreno calmamente. As duas ainda olhavam para ele sem acreditar no que ouviam.

- Mas ela é uma comensal da morte! - exclama Isabela.

- Não mais garota. - diz Bella com a voz séria e centrada, o que surpreende as duas Potter's pois todos sabiam que Bellatrix Lestrange era a comensal mais perigosa e mais enlouquecida do lord das trevas.

- Como disse... Bella decidiu se unir a mim após uma análise interna... o pouco de sanidade que ainda havia nela conseguiu sobressair e a fez tomar a decisão que acredita ser a mais sensata. - acrescenta o moreno.

As duas, ainda que tivessem suas dúvidas, não mais falaram a respeito pois sabiam que o moreno não colocaria alguém próximo a si que não tivesse certeza ser confiável. Harry vendo que elas não mais iriam falar se volta para Bella.

- Creio que você já esteja acomodada em um dos quartos?

- Sim mestre.

- Bom, por hoje apenas descanse... há muito no que pensar sobre essa noite, logo lhe direi o que tenho em mente. - diz o moreno terminando com o assunto o que não passou despercebido pela ex-comensal.

- Como desejar mestre. - diz Bella se levantando e fazendo outra reverência ao moreno antes de deixar o quarto.

Quando havia apenas os três Potter's no quarto o silêncio era um pouco tenso por parte das duas mulheres e paciente por parte do moreno que acariciava Melani distraidamente. Ele pensava sobre como seria a reação de sua mãe e irmã agora que estavam sozinhos novamente e as duas tentavam encontrar a razão que o levara a confiar em Belatrix Lestrange.

- Harry? - Chama Lílian quebrando o silêncio do quarto.

- Sim mãe.

- Por que você confia nela? Ou melhor "o que fez" confiar nela? - pergunta a ruiva com a voz baixa, mesmo confiando no julgamento de seu filho não conseguia deixar de ficar preocupada.

- Eu tenho motivos muito fortes para confiar nela mãe. Motivos que apenas Bella e eu temos conhecimento... Bella perdeu tudo quando se uniu a Voldemort e agora quer recuperar nem que seja um mínima parte disto e ainda tem uma sede de vingança sem tamanho. - responde o moreno com a voz calma e devagar para que as duas pudessem entender o que dizia e sorrindo de forma selvagem e deliciada enquanto terminava seu relato.

As duas sentem um arrepio na espinha ao ver o sorriso do moreno e tentaram imaginar o tamanho da sede de vingança que estava movendo Bellatrix. Isabela analisava tudo o que o irmão dizia e mesmo assim não conseguia confiar totalmente na ex-comensal.

Lílian por outro lado sente uma luz se ascender em sua mente após ouvir o filho e uma antiga suspeita torna a rondar sua mente. Se o que pensava era realmente verdade seria uma grande motivação para uma vingança.

- Parece que encontrou o ponto da questão mãe. - diz o moreno vendo a ruiva a conclusão.

- O que? Que ponto mãe? - pergunta Isabela impaciente em não saber o que sua mãe e irmão sabiam.

- Não é nada filha, nada com que deva se preocupar. - diz a ruiva não querendo revelar a filha o que sabia.

- Mas mãe! - tenta Isabela sendo interrompida pela ruiva.

- Sem mas filha, nós precisamos voltar... logo seu pai vai chegar da reunião da ordem. - Lílian da fim ao assunto antes de mudá-lo.

- Ok... uma hora eu vou descobrir mesmo. - diz Isabela de forma emburrada mas firme fazendo o moreno erguer uma sombrancelha de forma divertida enquanto Lílian suspirava.

- Até logo filho... tente não se arriscar muito. - diz a ruiva se levantando junto dos dois filhos, abraçando o moreno e beijando-o na bochecha.

-Tentarei mãe, tentarei... - diz ele sorrindo de forma marota.

- Não gosto desse sorriso... - diz a ruiva com a testa franzida enquanto Isabela ria da mãe e pulava nos braços de um Harry surpreso.

- Se cuida irmãozão. - diz ela sorrindo e estalando um beijo na bochecha dele.

-Você também. - responde o moreno sorrindo enquanto os três se dirigiam para a sala de estar onde os duas aparatam deixando para trás um moreno sorrindo feliz.

Lílian e Isabela surgem no quintal de casa e caminham calmamente em direção a ela. A garota pensava em tudo o que havia acontecido naquela noite, tudo o que descobriu a respeito da guerra e do irmão que até pouco tempo atrás estava morto.

- Então, o que achou do seu irmão? - pergunta a ruiva assim que entram na cozinha da casa.

- Ele é tão parecido com o papai mas ao mesmo tempo tão diferente. Não dá para não ver o ar maroto do papai nele... é mais sombrio que o papai, o humor é bem sádico. - começa a falar sem parar enquanto a ruiva servia dois copos de suco e ambas se sentavam à mesa.

- Sim... ele é igual e ao mesmo tempo diferente do pai de vocês.

- E ainda é um guerreiro muito poderoso. - diz a garota interrompendo a mãe. – Cara... não vejo a hora de ver ele de novo... Espera! É por isso que a senhora estava tão feliz nestes últimos dias não é? Sempre cantarolando, sorrindo para o nada... não pense que não reparei sra. Potter.

Diz a garota sorrindo convencida para a mãe, que tinha no rosto uma expressão surpresa, não havia reparado que estava sendo observada pela filha.

- Ok... sim era por isto mas agora é hora de irmos dormir, foi uma noite muito longa e cansativa. - diz a ruiva.

- Tudo bem, boa noite mãe. - diz a garota se levantando e dando um beijo na mãe, para então subir as escadas, dormir e descançar um pouco.

Lílian permanece mais um pouco sentada antes de também se dirigir para o quarto e poder descançar um pouco, a batalha e a preocupação a deixaram completamente esgotada e sabia que ainda haveria muita coisa para refletir na manhã seguinte.

Longe da casa dos Potter's, o lord das trevas encontrava-se em sua sala aguardando informações sobre os resultados de seu mais novo ataque. Logo que descobrira a imprudência do diretor de Hogwarts não pensou duas vezes antes de organizar um ataque, tinha certeza de que abalaria a Aliança da Fênix. O velhote sentiria o golpe, ainda haveria a revolta do povo contra seu grande líder e o medo ainda maior que eles já tinham dele.

Pensando nisto um sorriso se forma nos lábios do lord das trevas. Já havia se passado mais de uma hora que seus servos haviam partido, o ataque deveria estar em seu auge. Imagens de pessoas correndo desesperadas se formavam na mente do lord e seu sorriso só aumentava ao imaginar aquilo, quando foi interrompido por batidas na porta.

- Entre. - diz em uma voz fria e raivosa por ser interrompido. O lord observa um de seus servos, que deveria estar no ataque, entrar na sala tremendo fortemente e com vários ferimentos pelo corpo.

- Mestre. - diz Crouch Jr. Ajoelhando-se e tremendo enquanto já previa o quanto seria castigado.

- O que aconteceu? - pergunta o lord das trevas tendo um pressentimento de que não iria gostar da resposta.

- Mestre nós fomos atacar o show que nos ordenou, estávamos em vantagem, então... então Hades apareceu... - diz com a voz baixa.

- O que? - pergunta o lord com a voz mais fria do que o gelo e com uma fúria começando a se mostrar fazendo o comensal tremer mais ainda.

- Hades apareceu junto de vários amaldiçoados... eles nos atacaram e com a surpresa demoramos alguns segundos para reagirmos e eles avançaram rapidamente. Não voltou mais ninguém my lord...

Diz o comensal sabendo aonde aquele relato terminaria. O lord das trevas estreita os olhos percebendo a forma como o verme a sua frente tentava inutilmente iludi-lo.

- Explique. - diz com a voz fria.

- Rodolfo está morto... os outros comensais também estão. - responde tremendo de forma descontrolada.

- Bella? - pergunta estreitando mais ainda os olhos.

- Bella... ela atacou Rodolfo... e o matou... - responde em um sussurro.

- O que? - pergunta com a voz tremendo de raiva e com os olhos brilhando em fúria. - Diga tudo de uma vez antes que perca a paciência.

- Bella... - começa sabendo o que iria lhe acontecer por dar aquela notícia. - Bella o abandonou my lord... Hades a convenceu a abandoná-lo e se unir a ele... e ela... ela aceitou... - termina ele tremendo enquanto sentia a sala se escurecer cada vez mais conforme a fúria do lord estourava.

- Maldito! Como ousa? - urra o lord das trevas enquanto se levanta de seu trono, Crouch se encolhe vendo a fúria do lord.

Voldemort não acreditava que o maldito havia roubado sua melhor comensal. Bellatrix havia se mostrado sua mais fiel comensal, ele havia tomado providências para que a mente dela o visse como ele queria, um mestre e dono de sua vida mas parece que o maldito havia conseguido um jeito de fazê-la abandoná-lo. O lord das trevas não conseguia achar uma razão forte o bastante para trazer de volta a lucidez de sua comensal e isto o deixava realmente irritado. Crouch tremia enquanto se encolhia rezando a Salazar para que o lord não descontasse nele a sua fúria.

- E você não fez nada? Incompetente! - grita o lord se voltando para o comensal que via suas preces não serem atendidas.

- Perdoe my lo...

- _Crucio! _- logo é ouvido urros de dor que Bartolomeu Crouch Jr emitia enquanto o lord descarregava toda sua fúria e frustração. Depois de mais de meia hora o lord se cansa de torturá-lo. - Suma da minha frente antes que eu perca o pouco de misericórdia que ainda tenho...

Dizendo isto, o lord olha enquanto o comensal se arrastava com dificuldade para fora da sala. Quando encontrava-se sozinho, volta a sentar-se em seu trono enquanto reflete sobre o que ouvira. O maldito do Hades havia lhe tirado uma pessoa de grande importância de seu exército e ainda havia frustrado outro ataque seu. Ele havia se mostrado um grande inconveniente e precisava planejar e calcular meios de tirá-lo de seu caminho.

Assim que viu sua esposa e filha aparatando James juntou-se aos outros guerreiros da fênix na procura de algo que pudesse ajudar a descobrir como os comensais e os aliados de Hades entraram despercebidos no país sede da Aliança, mesmo que o país estivesse desprotegido ainda havia alarmes que detectariam a invasão.

Ao perceber que não conseguiriam respostas satisfatórias, eles seguem para a sede da Aliança onde acomodam-se ao redor da mesa esperando que Dumbledore começasse a reunião.

- Dumbledore como eles invadiram o país sem nossos alarmes dispararem? - pergunta Sirius com a voz refletindo toda a preocupação que todos ali tinham interrogando o diretor.

- Não sei lhe responder a esta pergunta Sirius, mesmo com nossas defesas em baixa os alarmes deveriam continuar funcionando regularmente. Sabemos o quanto Voldemort é astuto, ele deve ter encontrado uma forma de contorná-los assim como Hades também o fez.

Responde o diretor enquanto também buscava em sua mente respostas para os acontecimentos daquela noite. Mas uma dúvida estava formando-se na mente do diretor mas por hora não deveria fazer suposições e pensando dessa forma, voltou sua atenção para a reunião que estava em andamento.

- Falando em Hades... -começa a falar um guerreiro da fênix de cabelos castanhos e olhos negros, todos se voltam para ele. - Houve um momento durante o confronto em que Hades esteve frente a frente com Bellatrix, Rodolfo Lestrange e Barto Crouch Jr, não consegui ouvir o que eles diziam mas Hades disse algo a Lestrange que a fez matar o próprio marido antes de se curvar a Hades. Logo após isto ela passou a lutar contra os comensais, ao lado de Hades antes de desaparecer sabe-se Merlin para onde.

Aquela informação caiu como um feitiço de extinção na sala, todos estavam de olhos arregalados e mudos com o choque ao ouvirem que Hades havia conseguido trazer para seu lado a mais perigosa comensal da morte do lord das trevas. Dumbledore estava muito surpreso para dizer o mínimo, sua mente trabalhava a mil para tentar encontrar um razão para Bellatrix Lestrange abandonar o lord das trevas.

- Isso é inacreditável... - sussurra Sirius ainda em estado de choque.

Na mente de todos passavam-se imagens do que aquela mulher já havia feito pelo lord das trevas e era muito difícil de acreditar que alguém conseguiria fazê-la abandoná-lo.

- Mas aconteceu e agora precisamos estar muito mais vigilantes quanto a ele. - diz o diretor ainda perdido em pensamentos.

- Agora mais do que nunca precisamos detê-lo! Seja o que for que ele disse a Bella, foi insano o bastante para fazê-la abandonar Voldemort e isso só mostra como ele é perigoso e ruim quanto o Lord. - diz Sirius de forma firme e impulsiva.

- Não devemos nos precipitar Sirius. - diz o diretor e antes que fosse interrompido continua. - Sei o quanto esta união é perigosa e suspeita mas agora devemos nos preocupar com nossas defesas, além disso não temos ideia de onde ele esteja e do que planeja fazer agora. Devemos descobrir tudo o que pudermos sobre ele e depois avaliarmos o que fazer.

- Faz semanas que estamos atrás de todo o tipo de informação sobre ele e não encontramos nada. Concordo com Black, temos que fazer alguma coisa. - rosna Moode de forma nervosa. Muitos pareciam concordar com ele.

- Senhores se acalmem. - pede Dumbledore com a voz calma, porém firme fazendo os burburinhos terem fim.

- Não devemos tomar medidas precipitadas, temos que agir de forma racional e da melhor maneira possível para manter nossas fronteiras seguras até amanhã à tarde que será o momento em que as proteções estarão refeitas por completo. Essa é nossa prioridade no momento, o fato de Hades ter se unido a Bellatrix não deixa de ser preocupante mas não deve se sobrepor ao problema principal: a vulnerabilidade de nossas fronteiras.

Depois disso, seguiu-se uma série de suposições e suspeitas sobre como o país foi invadido duas vezes sem serem alertados. A reunião seguiu por noite adentro até que Dumbledore decidiu dar por encerrada, todos precisavam descansar.

Na manhã seguinte todos os jornais do mundo noticiavam o que havia acontecido durante o show, não havia forma de um ataque daquele tamanho ser abafado mesmo com os esforços do diretor de Hogwarts. A população entrou em desespero: os enviados daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado haviam invadido o país sede da Aliança e aquele que muitos chamavam de demônio também havia invadido o país e conseguido deter o lord das trevas, fato que fez os burburinhos se espalharem por todos os cantos.

James acorda ainda sentindo todo o cansaço do dia anterior e as preocupações que o ataque havia trazido. Por muito pouco a filha não havia sido morta por aqueles malditos e ele não conseguia parar de pensar nas palavras que havia usado para convencer a esposa a deixar a filha ir... _"é apenas um show..."_ o que poderia acontecer não é mesmo? Pensava com os olhos escurecendo levemente de preocupação com o que aconteceria se Hades não houvesse interferido.

Chegou à cozinha e encontrou Lílian e Isabela conversando de forma calma sem notar que ele já se encontrava ali, James usou este tempo para poder olhar bem para a filha que tanto amava e pensar que não poderia falhar novamente. Já havia falhado com seu filho mais velho e nunca seria capaz de se perdoar por isso mas agora... ele faria diferente, ele não deixaria nada nem ninguém ferir sua pequena princesa nem que tivesse que dar a vida por isso ele não pensaria duas vezes.

Lílian e Isabela haviam acordado bem cedo e encontravam-se na cozinha preparando o café e conversando sobre banalidades para quebrar o clima pesado do ataque do dia anterior. Isabela colocava os pratos na mesa quando notou o pai parado na entrada da conzinha olhando para ela mas com a mente muito longe dali.

- Pai o Sr. está bem? - pergunta estranhando a forma com James se encontrava.

Lílian parecia entender melhor o que se passava com o marido pois já havia visto aquela expressão no rosto do maroto e foi quando revelou a ele que estava grávida de Isabela, aquela determinação em não deixar nada acontecer com ela como o que houve com Harry. A ruiva sentiu o peito apertar e a vontade de dizer tudo a ele triplicou de tamanho, mas ela não podia ainda. Ela desejava poder tirar um pouco que fosse daquela dor e culpa das costas do marido, contudo, precisava manter silêncio se quisesse que eles quatro pudessem ser uma família quando a guerra terminasse, contar a verdade agora só traria desatenção para os dois e isso poderia causar a morte de um deles.

- Tudo bem filha, só estou um pouco cansado. - diz o maroto sorrindo e sentando-se a mesa de forma automática.

Isabela olha para a mãe de forma preocupada e Lílian apenas balança a cabeça negativamente o que queria dizer que o maroto apenas precisava de tempo. O dia na casa dos Potter's se passou de forma tensa enquanto James continuava quieto e perdido em pensamentos, Lílian e Isabela lançavam olhares preocupados a ele sem, no entanto, se envolverem e deixando o moreno resolver e controlar a avalanche de coisas que passava pela cabeça.

No final da tarde daquele dia as proteções havia finalmente coberto todo o território da Aliança fazendo Dumbledore ter finalmente um instante de tranquilidade, agora todos aqueles que haviam confiado e depositado as esperanças de uma vida de paz nele estariam seguros. O diretor agora poderia voltar sua atenção para outro assunto sério, a vinda dos alunos para Hogwarts, em pouco mais de uma semana o ano letivo teria início e o expresso faria sua viagem até a escola trazendo dezenas de crianças e tornando-se um alvo em potencial para Voldemort.

Dumbledore sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde o lord das trevas quebraria o tratado e agora, com o surgimento de Hades, o diretor temia que o lord fizesse algo com suas preciosas crianças. Com a mente girando em maneiras de deixar a viagem mais segura o diretor observava o por do sol vendo a luz sendo tragada pelas sombras e rezando para que aquela fosse a única batalha que as sombras venceriam.


	8. Chapter 7

_**7. Hogwarts**_

O dia do embarque dos alunos para a famosa escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts havia chegado, e a plataforma 9 ¹/2 se encontrava cheia de adultos e alunos que se despediam já comensando a sentir a saudade mas também haviam aqueles que não demonstravam nada em seus rostos enquanto se preparavam para ficarem meses distantes. Naquele momento não haviam diferenças entre eles, eram apenas famílias que estavam ali para mais um vez ver seus membros mais novos irem aprender tudo o que a escola poderia ensinar a eles.

No meio de toda aquela confusão as famílias Potter's e Black's também se despediam de suas herdeiras, Isabela e Ângela se preparavam para cursar o quarto ano e enquanto James e Sirius diziam para elas se empenharem e não desapontá-los, o que significava aprontar muito, Lílian e Marlene seguiam dizendo que se recebecem um carta da escola logo na primeira semana elas ficariam de castigo até fazerem trinta anos. A locomotiva soltou um alto apito mostrando que estava para sair e enquanto ela começava a se afastar as duas garotas acenavam para os pais.

-Nos vemos em breve. - grita Sirius sem perder a chance.

-Como assim papai? - pergunta Ângela não tendo um bom pressentimento mas não recebeu resposta pois o maroto apenas sorriu e continuou acenando. Quando já não era mais possível ver a plataforma as duas se olham de forma intrigada e começam a procurar uma cabine para poderem ficar.

-O que você acha que seu pai quis dizer com aquilo? - pergunta Isabela com a testa franzida.

-Não tenho idéia mas pelo sorriso que ele e o tio James tinham boa coisa não deve ser. - responde a outra antes de chegarem na última cabine onde apenas duas pessoas estavam.

Harry se encontrava dentro de uma das cabines do expresso de Hogwarts, ele havia seguido a sugestão de Melani e pouco havia mudado em sua aparencia, os cabelos continuavam negros mas agora eles estavam na altura dos ombros e comportados, os olhos verdes que eram sua marca e algo que ele nunca mudaria por faze-lo sentir parte de sua mãe nele mesmo mas o que realmente havia mudo foi seu rosto que agora tinha traços mais firmes sem deixar que parecesse mais velho, o rosto havia afinado e agora ele se parecia mais com Louis do que com James Potter pois foi nas feições do irmão que havia se inspirado.

Melani se encontrava detada preguiçosamente no colo do moreno que afagava seus pelos de forma distraída enquanto olhava pela janela da cabine, Harry pensava em todas as possibilidades e oportunidades que estavam a seu alcanse desde agora mas também avaliava os riscos pois não seria nada fácil enganar o diretor de Hogwarts.

-Durmindo acordado sr. Mason? - diz uma voz suave e divertida as costas do moreno que parece despertar do tranze em que se encontrava. Harry se volta para a voz e se depara com um garota de cabelos castanhos brilhosos e ondulados soltos, olhos castanhos e com um sorriso nos lábios cheios, as curvas do belo corpo da garota não conseguiam ser escondidas pelo uniforme que ela já usava e o rosto de feições suaves e delicadas tornava ela em uma verdadeira visão do que seria o céu para o moreno.

-Apenas imaginando lugares em Hogwarts onde poderemos... conversar em particular... - diz o moreno com a voz carrega de malícia enquanto a encarava nos olhos e deixavam um sorriso safado surgir nos lábios. A garota ri divertida mesmo que tenha sentido um arrepio subir pela espinha.

-Só você memso...

-Estou dizendo a verdade Mione. - diz o moreno para Hermione Granger enquanto a chamava silenciosamente para se sentar ao seu lado.

-Sei. - diz a garota se sentando ao lado dele e logo sentindo a mão dele subir por seu braço até sua nuca a puxando para um beijo intenso e cheio de promessas fazendo a garota suspirar e se derreter.

-Agora acredita no que disse? - pergunta o moreno em um sussurro com os lábios a milimetros de distância dos dela.

-Com certeza... - sussurra ela ainda intorpecida pelo beijo o que causa um sorriso no rosto do moreno e uma careta em Melani.

-Por Lilith! Não façam isso na minha frente. - diz Melani de forma baixa para os dois que a olham e riem da careta da gata.

-O que foi Melani? - pergunta Hermione ainda sorrindo.

-Hermione... eu viu meu irmão de fraudas, não estou preparada para vê-lo se agarrando com uma garota... ele é muito novo para isso! - diz a gata como se aquilo fosse obvio. Hermione gargalha enquanto Harry franze a testa para a gata.

-Obrigado pelo comentário desnecessário Melani. - diz ele de forma sarcastica. Antes que Melani pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa eles sentem a aproximação de dois estudantes. Batidas são ouvidas na porta da cabine e logo duas garotas estavam em frente a eles.

-Com licença mas podemos ficar aqui? Não há mais cabines vazias. - pergutan uma das duas garotas, ela tinha olhos azuis e cabelos pretos com as pontas roxas.

-Claro, não há problemas. - diz Hermione após uma rápida troca de olhares com o moreno. Isabela olhava para o garoto de forma curiosa e intrigada pois mesmo sem nunca ter visto ele na escola ele lhe era familiar. Harry notando o olhar intrigado da irmã sobre ele a encara sorrindo discretamente e piscando o olho fazendo com que a garota entendesse quem ele era.

-Obrigada. - agradesse Isabela sorrindo para o moreno. - Me chamo Isabela Potter.

-E eu sou Ângela Black. - diz a outra garota enquanto as duas se sentavam de frente para os outros dois.

-Deric Mason. - diz o moreno de forma relaxada.

-Hermione Granger mas acho que eu vocês já conhecem. - diz ela de forma divertida enquanto erguia uma sobrancelha.

-Claro querida monitora. - diz Ângela com um sorriso inocente nos lábios.

-Nunca nos esqueceriamos de alguém como você. - completa Isabela sorrindo igual a amiga. Harry olhava para as duas de forma curiosa se segurando para não rir da cara da irmã.

-Desculpa perguntar mas você é novo por aqui? -pergunta Ângela para desviar do assunto.

-Na verdade sim estudei em casa até agora mas decidi cursar o último ano em Hogwarts. - responde calmamente surpreendendo até Isabela que, mesmo sabendo que não era esse o motivo do irmão ir para Hogwarts, acreditou nele. Depois disso os quatro começaram a corversar sobre vários assuntos como Hogwarts, as aulas, férias e a guerra.

-Vocês-sabem-quem está furioso com esse tal de Hades. - diz Ângela.

-Não é para menos, Hades tomou vários países dele e ainda está anulando os planos dele não importa onde. - diz Isabela sem tirar os olhos do irmão pois não agradava em nada a ela a mão que Harry deixava repousar de forma possessiva nos ombros de Hermione.

-Eu ouvi muitas coisas sobre Hades, papai e mamãe vivem discutindo sobre ele. - fala Ângela com a testa franzida. Harry a encara de forma curiosa quando ela mensiona o padrinho.

-Meus pais também falam muito sobre ele mas parece que a Aliança não tem a menor idéia de quem ele seja. - fala Hermione de forma intrigada.

-E você Deric o que acha? - pergunta Ângela. Todas se voltam para ele, inclusive Melani.

-Acredito que numa guerra devemos fazer o que estiver em nosso alcance para realizar nosso objetivo, ou seja, a vitória. Hades e Voldemort fazem isto e essa é a razão para eles serem tão fortes.- responde ele calmamente o que surprende as três garotas e faz Melani dar um discreto sorriso.

-Você concorda com o que Hades faz? - pergunta Ângela chocada.

-E o que ele faz? - devolve a pergunta.

-Ele mata os comensais, ele domina os países que toma o controle e age como um demônio... - termina com um sussuro.

-Ele mata os comensais porque é assim que se vence um guerra destruíndo o inimigo e também porque eles matam inocentes sem um pingo de culpa. Até hoje só tenho lido sobre como ele reconstruiu os países que tomou o controle e como ele os protege. Sobre ele agir como um demônio... bom já parou para pensar que seja exatamente isso que ele queria que os outros pensem dele? - explica o moreno.

-Como assim? - pergunta a morena enquanto as outras apenas ouviam.

-O que acontece com os comensais que ficam frente a frente com ele ou apenas oussam o nome dele? - pergunta o moreno e vendo a face confusa da garota ele continua. -Medo. Eles sentem medo dele e do que ele pode fazer com eles e assim ele se fortalesse.

-Do mesmo modo que Voldemort se fortalesse do medo daqueles que estão sobre a proteção da Aliança. - explica Hermione de forma calma vendo a jovem Black fazendo as ligações de todas as informações que recebeu.

-Faz sentido... - diz ela por fim.

-Sim faz sentido mas estamos chegando e é melhor vocês irem se trocar. - diz Hermione fazendo as garotas olharem surpresas para a janela da cabine vendo a noite que já havia caído e ao longe as luzes do castelo de Hogwarts.

-Tudo bem, me ajuda a tirar as roupas Mione? - pergunta Harry com uma expressão inocente no rosto mas com a voz e os olhos transbordando malícia o que faz Hermione rir e Isabela e Melani estreitarem os olhos e a morena ficar vermelha de raiva.

-Não vou nem responder Deric. - fala a castanha ainda rindo.

-É... não responda. - diz Isabela com a voz séria chamando a atenção dos outros ocupantes da cabine mas ela só tinha olhos para o moreno que sorria de forma divertida junto de Hermione. Melani também não parecia muito feliz com o convite do moreno e isso ficou claro quando ela cravou as garras nas pernas do moreno antes de pular para o colo da Isabela. Harry fez um leve careta quando sentiu as garras da gata cortarem suas pernas. Hermione olhava para as duas irmãs do moreno segurando a risada ao ver como as duas tinham expresssões muito parecidas nos rostos. Já Ângela olhava de forma maliciosa para a amiga interpretando de forma errada a reação da filha dos Potter's. O expresso foi diminuindo a velocidade até parar na estação de Hogsmead e os estudantes começarem a descer.

-Alunos do primeiro ano por aqui. - diz Hagrid indicando o caminho até os barquinhos, Harry ao contrário do que as três esperavam não o seguiu e foi junto com elas.

-Você não deveria ir com o Hagrid? - pergunta Isabela.

-Não vou cursar o primeiro ano. - diz o moreno de forma relaxada entrando na carruagem puxada por testralhos. Logo eles estavam de frente para o castelo e o moreno não pode deixar de sentir um frio na barriga ao olhar para o local onde por anos o chamou de lar.

Harry se separou das três garotas assim que ultrapassaram as portas de entrada do castelo e seguiu para perto da sala onde os novatos aguardavam para serem selecionados. O moreno se camufla nas sombras de uma pilastra e aguarda a vice-diretora Minerva McGonagal entrar com os primeiroanistas e logo os segue para dentro da sala sem chamar atenção.

-Assim que a seleção começar seus nomes serão chamados e vocês deverão se dirigir até o banquinho e colocarão o chapéu seletor em suas cabeças e ele irá selecionar vocês para suas casas. - diz a professora para logo depois guiar os novos alunos para dentro do grande salão que já se encontrava lotado. Harry seguia no fim da fila dos novatos e logo as atenções voram sendo voltadas para o moreno alto de olhos verdes e porte orgulhoso que caminhava com passos seguros e confiantes.

Hary sentia que todos prestavam atenção nele que seguia calmamente até a frente do salão mas quem mais chamava sua atenção era Albus Dumbledore que desde o momento que ele entrara no local tentava discretamente penetrar sua mente e falhava.

Dumbledore olhava de forma mais intrigada ainda para o garoto Mason, o diretor tentava invadir a mente dele mas se deparava com um barreira poderosa de oclumência. Este fato apenas serviu para dexar o diretor mais desconfiado ainda do moreno de olhos verdes que exalava um ar sombrio e orgulhoso que a maioria dos sangue-puros tinham e que seguiam ao lord das trevas.

Isabela e Ângela após superarem o choque de verem seus pais sentados na mesa dos professores olhavam para o moreno esperando para verem onde ele iria ficar assim como Hermione que estava sentada de frente para as duas. Lílian olhava para o filho de forma temerosa e preocupada pois ela sabia que ali todos estariam de olho nele como foi pedido pelo diretor mais sedo na reunião dos professores.

Minerva McGonagal colocou o banquinho de três pernas em frente a mesa dos professores e logo em cima se encontrava o surrado chapéu seletor, o silêncio se fez no local enquanto os mais novos olhavam para o velho chapéu sem saberem bem o que fazer e os mais velhos esperavam o discurso do mesmo que não tardou a começá-lo.

_Uma guerra novamente acontece_

_as trevas tornam a ser instigadas_

_e a luz segue sendo cultivada_

_nas batalhas muitos perecem_

_mas seus nomes se engrandessem_

_O herdeiro da poderosa serpente se mostrará_

_sua sede de poder e grandesa se espalhará_

_mas ainda haverá aqueles que lutarão_

_fortes os fracos protegerão_

_seus corações bons serão suas armas_

_mas a serpente é ardilosa e escorregadia_

_seu veneno pelo mundo será espalhado_

_e quando o medo estiver enraizado_

_e a paz não for mais uma garantia_

_a mudaça virá_

_na forma de um guerreiro_

_a serpente as trevas despertou_

_mas a ele ela nunca se curvou_

_o mal encarnado se erguerá_

_com sua vinda os povos se unirão_

_aqueles que tocados por sua mãe a ele se curvarão_

_e humanos que seus sonhos foram arrancados_

_por ele serão abraçados_

_seus olhos negros ao reino de trevas se voltarão_

_e assim a guerra mudará_

_o terceiro lado surgirá_

_a serpente irá combate-lo_

_a luz a ele não conseguirá dete-lo_

_mas o fim não foi escrito com tanto zelo_

_muito além não posso dizer_

_mas todos devem torcer_

_oussam quando falo_

_pois assim que foi escrito_

_e assim será cumprido_

_mas não é por isso que aqui estão_

_me ouvirem fazer sermão_

_a seleção deve começar_

_para que os jovens_

_seus lugares possam encontrar._

Assim que o chapéu se calou o silêncio reinou no grande salão, todos estavam chocados com o que acabaram de ouvir. Dumbledore suspira sabendo que seus temores estavam se povando muito menores do que realmente estava acontecendo, ele não tinha dúvidas de a que o chapéu seletor estava se referindo.

Os professores estavamtão ou mais chocados do que os alunos pois eles ao contrário dos estudantes tinham o conhecimento de tudo o que sercava o misterioso Hades e assim como o diretor eles também sabiam que aquelas palavras se referiam a ele.

Lílian ficou ainda mais preocupada com o filho mais velho pois agora que ele seria caçado, a fala do chapéu descreveu Harry de uma forma que deixará o lord das trevas furioso e Dumbledore mais empenhado ainda em descobrir quem era e dete-lo.

Hermione disfarça um sorriso debochado com o que ouvira pois sentia um par de olhos em cima dela, olhando para frente se depara com a irmã do moreno a encarando com os olhos estreitos em uma clara afirmação.

Isabela não pode deixar de ficar impressionada com a forma como o chapéu seletor descreveu o irmão mas tinha uma suspeita que precisava tirar e olhando para Hermione Granger viu a castanha disfarçar um sorriso debochado o que confirmou o que pensava. Quando a castanha a olhou nos olhos apenas assenou afirmativamente respondendo a pergunta silênciosa da morena.

Harry escutou tudo de forma tediosa e desatenta, não ligava a mínima para o que o chapéu disse a seu respeito mas havia sido divertido para ele ver como aquelas palavras deixaram Dumbledore preocupado, o moreno observou a reação de todo o salão e não foram muitas que se diferenciavam. Harry viu a troca de olhar entre Isabela e Hermione e viu também com Ângela havia fica temerosa e intrigada com o que ouviu.

Depois de alguns minutos os burburinhos começaram a se espalhar pelo salão e aos poucos eles foram almentando de tamanho até se tornar uma algazara. Dumbledore precisou laçar faiscas para o alto para poder se fazer silêncio. Minerva se adiantou ainda abalada com o que ouviu e começou a chamar os primeiroanistas por ordem e quando todos eles haviam sido selecionados restando apenas o moreno em frente ao baquinho Dumbledore se ergue.

-Meus queridos alunos este ano Hogwarts irá acolher um aluno para cursar o sétimo ano e como bons anfitriões que somos iremos recebe-lo de braços abertos. - diz o diretor de forma suave e com um leve sorriso nos lábios antes de se sentar.

-Mason, Deric. - chama McGonagal. O salão olhava de forma curiosa para o moreno que se adiantava até o banquinho e se senta olhando com tédio para todos antes de colocar o chapéu seletor.

-Sr. Mason... ou devo dizer Potter? - diz o chapéu em sua mente.

-_Diga o que quiser contanto que seja rápido_. - pensa o moreno impaciente.

-Não há o que pensar pois o sr já fi selecionado e apenas irei respeitar minha própria escolha... Grifinória! - o chapéu dizia na mente do moreno mas a última palavra ele grita para todo o salão.

A mesa vermelha e dourada se ergue mais uma vez naquela noite em uma salva de palmas para receber seu mais novo membro que se levanta de forma relachada e se dirige para ela. Isabela não conseguiu conter o sorriso de alegria por saber que irmão caira na mesma casa que ela pois acreditava que ele iria para a sonserina. Hermione era outra que tinha um grande sorriso no rosto ao ver o moreno caminhando calmamente em direção ao lugar ao seu lado onde se senta.

Lílian olhava de forma feliz e orgulhasa do filho, sabia que havia grandes chances dele ser selecionado para a sonserina mas ainda torcia para ele ficar na casa dos leões onde ele estaria mais seguro do lord das trevas. Ainda havia o fato de aquele ser um ponto positivo para quando James descobrisse sobre ele pois todos os Potter's até hoje cairam na casa dos leões.

-Sentiram minha falta? - pergunta Harry com um sorriso divertido nos lábios enquanto olhava para as três garotas.

-Sabe que nem reparamos que não estava mais do nosso lado? - diz Isabela revirando os olhos mas sorrindo para o moreno. Harry suavemente enquanto as conversas voltavam a se espalharem pelo salão.

James e Sirius olhavam de forma preocupada a forma como as filhas pareciam conversar amigavelmente com o garoto desconhecido. Dumbledore também olhava aquilo de forma avaliativa. Lílian por outro lado tentava imaginar como o filho havia conseguido se aproximar delas tão rapidamente. Dumbledore se ergue mais uma vez e o silêncio se faz no salão.

-Sejam bem-vindos para mais um ano em Hogwarts! Mesmo que eu saiba que todos estão desejando saciar a fome que sentem tenho alguns avisos para dar. A lista de artigos proibidos almentou para... bem eu já perdi as contas mas ela cresceu bastante. - diz o diretor arrancando risos de todos. - A floresta que se encontra na propriedade é proibida a todos os alunos. Temos também a vinda de novos professores como Lílian Potter que lecionará poções sendo que o professor Severo Snape passará a lecionar defesa contra as artes das trevas. - a elforia que surgiu nos alunos ao pensar em se livrar do carrasco sonserino enquanto aplaudiam Lílian que havia se levantado com um sorriso suave no rosto veio abaixo assim que o diretor terminou de falar. - Para a matéria de duelos teremos três professores sendo eles James Potter, Sirius Black e Remo Lupin. -os três se levantam enquanto os dois primeiros mantinham sorrisos marotos nos rostos, o que gerou suspiros e coxixos por parte da ala feminina do castelo, Remo se levantou com um sorriso calmo. - Também contaremos com a ajuda da medibruxa Marlene Black que aceitou auciliar nossa enfermeira Pop Ponfrei. - Marlene se levanta e acena com a cabeça sorrindo o que foi motivo para a cala ala masculina se mostrasse presente e fizesse Sirius estreitar os olhos. - Amanhã sendo sexta-feira começará o novo cronograma de aulas e todos do quarto ano em diante e sem separação de casas terão aula de duelos durante o dia todo tendo a pausa para o aumoço. Toda a sexta-feira será assim, as outras disciplinas serão divididas entre os outros dias da semana e os três primeiros anos terão aulas normais nas sextas-feiras.

Após os alunos ouvirem isso mais uma vez o salão foi tomado por burburinhos que demonstravam ansiedade, curiosidade e espectativa. Dumbledore esperou alguns momentos até que todos estavam mais uma vez em silêncio e continuou.

-Agora que os avisos foram dados... Bom apetite a todos. - diz ele com um sorriso e logo em seguida as mesas são cobertas pelos mais variados e deliciosas pratos que os elfos de Hogwarts poderiam fazer.

-Este ano promete. - diz Ângela com os olhos brilhando em espectaiva para o dia seguinte.

-Duelos durante o dia todo e ainda sem distinção de casas. - completa Isabela de forma ansiosa.

-Isso irá dificultar e muito para aqueles que estão em ano de NOM's e NIEM's. - diz Hermione com a testa franzida mas mesmo assim ainda havia um brilho nos olhos dela.

-Será interessante. - diz Harry por fim avaliando os pontos positivos que aquilo poderia dar a ele enquanto se servia.

O jantar seguiu de forma calma com todos colocando os assuntos em dia e matando a saudades dos amigos e namorados mas ainda havia alguém que apenas observava o que acontecia. Richard Campbel um corvinal do sétimo ano olhava como o tal do Mason estava perto demais da garota dele, mesmo que ela não soubesse disso ainda.

Harry sente que estava sendo observado de forma ameaçadora e olhando para frente encontra os olhos castanhos escuros de um garoto de pele clara e cabelos loiros sentado na mesa da corvinal, o moreno o encara nos olhos penetrando na mente dele para descobrir o que ele queria e o que viu o fez estreitar os olhos sentindo o sangue esquentar.

Isabela, Ângela e Hermione perceberam o momento em que o moreno ficou sério fitando algo a sua frente e olhando na mesma direção se deparando com o corvinal encarando o moreno com uma expressão nada contente.

Na mesa dos professores Remo, Sirius e James notam a troca de olhar nada amistosa dos dois garotos e trocando olhares cumplicis decidem testar o garoto Mason. Lílian olhava para como o filho encarava o corvinal e depois para expressão dos três marotos sentindo que aquilo não acabaria bem. Harry passa um braço sobre os ombros de Hermione de forma possessiva sem deixar de encarar o garoto loiro que estreita os olhos em fúria.

-O que está acontecendo? - pergunta Ângela em um sussurro para as outras duas que olhavam para o moreno de forma preocupada.

-Problemas, é isto que está acontecendo. - responde Hermione com a voz baixa. Antes que Ângela pudesse fazer outra pergunta Dumbledore se levanta chamando a atenção para si.

-Agora que todos nós já estamos satisfeitos e querendo nada mais do que o aconchego de nossas camas é hora de nos recolher-mos. Boa noite a todos. - dizendo isto todos os alunos vão se levantando e se dirigindo para seus salões comunais com os primeiroanistas guiados pelos monitores.

Harry seguia pouca atrás de Hermione que por ser monitora-chefe ajudava a levar os novatos para a torre da Grifinoria, o moreno seguia em silêncio e com uma expressão séria no rosto. Isabela e Ângela seguiam ao lado do moreno conversando mas sem deixar de lançar olhares preocupados para o moreno.

-Coração puro. - Hermione diz a senha e logo todos entram na torre. - As escadas levam aos dormitórios, a esquerda fica os domitórios dos garotos e a direita o das garotas seus malões já se encontram em suas devidas acomodações. Obriagada pela atenção. - termina a garota vendo todos dispersar para seus quartos restando apenas Harry, Isabela e Ângela.

-Então o que achou da torre? - pergunta Isabela para o moreno que havia se sentado em um sofá em frente a lareira.

-Muito aconchegante. - responde ele de forma altomática enquanto se virava para o lado vendo Hermione se aproximar. Isabela e Ângela trocam um olhar antes de se virarem para o local que o moreno olhava.

-Bom nós já vamos nos deitar não é Isa? - pergunta Ângela.

-Claro afinal amanhã tem aula. Boa noite Deric. - diz ela antes de sair.

-Boa noite Deric. - diz Ângela seguindo Isabela mas Harry não responde ainda encarando a castanha.

-O que aconteceu Harry? - pergunta Hermione assim que tem a certeza de que estam sozinhos enquanto se sentava ao lado do moreno.

-Aquele garoto... Campbel... quem é ele? -pergunta o moreno de forma baixa a olhando nos olhos, Hermione morde o lábio inferior antes de responder.

-Ele é um corvinal que cismou que vai sair comigo... - diz ela coma voz baixa e preocupada, ela sabia que seria perigoso ele saber daquilo mas o conhecia o bastante para saber que ele não desistiria de descobrir tudo sobre o corvinal então era melhor que ela contasse suavisando as coisas.

Harry a encarava nos olhos tentando se acalmar pois sentia que estava a ponto de invadir a torre da corvinal e matar aquele humano mediocre que ousou desejar sua companheira. Hermione via todo o desejo pelo sangue do corvinal nos olhos do moreno e sabia que ele a olhava nos olhos para se impedir de fazer alguma besteira.

-Se ele tentar algo... - diz o moreno em um rosnado frio que fez os cabelos da nuca da castanha se arrepiar no que ela julgou ser medo mas que logo foi descartado ao sentir o boca salivar e sentir uma fisgada no baixo ventre o que fez ela ficar surpresa.

-Tudo bem mas agora é melhor irmos durmir pois temos aulas amanhã sedo. - disfarça ela sabendo que aquilo seria o máximo que ela conseguiria do moreno. Ela se levanta mas antes de que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa sente os braços fortes do moreno a segurando de forma firme e a trazendo para um abraço possessivo enquanto os lábios dele tomam os dela de forma voraz e selvagem fazendo soltar um leve gemido enquanto amolecia e se entregava ao momento. Depois de algum tempo Harry encerra o beijo e a encara nos olhos vendo os dela nublados por conta da intensidade do beijo e do desejo que sentia.

-Durma bem minha senhora. - diz o moreno de forma marota enfatisando o 'minha'.

-Durma bem Harry... - diz ela ainda meio aéria se dirigindo para o dormitório como o moreno também fazia.

Na sala do diretor todos os professores se encontravam reunidos esperando o diretor dizer o motivo de estarem ali apesar de já terem uma idéia do que seria.

-Pedi para que viessem aqui agora para falarmos sobre Deric Mason... o que vocês pudem dizer sobre ele durante a seleção e o jantar? - pergunta o diretor em aberto.

-Posso dizer sem somba de dúvidas que ele vem mesmo de uma família antiga e de puros-sangue pois a postura é inconfundível. - começa Sirius com a voz séria.

-Não duvido que a família dele apóie Voldemort. A postura e o geito frio e arrogante mais parece um comensal do que um aluno. - diz James de forma sombria, Lílian apenas ouvia com as mãos suando.

-Mas amanhã teremos mais para falar dele. - começa Sirius com a voz morota assim como o sorriso.

-Como assim Sirius? - pergunta McGonagal com a voz intrigada.

-Vocês deveriam ver a aula de duelos amanhã. - começa Remo com um discreto sorriso.

-Ainda não compreendo. - fala o diretor

-Não sei se perceberam mas durante o jantar Mason e um outro garoto da corvinal trocaram olhares nada amistosos, pelo que pudemos ver foi pelo fato da monitora-chefe Hermione Granger estar junto do Mason. - explica James com os olhos brilhando em malícia.

-Se ainda me lembro o covirnal se chama Campbel. - diz Remo buscando na memória o nome do garoto enquanto se lembrava do curto periodo de tempo em que deu aula na escola a poucos anos atrás.

-E vocês pretendem colocar os três para discutir a relação? - pergunta Snape de forma venenosa elevando uma sobrancelha. James e Sirius se preparavam para responder de forma nada educada mas são interrompindos por Remo.

-Não Snape, Campbel demonstrava ser muito bom em DCAT quando eu dava aulas aqui.

-Continua sendo a melhor matéria dele e ele ainda é um ótimo duelista. - confirma Flitwick com a testa franzida.

-Ótimo. - diz James ignorando Snape. - Reparamos que mesmo que ele pareçam não se conhecer eles claramente tem assuntos sérios, para eles ao menos, para resolverem.

-Então se eles estiverem de cabeça quente e forem postos para duelar um contra o outro... - completa Sirius sorrindo maroto.

-Mas isso será perigoso. - diz Lílian de forma preocupada com o que o filho poderia fazer com aquele garoto.

-Concordo com Lílian, Mason parece exsalar perigo não sabemos o que ele poderia fazer. - diz McGonagal.

-Tem razão Minerva. - concorda o diretor para alivia de Lílian. -E exatamente por isso devemos descobrir do que ele é capaz... amanhã pela manhã assistiremos ao duelo do sr. Mason com o sr. Campbel e estaremos a postos para intervir quando e se for preciso.

-Mas Dumbledore! É muito perigoso oferecer o sr. Campbel como isca. - diz Minerva indgnada.

-Nada acontecerá com ele Minerva, lembre-se que nós todos estaremos lá. Por hoje já terminamos, qualquer descoberta a respeito do sr. Mason peço que me comunique. - diz o diretor enserrando a reunião e vendo todos se levantando e se retirando da sala para logo despois se recolher.


	9. Chapter 8

_**8. Chamando Atenção**_

O dia amanheceu ensolarado mostrando que mesmo que as férias tenham acabado o sol ainda não iria se esconder. Harry acordara antes do sol nascer e já se encontrava no salão comunal esperando as garotas, Melani se encontrava no colo do moreno que lhe afagava os pelos enquanto era observado pela mesma.

-O que aconteceu com você? - pergunta Melani intrigada.

-Nada de mais Mel. - diz o moreno mas vendo que ela não iria desistir suspira de forma impaciente. - Um garoto humano que tem pensamentos obsessivos e indecentes com minha Mione. - fala o moreno com a expressão fechada.

-Pensamentos obsessivos e indecentes... como os seus? - pergunta a gata de forma divertida recebendo como resposta um rosnado agressivo. - Ok já entendi... tente não arrumar problemas logo no primeiro dia, sua mãe surtaria com isso.

-Pode deixar... -começa o moreno mas é interrompido antes que pudesse continuar.

-Bom dia gatinho... - sussurra Hermione com a voz rouca e provocante no ouvido do moreno que ronrona em resposta fazendo a castanha alargar o sorriso antes de ficar em frente ao moreno e se sentar ao lado dele.

-Agora está um ótimo dia... - diz o moreno com a voz carregada de malícia olhando para ela da cabeça aos pés se demorando um pouco mais na parte das coxas da garota que a saia havia deixado descoberta quando ela havia sentado.

Hermione sente o olhar dele queimar sua pele e foi a vez dela se arrepiar principalmente quando o moreno a puxou para um beijo de bom dia intenso e cheio de promessas.

-Vocês são impossíveis. - diz Melani de forma reprovadora os fazendo rirem enquanto se afastavam.

-Do que estão rindo? - pergunta Isabela para os dois, ela e Ângela se aproximavam dos três com expressões muito parecidas de sono.

-Como podem rir ao terem que acordar tão cedo? - pergunta Ângela usando a herança dramática do pai maroto.

-Nada importante, é melhor irmos tomar café antes que nos atrasemos.

Diz Hermione se levantando lentamente deixando o moreno observar todo o movimento de suas pernas e quadril o que resultou em um leve rosnado fazendo ela sorrir enquanto se juntava as duas morenas que não haviam percebido nada pois ainda estavam quase dormindo. O moreno se levanta olhando nos olhos da castanha de forma que deixava claro que ela pagaria por aquela provocação.

Chegaram ao salão principal e o encontraram cheio, as conversas giravam em torno das aulas de duelos que começariam dentro de pouco tempo. Harry andava com Melani no colo e seguia com calma até um lugar perto do fim da mesa da Grifinória onde se sentam começando a tomar o café. Harry reparou que, assim como na noite anterior, os professores tinham as atenções voltadas para ele e o olhar preocupado da mãe dizia que boa coisa não aconteceria. Logo depois o moreno observa uma garota de cabelos em curtos em Chanel se levantar do meio da mesa e ir de encontro a onde eles estavam sentados, o moreno reconhece ela como a amiga da irmã que estava no show.

-Bom dia meninas. - diz Felícia sorrindo e se sentando entre Isabela e Ângela e só depois notando o garoto novo e a monitora Granger sentados em frente a elas. - Ah... olá, como vão?

-Vou bem obrigado e você? A propósito sou Deric. - diz o moreno com a voz suave pois sabia que ela era uma amiga verdadeira da irmã.

-Vou bem também, meu nome é Felícia. - diz ela um pouco mais relaxada por conta do tom suave do moreno.

-Tudo bem comigo também Felícia. - responde Hermione com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Felícia onde você estava ontem que não te vimos nem no trem e nem na seleção? - pergunta Isabela com a testa franzida.

-Ah eu chegue a Hogwarts agora de manhã, lembra que iria para a Espanha com meus pais? Então acabei perdendo o trem e vim de chave de portal. - explica ela enquanto colocava suco de abóbora em um copo. - Mas mudando de assunto, vocês viram seus pais na mesa dos professores? O que eles estão fazendo aqui?

-Não acho que seja muito difícil adivinhar... não acredito que nossos pais aceitaram mesmo serem professores. - diz uma indignada Isabela ao notar o olhar do irmão na mesa dos professores.

-Agora entendi o que meu pai quis dizer com o até logo na estação. - diz Ângela também emburrada e fechando ainda mais a cara ao ver que o pai e os tios olhavam para elas sorrindo marotos. - Até o tio Remo entrou no meio.

-O professor Lupin foi o melhor que já tivemos na matéria de DCAT. - defende Hermione dom sua postura de monitora.

Isabela e Ângela reviram os olhos preferindo aproveitar o café enquanto Felícia ria delas. Quando o café já estava no fim Dumbledore se levanta chamando a atenção para ele.

-Gostaria de um minuto da atenção de vocês. - todos olhavam para ele curioso menos Harry que estreitou os olhos sentindo que a expressão preocupada da sua mãe seria explicada agora.

- Devido ao começo do ano letivo ser na sexta-feira e creio estar certo quando digo que não há muita animação para o começo das aulas. - diz ele de forma divertida enquanto via as expressões de quem ainda dormia nos rostos de Isabela e Ângela o que rendeu um rubor e um olhar de aviso para elas das mães que se encontravam na mesa dos professores. - E também para poder sanar um pouco da curiosidade sobre as aulas de duelos, não haverá as outras aulas de hoje. A aula de duelos será aberta para que aqueles que não estão em idade de participar possam assistir e até aprender algo.

Assim que terminou de dizer isto Dumbledore se calou enquanto os burburinhos enchiam o salão, todos comentavam sobre a decisão do diretor e os mais novos estavam mais do que animados em poder ao menos assistir a uma aula de duelos. Ângela, Isabela e Hermione olhavam sem entender bem o que estava acontecendo e também comentavam a respeito.

-Como assim aulas de duelos? - pergunta Felícia que estava por fora do que acontecia na escola.

-O diretor comunicou ontem que nas sextas-feiras os alunos do quarto ano para frente vão ter aulas de duelos durante o dia todo sem distinção de casa. - explica Hermione rapidamente.

-Isso sim é uma grande notícia. - diz Felícia com um grande sorriso nos lábios e os olhos brilhando em malícia o que fez Hermione franzir a testa.

_"O velhote está planejando algo..."_, Harry escuta a voz de Melani em sua cabeça e apenas concorda de forma discreta pois aquela conversa de dar a sexta de descanso para os mais novos não havia colado. Harry encarava o diretor de forma firme e com as sobrancelhas franzidas mas quando o diretor olhou para ele rapidamente disfarçou.

-Agora peço a todos que se levantem e esperem do lado de fora do salão enquanto os professores irão arrumá-lo para a aula. - sem precisar pedir duas vezes todos os alunos foram deixando o grande salão. Harry seguia com a expressão carregada e não ouvia o que as quatro garotas conversavam, se volta para direita ao sentir um energia agressiva vendo o maldito corvinal olhando para ele como se fosse matá-lo.

-O que você acha Deric? - pergunta Ângela para o moreno.

-Acho que aquele corvinal perdeu o medo de morrer. - diz ele com a voz fria enquanto ainda encarava o loiro.

As garotas sentiram um arrepio gelado subir pela espinha, Felícia olhou para ele sem entender e Hermione e Isabela trocaram um olhar preocupado enquanto Melani apenas seguia calmamente para fora do castelos sem se importar com o que poderia acontecer ao humano. Antes que eles pudessem dizer mais uma palavra as portas do grande salão se abriram e todos foram entrando e vendo como o salão havia mudado.

As quatro mesas das casas haviam desaparecido deixando o salão vazio a não ser pela mesa dos professores e por uma arena de duelos que se encontrava no meio do grande salão, a arena era circular e com cerca dez metros de raio além de ficar três degraus acima do chão. Os alunos foram se acomodando ao redor da arena vendo os professores das outras matérias e o diretor sentados na mesa enquanto Sirius Black, James Potter e Remo Lupin se encontravam em cima da arena.

-Bom dia, sou o professor Potter e serei o professor de duelos de vocês. - começa James com um sorriso maroto.

-Juntamente comigo professor Black. - diz Sirius fazendo uma careta ao dizer professor.

-E comigo professor Lupin. - termina Remo com uma expressão calma e vendo grande parte dos alunos baterem palmas para ele pois já haviam tido aulas com ele no passado.

-Hoje não haverá algo muito puxado para vocês. - diz James olhando para todos.

-Pois é um crime começar as aulas em uma sexta-feira. - completa Sirius fazendo Marlene balançar a cabeça negativamente.

-O que meu colega está querendo dizer é que hoje teremos apenas alguns pequenos duelos para desenferrujarmos e refrescar a memória. - explica Remo e os cochichos voltam a preencherem o grande salão.

-As regras são bem simples: um contra um e o duelo termina se um dos duelistas estiver sem condições de duelar. - diz Sirius com seu sorriso maroto aumentando de tamanho.

-E claro que não precisamos dizer que não devem tentar matar seu oponente. - fala James sério. Os sonserinos reviraram os olhos sem se importarem a mínima com o que o três diziam.

-Serão duelos mistos, ou seja, os oponentes podem tanto usar de magia como em luta corporal. Um duelo desta forma preparará você de forma mais completa para tudo o que está acontecendo do outro lado dos portões de Hogwarts. - continua Remo enquanto todos ouviam concentrados.

-Sem mais delongas vamos começar. - diz Sirius com o sorriso maroto mas a voz estava mais séria.

-Vamos escolher as duplas para cada duelo levando em conta o ano que estão. - fala James olhando ao redor do salão antes de encarar um aluno da corvinal. - O sr. venha até aqui. - o corvinal sobe até a arena. - Qual seu nome e casa?

-Richard Campbel, Corvinal. - diz de forma firme mostrando segurança.

-Um Corvinal... mente aguçada. - diz Sirius olhando ao redor para escolher o adversário dele. - Alguém se habilita? - vendo todos ficarem quietos menos o tal Mason que estava sendo seguro pela monitora Granger para não subir na arena.

- Bom... talvez o melhor sejam testarmos nosso novo aluno! Sr. Mason suba aqui por favor... vamos ver o que o sr. aprendeu durante estes anos.

Os três marotos seguravam o sorriso ao ver o brilho nos olhos dos dois quando perceberam que se enfrentaria. Lílian olhava para o que acontecia com as mãos atadas e o coração na boca com o medo do que poderia acontecer o que não era diferente de Hermione e Isabela que trocaram um olhar sabendo muito bem que aquilo não acabaria bem para o corvinal e Ângela e Felícia mesmo tendo conhecido o moreno há pouco tempo sentiam que o loiro da corvinal estava ferrado.

Harry por outro lado sentia que ali estava a chance de colocar aquele humano medíocre em seu lugar mas também não era tolo para não perceber a tocaia armada.

Os dois se colocaram frente a frente a uma distância de dois ou três passos, a tensão em eles era sentida e isso fez Dumbledore se ajeitar na cadeira observando atentamente o moreno. Harry olhava nos olhos do corvinal de forma predatória pois ali estava sua presa de hoje enquanto Campbel mesmo sentindo o perigo que o moreno exalava, o olhava como se ele não passasse de um verme que ele iria esmagar agora.

Isabela estava a ponto de subir para tirar o irmão de lá antes que ele fizesse alguma besteira mas, é segura por Hermione, quando olhou para ela para perguntar por que não a deixava ir, viu que ela também estava se segurando e depois apontou para a mesa dos professores onde Dumbledor olhava de forma intensa para o moreno.

-É uma armadilha e ele já percebeu isso mas não vai perder a chance de dar uma lição no Campbel. - fala a castanha apenas para a morena ouvir. As duas voltam a olhar para a arena vendo como os dois se afastavam alguns passos e se preparavam.

-Prontos? - pergunta Remo enquanto os três saiam da plataforma.

-Pronto para perder Mason? - diz Campbel com a voz cínica enquanto empunhava a varinha.

-Não hoje e nem contra você. - responde o moreno com deboche. O grande salão estava em silêncio apenas observando os dois se encararem de forma assassina.

-Comecem! - diz James para os dois.

-_Reductor!_ - urra o corvinal assim que ouve o professor autorizar. O moreno olhava o feitiço vindo em sua direção enquanto sentia as atenções de todos os alunos, professores e principalmente do diretor sobre ele.

_"Se eles querem assistir a um show... que se dane então."_ - pensa o moreno antes de dar um rápido passo para a direita se desviando do feitiço no último instante.

-Isso é tudo o que pode fazer. - pergunta o moreno com deboche vendo a cara surpresa do corvinal. Aqueles que haviam esperado ver o moreno voar com o feitiço ficaram surpresos com a velocidade do moreno.

-Ora seu... _Estupefaça!_ - lança o corvinal e mais uma vez o moreno apenas se desvia do feitiço com cara de tédio. Richard estava ficando cada vez mais nervoso com aquele maldito grifinório intrometido que nem havia sacado a varinha. -_ Incarcerous! Deprimo!_

O corvinal começou a lançar feitiço atrás de feitiço enquanto Deric Mason apenas se desviava com facilidade sem ter encostado em sua varinha o que deixava o corvinal mais e mais nervoso.

Dumbledore observava intrigado a forma como o garoto Mason se desviava facilmente de todos os feitiços lançados contra ele os movimentos eram precisos e calmos se comparando muito aos de duelistas experientes.

-Ora vamos... você pode fazer melhor do que isso. - Deric continua a provocar o corvinal enquanto se desviava de forma elegante de todos os feitiços e azarações que vinham em sua direção. Richard estava a ponto de estourar de tanta raiva que sentia daquele maldito.

-Cale a boca maldito! Você vai engolir tudo o que está dizendo. - diz o corvinal com a voz tremida de raiva, Deric apenas sorri com deboche. - _Glacius!_ - o moreno se desvia novamente mas sente um arrepiou subir pela espinha um segundo antes de um forte fetiço redutor o acertar no peito lançando ele para trás até cair de pé o que surpreendeu a todos.

Harry sentiu o sangue esquentar mas essa raiva não era somente contra o corvinal mas sim contra ele próprio também pois havia subestimado o adversário e fora pego de surpresa por um feitiço não verbal. O moreno olhava para o corvinal sem o sorriso de deboche mas sim com uma expressão séria.

Dumbledore se ajeitou na cadeira sabendo que agora era que o duelo começaria. Isabela e Hermione sentiram a mudança do moreno e sabiam que o corvinal estava ferrado. Lílian prendeu a respiração quando viu o filho ser atingido pelo feitiço redutor e ficou mais preocupada ainda quando viu o sorriso debochado desaparecer de seu rosto e rogou a Merlin para que ele não fizesse nada de mal contra o corvinal. Os três marotos trocaram olhares e sorrisos que fariam qualquer professor dizer que eles eram culpados de tudo que já havia acontecido de errado em Hogwarts.

-Ora... onde foi parar aquele sorriso de deboche? - pergunta o corvinal de forma cínica olhando para o moreno com desprezo. Harry estreita levemente os olhos fazendo Lílian ter a certeza de que suas preces foram em vão. - Ficou mudo agora?

-Não... estava apenas pensando na melhor forma de acabar com você sem quebrar nenhuma das regras dos professores... - responde o moreno com a voz baixa e perigosa mas que no silêncio do salão todos ouviram e prenderam a respiração.

Lílian olhava para o filho com as mãos suando de preocupação pois, assim como Isabela e Hermione, ela havia percebido que a frase do moreno queria dizer sem matar o corvinal.

-É mesmo? - diz o corvinal em tom de descaso enquanto ignorava seu instinto de sobrevivência que gritava para ele fugir dali naquele instante. - E pretende fazer isso sem nem sacar sua varinha?

-Não preciso dela para lidar com um duelista tão fraco quanto você. - responde o moreno com a voz aparentemente mais tranquila, enquanto se acalmava.

-Ora seu... vamos ver se você pode tanto quanto diz... é melhor estar preparado pois da próxima vez que te atingir não será um simples feitiço redutor. - diz o corvinal de forma ameaçadora.

-Pronto para aprender uma lição muito importante em um duelo? - pergunta Harry com a voz baixa e fria fazendo um novo arrepio passar pela espinha de todos no salão.

-E que lição seria essa? - pergunta o corvinal erguendo uma sobrancelha de forma arrogante e apertando a varinha mais firmemente na mão.

-Nunca entre em um duelo sem conhecer seu adversário pois isso pode ser... fatal... - diz o moreno e o sorriso selvagem nos lábios, a voz fria e olhar predatório fez o corvinal dar um passo inconsciente para trás.

-Você até agora só falou e não fez nada. - diz o corvinal ignorando o medo.

-Tem razão. - diz o moreno.

Richard olhou sem entender para o moreno mas foi preciso apenas um segundo para que percebesse o que a fala do moreno significava. Em um minuto encarava o moreno a mais de quatro metros de distância e no outro ele esta a sua frente, antes que pudesse expressar sua surpresa sente o impacto no estômago quando o moreno o atingiu.

Todos ficaram surpresos ao verem o moreno simplesmente aparecer na frente do corvinal e acertar um forte soco na boca do estômago do mesmo. Os professores olharam chocados para a rápida movimentação do moreno pois até para eles o moreno havia se movido rápido o bastante para se tornar um borrão. Dumbledore estreitou os olhos com o que viu fazendo Lílian que o olhava discretamente ficar ainda mais nervosa. Hermione, Isabela, Felícia e Ângela olhavam para o moreno surpresas e as duas primeiras souberam pelo sorriso do moreno que ele havia apenas começado a se divertir.

Harry avançou rapidamente e atingiu o corvinal quando ele ainda o olhava surpreso por ter aparecido em sua frente, o moreno sentiu o momento em que o ar deixou os pulmões do corvinal e quando o viu se curvar acertou um gancho que fez o loiro cair dois metros do lugar onde estava.

-Vamos lá Campbel... se acha um grande duelista e no entanto não aguenta dois soquinhos... - diz o moreno com deboche vendo o corvinal se levantando com certa dificuldade.

-Você vai pagar por isso. - diz o corvinal com ódio enquanto limpava o pouco de sangue que escorreu de sua boca. _"Se ele acha que vai me vencer em uma luta corporal vai ter uma surpresa..."_, pensa o corvinal se preparando e correndo em direção ao moreno em grande velocidade fazendo todos que assistiam o duelo verem apenas um borrão.

Harry olhava interessado o corvinal se aproximar em velocidade e viu com clareza o movimento de braços que mostrava que ele tentaria um direto com a direita e assim preparou sua guarda.

Lílian prendeu a respiração quando viu o movimento do corvinal e no instante em que todo o salão viu o golpe forte que o loiro daria pensaram que o moreno não conseguiria se desviar mas ficaram surpresos ao verem o moreno dar um passo para a esquerda se desviando do soco.

Campbel não iria deixar aquele maldito novato respirar e aproveitanto impulso do soco girou tentando uma rasteira mas o moreno saltou para trás e avançou desferindo um cruzado que o corvinal defendeu e fez um barulho percorrer o salão.

Harry ficou levemente surpreso com a defesa do garoto e teve que se desviar de uma rápida sequência de golpes que faziam ele dar alguns passos para trás de forma calculada.

Todos que olhavam o modo com Campbl seguia avançando e atacando e Mason recuando enquanto apenas se defendia pensava que o grifinório não duraria muito naquele duelo. Dumbledore por outro lado podia enxergar o olhar avaliativo do moreno e a forma como ele analizava todos os movimentos do corvinal estudando seu estilo de luta.

Richard ganhava cada vez mais confiança ao ver como o moreno estava apenas se defendendo e aumentava a força e velocidade de seus golpes que quando se encontravam com a guarda fechada do moreno produziam fortes barulhos parecidos pequenas explosões.

Harry estava começando a se cansar daquilo pois apesar do corvinal aumentar a intensidade dos ataques, ainda parecia ao moreno que estava enfrentando um iniciante e isto o deixava nervoso principalmente por saber que aquele garoto medíocre ainda se achava forte o bastante para desafiá-lo.

Em um movimento de Richard que visava atacá-lo pelos lados, ele percebe uma brecha em sua guarda, o que o moreno não desperdiçou e defendendo-se do ataque do corvinal com o braço esquerdo usou o direito para acertar um forte soco no lado esquerdo do tórax do garoto, que cambaleou para o lado mas sem poder se afastar muito pois logo sentiu a sola do pé do moreno acertar seu peito o jogando ao chão.

Harry se aproximou do corvinal com passos calmos e confiantes e quando estava a um passo de distância viu o garoto se virar rapidamente apontando a varinha para seu peito e lançando um forte feitiço explosivo que o moreno se desviou mas que deu tempo o suficiente para o corvinal se levantar e acertar dois golpes certeiros e velozes em seu peito e rosto o fazendo dar dois passos para trás.

-Isso é tudo o que pode fazer? - pergunta Harry com a voz baixa olhando para o corvinal. - Acertar um ou dois golpes usando de sua mediocridade como distração? - todos que escutaram a fala do moreno prenderam a respiração ao ver o loiro da corvinal ficar vermelho de raiva. -Esperava mais de... uma mente aguçada... - termina com deboche.

-Cale a boca seu covarde! Você me chamou de medíocre? Mas não fui eu que me escondi nas barras da saia da mamãe enquanto a guerra estourava. - grita o corvinal para o moreno decidindo entrar no mesmo jogo.

Harry estreita os olhos sentindo a raiva por aquele humano aumentar, Lílian, Isabela e Hermione arregalaram os olhos chocadas e temerosas com o que o moreno faria pois o corvinal estava entrando em um terreno muito perigoso para ele.

-É melhor você não continuar... - avisa o moreno com os dentes trincados enquanto se segurava,os dois estavam separados por pouco mais de quatro metros.

-O que foi Mason? Não gosta de ouvir a verdade? - pergunta o corvinal sentindo uma grande satisfação ao ver que estava conseguindo tirar o moreno do sério. - Esteve escondido por todos esses anos... na certa é filho de seguidores de você-sabe-quem e que foram dispensados e eliminados como vermes quando não eram mais úteis...

Antes que Richard pudesse continuar ele sente um forte arrepio gelado subir por sua espinha enquanto sentia uma energia poderosa que exalava selvageria e maldade englobar todo o grande salão. Olhando ao redor ele viu que as chamas que havia em algumas tochas havia diminuído de tamanho e o salão havia ficado mais escuro. Quando o corvinal olhou novamente para o moreno de olhos verdes viu que os olhos haviam perdido o brilho e se encontravam com uma cor de verde musgo sombrio que o fez tremer.

Todos sentiram quando a energia dentro do salão havia mudado e sentiram o gélido arrepio na espinha e o medo que aquela energia sombria exalava e mesmo querendo correr dali eles sentiam que estavam presos no lugar onde estavam. Isabela se lembrava muito bem de quando sentiu o irmão exalando aquele tipo de energia... havia sido quando matara os imortais que ameaçavam ela e seus amigos no show das esquisitonas.

Hermione também sabia que o corvinal havia acabado de assinar sua sentença de morte e tentava achar um modo de trazer o moreno de volta a razão mesmo tendo a certeza de que seria impossível enquanto o corvinal estivesse respirando.

Lílian olhava para o filho de forma preocupada sabendo que o corvinal havia ido longe de mais, Harry nunca perdoaria alguém por falar daquela forma da família dele e isso se mostrava claramente na expressão assassina que ele tinha no rosto naquele momento. Os professores olhavam surpresos e receosos para o garoto pois aquela energia não era nada comum em um adolescente, eles sentiam, assim como os alunos que estavam tremendo, mas tentaram se controlar pois sentiam que logo precisariam interferir.

Dumbledore havia se levantado assim que sentiu a mudança do garoto Mason e olhava de forma intensa e avaliativa tentando encontrar um brecha na oclumência dele naquele momento em que ele se encontrava tomado pela fúria mas nem mesmo um flash ele conseguiu vislumbrar o que o deixou ainda mais preocupado.

James,Sirius e Remo que eram aqueles que estavam mais próximos do moreno sentiam seus corpos tremerem com aquele tipo de energia, ela era ameaçadora, selvagem, nem parecia humana. Se olhando de forma intensa Sirius e James se prepararam para intervir mas viram com surpresa que não conseguiam dar um passo se quer em direção aos dois e quando os dois ouviram um leve ganido de medo olharam para o terceiro maroto perceberam que Remo olhava para o garoto Mason com medo e respeito e se encolhia levemente o que fez eles terem a certeza de que Deric Mason não era um simples garoto.

Harry olhava para o humano que havia ousado ofender os seus pais da pior forma que ele poderia imaginar, os comparando com seguidores daquele verme que se dizia lord. A raiva do moreno estava em seu limite e ele mal conseguia se impedir de matar aquele verme a sua frente.

-Cuidado com o que fala maldito... - diz o moreno mas a voz dele estava diferente parecia mais um rosnado selvagem, frio e cruel o que fez todos tremerem de medo e os mais novos começarem a chorar. Campbel deixando de lado todo medo e usando do orgulho dos sangue puros que não se deixavam intimidar foi além:

-Está nervosinho é Mason? - diz com cinismo fazendo Lílian rogar a Merlin para que ele calasse a boca. Todos olhavam para o corvinal como se ele fosse louco por continuar provocando o moreno mas Richard não ligou e continuou. - Tentando esconder o que é para Hermione?

Neste momento o moreno estreitou os olhos em fúria enquanto Hermione tampava a boca com a mão arregalando os olhos ao perceber que o corvinal estava conseguindo piorar ainda mais a situação para ele.

-Quando ela descobrir que tudo o que estou dizendo é verdade... não vai ficar muito feliz não acha?- seguia dizendo o corvinal e agora Harry nem ao menos se mexeu mas apenas ficou encarando o corvinal.

Até mesmo os três marotos achavam que o corvinal estava desejando a morte por continuar com aquilo. - Então depois de acabar com você eu vou estar lá para consolar ela... mostrar para ela que é comigo que ela deve ficar. Entendeu Mason? Hermione Granger vai ser minh...

Harry estava se segurando com muito esforço mas ao ouvir o maldito falar de sua companheira toda a fúria que ele sentia foi alimentada e elevada ao estremo e estourou ao ouvi-lo falar que ele a teria. Naquele momento a besta dentro dele rugiu fúriosa e o moreno avaçou cruzando a distância entre eles em uma fração de segundo e levantando o corvinal pelo pelo pescoço o encarando com os olhos quase negros de ódio.

Richard encarava os olhos escurecidos do moreno com terror, ele sabia que havia ido longe demais e agora rogava para que conseguisse sair dali vivo pois o olhar do moreno mostrava claramente o quanto ele desejava matá-lo.

-Nunca fale de minha família verme... - rosna o moreno de forma fria e sem sentimento fazendo todos tremerem mais ainda. Harry solta o pescoço do garoto mas antes que os pés dele tocassem o chão ele é atingindo no estômago por um forte soco que o faz cuspir sangue e cair de joelhos e quando olhou para cima viu o punho do moreno vir em sua direção o acertando no rosto com muita força fazendo um som de trovão e o jogando violentamente no chão que trincou, muitos fecharam os olhos com o som e começavam a sentir pena do garoto da corvinal.

Com certa dificuldade o corvinal se colocou de quatro ainda zonzo e se levantou cambaleante se afastando do moreno que, em um movimento rápido, o puxou pela camisa acertando outro soco no rosto do garoto que sentiu o nariz quebrar.

-E sobre Hermione... - diz o moreno puxando o corvinal pela camisa até estar com os rostos quase colados, os olhos quase negros do moreno perfurando os do corvinal que demonstravam medo. - Fique longe dela... Ela é minha. - rosna Harry com um tom tão possessivo e violento que fez o garoto se encolher.

Todos observavam de forma chocada e temerosa o que acontecia, muitos choravam de medo e tentavam sair dali mas não conseguiam outros viravam o rosto cada vez que o corvinal era atingido e ainda haviam aqueles que olhavam de forma temerosa mas também interessada, esses eram aqueles que vinham de famílias que serviam ao lord das trevas e sabiam que aquela informação seria muito valiosa para aquele que a passasse primeiro para o lord.

Os professores e Dumbledore olhavam chocados para o garoto e ainda sentiam aquela energia bestial que ele exalva mas mesmo tentando intervir eles se sentiam presos em seus lugares podendo apenas observar o que acontecia. Lílian sabia que nada faria o filho parar agora que havia se descontrolado mas mesmo assim pedia para que Melani estivesse por perto para detê-lo.

Harry ainda encarava aqueles olhos repletos de medo quando desferiu outro golpe na face do corvinal, atirando-o novamente ao chão gemendo de dor, o moreno se aproximou com passos calmos de um predador cercando a presa e quando estava ao lado do garoto que tentava se levantar pisou sem dó no braço esquerdo dele.

Richard gritou de dor ao sentir o osso do braço se partir e o barulho seco fez com que a platéia empalidecesse. Hermione tentava a todo custo se aproximar do moreno para fazê-lo parar antes que fosse tarde demais para o corvinal mas estava se provando muito difícil se mover.

Harry passou a andar em volta do garoto olhando para ele como se ele não passasse de um verme asqueroso, os ruídos de dor que o garoto emitia eram música para os ouvidos do moreno que estava se deliciando com o que estava fazendo.

-E ainda dizia que iria me ensinar uma lição... você é patético Campbel, não passa de um garoto mimado e medíocre... um verme que acredita ser alguma coisa por ter_sangue-puro_... mais um tolo iludido por velhos conceitos.

Dizia o moreno com a voz expressando todo o desprezo que sentia pelo garoto e sem deixar de andar ao redor do corvinal que apenas se contorcia segurando o braço quebrado e ouvia o moreno o humilhar em frente à escola toda. Hermione agora já conseguia controlar seus nervos e se mover com um pouco de dificuldade.

-Sabe Campbel, eu tinha em mente apenas dar uma lição em você por ter sequer olhado para minha companheira mas você achou que podia falar o que bem entendesse... você ofendeu meus pais... os comparou com aqueles que minha família sempre repudiou e ainda ousou dizer que tentaria tirar Hermione de mim... você foi longe demais garoto... - dizia Harry com a voz baixa e fria que fez os cabelos de todos se arrepiarem.

Dumbledore mesmo que estivesse observando o garoto concentrado não pode negar que se sentia um cordeiro sendo espreitado por um lobo pois o medo se mostrava presente nas mãos tremulas do diretor que sentia que precisava interferir o mais rápido possível para evitar uma desgraça.

-O que você... vai fazer? - perguntou o corinal completamente apavorado. Harry abriu um sorriso demoníaco que causou terror no corvinal e em todos que viram.

-Vou fazer você se arrepender de um dia sequer ter pensado em me enfrentar e desejar algo que seja meu... - diz o moreno ainda com o sorriso nos lábios para logo depois chutar a coxa do garoto que urrou mais uma vez quando o som do osso se partindo ecoou pelas paredes do grande salão. Ninguém mais conseguia assistir aquilo, o moreno da grifinória infringindo dor no loiro da corvinal e se deleitando com isto.

-Para... - choramingou o corvinal sentindo mais dor do que poderia imaginar, sua perna quebrada se mantinha estendida de forma estranha e as lágrimas banhavam o rosto do garoto.

-Parar? Agora que está ficando divertido? - pergunta o moreno com os olhos brilhando em crueldade e a voz repleta de maldade fazendo o corvinal chorar ainda mais percebendo que não sairia vivo dali. Harry se abaixou e pegou o corvinal pelo pescoço e o ergueu se deliciando com os gritos de dor que ele dava quando seus membros quebrados balançaram ao ser erguido.

-Por favor... - implorou o garoto com o que restava de suas forças pois as dores eram fortes demais para ele suportar.

-Acho que não. - diz o moreno de forma cruel preparando um golpe com o punho direito que com certeza o mataria mas sentiu seu braço ser seguro por alguém e se virou com os olhos ardendo em fúria para aquele que ousou interferir mas com grande surpresa quem viu foi Hermione o olhando de forma preocupada e nervosa.

-Já chega Deric... já foi o bastante para ele entender... por favor? - fala a garota insistindo ao ver a relutância que o moreno sentia em deixar o corvinal vivo. Todos olhavam para ela como se ela fosse louca por se meter no meio daquilo mas ficaram mais surpresos ainda ao verem o moreno largar o corvinal já inconsciente no chão.

-Ele merecia... você é minha.- diz o moreno com a voz baixa o bastante para apenas a garota ouvir enquanto a encarava nos olhos.

O tom possessivo e feroz do moreno fez um arrepiou de excitação percorrer o corpo da garota, ela sabia como o moreno, por natureza, era extremamente possessivo... os instintos dominantes que os seres tocados pelas trevas tinham com suas companheiras rugiam para que eliminassem todo e qualquer um que ousasse desejar sua fêmea, mesmo que a garota não gostasse muito dessa definição não podia negar que Harry era movido por esses instintos todas as vezes que outro homem olhava para ela.

-Sou sua... - sussura Hermione com a voz baixa mostrando tanto no tom como no olhar a entrega e amor que sentia pelo moreno e ainda mostrando no pequeno sorriso como agradava a ela todo aquele amor, desejo, paixão e devoção que estava refletido no olhar do moreno, até mesmo a possessividade que Harry sentia por ela e que escondia da visão dos outros todos aqueles outros sentimentos que ele dedicava a ela.

Todos olhavam para a troca de olhares dos dois sem conseguirem entender uma palavra do que diziam um para o outro, mas suspiraram mais aliviados ao verem um pequeno sorriso nascer nos lábios da monitora e em seguida ela pegou uma das mãos do moreno e começou a levá-lo para fora da arena enquanto aquela energia ia diminuindo até desaparecer completamente como se nunca tivesse aparecido e até as tochas voltaram a arder em chamas. Por onde passavam os estudantes abriam espaço se mantendo o mais distante possível do moreno.

Marlene correu até onde o corvinal estava desacordado e começou a aplicar os primeiros feitiços curativos, imobilizando o braço e a perna quebrados.

Lílian e Isabela agradeciam a Merlin por Hermione ter conseguido acalmar o moreno antes que ele fizesse uma besteira mas a ruiva sabia que ainda sim aquele duelo teria consequências nada boas para o filho mais velho.

Dumbledore observava como Hermione Granger havia conseguido acalmar o garoto Mason com algumas palavras e ainda olhando para os dois que se dirigiam para a saída do grande salão se levantou.

-O restante da aula foi cancelado, estão dispensados. Senhor Mason, queira me acompanhar até minha sala por favor. - diz o diretor alto o bastante para todos ouvirem, Harry se virou e encarou o diretor nos olhos de forma neutra sentindo a pressão que a legilimência tanto do diretor como do professor de DCAT que tentavam penetrar sua mente.

Lílian sentiu a preocupação aumentar novamente em seu peito, sabia que o diretor não deixaria aquilo passar, nem ela deixaria aquilo passar se não se tratasse de seu filho. Isabela também sentia medo pelo que poderia acontecer com o irmão enquanto se aproximava dele sendo seguida por Ângela e Felícia que mesmo com um pouco de medo do moreno sentiam que ele nunca faria nada de mal com elas.

-Vai ficar tudo bem. - diz o moreno com a voz suave para as quatro garotas quando viu a preocupação nos olhos delas, Hermione, Isabela Felícia e Ângela trocaram olhares preocupados sem conseguir ter tanta confiança no desfecho daquilo como o moreno.

Sirius e James olhavam com preocupação para as filhas que haviam se aproximado do Mason, eles agora sabiam do que ele era capaz e saber que suas garotinhas estavam perto daquele garoto os fazia olhar para ele com claras ameaças que logo foram percebidas pelo moreno que os encarou assim como as garotas, Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha de forma divertida, o que fez o dois marotos estreitar os olhos.

Remo por outro lado olhava para o garoto tentando entender onde já havia sentido aquela energia pois ela lhe era familiar, toda aquela maldade e crueldade já havia sido sentida por ele mas por mais que forçasse sua mente não conseguia se lembrar onde. O maroto sabia que o que viu era algo condenável mas mesmo assim sentia um certo respeito e ainda a necessidade de se aproximar do garoto o que o deixava mais intrigado ainda.

Harry esperou que os outros deixassem o grande salão, o que aconteceu rapidamente, todos queriam manter distância dele e assim que se encontravam apenas os professores, Felícia, Gabriel, que havia se aproximado da irmã e olhava de forma temerosa e avaliativa para o moreno, Ângela, Isabela, Hermione e ele no salão, Dumbledore voltou a falar.

-Creio que os quatro também devam se retirar. - fala o diretor com calma, com o olhar focado no moreno.

-Não podemos ficar diretor? Não vamos interferir em nada. - começa Isabela não querendo deixar o irmão sozinho e recebendo um olhar surpreso do pai.

-Professor Dumbledore nós ficaremos quietas e ainda se o Deric infringiu alguma regra a culpa também é minha pois foi eu que o informei do regulamento da escola e ainda sou monitora-chefe. - diz Hermione séria olhando para o diretor que franziu a testa olhando para as duas garotas.

-Srta Granger não acho que tenha alguma culpa sobre algo do que houve aqui a poucos instantes.- fala o diretor mas vendo como o moreno olhava de relance para as duas e decide usar desta distração para tentar penetrar a mente do moreno. - Mas se assim desejam não vejo problema algum.

Em seguida todos deixaram o salão principal e seguiram por caminhos que o diretor sabia que estariam vazios até que chegaram à gárgula onde o diretor disse a senha e subiram até o seu escritório. Dumbledore utilizou um feitiço para aumentar o tamanho de sua sala e fez aparecer uma grande mesa retangular onde todos se sentaram, Dumbledore em um ponta e Harry na outra com Hermione a sua direita com Felícia e Gabriel ao lado e Isabela seguida de Ângela a sua esquerda.

Isabela e Ângela sentiam os olhares nada satisfeitos dos pais por estarem ao lado do moreno mas não iriam deixar ele sozinho ali. Hermione segurou a mão do moreno de forma firme dizendo com aquele gesto que estaria sempre ao lado dele e Felícia sentia que era o certo ficar ali sentindo que o irmão estava junto dela apenas para proteger ela de qualquer coisa que o moreno poderia fazer, o que era uma besteira na opinião dela.

Lílian quase sorriu ao ver o olhar determinado da filha em ficar junto do irmão, eles estavam convivendo a tão pouco tempo e já se mostravam praticamente inseparáveis.

Dumbledore e os outros professores encaravam o moreno que devolvia o olhar sem hesitar um segundo sequer demonstrando não estar minimamente intimidado.

-Acredito que não há necessidade de dizer que as atitudes do sr. durante o duelo foram inaceitáveis sr Mason. - começa o diretor de forma direta.

-Ele pediu por aquilo pois eu apenas iria derrotá-lo mas ele ousou difamar meus pais e cobiçar minha garota. - diz o moreno de forma calma... e com a expressão séria.

-Isto não justifica o que o sr fez com o sr Campbel. - diz o diretor olhando intensamente para o moreno mas Harry apenas deu de ombros, fazendo Sirius e James estreitarem os olhos mas antes que eles pudessem dizer qualquer coisa a porta da sala do diretor é aberta e por ela passa Marlene que se senta ao lado de Sirius vendo com surpresa a filha sentada perto do Mason. - Como o sr Campbel está Marlene? - pergunta o diretor.

-Agora está bem mas ainda passará o final de semana na enfermaria. - diz a medibruxa para o diretor que tentava penetrar a mente do moreno assim como o professor de DCAT.

-O sr. e o professor Snape poderiam parar de tentar invadir minha mente? É muito desagradável e deselegante. - diz o moreno interrompendo a medibruxa e encarando o professor de DCAT que estreita os olhos.

-Desculpe por isso mas o sr. despertou a nossa curiosidade com falta de informações e atitudes de hoje. - diz o diretor de forma calma, mas o moreno não se deixava enganar.

-Se não há informações é porque não quero da-las e se ficaram curiosos a respeito do duelo não há nada que possa fazer. - responde Harry com calma fazendo o diretor franzir a testa.

-Pare de brincar conosco e diga de uma vez quem é você. - diz Snape com a voz baixa e fria. Harry o encarou nos olhos não gostando nada do tom que o ex-comensal usara mas não fez nada.

-Não estou brincando e vocês já sabem quem sou. - diz o moreno deixando Snape mais irritado.

-Prepotência parece ser uma característica sua sr Mason. - retruca Snape.

-Assim como o óleo que escorre de seus cabelos é a sua professor. - diz o moreno com deboche fazendo Snape levar a mão até a varinha.

-Severo. - alerta Dumbledore e depois se volta para o moreno. - Tenha um pouco mais de respeito para como o professor Snape sr Mason. E o sr ainda não nos disse o que o levou a agir daquela forma.

-Eu já lhe respondi diretor, ele cobiçou minha garota e ainda ofendeu minha família de uma forma imperdoável. - responde de forma séria pois aquela era realmente a verdade. Todos os professores olhavam agora para ele de forma curiosa. - Minha família nunca se curvaria a ninguém muito menos a um psicopata com mania de grandeza que acredita em uma tolice de pureza de sangue.

O silêncio reinou após as palavras do moreno, as expressões variavam entre surpresa, choque, incredulidade e suspeita. A forma como ele havia descrito o lord das Trevas chocou todos eles e fizeram eles olharem para ele de forma mais avaliativa enquanto se perguntavam se podiam mesmo acreditar no que ele dizia.

Dumbledore o encarava de forma avaliativa pois aquela declaração do moreno era algo que ele não esperava. Deric Mason estava mostrando que o lado do lord das Trevas não lhe atraia em nada o que era confuso pois ele agiu de forma cruel no duelo como geralmente os comensais agem.

-Agora já podemos ir? - pergunta o moreno vendo que o silêncio continuava a reinar na sala do diretor. Todos parecem sair do choque ao ouvirem o moreno e se ajeitam em seus lugares. –Ainda não entendo o porque de estar aqui... não quebrei nenhuma regra do duelo, lutei de forma leal e nem ao menos usei magia para atacá-lo.

-O sr está certo quanto a isto. – concorda Dumbledore sabendo que era a verdade e que não havia nenhuma razão escolar para ele estar ali, só a chamara para descobrir algo sobre ele.

Os professores olhavam para o diretor de forma surpresa por perceberem que ele deixaria Mason ir.

–O sr pode se retirar mas espero que tenha mais bom senso em um duelo e não faça com outro adversário o que fez ao sr Campbel.

-Não se preocupe diretor, como os srs devem saber não tenho nenhuma intenção de fazer algo contra outros alunos. – disse o moreno com a voz calma enquanto se levantava junto dos amigos. – Se me derem licença vou me retirar.

Depois de dizer isto Harry junto com seus amigos deixaram a sala do diretor de forma calma enquanto os professores ainda olhavam para a porta da sala onde o moreno havia acabado de passar. Lílian deixa um leve suspiro de alívio escapar de seus lábios, por sorte ninguém percebeu enquanto estavam concentrados em tentar descobrir qualquer fato que o moreno deixou escapar mas com frustração percebem que ele havia sido mais astuto do que imaginavam ao não deixar nenhuma ponta solta.


	10. Chapter 9

9. Respostas

O silêncio reinava na sala do diretor enquanto todos os presentes analisavam o que haviam visto naquela sala; Dumbledore se sentia frustrado e mais intrigado ainda com o pouco que havia extraído aquela conversa. Os professores estavam olhando para o diretor esperando respostas para as perguntas que martelavam em suas cabeças, mas parecia que nem o sábio bruxo as tinha.

Snape estava furioso com a ousadia do garoto e ainda mais com a forma como ele bloqueou sua mente de suas investidas; as poucas coisas que havia coletado do garoto eram nada comparadas as que o lord das Trevas iria exigir e Snape sabia que sofreria pela falta de informação.

Os marotos tinham seus pensamentos voltados para suas filhas que claramente mostravam estar ao lado do Mason, Sirius e James estavam preocupados com o que poderia acontecer como resultado desta aproximação. Remo por outro lado se sentia atraído para junto do garoto mesmo sem conhecê-lo e sabendo do que ele era capaz. Lílian olhava para todos de forma discreta e avaliativa enquanto ocultava seu alívio pela forma como o filho havia conseguido sair ileso daquela sala.

-Dumbledore? - chama McGonagal fazendo o diretor se voltar para ela. - O que fará agora a respeito do sr. Mason? Ele não pode continuar a agir desta forma todas às vezes em que for provocado por outro aluno!

-Por hora não há nada a se fazer... - começa o diretor e vendo que logo seria interrompido pelos apelos dos outros professores continua. - O sr. Mason tem muitos segredos, e vimos que não está disposto a compartilhar, o que o fará agir de forma mais discreta para não chamar nossa atenção mais do que já chamou, tenho certeza de que ele agirá muito mais discretamente e teremos que estar muito mais atenciosos quanto aos passos que ele dará a partir de agora. Torno a pedir que fiquem com suas atenções voltadas para ele sempre que possível.

-Mas Dumbledore! A forma como ele agrediu o sr. Campbell foi cruel e desumana! - fala Marlene com surpresa nos olhos. - Ele esmigalhou os ossos do braço e da perna do outro garoto e mostrava claramente que estava sentindo um grande prazer ao fazer isto!

-Mas não podemos negar que ele estava certo ao dizer que não havia infringido nenhuma das regras do duelo. - diz James para o espanto dos outros; ele mesmo não entendia, mas sabia que tinha que ser justo com o garoto.

Lílian conseguiu com muito custo segurar um sorriso ao ver que mesmo sem conhecer o filho James já estava o defendendo.

-Não posso acreditar que está defendendo aquele garoto! - exclama Sirius com descrença.

-James está certo Sirius, Mason não quebrou nenhuma regra apesar de se mostrar cruel e sem um pingo de piedade pelo adversário. - diz Remo com calma ainda avaliando suas reações pelo garoto em questão.

Sirius se voltou para ele incrédulo não acreditando que os dois estavam defendo o garoto Mason.

-Vocês dois só podem estar loucos! Aquele garoto, se é que é apenas um garoto, é um perigo para todos que estiverem ao redor dele.

-Não acredito nisto Sirius. - diz Dumbledore de forma calma chamando a atenção de todos para ele. - O sr. Mason mostrou que não tem piedade com quem estiver enfrentando mas... não se comporta desta forma perto dos outros alunos e nós, professores. Isto ficou bem claro na forma como tanto Isabela quanto Ângela estavam confortáveis ao lado dele desde ontem durante o banquete de início de ano e ainda na relação que parece existir entre ele e a srta. Granger que tenho certeza não se envolveria com alguém como ele nos parece ser a primeira vista.

Nem todos ali acreditavam nas palavras do diretor, para não dizer que somente Lílian sabia que eram verdadeiras. Sirius e Marlene se remexeram de forma desconfortável após ouvirem as palavras do diretor e James sentiu um leve incômodo mas nada muito exagerado. Os professores olhavam para o diretor de forma duvidosa enquanto tentavam encontrar os motivos que levaram o diretor a acreditar no que acabara de dizer.

-Sinto muito Dumbledore mas é muito difícil de acreditar no que você disse. - diz Marlene sem conseguir acreditar em uma só palavra do que o diretor dissera e ainda estava sentindo um aperto no peito ao imaginar o que o garoto poderia querer com sua menininha.

-Sei que não parece fácil de crer no que disse, e não estou pedindo isto mas agora devemos avaliar criticamente e de forma fria o que vimos dele, desde sua apresentação até a conversa que houve aqui a poucos instantes, no decorrer dos dias analisem ele e suas atitudes para que possamos desvendar o enigma que o sr. Mason é. - diz o diretor finalizando a reunião o que todos percebem e vão se retirando enquanto discutiam entre eles o que sabiam do garoto Mason.

Após deixarem a sala do diretor, Deric e os outros caminhavam de forma calma enquanto o moreno era constantemente observado pelos outros. Deric seguia a frente de mãos dadas com Hermione enquanto Isabela se encontrava do outro lado do moreno com Ângela, Felícia e Gabriel logo atrás.

Os pensamentos do moreno voavam pelo que havia acontecido na sala do diretor; ele sabia que havia se exposto muito no duelo mas simplesmente não havia conseguido se controlar ao ouvir o que aquele humano havia dito sobre seus pais e Hermione, só de lembrar que aquele garoto desejava sua companheira o moreno sentia seu sangue ferver. Hermione acompanhava a expressão séria do moreno com um olhar que mostrava claramente a preocupação que ela sentia, a castanha sabia que o diretor ficaria de olho e buscaria tudo o que pudesse sobre ele.

Isabela estava com os nervos tensos pelo medo do que poderia acontecer com o irmão depois da reunião que certamente estaria acontecendo na sala do diretor, a garota passava uma mão na outra para afastar o nervosismo e isso havia chamado a atenção tanto de Ângela quanto de Felícia que trocaram um olhar preocupado e decidido, as duas sabiam muito bem que a morena estava escondendo alguma coisa e tinham quase certeza de que se referia ao moreno que caminhava a frente delas; na troca de olhares as duas decidiram que fariam a amigar falar tudo. Enquanto as duas seguiam bolando formas de fazerem a amiga falar, Gabriel analisava o Mason tentando encontrar algo que mostrasse que ele pretendia fazer algo contra qualquer uma das garotas.

-Hermione? - chama Isabela fazendo a castanha se voltar para ela. Isabela ainda se encontrava nervosa com o que poderia acontecer mas ela também precisava saber o que estava acontecendo com a castanha e o irmão. - Eu precisava conversar com você? - fala mais parecendo pedindo.

-Acho que vou para o dormitório trocar de roupa. - diz Deric assim que sentiu a indecisão da garota ao seu lado, após dizer isto os outros parecem finalmente reparar que as roupas do moreno estavam respingadas de sangue o que os fez tremer. - Nos vemos depois. - diz ele antes de dar um beijo calmo e carinhoso na castanha.

-Bem eu vou falar com o time então. - diz Gabriel um pouco mais relaxado ao ver o moreno se afastar da irmã e acenando para as garotas, se dirige para o salão comunal para resolver assuntos do time de quadribol do qual faz parte. No corredor restaram apenas as quatro garotas que se olhavam de forma incerta do que fazer.

-Ok. - diz Ângela depois de respirar fundo atraindo a atenção das outras três para ela que cruza os braços e ergue uma sobrancelha. - É melhor vocês duas começarem a falar pois não somos burras e eu conheço você Isabela desde de que nascemos. - diz ela para Hermione e Isabela vendo como a morena se preparava para disfarçar.

-Ainda não entendo o que está dizendo. - diz Isabela fazendo sua melhor cara de confusa mas viu que nem mesmo Felícia que era a mais fácil de enganar havia caído.

-Não é algo que podemos sair por ai dizendo. - Hermione interrompe a morena chamando a atenção delas para si. Isabela arregala os olhos ao ver como a castanha estava atiçando ainda mais a curiosidade das amigas.

-Mas é melhor contar pra gente antes que nós falemos para seus pais Isabela, que você sabe bem mais sobre o Deric do que parece. - ameaça Felícia mostrando com a voz que realmente seria capaz de fazer aquilo ainda que com os olhos estivesse pedindo desculpas, mas ela estava preocupada com o que a amiga estava metida e não sossegaria até ter certeza de que o morena era confiável.

-Tudo bem. - diz Hermione vendo como Isabela ficava levemente mais pálida.

-Você não pode! Não tem direito de fazer isto! - rosna Isabela estreitando os olhos e serrando os punhos enquanto encarava a castanha que devolvia o olhar tão intenso quanto o seu.

Isabela não deixaria que aquela garota metida a certinha colocasse o irmão em risco e mesmo que ela confiasse completamente nas amigas quanto a manterem segredo ela também sabia que seria apenas ficarem perto do diretor ou do prof. Snape para que eles descobrissem tudo sobre o irmão.

-Parece que ela confia mais em nós do que você. - diz Ângela com a voz acusatória e magoada pois nunca houve segredos entre elas.

-Não é isso! Confio completamente em vocês! Mas você sabe tão bem quanto eu que o diretor pode ler mentes e ele vai descobrir tudo o que vocês souberem... por favor tentem entender. - pede Isabela com a voz nervosa e magoada com a acusação da amiga.

-Podemos resolver isto depois. - diz Hermione de forma calma sentindo o momento delicado que as três estavam passando. - Vamos.

Depois de dizer isto ela começa a andar pelo corredor antes que Isabela pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa e as três se veem obrigadas a acelerarem os passos para poderem acompanhar a castanha.

Hermione sabia que estava arriscando muito e que provavelmente Harry não ficaria muito contente com ela mas ela também sabia que as duas garotas não desistiriam antes de descobrirem algo ou criar grandes problemas para o moreno, sem contar o fato de que ele iria precisar de aliados de confiança dentro dos portões de Hogwarts. Enquanto ela pensava sobre isto ela as levava para o outro lado do castelo até que parou em frente a uma parede na qual passou três vezes em frente vendo em seguida uma porta aparecer e ouve os ofegos surpresos atrás de si.

-Entrem rápido. - diz ela abrindo a porta e depois das três entrarem ela olha para os dois lados do corredor antes de também entrar e fechar a porta com a chave que havia nela.

-Que lugar é esse? - pergunta Felícia ao olhar ao redor assim como as outras três e verem que se encontravam em uma sala muito parecida com o salão cumunal da Grifinória.

Havia várias poltronas e pufes em frente a uma lareira e um belo tapete, as paredes eram de tons claros e aconchegantes e ainda havia uma pequena mesinha de centro no meio do semi-círculo de poltronas que foi para onde elas se dirigiram e se acomodaram com Hermione sentada bem em frente a lareira com Isabela ao seu lado direito e Felícia ao seu lado esquerdo enquanto Ângela esta ao lado de Isabela.

-Essa sala é chamada de sala precisa pois ela se torna aquilo que você realmente precisa, neste caso uma sala para podermos conversar sem que ninguém conseguisse nos ouvir. Para ela aparecer basta fazer o que fiz lá fora, passar três vezes em frente à parede pensando no que necessita que ela irá se transformar. - explica Hermione para elas.

-Uau... - diz as três juntas.

-Mas agora comecem a falar. - diz Ângela voltando a ficar séria. Isabela olhava de forma nervosa para a castanha que apenas respira fundo.

-Antes de eu dizer qualquer coisa vocês terão que jurar que não contarão nada do que ouvirem aqui para ninguém. - diz Hermione as encarando nos olhos de forma intensa vendo como elas trocam um olhar. - Não devem contar nem uma palavra, nem demonstrar que sabem qualquer coisa a respeito do que for dito aqui.

-Bem... nós prometemos. - diz Felícia olhando para Ângela e vendo ela concordar com um aceno de cabeça.

-Não estou me referindo a simples palavras. Estou me referindo a um encanto. - diz a castanha para elas que se movem de forma nervosa em suas poltronas.

-Para que tudo isto? - pergunta Ângela pois pelo que estava vendo estava se metendo em algo realmente sério.

-Farão ou não?- pergunta Hermione erguendo uma sobrancelha enquanto Isabela olhava para ela entendo o que ela estava fazendo.

-Sim. - diz Ângela depois de respirar fundo.

-Ótimo, estendam suas varinhas com as pontas unidas. - depois de falar isto a castanha observa como elas faziam o que ela pedia mesmo que de forma nervosa.

Hermione saca sua própria varinha e encosta onde as duas outras estão em contato e começa a murmurar um encanto tão baixo e tão rápido que nenhuma das três garotas conseguiam entender o que ela dizia. - Juram pela magia que corre em suas veias manterem sob segredo tudo o que ouvirem e verem nesta sala? - pergunta de forma séria.

-Sim. - respondem as duas ao mesmo tempo e logo em seguida uma luz acinzentada emana do local onde as três varinhas estava unidas e um segundo depois desaparece.

-Agora vocês nunca poderão contar o que sabem sem a permissão daquele a quem esses segredos pertencem. - diz Hermione olhando fundo nos olhos das duas que concordam com a cabeça. - Se tentarem vão sentir algo que nem vou mencionar para não assutar vocês. - após dizer isto as outras três empalidecem.

-O que você fez com elas? - pergunta Isabela com a voz baixa e os olhos arregalados.

-Nada, são apenas precauções e se elas não fizerem nada de errado não passarão por nada disto que disse. - responde a castanha vendo elas se acalmarem lentamente enquanto organizava tudo o que podia e não podia contar sobre o moreno. - O que vocês querem saber?

-Tudo! Por que vocês parecem conhecer ele há bastante tempo sendo que ele só apareceu agora? De onde vocês o conhecem? - começa Ângela de forma exasperada. Hermione troca um olhar com Isabela vendo como a morena ainda estava bastante nervosa a respeito do que ela estava fazendo.

-Deric Mason não existe. - começa Hermione vendo as expressões de confusão nos rostos das duas garotas.

-Como assim não existe? - pergunta Felícia sem entender nada.

-A pessoa de Deric Mason é apenas uma máscara para esconder quem ele é verdadeiramente. - fala Isabela sabendo que agora não adiantaria esconder. - Eu o conheço a mais de um mês.

-Como é? - pergunta Ângela chocada assim como Felícia que observava a expressão culpada da amiga. - Você o conhece a mais de um mês e não nos disse nada?

-Eu não podia dizer! Eu nem poderia estar dizendo a vocês hoje. - se defende a morena.

-Achei que fossemos amigas. - diz Felícia com a voz chateada.

-Isabela estava apenas protegendo ele, como já disse antes, basta apenas estar perto de um legilimênse para que ele descobrisse o que vocês sabiam. - diz Hermione vendo como a conversa começava a se tornar uma briga. - Ele não é alguém que pode andar por ai sem chamar a atenção por onde passar e digo da atenção do lord das Trevas. - explica a castanha quando viu que ia ser interrompida.

-Mas o que o Voldemort iria querer com ele? - pergunta Ângela confusa, ela assim como as amigas não tinham nenhum medo em dizer o nome do lord das Trevas pois não era nada mais do que um nome. - Ele só tem dezessete anos, o que poderia fazer contra ele?

-Muito estrago... ele pode e vai causar muitos problemas para o lord das Trevas. - diz Hermione com um discreto sorriso o que deixa as duas garotas mais intrigadas.

-Quem ele é de verdade? - pergunta Ângela já cheia daquele mistério todo.

-Ele é... Harry Potter, o meu irmão mais velho. - diz Isabela chamando a atenção das garotas para ela.

-Você só pode estar brincando... seu irmão foi assassinado logo depois de nascer Isa... - diz Felícia com cautela enquanto Ângela apenas a olhava com descrença.

-Eu sei! Não foi muito fácil pra eu acreditar também, mas não há como negar que é ele... eu posso sentir sempre que estou ao lado dele. - explica Isabela enquanto as amigas olhavam para ela pensando que ela estava louca.

-Harry sabe como se camuflar entre os outros. - começa Hermione atraindo a atenção das duas para ela que a olharam como se ela tivesse outra cabeça em cima do pescoço.

-Mas ele morreu! Todos sabem disto! Por Merlin ele tem até um túmulo! - diz Ângela não acreditando naquela loucura.

-Eu sei muito bem onde meu irmão está enterrado. - diz Isabela de forma firme. - Mas também sei que ele está aqui e vivo. Eu não sei bem como explicar porque eu não entendi muito bem como funcionou...

-Deixe que eu explico então. - diz Hermione vendo como a morena começava a se confundir com a explicação.

-Nós vivemos nesse mundo onde achamos ser tudo o que há mas não é verdade; esse mundo apenas faz parte de algo muito maior, existem vários outros mundos como o nosso, outras realidades paralelas a essa coexistindo em harmonia. O nosso mundo vive uma guerra em que Voldemort avança de forma rápida e destrutiva, onde ele matou Harry Potter pouco tempo depois dele ter nascido mas o Harry que Isabela e eu conhecemos, aquele que vocês conhecem como Deric Mason veio de um outro mundo onde Voldemort foi derrotado.

-Você está querendo dizer que existem outros mundos como esse e que apesar do Harry Potter daqui ter morrido outro de um outro mundo veio para cá? De um outro mundo onde Voldemort foi morto? Se isso fosse verdade por que ele iria querer vir pra cá? - pergunta Ângela descrente assim como Felícia mas a morena não não via sentido naquilo pois se o lord das Trevas havia sido derrotado por que razão Deric ou Harry viria para um mundo onde ele ainda estava vivo?

-Porque ele não tinha mais nada que o prendesse naquele mundo. - responde Isabela com a voz baixa relembrando de como o irmão ficou depois do fim da última batalha. Ângela e Felícia olharam para ele sem entender e ela continua: - Harry foi o único que sobreviveu a batalha final... todos os comensais e o próprio Voldemort foi morto mas... todos aqueles que ele amava também, não sobrou ninguém vivo... ele não tinha motivo algum para continuar... - explica a morena em sussurros enquanto as outras duas tentavam imaginar o que seria viver o que a amiga acabara de falar e só de imaginar elas se encolheram em suas poltronas.

-Depois disso ele acabou recebendo a chance de ir para outro mundo, ele aceitou e veio parar aqui. - Hermione termina o relato.

-Mas ainda não faz muito sentido... pois se todos morreram inclusive Voldemort e Dumbledore como que ele conseguiu sobreviver? E quem foi que fez essa proposta para ele? - pergunta Felícia enquanto aos poucos começava a acreditar nas palavras das duas. Isabela e Hermione trocaram um olhar sabendo que agora seria a parte mais complicada.

-Vocês devem saber que existem uma infinidade de criaturas neste mundo e até híbridos. - fala Hermione fazendo as duas garotas olharem para ela não entendendo aonde ela queria chegar. - Harry não é como nós, ele além de ter James e Lílian Potter como pais também tem Lilith como sua segunda mãe.

-Como assim segunda mãe? - pergunta Ângela não aguentando de curiosidade.

-Vamos dizer que Harry foi gerado por Lílian e James Potter mas sua essência, alma ou seja lá o que for, foi gerada por Lilith... Harry nasceu da junção das duas partes. - explica Hermione da melhor forma que podia mas mesmo assim via que as duas outras garotas e até Isabela não estavam entendendo muito bem. - Harry parece ser um garoto normal, um simples bruxo pois assim são o sr. e a sra Potter mas por dentro ele é um filho de Lilith...

-Eu tenho certeza que já li algo sobre este nome em algum lugar mas não consigo me lembrar onde... - diz Felícia com a testa franzida.

-Lilith é conhecida como a mãe de todos os demônios... - sussura Isabela olhando de forma nervosa para as amigas que não entenderam nada durante alguns segundos mas logo as peças começaram a se organizar fazendo-as arregalar os olhos.

-Você não pode estar falando sério. - diz Ângela sem esconder o choque.

-Estamos falando muito sério. - diz Hermione atraindo a atenção para ela que mantinha uma expressão séria no rosto. - Gostem ou não, acreditem ou não... Harry é um filho de Lilith, um demônio mas também é filho de James e Lílian Potter. Vocês viram como ele agiu enquanto duelava com o Campbel e puderam sentir que estavam sendo cercadas por algum tipo de predador, sei que vocês sentiram isto.

-Isso não pode ser verdade... demônios não existem! - exclama Ângela com a respiração desregulada pelo medo que sentia assim com Felícia que estava muda.

-Não só existe como você passou o jantar e o café ao lado de um. - diz Hermione de forma firme. - Mas vocês estão entre as poucas pessoas que não deveriam se sentir assustadas quanto a ele pois Harry nunca faria nada contra vocês muito pelo contrário, ele seria capaz de dar a vida por vocês. - diz a castanha chocando ainda mais as garotas.

-Por que você diz isto? - pergunta Ângela com a voz baixa.

-Porque você Ângela é filha do padrinho dele além de ser uma grande amiga da Isabela assim como Felícia, tenho certeza de que Harry foi muito cuidadoso quanto a descobrir tudo o que pudesse sobre as duas melhores amigas da irmã dele e tenham certeza de que se ele sentisse um mínimo de desconfiança em vocês, algum desejo ou impulso de causar qualquer mal a Isabela... - diz Hermione deixando a frase no ar para que elas interpretassem fazendo as garotas empalidecerem e engolirem em seco. - No entanto ele foi gentil e amigo com vocês o que mostra que ele confia em vocês e por não serem capazes de se defender e o fará por vocês durante o tempo que for preciso.

-Ok... isso foi assustador mas acho que consegui entender. - diz Ângela depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, ela sentia ainda seu corpo tremendo com tudo o que ouviu mas tentava se controlar enquanto respirava fundo juntamente com Felícia. -Quando você descobriu isto Isa?

-Pouco depois do show... ele estava ajudando lá. - diz Isabela omitindo que fora ele quem salvara elas mas sentindo que tinha que contar algo talvez movida pelo forma como se sentiu e como viu que as amigas ficaram ao descobrirem que ela estava ocultando coisas delas.

-O que? Como assim ele estava ajudando lá? - pergunta Felícia chocada.

-Ele estava ajudando a Aliança! - diz Isabela rapidamente ao ver que as amigas estavam entendendo errado.

-Mas pensei que o diretor não soubesse dele? - pergunta Ângela confusa.

-E não sabe, Harry não faz parte da Aliança pois ele luta pelo Império, por Hades. - fala Hermione chocando ainda mais as duas garotas.

-Por isso que ele o defendeu no trem... - começa Felícia.

-Bem... – começa Isabela se remexendo desconfortável em sua poltrona mas sabia que deveria contar tudo, Ângela e Felícia olharam para ela esperando que continuasse. – Ele estava se defendendo...

-Como assim? – pergunta Ângela não entendendo direito o que a amiga dizia.

-Harry não luta por Hades. – começa a morena olhando de forma firme para Hermione que pensava em interromper. – Harry é o próprio Hades... – termina olhando como as amigas arregalaram os olhos e empalideciam tremendo em suas poltronas.

-E-ele é... é Hades...? - pergunta Felícia gaguejando.

-Sim e antes que perguntem mais alguma coisa a respeito vou logo dizendo que se quiserem saber mais terão que perguntar para ele. – Hermione termina o assunto olhando para Isabela não acreditando que ela havia mesmo contado tudo para as duas.

-Mas... – começa Ângela ainda com os olhos arregalados.

-Sem mais.

-Eu não posso falar mais... na verdade nem deveria ter dito isto a vocês. – fala Isabela para as duas que olhavam para ela esperando uma explicação.

-Como assim você solta essa bomba na gente e depois diz que não vai dizer mais nada? – fala Ângela chocada. – Ele só tem dezessete anos! Como ele pode ser capaz de fazer tudo aquilo que Hades já fez?

-Se há alguém que conheça Voldemort melhor do que ninguém esse alguém é o Harry e por isto que ele sempre tem certa vantagem sobre os ataques que faz contra o lord das Trevas. Harry é poderoso, tem grandes aliados ao seu lado e ainda sabe como ele pensa e age e ainda não tem o menor receio de agir como Dumbledore tem. – explica Hermione. – Harry é alguém que não se deve ter como inimigo.

-Mas ele age como o próprio lord das Trevas! – fala Felícia chocada.

-Porque isto o fortalece e causa medo nos lacaios do lord. Se vocês repararem perceberão que ele não atacou nenhum país sob o controle da Aliança. – explica Hermione fazendo-as pararem para pensar.

-Era ele! – exclama Ângela de repente chamando a atenção das outras três.

-Era ele o que? – pergunta Isabela.

-No show! Foi ele que salvou a gente, quando aquele lycan pulou em cima de você Isa foi ele quem te salvou! – Felícia engasga ao se lembra e Ângela continua. – Dava para sentir que ele estava furioso e ainda ficou olhando pra você depois Isa.

-É verdade ele parecia muito interessado em você. – completa Felícia.

-Harry é super-protetor com quem ele ama. – responde Isabela com um pequeno sorriso.

-Isso também explica o que ele fez com o Campbel... que foi realmente assustador. - fala Ângela tremendo levemente ao se lembrar o que havia acontecido durante o duelo.

-Ele estava louco da vida com o Campbel. – termina Ângela.

-É mas eu realmente queria entender o que aconteceu lá... não parecia ser somente ciúmes. - diz Isabela sumindo com o sorriso e olhando para Hermione que cora um pouco sob os olhares curiosos das três.

-Como já disse Harry não é um simples humano. - começa a castanha antes de suspirar profundamente para falar daquilo com elas. - Ele sendo uma criatura das trevas não pensa, age ou sente como os humanos. Harry não tolera que nenhum outro ser do sexo masculino ou outro 'macho', que é como funciona em sua cabeça, cobice a sua companheira ou 'fêmea'. - diz ela fazendo uma careta ao dizer fêmea. - Seus instintos urram para que ele elimine todo e qualquer concorrente por assim dizer.

-Então você é a _fêmea_ dele? - pergunta Ângela com as sobrancelhas erguidas em surpresa e diversão. - Nunca imaginei que a monitora e aluna de ouro seria a companheira de um demônio. - continua com um sorriso mesmo que ainda sentisse um arrepio subir pela espinha ao dizer demônio, Felícia riu de forma marota enquanto erguia uma sobrancelha ao ver como a castanha havia ficado corada.

Isabela olhava de forma intensa para a castanha enquanto digeria as palavras dela lentamente, por mais que ela visse que havia algo entre os dois preferiu ignorar mas agora não tinha mais como fazer isto; ela sabia que a monitora era a melhor companheira que Harry poderia encontrar e mesmo que a ideia de ter que dividí-lo com a castanha não fosse muito agradável ela iria se acostumar.

-Mas afinal como foi que vocês se conheceram? - perguntou Isabela com curiosidade.

-Foi durante o verão, alguns dias depois do show, meus pais e eu estávamos viajando pela Romênia antes de tudo começar a estourar com o surgimento de Hades e ficamos lá depois que Hades o acoplou ao Império já que meus pais e eu concordávamos com ele... - começa Hermione relembrando os acontecimentos.

**FlashBack**

Semanas haviam se passado desde o dia em que Hades havia aparecido junto aos principais governantes da Romênia comunicando que a partir daquele momento a Romênia fazia parte do Império das Trevas, a surpresa e o medo se espalhou pela população pois todos eles haviam pelo menos ouvido falar sobre como em poucos dias antes ele havia conquistado a Alemanha inteira em somente uma noite. Em pouco tempo o desespero começou a tomar conta daqueles que estavam vendo e ouvindo aquela notícia mas quando o próprio Hades tomou a palavra chamando para si a atenção do povo, o desespero aos poucos foi sendo consumido por suas palavras fortes e confiantes, eles sentiram a poder de liderança que havia em cada sílaba que ele pronunciava.

-Não há razão para temerem ao Império ou a mim... pois aqueles que estiverem sob minha proteção e forem leais ao Império, em um futuro não tão distante, irão encontrar a paz que nossa vitória trará. Não digo que será um caminho fácil e que não haverá perdas, mas nós seguiremos o nosso caminho e alcançaremos nossos objetivos sejam eles proteger seus familiares e as pessoas que amam, sejam cuidando para que outros inocentes não passem pelas mesmas dificuldades que hoje passamos. Nós marcharemos para a vitória e nada nem ninguém irá conseguir nos parar!

A voz profunda e poderosa se fez ouvir por todos os cantos do país seja por aparelho televisores ou rádios, foi como se a chama da esperança que todos temiam ter se apagado fosse alimentada com a força e a certeza contidas naquelas palavras.

Eram nessas palavras que Hermione Granger pensava enquanto caminhava pelas ruas do bairro onde estava passando suas férias de verão, ela havia ganho dos pais a viagem que tanto queria fazer a Romênia depois de ter tirado nota máxima em todos os N.O.N's que prestou, o presente estava um ano atrasado mas ela não dava a mínima para isto pois teria a chance de conhecer o país que tanto depertava sua curiosidade a respeito de lendas bruxas e trouxas e os mais variados ramos da magia.

Nas primeiras semanas ela havia explorado tudo o que podia e não podia no país enquanto seus pais aproveitavam para conhecer os atrativos turísticos. Mas em uma manhã, o jornal que Hermione sempre mantinha a assinatura trouxe a notícia da tomada da Alemanha o que resultou em um verdadeiro banho de água fria na garota que no tempo em que esteve no país nem se lembrava que havia uma guerra acontecendo e logo após veio a notícia de que a Romênia estava sob o poder de Hades, o que causou pânico nos três; eles estavam presente no local onde foi feito o comunicado e viram Hades tomando a palavra e quanto mais eles ouviam mais confiança eles sentiam naquele homem que nem ao menos parecia ser o que os jornais diziam, apesar da aura de poder sombrio que exalava dele, depois de muito pensarem decidiram ficar na Romênia e seguir ao líder do Império mesmo que fosse difícil para Hermione ela sentia que tinha que fazer isto e que ali era o lugar onde ela deveria estar.

Hermione estava intrigada com o que sentiu ao ouvir Hades falar, era como se a voz dele a envolvesse de tal modo que não conseguia pensar em nada mais do que ele e ainda ela poderia jurar que durante um momento o olhar dele recaiu sobre ela com tanta intensidade que a fez prender a respiração, mas o momento durou tão pouco tempo que ainda se perguntava se havia realmente acontecido.

-Isso é ridículo. - murmurou consigo mesma sobre o que pensava ao parar em frente a um pequeno parquinho onde crianças brincavam com seus pais.

-Não acredito que esta seja a palavra certa para a cena em nossa frente. - diz uma voz as suas costas fazendo com que a garota desse um pequeno pulo com o susto antes de se virar para o estranho. - Desculpe se te assustei não era minha intenção.

-Não foi nada. - diz ela com a voz baixa olhando para o estranho que se mostrou sendo um garoto aparentemente a mesma idade que ela, com cabelos negros e bagunçados na altura dos olhos, olhos que eram de um verde esmeralda profundo e um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Hermione sabia que conhecia aquele rosto mas ainda estava se recuperando do susto para conseguir se concentrar em algo.

-Meu nome é Harry, e o seu? - se apresenta o estranho estendendo a mão em forma de cumprimento.

-Prazer... meu nome é Hermione. - responde ela olhando fundo nos olhos verdes enquanto segurava a mão oferecida e com surpresa vê quando o estranho chamado Harry a leva aos lábios para lhe dar um suave beijo nas costas dela.

-Prazer Hermione... - responde Harry enquanto soltava devagar a mão dela sentindo quase que uma dor física com a perda do contato.

Desde o momento em que a viu, dias antes durante a sua apresentação ao povo romeno não conseguia tirar da cabeça a imagem dela; Hermione estava mais bela do que se recordava e agora que teria a chance de finalmente tê-la ao seu lado não iria desperdiçá-la, iria conquistá-la. Ele havia optado por não usar qualquer tipo de disfarce para os olhos dela mas isso não queria dizer que ele não tomou providências para que apenas ela pudesse ver seu verdadeiro rosto.

-Se me permite perguntar o que vê de ridículo em crianças brincando em um parque? – pergunta para ver como reagiria.

-Nada eu só estava pensando em outras coisas. – responde Hermione rapidamente enquanto buscava em sua mente mais calma onde já havia visto aquele rosto e com um ofego a lembrança vem. – Você é igual ao Sr. James Potter!

-Muitas pessoas já me disseram isto. – fala o moreno com a voz divertida causando um rosado nas bochechas da garota.

-Desculpe mas é que você é realmente muito parecido com ele. – se explica ela ainda constrangida.

-Não tem problema a maioria das pessoas que conheço acha que somos parentes. –diz ele com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Hermione devolve o sorriso com outro sem graça. – Mas o que uma inglesa faz aqui na Romênia?- pergunta para cortar o clima.

-Como sabe que sou inglesa? – pergunta ela com a testa franzida.

-Tirando o sotaque? – pergunta ele erguendo uma sobrancelha erguida e sem deixar o sorriso de pura diversão sumir de seus lábios.

-Ok... você me pegou agora. – diz ela sorrindo para ele com diversão. – Eu estou aqui com meus pais, estou de férias da escola e como sempre quis conhecer o país, meus pais me deram de presente essa viagem por ter tirado boas notas nos N.O.N's. – responde ela sentindo que poderia confiar nele. – E você?

-Eu estou apenas de passagem, estou viajando por vários países. – responde ele de forma evasiva.

-Mas você não está estudando? Você não parece ter mais de dezessete. – pergunta ela com curiosidade.

-E não tenho mesmo na verdade farei dezessete no final de julho. – responde ele calmamente evitando a primeira pergunta. – Você também não parece ter dezessete...?

-Já completei dezessete no começo do ano. – responde ela a pergunta muda.

-E onde você estuda? – pergunta ele.

-Hogwarts, vou cursar o sétimo ano mas você não me disse se estava estudando? - torna a perguntar ela.

-Estudava em uma grande escola muito longe daqui, agora tenho outras metas pela frente. – responde ele não mentindo mas ocultando onde realmente havia estudado.

-Mas você não deveria parar de estudar! – diz ela com o tom mandão que tanto fez falta aos ouvidos do moreno.

-Sei que não mas como disse tenho outros objetivos traçados. – diz ele calmamente não convencendo muito a garota.

-Ok, mas agora eu preciso ir para casa, meus pais estão me esperando. – diz ela depois de olhar para o relógio.

-Posso te acompanhar se não for te incomodar? – pergunta a ela que fica surpresa.

-Claro, não vai me incomodar. – responde ela com um pequeno sorriso antes deles começarem a caminhar, durante o caminho eles não trocaram mais nenhuma palavras mas o silêncio não era ruim, ao contrário era confortável para os dois que seguiram calmamente antes de pararem em frente a uma pequena casa. – Bem... é aqui que moro.

-Foi um prazer te conhecer Hermione. – diz ele ficando de frente para ela e a encarando nos olhos. Hermione sentiu um arrepio correr por sua espinha ao se ver sendo observada por aqueles profundos olhos verdes e com sua voz rouca.

-Também foi um prazer te conhecer Harry. – responde ela com a voz quase em sussurros sem desviar o olhar dele. Harry se aproxima lentamente sem quebrar o contato visual e beija suavemente a bochecha da garota que suspira profundamente.

-Espero vê-la logo. – diz ele com a voz baixa enquanto se afastava e via-a abrir os olhos enquanto corava fortemente desviando os olhos para o chão, mas o moreno ainda conseguiu ver o pequeno sorriso que havia em seus lábios.

-Até logo Harry. – diz ela suavemente enquanto se virava entrava em sua casa não sendo capaz de ver o sorriso que nasceu no rosto do moreno antes dele partir.

Hermione fechou a porta e se encostou enquanto o sorriso crescia em seu rosto, não sabia o que tinha acontecido a poucos instantes pois de uma conversa agradável, Harry havia simplesmente se despedido dela com aquele beijo que, apesar de não ser nada de mais para qualquer um, para ela foi mais do que esperava fazendo com que se sentisse estranha mas de uma maneira boa.

Olhando para frente a garota se depara com uma bela mulher com pouco mais de trinta anos, cabelos castanhos assim como os olhos, olhando-a com uma sobrancelha erguida e um sorriso no belo rosto.

-Parece que você encontrou um novo amigo. – diz Alice Granger com diversão e malícia ao ver como a filha corar aos extremos.

-Não é nada disto que está pensando mãe! Harry é só um garoto que conheci há pouco. – se defende a garota enquanto subia a escada em direção ao seu quarto ouvindo as risadas de sua mãe.

Depois desse dia Harry sempre encontrava um modo de aparecer nos lugares aonde Hermione ia com as mais esfarrapadas desculpas que nenhum dos dois acreditavam, mas ainda sim tornava tudo mais divertido. Hermione sentia que pouco a pouco se via cada vez mais envolvida naquela amizade; durante alguns momentos ela sentia que o amigo a olhava de forma diferente mas fingia não ver pois era menos constrangedor.

Dia após dia eles se aproximavam mais um do outro e Hermione começou a sentir que não era apenas o sentimento de amizade que estava crescendo dentro dela e isso a assustou um pouco, ela não deveria sentir nada a mais pelo moreno pois eles eram amigos e nada mais. Um medo de perder a amizade dele se ele descobrisse o que ela estava descobrindo sentir por ele fez com que ela se afastasse um pouco dele.

Harry sentiu que a garota começara a se afastar dele por algum motivo que não entendia, ele a conhecia e sabia que estava seguindo pelo caminho certo para conquista-la; o moreno podia sentir o olhar dela sobre ele quando Hermione pensava que ele estava distraído e isso o deixava ainda mais confuso.

Em uma tarde após muito refletir sobre isto lhe veio à mente uma lembrança do seu mundo onde um Harry e uma Hermione de quinze anos conversavam e a garota contava seus medos de que uma possível relação com um amigo seria a ruína da amizade. Harry se xingou mentalmente por ser idiota o bastante para não perceber o que estava acontecendo e então com a certeza de que ela se sentia no mínimo atraída por ele, decidiu agir.

Dois dias depois do moreno ter finalmente percebido o que acontecia com Hermione os dois se encontravam sentados lado a lado em uma sorveteria refrescando o calor que fazia naquele quente dia de verão e mesmo quando o moreno puxava assunto Hermione parecia distante o que o fez encarar seus olhos de forma intensa.

-O que foi Harry? - pergunta a garota desconfortável com a forma como os olhos do moreno a encaravam.

-Estou apenas tentando entender o que foi que aconteceu para você estar tão distante nesses últimos dias. – responde ele deixando ela corada enquanto desviava o olhar.

-Não aconteceu nada. – responde ela desviando o olhar para o outro lado da sorveteria. Hermione ouve o barulho de algo sendo movido e quando se vira dá de cara com Harry que havia movido sua cadeira até estar quase encostada a dela.

-Por que foge de mim Hermione? Por que não baixa sua guarda? – pergunta o moreno com a voz baixa e rouca fazendo arrepios percorrem a espinha da garota que o olhava com a respiração acelerada.

-Eu... eu não sei do que... do que você está falando. – gagueja ela tentando se afastar mas percebe que não conseguia pois seu corpo não obedecia.

-Eu realmente não entendo por que está agindo assim Mione. – sussurra ele levando a mão direita ao rosto dela para colocar uma mexa de cabelo atrás da orelha e depois acaricia suavemente o rosto da garota que fecha os olhos inconscientemente para apreciar o carinho enquanto suspira de forma trêmula.

Harry vendo o modo como ela estava entregue aquele momento acabou com a distância que havia entre seus rostos e selou os lábios dela com os seus.

Hermione sentia o carinho em sua face e foi impossível não fechar os olhos para apreciar melhor a forma como a mão do moreno tocava seu rosto, mesmo sabendo que não devia fazer aquilo pois seria a confirmação do moreno que ela estava mesmo sentindo algo por ele, não conseguiu controlar seu corpo e então depois de alguns segundos sentiu os lábios dele colados aos seus se movendo de forma suave provocando-a, a surpresa a fez ofegar levemente o isto deu a chance ao moreno para aprofundar o beijo. Hermione sentia a língua do moreno provando e provocando a sua, e foi impossível conter o leve gemido que deixou escapar, sabia que estava perdida pois não podia e nem queria resistir a ele e com um leve suspiro se entregou ao momento retribuindo o beijo com a mesma intensidade, suas mãos subiram para os cabelos do moreno bagunçando-os ainda mais e arranhando sua nuca fazendo com que o moreno deixasse um leve rosnado escapar, ao ouvir tal som Hermione sentiu os cabelos da nuca se arrepiar.

Depois de algum tempo quando o ar se fez necessário os dois foram se separando lentamente, Harry abriu os olhos vendo como Hermione estava corada com os olhos fechados e os lábios inchados pelo beijo, mas ainda sim com um belo sorriso que também havia nos seus próprios lábios.

Hermione ainda sentia os lábios formigarem pelo beijo e não queria abrir os olhos enquanto respirava profundamente, sentia que o moreno estava olhando para ela e depois de alguns segundos sabia que era a hora de encarar o que haviam acabado de fazer e pensando nisto abriu os olhos para encontrar o moreno a encarando com um sorriso malicioso e ao mesmo tempo feliz nos lábios.

-Minha mente não é boa o bastante para criar a perfeição dos seus lábios Mione. – diz Harry ainda sorrindo enquanto Hermione corava mais.

-Harry eu não sei o... – começa ela tentando achar um modo de fazer as coisas voltarem a ser como eram antes daquele beijo.

-Não Hermione. – o moreno a interrompe ficando sério ao perceber o que ela estava fazendo. Hermione olha para ele vendo como ele a fitava de forma intensa. – Não tente encontrar um desculpa para o que houve agora a pouco, você queria aquele beijo tanto quanto eu, e agora me resta perguntar se você quer ficar comigo tanto quanto eu quero você ao meu lado.

-O que? – pergunta ela com a voz baixa e os olhos arregalados pela surpresa.

-Você entendeu perfeitamente. Hermione você é minha melhor amiga, mas eu sinto muito mais do que somente amizade por você; quero você ao meu lado para te abraçar, te beijar, te levar para aqueles lugares de casais melosos... – fala o moreno e termina com um tom divertido na voz que fez com que um pequeno sorriso nascesse nos lábios da garota que ouvia atentamente tudo o que ele dizia. – Eu estou apaixonado por você Hermione e gostaria de saber se você me dará uma chance para mostrar como eu gosto de você.

-Eu... – começa Hermione após ele terminar de falar, estava com vontade de gritar um sim bem grande mas se conteve, não conseguia acreditar que o moreno estava dizendo todas aquelas coisas para ela. – Eu também gosto de você... e quero ficar ao seu lado.

-Era tudo o que eu queria ouvir. – diz ele antes de puxar ela para outro beijo.

Depois deste dia, os dois passavam muito mais tempo juntos... claro que haviam os momentos em que Harry precisava resolver assuntos relacionados com o Império. Hermione não conseguia se arrepender da escolha que fez ao dizer sim ao moreno e sentia que não iria se arrepender nunca. Eles passavam seu tempo entre passeios pelas ruas da cidade, momentos na casa dela, onde Harry foi interrogado por um Sr. Granger muito protetor diante do olhar envergonhado de Hermione e divertido da Sra. Granger, e na casa onde ele morava.

Harry sentia que logo teria que contar tudo para ela, mas ainda não estava preparado para se expor desta forma ao risco de ser rejeitado, um dia ele percebeu que a hora havia chegado. Era mais uma tarde em que os dois se encontravam na casa do moreno apenas deixando o tempo passar, nesse dia Hermione havia sentido como o moreno estava tenso e distante o que a deixou preocupada pois ele nunca foi de ficar assim; a garota sentia que Harry estava preocupado com algo e isto a deixava um pouco angustiada por saber que havia alguma coisa acontecendo com ele e ela não podia fazer nada.

-O que aconteceu Harry? O que está te deixando tão preocupado? Conte-me por favor... – pede ela com a voz angustiada enquanto segurava o rosto dele com as duas mãos fazendo-o encarar seus olhos cheios de preocupação.

Harry respirou fundo pois sabia que aquele era o momento em que ele colocaria em jogo seu futuro.

-Há algo que eu tenho que contar a você Hermione, algo muito sério e eu só espero que você possa me entender e me perdoar por ter omitido isto de você. – começa ele com a voz séria, mas com os olhos pedindo por compreensão.

Hermione agora se sentia extremamente nervosa e mil coisas diferentes se passavam por sua cabeça.

-Pode me falar qualquer coisa Harry prometo tentar entender. – responde ela vendo-o respirar fundo mais uma vez.

-Meu nome é Harry Potter, sou o filho assassinado de Lílian e James Potter, eu vim de um outro mundo para ter uma segunda chance e dar um fim a esta guerra e dar um fim a Voldemort. E é isto que estou fazendo com o nome de Hades. – despeja ele lentamente de uma vez só fazendo a garota arregalar os olhos em choque e descrença.

-Eu acho que não entendi muito bem... – diz ela em sussurros pedindo com os olhos uma explicação melhor.

-Tudo começou há dezesseis anos atrás... – começa o moreno com calma.

Nas horas seguintes Harry contou detalhadamente tudo o que havia acontecido em sua vida, todos os bons e maus momentos, a morte dos seus pais, sua vida com os Dursley's, a descoberta do mundo mágico, Hogwarts e as aventuras vividas lá, a morte do padrinho e o ano seguinte no qual se redescobriu, o que chocou muito a garota, mas mesmo assim pediu para que ele continuasse, contou sobre o que fez após terminar seu treinamento com Lílith a qual falou sobre ser sua outra mãe e a batalha final até o momento em que apareceu neste mundo.

Ao terminar de contar já havia escurecido, Harry olhava para Hermione esperando sua reação e com surpresa foi que ele viu as lágrimas nos olhos dela antes de sentir ela se atirando contra ele e o abraçar com carinho.

Hermione ouviu toda a história em silêncio e não havia como negar que ficou chocada e até assustada com tudo mas quando ele terminou de contar e olhou para ela, no momento em que seus olhos encontraram os dele e ela viu toda a dor que ele já passou, todo o carinho e amor que ele sentia por ela juntamente com o medo de que ela o rejeitasse... Hermione soube que aquilo não significava nada para ficar entre eles, ela o amava e sabia, sentia e via que ele também a amava e isto era o que importava.

-Eu amo você Harry e nada vai me fazer ficar longe de você. – diz ela no ouvido dele após abraçá-lo, ela tentou passar naquele abraço todo o carinho e amor que sentia por ele e quando o ouviu ronronar de felicidade na pode conter o sorriso ao se afastar e ver como ele a olhava. Hermione tomou o rosto dele entre suas mãos e selou os lábios dele com carinho e amor que foi correspondido completamente pelo moreno.

**Fim do FlashBack**

-Foi assim que aconteceu. – Hermione termina de relatar as três garotas com um grande sorriso nos lábios. Ângela e Felícia olhavam para ela sem acreditar que Harry pudesse ser daquela forma enquanto Isabela apenas aceitava que Harry realmente amava a garota.

-Isa? – Ângela se volta para a amiga.

-Que foi?

-Você não tem mais nenhum irmão perdido por aí para me apresentar não? – pergunta fazendo-as rirem.

-Desculpem... mas só existe um moreno como aquele e é só meu. – diz Hermione piscando enquanto entrava na brincadeira.

-Então depois desse dia você se tornou a companheira dele? – pergunta Felícia com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Na verdade não... – responde ela corando e vendo que logo elas perguntariam resolve acabar logo com aquilo. – Foi algum tempo depois que Harry me tornou sua companheira. – fala ela dando ênfase ao tomou enquanto dava um olhar sugestivo para elas que arregalam os olhos.

-Você se tornou companheira dele depois que ele te c...- começa Ângela mostrando mais do lado que herdou do pai.

-Não precisa falar! – Isabela a interrompe antes que terminasse, enquanto Hermione arregalava os olhos em choque e corava fortemente. – Acho que já não temos mais perguntas e nem nada para contar a vocês.

Isabela socorre Hermione que ainda olhava para Ângela de olhos arregalados antes de voltar seus olhos para a morena e agradecer pelo socorro.

-Mas agora que estava ficando divertido? – pergunta uma voz masculina saindo das sombras da sala fazendo as quatro garotas dar um pulo enquanto soltava gritos e olhavam para a direção da voz vendo o Harry sair das sombras da parede sem o disfarce e com Melani no colo.


	11. Chapter 10

10. Cassius

Harry junto com Melane havia ouvido quase toda a conversa entre as garotas e observava atentamente as suas reações, ficou intrigado com a forma rápida com que as duas haviam aceitado os fatos e como sua irmã analisava Hermione, mas também se divertiu vendo como Ângela havia puxado ao pai, deixando Hermione vermelha com a sua quase pergunta.

-Harry! Quer nos matar do coração? - pergunta Isabela com a mão no peito após se recuperar do susto, as outras três garotas também estavam recuperando o fôlego enquanto olhavam para ele, Ângela e Felícia estavam com os olhos arregalados de surpresa.

-Não era minha intenção. - responde calmamente enquanto se aproximava e se sentava, Melani emite um som parecido com uma risada chamando a atenção da morena de olhos verdes.

-Isto não tem graça Melani. - diz Isabela olhando para a gata, Ângela e Felícia trocam um olhar pensando que a amiga não estava muito bem por estar brigando com uma gata.

-Você precisava ter visto a sua cara Isa, estava hilária. - diz Melani para o choque de Ângela e Felícia que dão um pequeno salto em suas poltronas.

-Ela fala! - exclama Ângela de olhos arregalados.

-Sim falo... - diz Melani lentamente como se estivesse falando com uma criança.

-E ainda zoa com a sua cara Ângela. - diz Isabela rindo e arrancando risadas dos outros enquanto a herdeira dos Black's fechava a cara para a gata.

-Mas como ela pode falar? - pergunta Felícia olhando para a gata curiosamente.

-Falando oras, sempre falei. - diz Melani revirando os olhos.

-Minha doce irmãzinha fala até mais do que deveria. - diz Harry de forma debochada ganhando em troca um leve rosnado da gata.

-Lembre-se que sou mais velha que você piralho. - fala a gata.

-Irmã? Como assim? - pergunta Ângela e Felícia ao mesmo tempo.

-Melani também é filha de Lilith. - responde Hermione com calma e um discreto sorriso vendo Harry e Melani se provocando.

-Quer dizer que ela também é um... demônio? - pergunta Ângela olhando para a gata curiosamente. - Ela não me parece grande coisa... - termina recebendo um olhar nada contente da gata.

-Eu tenho que ser discreta se quiser bancar a babá desse piralho garota! - responde Melani nervosa.

-Não acho que uma pantera de três metros de altura passaria despercebida em Hogwarts ou em qualquer lugar. - fala Isabela de forma divertida vendo as amigas arregalar os olhos.

-Era você! Aquela coisa junto de Hades no show. - diz Felícia chocada vendo a gata estreitar levemente os olhos ao ouvir do que foi chamada.

-Essas garotas estão me tirando do sério Harry. -diz ela para o moreno.

-Você disse que banca a babá do Harry... Por quê? - pergunta Ângela vendo que a gata não estava muito feliz com o rumo da conversa.

-Harry é meu irmão caçula, Lilith o mima bastante por ser seu bebê... por isso me pediu para cuidar dele... ela é super protetora com ele desde que nasceu. - explica a gata sem perder a chance de fazer o moreno passar vergonha na frente das garotas; Harry estreita os olhos para ela.

-Então você é uma espécie de irmã guardiã? - pergunta Felícia de forma curiosa.

-Exatamente.

-Sua forma é mesmo aquela pantera enorme? - pergunta Ângela curiosa.

-Eu só uso essa forma para estar sempre perto do Harry.

-Por falar nele... você é realmente muito parecido com o tio James tirando os olhos que são bem parecidos com os da tia Lílian. - fala Ângela se voltando para o moreno.

-É, mas seus olhos são mais escuros... não sei, parece que viu muita coisa... - diz Felícia olhando fundo nos olhos do moreno que erguer uma sobrancelha.

-Realmente já vi muita coisa mas isso não vem ao caso... vocês me parecem bastante confortáveis com o que acabaram de ouvir. - diz o moreno mudando de assunto.

-Bem... sei lá, só foi um pouco mais fácil de acreditar depois daquele duelo entre você e o Campbell. - responde Ângela dando ombros mas vendo como os olhos dele haviam escurecido quando ela mencionou o nome do corvinal e um silêncio incômodo caiu sobre eles.

-Hum... mas agora o professores vão ficar de olho em você mais ainda; mamãe estava bastante nervosa na sala do diretor. - diz Isabela para cortar o clima ruim e chamando a atenção do irmão para ela.

-Isso era algo que aconteceria de uma forma ou de outra, não teria como evitar. - responde o moreno de forma calma.

-Mas você deveria ter esperado um momento em que estivesse sozinho com o humano, você foi muito irresponsável e se o matar agora... o diretor cairá em cima de você! - diz Melani dando uma grande bronca no moreno; as garotas se olharam de forma nervosa ao ouvirem o que a gata disse e Harry rosna baixo.

-Só de pensar que aquele verme ainda está respirando... - diz com um rosnado fazendo um arrepio subir pela espinha das garotas e um frio gelado se espalhar por seus corpos, menos Hermione, que sentiu novamente o calor tomar seu corpo, o que não passou despercebido pelo moreno que a encarou nos olhos a fazer ofegar levemente.

-Você não vai realmente matá-lo... vai? - pergunta Isabela com a voz baixa e com os olhos arregalados.

-Se ele não tentar mais nada... não. - diz o moreno à contra gosto fazendo a garota suspirar aliviada.

-A mamãe vai com certeza querer falar com você a respeito do que houve hoje. - diz Isabela.

-Sua mãe sabe sobre ele? - pergunta Ângela de olhos arregalados.

-Foi ela que cuidou dele quando ele veio para cá... ele estava muito ferido da batalha e Lílith não podia ficar com ele o tempo todo e pediu pra mamãe cuidar dele.

Responde a garota feliz por não ter mais segredos com as amigas; enquanto ela explicava o que aconteceu para as duas amigas, Harry voltou a encarar Hermione de forma intensa fazendo a garota se mexer de forma nervosa ao seu lado ao sentir a boca seca, Melani que não era cega logo viu o que acontecia entre os dois e revirando os olhos saltou do colo do moreno desaparecendo nas sombras perto da parede.

-Nós também já vamos... até. - diz Felícia reparando como a gata havia saído e, ao olhar para os dois que dividiam o sofá, sentiu que era a hora de sair.

Ângela percebeu também e se levantou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios enquanto Isabela também revirava os olhos antes das três saírem da sala deixando os dois sozinhos.

_Harry notando que só havia os dois agora na sala, não perdeu tempo antes de atrair a castanha para seus braços beijando-a de forma voraz e faminta, fazendo-a tremer antes de puxá-la para si; Hermione ao sentir ser puxada logo se acomodou no seu colo, deixando uma perna de cada lado da cintura do moreno jogando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele._

_O beijo se tornava cada vez mais intenso e a necessidade por ar fez com que Harry deixasse a boca da garota para seguir beijando seu rosto descendo para o pescoço onde passou a dar leves mordidas arrancando suspiros da garota._

_Hermione sentia a boca faminta do moreno devorando seu pescoço enquanto sentia as mãos grandes dele tocando suas costas antes delas virem para frente começando a abrir os botões de sua camisa, pouco depois as mãos passeavam sobre sua pele exposta, causando arrepios pelo seu corpo; Harry passou a beijar os ombros da castanha enquanto abaixava a camisa, retirando-a completamente e jogando-a longe, expondo para seus olhos o soutien_ _negro que cobria os belos seios da garota; Hermione ofegou ao sentir as mãos acariciando seus seios por cima do soutien e deixou um leve gemido escapar de seus lábios ao sentir a boca do moreno beijando um deles._

_-Harry... –Hermione deixa escapar o leve gemido ao sentir o garoto mordiscar sua pele._

_A temperatura dentro da sala estava subindo rapidamente e os dois ofegavam sem parar de provarem à pele do parceiro, Hermione retirou a camisa do moreno com as mãos trêmulas pelo desejo que corria por seu corpo e passou a acariciar seu peitoral, enquanto sentia as mãos dele descerem para sua saia, rasgando-a de forma rápida o que a fez sentir um arrepio, a garota agora se encontrava apenas coma roupa debaixo cobrindo seu corpo._

_Harry, em um movimento rápido, virou seu corpo levando o da garota junto e a deitando sob ela na cama... que anteriormente era o pequeno sofá, e agora havia se transformado; Hermione ofegou de surpresa ao sentir seu corpo ser prensado na cama pelo do moreno enquanto os lábios dele percorriam seu pescoço e colo distribuindo beijos e mordidas por sua pele arrepiada, fazendo morder os lábios quando sentiu as mãos do moreno retirarem a parte de cima de sua _lingerie_ expondo seus seios aos olhos do moreno, que logo tomou um em sua boca de forma possessiva e luxuriosa sugando e provocando o bico ouriçado enquanto sua mão provocava o outro fazendo a garota arquear as costas e cravar as unhas nas costas do moreno que rosnou ainda com a boca sobre o seio dela fazendo um tremor percorrer o corpo já muito sensível da castanha._

_-Harry... – geme a garota sentindo o moreno mover sua boca para o outro seio o tomando com a mesma voracidade que havia tomado o outro e sua mão direita descia em direção a sua coxa a acariciando de forma firme, a mão grande e áspera do moreno acariciando sua coxa fazia com que a garota sentisse sua pele queimar; Harry começou a descer sua boca distribuindo beijos pela barriga lisa da garota que agora bagunçava ainda mais seus cabelos enquanto ofegava a cada pequena caricia recebida e não pode evitar o tremor que percorreu seu corpo ao sentir que o moreno beija sua intimidade ainda por cima da calcinha preta e quase transparente, grunhindo levemente ao sentir o gosto do mel que molhava o tecido fino da peça de roupa._

_-Tão doce... – rosnou o moreno com a voz baixa e rouca mais parecendo uma fera do que um garoto fazendo Hermione se retorcer ansiosa._

_O moreno se afasta um pouco da garota enquanto suas mãos seguravam as laterais da calcinha retirando-a lentamente até que pode observar aquele corpo totalmente nu e seus olhos negros de desejo recaíram sobre a intimidade da garota livre de todo e qualquer mínimo pelo que parecia chamar por ele; Hermione olhava para o moreno que estava devorando-a com os olhos e ofegou levemente ao ver ele voltar a se abaixar entre suas pernas e não conteve o gemido sôfrego que abandonou seus lábios ao sentir a boca do moreno devorando sua intimidade de forma faminta e voraz arrancando todo o ar que havia em seus pulmões enquanto sentia a língua do moreno provocar seu clitóris para logo em seguida sentir o dentes dele arranhando levemente seus lábios enquanto suas mãos a seguravam pela cintura, mantendo-a no lugar, Hermione tentava fechar sua pernas, se retorcer pois precisava extravasar tudo o que estava sentindo mas era impossível pois o moreno estava segurando-a de tal forma que continha seus movimentos a deixando a mercê de sua boca faminta._

_-Harry... – gemia ela agarrando os lençóis com força quando sentiu a língua do moreno invadir sua entrada, tocando seu interior e fazendo pequenos tremores percorrerem seu corpo sentindo que não demoraria a explodir._

_Harry sentia que a garota estava próxima de sua libertação e passou a explorá-la mais intensamente sentindo logo depois ela explodir em sua boca enquanto um grito abandonava seus lábios vermelhos, o moreno lambia todo o mel que escorria de sua intimidade enquanto os espasmos iam diminuindo até ela se acalmar._

_Ele se ergueu em frente à cama olhando para a garota de pele suave e clara, que agora se encontrava avermelhada pela excitação, o sorriso no rosto do moreno dizia que ele havia apenas começado e fez com que Hermione suspirasse ansiosa pelo que viria; olhando nos olhos da garota, começou a tirar sua calça ficando apenas com uma boxe preta e Hermione deixou seus olhos, que analisavam todo o corpo à sua frente, recaírem sobre o volume oculto pela peça de roupa e prendeu a respiração ao ver o moreno retirá-la devagar ficando nu à sua frente; Hermione sentia a boca seca ao olhar para o corpo do moreno e sentia seu corpo voltar a esquentar pedindo pelo seu toque._

_Harry começou a distribuir beijos pelas suas pernas enquanto ia subindo sem parar as carícias, ele depositou um beijo demorado na intimidade da garota que já se encontrava molhada o que fez um grunhido deixar seus lábios enquanto ouvia os suspiros da castanha; Hermione sentia novos arrepios subirem por sua espinha a cada beijo que recebia do moreno e quando ele chegou aos seus seios e os sugou lentamente ela levou as mãos para as costas do moreno agarrando-o firmemente enquanto sentia seu membro pulsar encostado em sua entrada, o grito de prazer que deixou seus lábios ecoou juntamente com o rosnado do moreno quando ele a invadiu em um único movimento a empalando, a garota cravou as unhas nas costas do moreno que grunhiu perto de seu ouvido causando arrepios enquanto começava a se mover dentro dela arrancando mais gemidos. Harry puxou suas pernas fazendo com que elas envolvessem sua cintura e tornando a penetração mais profunda enquanto acelerava o ritmo ouvindo os gemidos da garota ficarem cada vez mais altos._

_Hermione sentia o moreno tomando-a de forma voraz e intensa enquanto voltava a atacar seu pescoço e suas mãos corriam por seu corpo estimulando-a ainda mais, ela sentia todo e qualquer pensamento coerente abandonar sua mente e tudo no que conseguia se concentrar era no moreno investido contra seu corpo, a tomando com toda a luxúria que ela vira em seus olhos momentos antes; a forma selvagem com que ele a tocava e a tomava a deixava completamente perdida em um mar de luxúria e prazer quase a levando-a a loucura pois era intenso demais, voraz demais para ela suportar._

_-Você é minha Hermione... minha companheira... – rosnou Harry no ouvido dela quando começou a sentir a intimidade dela começar a apertar seu membro e aumentou ainda mais a intensidade das investidas arrancando gritos da garota que se perdia cada vez mais no turbilhão de sensações que atacavam seus corpo. – Minha..._

_-Harry! Sua... sempre! – grita ela ao chegar ao clímax sentindo seu corpo convulsionar com os espasmos e logo sentiu o momento em que o moreno também alcançou seu clímax rosnando de forma satisfeita em seu ouvido e se derramando em seu interior._

_Harry não se segurou ao ouvir as palavras da garota e sentiu alcançar sua própria libertação se deixando cair por cima da garota, mantendo seu peso sustentado por seus cotovelos apoiados no colchão; Hermione se sentia trêmula e ofegante mas mantinha um sorriso satisfeito e cansado em seus lábios enquanto acariciava lentamente as costas do moreno ainda sentindo-o enterrado profundamente dentro de si._

-Mudei de ideia... – diz ela com a voz baixa e abrindo os olhos encarando o moreno nos olhos vendo ele erguer uma sobrancelha confuso. -Espero que você brigue mais vezes com o Campbell... – termina de falar com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios fazendo o moreno rir.

-Vou me lembrar disto Mione... – responde virando e se deitando na cama puxando a garota consigo.

Hermione se acomoda sobre o peito do moreno e suspira satisfeita sentindo o abraço possessivo e ainda sim carinhoso e protetor do moreno antes de fechar os olhos e cair no sono logo em seguida enquanto Harry a observava com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

Lílian se encontrava em seu quarto e pensava em tudo o que aconteceu desde o duelo entre Harry e Campbell e ela sabia que o filho só não havia matado o corvinal por conta da intervenção da garota que havia sido a pivô de toda aquela confusão; ela viu que o filho estava ligado profundamente com ela e mesmo achando que ele era muito novo, havia aceitado e agradecido ao saber quem era Hermione Granger, um leve sorriso se formou em seus lábios ao ver como a jovem Grifinória se parecia com ela própria.

-Líli querida... – diz James entrando no quarto da ruiva que estreita os olhos ficando séria ao olhar para o marido que entrava junto com Sirius, Remo e Marlene, o maroto olhava de forma apreensiva para a esposa pois conhecia aquela expressão muito bem.

-Parece que o experimento de vocês não deu muito certo não é mesmo Potter? – fala a ruiva com a voz calma e baixa fazendo o maroto se mexer desconfortável.

-Líli nós já vimos que não foi uma ideia tão brilhante como pensávamos. – diz ele bagunçando os cabelos enquanto os outros ficavam quietos deixando o maroto se virar pois não eram besta para se meterem com a ruiva.

-Ah é mesmo? – diz de modo sarcástico enquanto erguia uma sobrancelha.

-Bem... sim. – responde o maroto engolindo em seco sob o olhar que recebia da esposa.

-Só agora perceberam o risco que vocês expuseram o sr. Campbell hoje? Nem passou pela suas cabeças ocas que o Mason poderia fazer algo como o que aconteceu? Ele poderia estar muito pior do que está agora se não fosse pela srta Granger. – diz a ruiva com os dentes trincados estreitando os olhos; James parecia estar se encolhendo diante do olhar que recebia e não era diferente com Remo e Sirius.

-Como é que iríamos saber que o garoto sabia duelar daquela forma!- exclama Sirius em sua defesa.

-Exatamente! Vocês não tinham a menor ideia do que ele era capaz e ainda sim o provocaram até que ele explodiu! Por Merlin, tudo poderia ter sido muito pior do que foi! – responde ela de forma nervosa jogando os braços para o alto exasperada.

-Lírio nós vimos que foi uma péssima ideia mas não tínhamos como prever o que aconteceria... nunca iríamos imaginar que um garoto de dezessete anos poderia ter um nível tão elevado em combate e em magia! – James responde de forma cautelosa mas séria fazendo os outros três concordarem e Lílian ficar apreensiva.

-Realmente Líli, os níveis apresentados por ele ultrapassam o de muitos bruxos mais velhos, arrisco-me a dizer que se equipara com o de alguns guerreiros da fênix. – fala Remo pela primeira vez ainda intrigado com o garoto. Lílian estava ficando cada vez mais nervosa com o rumo daquela conversa.

-Espero realmente que vocês não façam mais nada deste tipo, pois da próxima pode não haver tempo para intervir. – diz a ruiva para finalizar aquela conversa.

-Mais ainda estou curioso para saber até onde ele pode ir. – diz Sirius de forma teimosa fazendo Marlene revirar os olhos.

-Há outros meios de conseguirmos saber a extensão das habilidades dele. – fala Remo já analisando possíveis meios de avaliar o garoto sem causar riscos para os outros alunos.

-Dumbledore disse para ficarmos de olho nele e não testá-lo novamente. – fala Marlene definitiva fazendo Lílian soltar um discreto suspiro de alívio que passou despercebido pelos outros.

-Não gosto de pensar que Ângela está tão próxima dele sem saber do que ele é capaz. – diz Sirius de forma preocupada.

-Também não gosto Sirius mas não é seguro provocá-lo da forma como fizeram e como Dumbledore disse... ele não apresenta perigo para ela. – responde Marlene tentando acreditar em suas próprias palavras.

-Isabela também parece ficar bastante confortável perto dele... – comenta James vincando a testa preocupado.

-Eu concordo com o que Dumbledore disse e também sei que Isabela e Ângela apesar de serem muito novas sabem escolher muito bem suas companhias. – diz Lílian com calma e colocando um leve tom de preocupação na sua voz para dar mais credibilidade a suas palavras.

-Também acredito nas palavras do diretor e ainda tem algo nele... algo que me faz acreditar nele, como se eu pudesse confiar nele... – fala Remo atraindo a atenção dos outros para ele.

-Como assim Aluado? – pergunta Sirius confuso.

-Não sei explicar, eu só sei que podemos confiar nele... o lobo dentro de mim confiou nele desde a primeira vez que o vi. Há algo nele... algo que me confunde e me assusta mas ao mesmo tempo me atrai... – tenta explicar o maroto de forma distante.

-Te atrai é? Acho que ele não joga neste tipo meu amigo. – diz Sirius sem perder a chance de zoar com o outro; Marlene revira os olhos novamente e dá um tapa na cabeça do marido.

-Isso não é hora para brincadeiras Sirius. – fala ela séria.

-Não estava me referindo a este tipo de atração vira-lata, estou dizendo que há algo que ele mantém oculto que de certa forma me é familiar mesmo que eu não consiga me lembrar de onde já senti aquilo. – fala o maroto irritado por não conseguir encontrar a resposta para suas perguntas. Lílian ouvia atentamente tudo o que o maroto dizia de forma preocupada.

-Mas você não consegue se lembrar de nada que possa ser uma ligação com o que você sente ele esconder? Qualquer indício? – pergunta James intrigado com o que foi dito.

-Não, apesar de sentir que a resposta está bem em frente aos meus olhos eu não consigo alcançá-la... isso é muito frustrante. – fala Remo andando de um lado para o outro da sala parecendo com um animal encurralado.

-Tente se lembrar Aluado enquanto isso vamos descobrir tudo o que pudermos sobre ele... talvez as garotas possam nos ajudar. – fala Sirius analisando o que poderiam fazer.

-Nem pense em tentar usar minha filha Black! – diz Lílian estreitando os olhos para o maroto que se encolhe.

-Não seria um boa ideia pois você sabe como elas são Almofadinhas... – alerta James sabendo muito bem do gênio que elas tinham e isso fez com que o outro suspirasse rendido.

-Vamos encontrar outra forma então... – fala o maroto emburrado enquanto o silêncio caía no local.

Depois da noite ter caído Harry se encontrava pensativo enquanto olhava para a Floresta Proibida da janela da torre de astronomia e não percebeu o momento em que alguém surgiu as suas costas.

-Você se expôs muito hoje mais cedo filho. – fala Lílith com a voz suave mas mantendo um leve tom de repreensão fazendo com que Harry a olhasse com um sorriso de quem aprontou e foi pego causando um sorriso nos lábios dela.

-Não poderia deixar ele ofender meus pais e ainda mais falar daquela forma da Hermione mãe e ele ainda está vivo não é mesmo? – fala ele com pouco caso fazendo Lílith suspirar levemente.

-Apenas seja mais cuidadoso da próxima vez... Dumbledore está de olho em você assim como todos os outros professores. Voldemort também ficará e irá tentar subjugá-lo. – alerta ela.

-Não se preocupe mãe... sei como lidar com o diretor e Voldemort... na hora certa pensarei sobre ele pois agora tenho outras coisas com o que me preocupar. – diz ele voltando a olhar para a floresta e Lílith faz o mesmo sorrindo logo a seguir.

-Irá buscá-lo. – não era uma pergunta e Harry apenas concordou com a cabeça.

-Ele já está lá há muito tempo mãe... só não entendo porque nenhum dos seus tentou libertá-lo... – diz o moreno intrigado.

-Muitos não o querem livre e ainda há os encantamentos que o esconde daqueles que tentam libertá-lo... – responde ela com a voz calma mas ainda dava para se sentir o leve tom satisfeito e contente.

-Por que não o libertou? – pergunta o moreno se voltando para ela que lhe devolve um sorriso triste.

-Não posso me aproximar... você só o consegue passar pelas proteções pois sua existência não pertence a este mundo e assim os encantamentos não conseguem barrá-lo. Boa sorte filho.- explica ela enquanto o moreno olhava pensativo para a floresta e ele se vê novamente sozinho para logo em seguida ser engolido pelas sombras da parede e aparecer no meio da Floresta Proibida.

Harry começou a caminhar calmamente sempre em direção ao centro da floresta sentindo o aspecto perigoso e as criaturas selvagens que começaram a segui-lo durante a caminhada; o moreno se sentia muito bem ao caminhar em um lugar como aquele e os predadores e criaturas das trevas que o rondavam enquanto se embrenhava cada vez mais fundo naquela floresta apenas fizeram com que ele sorrisse levemente.

Um movimento a sua direita, muito leve para que qualquer humano pudesse perceber mas o suficiente para ele notar, fez com que seu sorriso aumentasse ao sentir o predador preparando o bote mas bastou um olhar naquela direção para as sombras se tornarem mais escuras e logo ouvir um ganido de dor antes do barulho do corpo da criatura cair no chão fosse ouvido.

Sem se deixar interromper, seguiu caminhando rumo ao centro da floresta onde mesmo de longe podia sentir uma poderosa magia de contensão tão pura que chegava a incomodar. Depois de mais uma hora caminhando e sem ser incomodado por mais nenhuma criatura, o moreno se encontrava em uma pequena clareira circular com um solo cheio de ramos verdes vivos e flores que faziam com que a grande rocha negra que havia no centro da clareira ficasse ainda mais visível; Harry sentia a rocha pulsar magia branca e pura em todo o seu redor enquanto em seu interior uma energia negra e bruta se encontrava enclausurada, o que fez um sorriso selvagem surgir em seus lábios.

Enquanto ignorava a pele ouriçada de seu corpo por estar tão perto de uma energia tão pura quanto aquela que envolvia a rocha, Harry se aproximava cada vez mais dela até que pode encostar a mão nela, retirando-a logo em seguida ao sentir ser queimada.

-Hora de ser livre novamente meu irmão. – diz o moreno com a voz baixa enquanto voltava a se aproximar.

Uma aura negra começou a rodeá-lo enquanto ele erguia a mão direita em direção a rocha, em seguida ele pareceu fazer força enquanto fechava a mão; a rocha começou a brilhar cada vez mais forte em um tom de negro mais escuro que a escuridão, os animais que estavam próximos começaram a fugir dali enquanto a pressão exercida pelo moreno aumentava até que o som de pedra sendo partida começou a ser ouvido pela floresta, o chão começou a tremer levemente enquanto sua aura aumentava de tamanho, a grama que antes era verde viva agora se tornara negra e sem vida assim como as flores que murcharam.

A rocha parecia que parecia estar sendo esmagada pela sua mão e começou a ser marcada por diversos tipos de escritas antigas de cor branca que pareciam contorná-la completamente como se fossem correntes, uma fina linha vertical surgiu bem ao centro da rocha fazendo o sorriso do moreno aumentar.

"_Mais um pouco..."_, pensava enquanto colocava mais pressão no aperto e fazendo com que sua aura dobrasse de tamanho tomando conta de toda a pequena clareira e se espalhando por vários metros floresta a dentro, os tremores de terra aumentaram enquanto pássaros levantavam vôo das árvores próximas.

O peso da aura do moreno somado com a pressão que ele exercia sobre a rocha fazia com que o solo se rachasse ao seu redor e seus pés afundarem levemente no chão mas ele não parecia prestar atenção ao que acontecia ao seu redor enquanto colocava cada vez mais pressão em sua mão até que o som de algo sendo partido foi ouvido.

A rocha havia se partido ao meio revelando aos seus olhos verdes algo como um antigo sarcófago que parecia ter uns quatro metros de altura e dois metros de largura de um dourado brilhante contornado por linhas que pareciam serem feitas de prata e que emitiam um brilho tão puro que fez com que Harry fechasse os olhos por um instante.

No centro do sarcófago havia uma grande tranca em formato de pentagrama invertido que emitia um brilho mais escuro de prata quase em um tom de chumbo, enquanto o moreno olhava para a tranca, foi se aproximando até encostar a palma de sua mão em cima dela, mesmo sentindo sua pele ser queimada pela magia pura que rodeava aquela prisão, não afastou a mão e dela um brilho negro começou a ser visto e começou a se espalhar pelas inscrições que haviam no sarcófago, tornando-as negras até que começaram a se estilhaçar e virar uma leve fumaça.

Harry se afastou enquanto ouvia som de trancas sendo abertas e viu o pentagrama brilhando fortemente antes de ser partido ao meio e desaparecer junto com as inscrições deixando a vista do moreno o local da junção das duas partes da entrada; esperou pacientemente enquanto as duas partes se separavam para os dois lados mostrando o interior tão escuro que não dava para saber se havia alguma coisa ali mas esta dúvida logo foi respondida ao se abrirem no meio da escuridão um par de olhos amarelos selvagens e demoníacos, olhos em formato de fenda e pela altura que se encontravam mostrava que o dono daqueles olhos era tão grande quando a própria prisão; a escuridão dentro do sarcófago pareceu se mover enquanto se ouvia os sons de correntes sendo quebradas e os olhos daquele ser se voltaram para Harry que mantinha um sorriso tão aterrorizante quantos os olhos amarelos do ser.

-Bem vindo de volta a liberdade meu irmão. – diz Harry com a voz satisfeita enquanto seus olhos brilhavam em um negro profundo e sombrio.

Um rosnado foi ouvido pela floresta enquanto os olhos do ser iam se tornando cada vez menos amarelados para assumirem um tom de castanho claro, as sombras dentro do sarcófago se ondularam novamente enquanto os contornos do ser pareciam ir diminuindo lentamente, uma mão negra, grande e animalesca demais para ser humana agarrou a borda do sarcófago e as garras também negras arranharam a superfície do material que constituía a prisão antes de seu tamanho também retroceder e os pelos negros caírem para depois de alguns segundos uma mão humana e branca se encontrava no lugar.

-Esperava uma recepção melhor depois de todo este tempo longe.

Ouve-se a voz grave e masculina enquanto o ser deixava o sarcófago e se revelava como um homem aparentando ter por volta dos vinte anos, de um e noventa de altura, ombros largos assim como o tórax, que se encontrava desnudo pela falta de uma camisa, a pele era branca mas não chegava a ser pálida, os cabelos eram negros, curtos e arrepiados, os olhos castanhos claros mantinham um brilho divertido e satisfeito assim como o sorriso malicioso e maroto que mantinha em seus lábios finos, o nariz reto e de traços arrogantes contrastava com o queixo quadrado e ainda havia uma leve barba por fazer que dava uma ar mais selvagem aquele rosto, suas pernas estavam cobertas por uma calça negra e em seus pés não havia sapatos.

-Não houve tempo o bastante para preparar sua festa de boas vindas. – diz Harry sorrindo de forma marota e divertida enquanto sentia o olhar avaliativo do ser a sua frente sobre si.

-Harry Potter... há muito estou curioso para conhecê-lo. – diz o outro ainda o olhando de forma interessada.

-Também fazia algum tempo que queria te conhecer Cassius... mas não esperava que soubesse algo a meu respeito pois como disse, está há muito tempo afastado da vida deste mundo. – responde Harry com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Tenho meus meios de me manter informado Harry... inclusive sei que você é o caçula e filhotinho da mamãe... – diz de forma marota sorrindo de forma debochada para o moreno de olhos verde que estreita seus olhos.

-Muito engraçado... – rosna o moreno de olhos verdes fazendo o outro sorrir ainda mais, eles ouvem uma leve risada e Melani aparece do lado direito da clareira caminhando calmamente em direção aos dois.

-Olá Cassius, quanto tempo. – cumprimenta ela olhando para o moreno de olhos cor de mel.

-Muito tempo mesmo Mel, então você que recebeu o trabalho de babá? – pergunta de forma divertida arrancando mais risadas da gata que pulou no colo dele.

-Alguém tinha que cuidar deste cabeça dura. – responde ela zombando do moreno de olhos verdes que estreita seus olhos para os dois.

-Tô começando a me arrepender de ter te libertado. – fala Harry com um rosnado fazendo os outros dois rirem.

-Tarde demais irmãozinho, agora vamos falar de assuntos mais sérios. – diz Cassius mudando sua voz e olhando de forma séria para Harry.

-Se está tão bem informado como disse... então sabe que nosso mundo está em sua pior guerra em eras, eu vim para este mundo para evitar que ele caia na destruição que o meu caiu e também para impedir que aqueles que são importantes para mim sejam mortos novamente mas, ao ver como este mundo se encontrava, mudei um pouco meus planos inicialmente egoístas e agora quero que ao menos aqueles que aceitarem ficar ao meu lado, sob minha proteção tenham uma vida melhor do que a conheceram até agora. Já existem vários países e povos ao meu lado mas o império erguido por Voldemort é muito maior e poderoso comparado ao começo do que estou fazendo juntamente com a Mel, Louis entre outros. – fala o moreno com a voz séria deixando de lado as brincadeiras, Cassius ergue as sobrancelhas ao ouvir o nome de Louis mas não interrompeu a explicação do moreno de olhos verdes.

-Então Louis já está ao seu lado... interessante. – comenta de forma curiosa.

-Sim, foi ele quem cedeu a casa em que fui cuidado dos ferimentos de minha última batalha no outro mundo. – fala Harry.

-E você me liberto para me propor uma aliança? – pergunta de forma tranquila.

-Não apenas isto... mas também porque sabia que era o único que poderia fazer isto e saber que um de meus irmãos estava selado desta forma foi ultrajante. No meu mundo fui obrigado a morar em um lugar que mais parecia uma prisão e não foi nada agradável mesmo tendo a liberdade de poder me ver livre daquele lugar por alguns períodos de tempo e quando soube o que fizeram com você simplesmente não poderia te deixar lá. – responde Harry honestamente enquanto apontava para a prisão em que Cassius estava selado.

-Vejo a razão por nossa mãe gostar tanto de você... – comenta Cassius de forma vaga vendo Harry enrugar a testa sem entender.

-Compaixão. Apesar de ser o que é... ainda tem compaixão pelos outros. Um coração tão puro e inocente segundo Lílith. – explica Melani para o moreno que ergue uma sobrancelha incrédulo.

-Não acho que compaixão seja uma qualidade que tenho. – diz Harry intrigado.

-Tem sim apenas não admite. – fala Melani de forma calma.

-Mas voltando ao foco central desta conversa, já lhe expliquei o que me levou a libertá-lo mas não nego que desejo você ao meu lado irmão. – fala Harry não querendo mais pensar naquilo.

-Não havia a necessidade de me fazer este convite Harry, somos irmãos... estarei ao seu lado até o último momento. – fala Cassius com a voz grave, mostrando ao moreno de olhos verdes que estava realmente falando sério.

-Obrigado Cassius... agora acho melhor nós irmos pois não sei se perceberam o que aconteceu aqui e não desejo estragar o disfarce que criei para poder entrar livremente nestas terras. – fala Harry pensando em Dumbledore.

-Irei até minha antiga morada, aliás... meus territórios estão sob o controle de quem? – pergunta Cassius com a testa franzida.

-Já estão sob meu controle não se preocupe. – responde Harry sorrindo convencido.

-Está certo então, até logo Harry e mais uma coisa... – fala Cassius se preparando para partir mas se voltando logo a seguir.

-Sim? – pergunta Harry intrigado vendo o sorriso maroto voltar aos lábios do outro.

-Sua companheira tem um ótimo perfume... – diz Cassius gargalhando logo a seguir e desaparecendo nas sombras da floresta enquanto ouvia o rosnado nada contente do moreno de olhos verdes.

-Se acalme Harry, ele só queria te provocar. – fala Melani divertida enquanto caminhava calmamente em direção do moreno que mantinha uma expressão homicida no rosto e mostrava os dentes rosnando para o local onde Cassius havia desaparecido.

-E ele conseguiu. – fala o moreno respirando fundo para se acalmar ainda ouvindo a risada da gata. –Vamos voltar logo.

Depois de dizer isto o moreno começou a caminhar na direção contrária em que Cassius seguiu desaparecendo nas sombras de uma árvore logo em seguida e surgindo dentro da sala precisa para não correr o risco de ser visto surgindo no meio do castelo, Melani apareceu logo depois e os dois seguiram para a torre da Grifinória. O salão comunal estava deserto a não ser por uma garota de cabelos castanhos com cachos brilhosos.

-Onde você se meteu Mason? – pergunta Hermione estreitando os olhos para o moreno, que sorri de forma marota enquanto se aproximava de forma calma e predatória a encarando nos olhos e fazendo ela engolir em seco.

-Estava resolvendo alguns assuntos Mione.- sussurra ele com a voz rouca fazendo um arrepio subir pela espinha da garota enquanto Melani seguia direto para o dormitório do moreno.

-Que tipo de assuntos? – pergunta ela sem desistir de saber o que ele fazia tarde da noite fora da Torre da Grifinória.

-Nossos companheiros Mione. – fala o moreno sentando-se ao lado dela no sofá e se rendendo pois sabia que a garota não iria desistir até que soubesse o que ele estava fazendo.

-E conseguiu? – pergunta ela nervosa enquanto mordia o lábio inferior e o olhava com expectativa.

-Sim, depois falamos melhor sobre isto Mi... estou morrendo de sono. – diz ele com um sorriso; Hermione percebe que ali onde estavam não seria o melhor lugar para conversar sobre aquele tipo de coisa e concorda.

-Tudo bem, durma bem. – diz a garota se aproximando para beijá-lo no que Harry a puxa para seu colo e a beija com puro desejo e carinho que a faz suspirar.

-Agora sim vou dormir bem. – diz ele depois de se afastar dela vendo a garota revirar os olhos sorrindo divertida.

-Besta... – diz ela se levantando e seguindo para os dormitórios das meninas enquanto ouvia a risada do moreno e mantinha nos lábios o sorriso.


End file.
